Las lluvias de Julio
by Leneasha
Summary: ...él era el grandioso Tony Stark el hombre más deseado por todas las mujeres y aun así en voz baja lo admitía se había enamorado de él... "Si yo pudiera darte una cosa en la vida, me gustaría darte la capacidad de verte a ti mismo a través de mis ojos. Sólo entonces te darás cuenta de lo especial que eres para mí."
1. Chapter 1

**Hace mucho que soy fan de Los Vengadores y también hace mucho que me gusta el Stony aunque Steve no me agrada mucho la verdad, como lo imaginaran me dolió la película de Civil War al igual que leer la historia en los comics, pero bueno eso ya paso. Hace mucho que quería escribir algo sobre ellos dos, pero no sabía qué hacer en sí, así que espero y les guste este fic, ya saben cualquier crítica es bien recibida.**

Los días pasaban uno a uno a veces con lentitud otras tantas veces demasiado rápido para el gusto de algunos, fueran días felices o tristes no se detenían. El tiempo no regresa solo avanza y las personas tenían que hacerlo con él, aunque el frio o él calor se presentaran tan extremos en diferentes épocas del año todos debían hacer sus cosas, trabajo, escuela, deportes, negocios, no importaba el qué solo seguirían haciéndolas con o sin ganas, de eso trata la vida de avanzar, aunque a veces no se quiera hacerlo, aunque a veces pese tanto el cuerpo como para levantarse de la cama es en esos momentos cuando se necesita más voluntad para seguir adelante.

Tony Stark lo entendía a la perfección es por eso que nunca se detuvo en los años que llevaba viviendo nunca lo hizo, nada podía detenerlo él conocía su fuerza de voluntad que enervaba cualquier otro sentimiento que quisiera derrumbarlo, conocía su propia capacidad para resolver problemas de cualquier tipo incluso los del corazón, con un trago de whisky podía borrar los recuerdos de cualquier mujer que lo haya lastimado, lo cual no pasaba muy a menudo para gusto del genio engreído, incluso cuando él y Pepper terminaron lo que hizo fue tomar una botella de su licor favorito para después solo decir en voz alta dentro de su oscura habitación más para él mismo que para alguien más que había sido su última oportunidad, lo sabía no era el mejor en estos aspectos tan irracionales como el amor.

Dejo que el tiempo pasara, curando de esa manera las heridas con algo de trabajo extra, viajes o fiestas, después cuando los dos volvieron a verse las caras de nuevo y pudieron saludarse como antes cuando solo tenían una relación de trabajo supieron que estaban curados, al principio fue algo incomodo un poco extraño, pero después se dieron cuenta que funcionaban mejor de esta manera. Tony había encontrado un apoyo y confianza en ella, no solo para que Pepper le ayudara a manejar su empresa sino también para que le contara sus problemas sin buscar tal vez un consejo que la pelirroja le pudiera dar a veces solo era para saber que había alguien ahí en ese mundo que lo podía escuchar, es que muy pocas veces Stak se abría con las personas exceptuando claro su amigo Rody él cual siempre estaba ahí para él incluso en las ideas más locas.

Se sentía en confianza, se sentía cómodo, seguro de que tenía un gran equipo a su lado incluyendo a Happy también dentro de su "team", no podía faltarle nada. Así avanzo el tiempo una vez más sin demasiadas noticias nuevas, cosas cotidianas como pagos de impuestos, donaciones, nuevos programas de becas y por supuesto no podía faltar la creación de nuevas armaduras… hasta que él llego, como las tormentas de viento que pasan por los suburbios sin avisar retumbando por las ventanas de las casas causando un caos e incluso asustando a los niños, así apareció él revolviendo todo lo que tocaba dentro del pequeño mundo Stark. No había sido un gran espectáculo conocerlo en personas, solo era un patriota más con cara perfectamente delineada y sonrisa resplandeciente, la primera idea que rondo por su mente fue "aburrido", un vejestorio que estuvo congelado por muchos años con ideas del siglo pasado no le agradaba en nada, claro despertaba su curiosidad los avances tecnológicos que había hecho en él su padre, pero aún no entendía el por qué le tenían tanta admiración, está bien que ayudo en la guerra y toda esas cosas patrióticas pero no era más que un soldado que se hizo "super" gracias al suero.

Tony lo sabía él no tenía ninguna conexión con la figura del Capitán América ni mucho menos con Steve Rogers no encontraba la forma de familiarizar con él y no pensaba romperse la cabeza queriendo agradarle a alguien, aunque de vez en cuando algún pensamiento fugaz le inundaba la mente mientras se encontraba en su laboratorio ya fuera con el Dr. Banner él cual también con el tiempo se volvió un gran amigo suyo o solo, era algo que quería considerar insignificante pero bien sabía que se trataba de todo lo contrario, pensar en Steve Rogers no era normal.

No le asustaba sentirse atraído por un hombre, antes ya había experimentado ese sentimiento al ver personas de su mismo sexo y darse cuenta claramente que eran tan apuestos como él, pero es que al verse rodeado siempre por mujeres hermosamente voluptuosas dispuestas a lo que fuera por pasar una noche con él le calentaba más que aquellos hombres con los que a veces podía ponerse coqueto si lo deseaba sin que afectara claro a su reputación de casanova rompe corazones, pero él lo sabía el Capipaleta era diferente, no solo era la atracción hacia su perfecto rostro que sin duda le quedaba bien la frase "tallada por los dioses" era algo más ese algo que tiempo atrás había creído dejar de sentir, lo sabía por qué esa inquietud que crecía desde su estómago y se extendía a través de todo su cuerpo como la sangre misma que su corazón bombeaba, llegaba a sus extremidades causando un leve sudor, era lo mismo que alguna vez le paso con Pepper pero que surgía para desgracia del genio de una manera inesperada, incluso había ocasiones en las que sin querer sus ojos se cruzaban y el prefería desviar la mirada antes que sentir esa horrible inquietud.

El gran Tony Stark lo sabía esto no era nuevo, muy dentro de él le daba miedo ser rechazado por Steve él cual sin duda era completamente heterosexual, sería una humillación por la cual no quería pasar, ser botado por la persona con la que constantemente peleaba o se burlaba seria como darle un triunfo, lo cual sin duda no iba a cederle. Preferiría callar a dejar que le pisaran el orgullo.

Orgulloso era una palabra que también le describía y no le molestaba para nada, así que seria mejor verlo de lejos con ese traje azul chillón ceñido a su cuerpo. Pensaba a veces que cada vez que se lo ponía tenia que untarse aceite de bebe para que pudiera entrar sin problemas, era algo tonto, pero le causaba gracia imaginarse a un Steve haciendo cientos de posiciones vergonzosas para vestirse con ese ridículo traje de bandera estadounidense, el cual por suerte no usaba cuando estaban dentro de la torre Stark. Ese edificio que él había destinado, ese lugar para que Nick pudiera contactarlos de una manera más fácil cuando necesitaran de los Vengadores, dentro del sitio había todo tipo de cosas desde los laboratorios para Banner y él, hasta pisos destinados solo al entrenamiento con la tecnología más avanzada que Industrias Stark podría ofrecer.

El tiempo paso después de la invasión fallida de Loki trayendo consigo muchos cambios tanto para las personas comunes como para todo este nuevo equipo de super héroes, ya no era la pequeña familia que una vez Tony tuvo, si no mucho más, rodeado de muchas más personas a veces se sentía tan saturado por todo que prefería ir a algún lugar silencioso que no fuera su taller o laboratorio, por ejemplo al jardín que Pepper tiempo atrás había instalado en uno de los pisos de la torre.

Ese lugar era hermoso tenía muchas flores de diferentes tipos, enredaderas, arbustos y uno que otro árbol mediano que daba frutos, siempre que Tony necesitaba relajarse para no tener ataques de ansiedad iba a ese sitio donde todo era tranquilidad, donde tenía buenos recuerdo que le hacían sentirse mucho mejor. Si, ese lugar le gustaba, hasta que una calurosa mañana mientras caminaba descalzo por el camino de pequeñas piedras lo vio… ahí estaba Steve en una esquina escondido entre las rosas pintando las flores que se encontraban más adelante de él.

Stark lo veía con su antiguo estilo de ropa que le gustaba mucho vestir parado entre todas esas flores, descalzo al igual que él, totalmente concentrado en lo que hacía, por un momento quiso tocar su cara saber que tan suave era su piel o su cabello, que tan ásperas eran sus manos a comparación de las suyas que tenían varios callos y cortaduras, se albergo en él una necesidad abrumadora de ir con Steve llamarlo por su nombre no solo por un apodo, tener una charla común sin peleas donde hubiera calma donde solo existieran los dos. Pero sabía que si eso pasaba sus sentimientos se harían aún más intensos al grado de terminar gritándolos al mundo entero y eso no podía pasar, así que solo decidió seguir viéndolo a la lejanía junto a los arbustos de zarzamora.

– Pensé que solo te gustaban los pechos Stark – esa voz pegajosa que en ocasiones podía sonar sensual la conocía demasiado bien, volteo su rostro para poder admirar mejor la silueta de aquella hermosa pelirroja que caminaba hacia donde se encontraba, sin duda desde hace mucho tiempo había tenido varios pensamientos sucios con Natasha y no le impresionaba que ella o Clint se hubieran dado cuenta de la forma en como miraba a Steve.  
– Claro! Los de María son fantásticos – aunque Romanoff se hubiera dado cuenta Stark no bajaría la guardia seguirá actuando igual.  
– Sin duda lo son, pero no me refería a eso y lo sabes – Tony podía jurar que esas palabras las había dicho con su acento ruso apropósito, para darle un aire de burla, pero de complicidad también, un lenguaje extraño pero palpable para el genio.  
– No te preocupes hermosa también veo los tuyos de vez en cuando – le dijo mientras sonreía de lado dejando salir sus encantos como muchas veces antes lo hizo con otras mujeres, se volteo completamente para acercarse a Natasha mientras ponía su mano derecha en el hombro izquierdo de la sensual mujer.  
– Entonces no te importaría que yo me acercara a tu soldado… ¿verdad? – esas palabras sonaban demasiado molestas para el gusto del genio, él cual detuvo su marcha un poco sorprendido por la desfachatez de la rusa al suponer que ella podría llegar a estar con Steve.  
– Adelante preciosa – y aun así a pesar de los celos no dejo que Romanoff lo manipulara con aquella frase, sin duda si quería molestarlo no lo lograría. Siguiendo con su camino se alejó de aquel jardín que tanto le gustaba escuchando a lo lejos como ellos dos empezaban a platicar.


	2. Chapter 2

El tiempo transcurría cada vez más de minutos a horas, para después pasar a ser días, semanas y meses, las cosas se encontraban tranquilas los últimos edificios, casas o negocios de Nueva York habían sido restaurados después de la batalla que tiempo atrás se llevó a cabo.

Era uno de esos días donde el calor de la primavera hacia sudar despiadadamente a todas las personas, que con tan solo caminar unas cuadras podían sentir como la piel se quemaba bajo los pesados rayos de Sol del medio dia, esta vez después de varias semanas Thor se encontraba en la torre junto a los demás vengadores comiendo como era su costumbre todo lo que había en el refrigerador mientras contaba a sus compañeros las diferentes anécdotas de las batallas que había tenido en Asgard en eso tiempo que se fue.

–Amigo arquero hubieras sido de buena ayuda en el campo de batalla – la pegajosa voz de Thor sonaba por toda la cocina mientras que con el brazo izquierdo rodeada a Clint por los hombros dándole un pequeño abrazo que lo levanto levemente del piso  
– Lo se ricitos yo hubiera ganado todas las batallas – si había una cosa que no debían hacer era subirle el ego a ojo de halcón a veces se podía poner un poco pesado si lo adulabas de más de eso sabía mucho Natasha que tenía bastante tiempo conociéndolo  
– Y como esta tu hermano el conquista mundos – Thor alzo su mirada para poder ver a quien le hablaba desde la puerta de la impecable cocina de azulejos blancos, Tony entraba con su ropa deportiva toda sudada mientras tomaba agua de su cilindro negro que tenía la marca de su compañía, había estado haciendo ejercicio en el gimnasio que instalo en la torre y es que había subido un poco de peso por comer donas a cualquier hora del dia por eso Pepper lo había puesto a dieta.  
– Loki se encuentra bien, seguro a mi lado – el Asgardiano se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho e inmediatamente intento cambiar el sentido de sus palabras mientras tartamudeaba un poco por las miradas que recibía de sus compañeros de batalla – Di-digo en Asgar n-no junto a mi si no e-en una celda – se rascaba la nuca nerviosamente mirándolos a todos  
– Claro, claro sin ninguna tensión sexual – la voz de Natasha se alzaba después de un silencio que se había instalado en la cocina – Como la que se vive aquí… a veces… en el gimnasio – jugueteaba con algunos mechones de su cabello entrelazándolos en sus dedos de la mano derecha mientras se veía sus puntas cerciorándose que no tuviera ninguna abierta para después levantar su vista y ver a Tony – Verdad Stark – con una sonrisa satisfactoria llevaba sus ojos a Steve para darse cuenta que estaba ligeramente sonrojado.  
Thor que no comprendía la situación abrió sus ojos azules cuando creyó que entendía a qué se refería Romanoff – Stark porque no me habías dicho que volviste con Lady Pepper – Tony se había ahogado con su agua de limón con chía al escuchar ese comentario tan inesperado.  
– No creo que se refiera a eso Thor – Bruce que hasta ese momento se encontraba sentado tomando un poco de té alzo la voz mientras veía a su amigo sonrojarse por las palabras que Natasha había dicho antes, él también se había dado cuenta que en estos recientes días Steve por cuenta propia se había tratado de acercar a Tony ayudándolo a veces con sus entrenamientos de boxeo cuando Happy no se encontraba para ser su sparring, es por eso que Romanoff decía esas cosas.  
– ¿Acaso has encontrado a otra mujer? – Thor que no alcanzaba a comprender aún la situación solo preguntaba lo que él suponía que pudo haber pasado durante ese tiempo.

Hasta ese entonces Stark se había mantenido callado soportando los comentarios y el sonrojo que se encendía en sus mejillas desde hace rato, se empezaba a sentir incomodo por la situación – No aún no hay quien me domine – era un comentario tonto, pero lo dijo para que todos se callaran mientras él sacaba algunos frutos secos de la alacena y se los llevaba no sin antes dirigirle una avergonzada mirada a Steve que lo veía con seriedad.  
Tony salió de la cocina dirigiéndose a su taller donde se encerró ordenándole a Jarvis que no dejara entrar a nadie más, caminaba de un lado a otro mientras se intentaba calmar para al final sentarse en el piso junto a sus trajes que se encontraban guardados en esas hermosas vitrinas de cristal. Sentía el frio del piso a pesar de llevar su pans eso significaba que su temperatura corporal era demasiado alta casi como una fiebre recordó aquellas ocasiones en las que había tenido pesadillas por sus ataques de ansiedad como deseaba con todo su ser que lo metieran a una tina con agua fría y de esa manera calmarse, tomo varias respiraciones mientras recordaba lo que hace dos días había pasado en el gimnasio.  
Ese dia Happy no había podido entrenar con él porque estaba con Pepper en una junta de negocios con otras empresas así que se encontraba solo en el gimnasio arriba del ring dando golpes al aire, no se sentía muy bien pensaba irse ya, ¡pero aún no pasaba ni media hora!, cuando llego Steve cargando en su hombro izquierdo un costal de boxeo llevaba la ropa que siempre se ponía cuando decidía hacer algo de ejercicio una playera blanca y unos pans color café claro, aunque la ropa le quedaba holgada aun así podía ver sus músculos que se marcaban ligeramente a través de la simple playera con cuello en "V". Al parecer el Capipaleta aún no notaba su presencia al estar de espaldas hacia el ring, gracias a eso Tony pudo ver como colgaba su propio saco de boxeo para después empezar a calentar estirando sus músculos un poco de un lado a otro, sacudía sus manos haciendo con eso que se relajaran sus tendones y movía su cuello junto con sus hombros. Stark se encontraba fascinado al ver tal escena solo para él incluso se sintió tentado a tomar algunas fotos o videos que sin duda iba a aprovechar después cuando estuviera solo en su habitación. Estirando su mano pero sin perder de vista el espectáculo Tony intentaba alcanzar su celular que estaba en un banquito justo en la esquina del ring, pero al fallarle sus cálculos termino tirando su cilindro de agua haciendo demasiado ruido para su gusto dentro del gimnasio – Diablos – fue lo único que pudo decir mientras se agachaba a recoger su topper.  
Cuando se levantó dio un pequeño paso hacia atrás al ver a Steve frente a él recargado sobre las cuerdas del ring ,demasiado cerca – ¿También le gusta ejercitarse Stark? – le pregunto mientras lo veía con esos ojos azules que eran adornados por unas largas pestañas que le hacían ver aún más atractivo, Tony quería tocarlas aunque sabía que sus enormes ojos cafés no tenían nada que envidiarles a los del Capitán tenía esa necesidad de saber cómo se sentía esa piel bajo su tacto.  
Un poco – alejando todos esos pensamientos de su cabeza le respondió a Steve – Haga ejercicio o no, yo sigo llamando la atención – su narcicismo no se iba del todo aunque haciéndose un auto estudio se había dado cuenta que esa actitud arrogante que antes tenía había disminuido un poco sabía que no podía dejar de lado su lado sarcástico completamente  
– Si, por desgracia los haces – la voz de Rogers había sonado como un murmullo pero para los oídos chismosos de Tony fue un poco más sonora, el cual entendió la frase como si hubiera un poco de envidia en Steve por el hecho de que casi todo el mundo lo reconociera – Te enseñare algunas técnicas Stark para que mejores tu entrenamiento – rápidamente el Capitán brinco las cuerdas y entro al ring para después ponerse los guantes y el casco de seguridad que se utilizaban durante las prácticas de boxeo.  
– No creo que sea necesario – con el nerviosismo en su estómago Tony no sabía cómo zafarse de esa situación en la que se estaba sintiendo incomodo al tener Steve a ese distancia  
– Claro que lo es, ponte en guardia Stark – la voz del Capitán le parecía tan melodiosa que sin otra objeción se puso en posición quería que le hablara más veces de esa forma tan comprensiva y no solo con enojo como estaba acostumbrado – No así no – Tony estaba tan concentrado en no parecer nervioso que no se dio cuenta cuando Steve se puso detrás de él, si no fue hasta que sintió el toque de aquellas manos guiando su brazo izquierdo hacia arriba para que subiera más su guardia protegiendo con ello su barbilla, que su mente dejo de divagar.

Las manos del Capitán eran ásperas, grandes, pero cálidas aun así ahora sostenían sus muñecas de una manera delicada como las de un pintor cuando está trabajando en un lienzo en blanco, llevaba sus brazos a la altura de su mentón donde posiciono su izquierda un poco más cerca de su cuerpo dejando a la derecha algo más alejada de él pero no demasiado, sintió la calidez de su pecho cuando lo junto contra su espalda haciendo que un escalofrió recorriera toda su espina dorsal lo cual hizo que se irguiera aún más de lo que ya estaba – Lo siento – sintió el cálido aliento de Steve sobre su nuca al pronunciar esas palabras y un ligero olor a madera le llego a la nariz tal vez era la colonia de Rogers o el olor natural que emanaba de su piel – Necesito que dobles un poco tu tórax a lado derecho para que tengas mejor impulso Stark – las manos del Capitán ya no se encontraban en sus muñecas ahora sostenían su cadera con la misma delicadeza de antes pero manteniéndolo firme para que no se tambaleara, teniendo una total ventaja Steve abrió con su pie derecho un poco la pierna derecha del millonario logrando con esto que el genio sintiera como un poco del aire de los ventiladores se colaba por su entrepierna la cual se sentía caliente sin llegar a una erección por los roces que estaban teniendo los cuales Tony quería pensar que eran totalmente inocentes – Listo – le dijo por último el Capitán mientras lo soltaba haciéndose a un lado para verlo de lejos – Esa es la posición Stark – el genio quería que lo siguiera tocando aunque fuera de esa manera deseaba que lo hubiera hecho por más tiempo, con sus ojos cafés que se habían vuelto cristalinos lo miro como si lo llamara suplicante que siguieran así de cercas, Steve que no dejaba de mirarlo estiro su brazo dirigiéndolo a su cara y toco levemente con su mano izquierda la mejilla del futurista como si pudiera entenderlo.

– Que sensual – la voz de Natasha lo hizo volver a la realidad haciendo que dejara de lado los azules ojos de Steve, volteo su cara hacia donde se encontraba la espía hallando la mirada penetrante de la rusa lo cual logro que se pusiera rojo al verse descubierto en esa situación.  
– ¿Sensual? – pregunto Rogers un poco confundido por esa palabra  
– Nada Cap, nada – Romanoff se sonreía mientras veía a Tony bajarse del ring y tomar apresurado sus cosas – ¿A dónde vas? – le pregunto consiguiendo con esto que Steve volviera a ponerle atención a Stark.  
– Tengo cosas que hacer, ya sabes negocios y esas cosas que personas como yo nos mantienen ocupados – era lo que decía Tony mientras restaba importancia a esos asuntos agitando su mano derecha en el aire mientras sostenía en su mano izquierda su cilindro y su celular, saliendo del gimnasio con la mirada de Rogers sobre su espalda.

Recordar aquella situación le causaba un angustioso sentimiento que se desbordaba en pequeños piquetes sobre las palmas de sus manos. No le gustaba la manera es que Steve lo cambiaba, ¡él era en grandioso Tony Stark quien construyó su primera armadura en una cueva con un poco de hierro, el hombre con una gran fortuna, el más deseado por todas las mujeres, quien creo una torre con su apellido en lo más alto de ella como una quinceañera mimada queriendo tener toda la atención! y aun así quería que ese hombre lo llenara de palabras bonitas, quería que fuera suyo, le daba miedo pero en voz baja lo admitía… se había enamorado.


	3. Chapter 3

Años atrás a Tony no le hubiera molestado coquetear con Steve abiertamente frente a los demás hubiera sido presa fácil para la labia y los encantos que con el tiempo Stark había pulido, él lo sabía hubiera actuado de una manera sensual llevándoselo a la cama después de unos cuantos tragos aunque el Capitán no podía emborracharse por el suero del super soldado, el genio millonario si podía argumentar al dia siguiente que solo había sido el alcohol haciendo estragos en su cabeza, pero que aun así le había gustado aunque jamás se repetiría dejando al rubio sobre la cama para después darle un beso e irse o simplemente se hubiera despertado e ido sin decir nada como comúnmente lo había hecho con las mujeres con las que antes se acostaba.

Pero había algo que lo detenía, era la manera en cómo había cambiado la forma en que pensaba, después de haber sido secuestrado se dio cuenta del modo tan descuidado en cómo había estado manejando su imperio, debía hacer una purga a nivel personal y empresarial. Fue como empezó a solucionar los diferentes problemas que él de manera voluntario o involuntariamente había creado, dejando en el proceso su alcoholismo.

Existían ocasiones en las que por la noche pensaba en todas las cosas por las que había pasado, sin duda alguna esas horas en las madrugadas eran las más difíciles, pero ahora dentro de esos recuerdos se encontraba algo nuevo que le hacía sentirse como si estuviera en la mitad de una enorme tormenta, dentro de esos pensamientos se anidaba el recuerdo de Steve, se lo imaginaba sentado frente a él como en todas las juntas que tenían con Nick Fury con su cabello totalmente peinados color rubio claro como los rayos del Sol y sus ojos tan azules como el cielo. Era cierto que con el paso de los días Tony podía tener un poco más de control sobre sus sentimientos hacia Rogers, pero aun así no dejaba de estar enamorado de él, al ser consciente de este sentimiento se hizo aún más fuerte dentro de su corazón, deseaba que en algún momento pudiera estar con él. Tiempo atrás había leído una frase de un escritor demasiado famoso durante su época, aunque no era fan de dicha persona hasta ese momento supo en verdad lo que trataba de decir con aquellas palabras.

"_La única manera de librarse de la tentación es ceder ante ella. Si se resiste, el alma enferma, anhelando lo que ella misma se ha prohibido, deseando lo que sus leyes monstruosas han hecho monstruoso e ilegal"_

Su alma estaba enfermando y con ellos su cuerpo arrastrando también su mente regresando al alcoholismo, de vez en cuando bebía por el dolor de su corazón por los deseos que suprimía, él no quería volver a caer en esas actividades autodestructivas, así que mientras yacía acostado sobre su enorme colchón lo decidió, caería en la tentación carnal la que más podría satisfacerle a nivel corporal si tal vez no tenía una oportunidad de enamorar a Steve se lo llevaría a la cama para calmar de esa manera el ardor que le lastimaba el corazón.

Los días habían vuelto a pasar después de la solución que encontró Stark a sus problemas amorosos se decidió a observar las rutinas que hacía Rogers aprendiendo con ello las cosas que le gustaban, lo que no le gustaba, sus gestos, sus manías, el cómo entrenaba, la forma en que se movía, todo esto le ayudaría a cercarse de una manera mucho más amable.

– En verdad te gusta pintar – su voz sonaba calmada mientras se acercaba al Capitán el cual se encontraba pintando el paisaje que Nueva York daba durante las tardes de verano a través de los ventanales de la torre donde vivían todos  
– Es relajante puedo detener el tiempo sobre el lienzo – Steve se encontraba pensativo mientras veía los diferentes edificios y las luces que estos dejaban salir a través de sus ventanas que hasta esa distancia lucían diminutas.  
Stark le extendió un vaso de cristal con un poco de whisky el cual tomo casi de inmediato, el pasar demasiado tiempo conviviendo con Tony le hizo tomar un gusto culposo por el alcohol de tan buena calidad que a veces solía dar durante las fiestas que se hacían en honor a los Vengadores y sus innumerables organizaciones de caridad que Pepper se encargaba de administrar.  
– ¿Alguna vez has pintado a una mujer desnuda?, ya sabes cómo en el Titanic – el genio millonario había lanzado por sí mismo la pregunta sintiéndose curioso por la vida de Steve pero a la vez celoso de las mujeres con las que el alguna vez pudo haber estado.  
– No, ninguna Stark – la respuesta de Rogers le hizo soltar ligeramente el aire que había guardado en sus pulmones dándole cierta tranquilidad a su corazón  
– Cap deja de llamarme Stark no soy mi padre, solo dime Tony – el millonario deseaba secretamente escuchar el sonido de su nombre salir de los labios y la garganta de Steve tal vez podría volver su piel de gallina o tener otro tipo de reacción entre sus pantalones  
– ¿Por qué tanta amabilidad últimamente? – con una mirada de incredulidad antes aquella palabras Rogers solo elevo una de sus cejas él no entendía muy bien cómo es que las cosas habían cambiado tan rápido entre ellos, pero Tony ya no estaba a la defensiva como meses antes se encontraba, ahora todo se había vuelto más agradable como si el genio tratara de que fueran amigos y aunque eso era lo que él también quería a pesar de las fricciones que tuvieron cuando se conocieron por primera vez las intenciones de Stark no lo convencían del todo aun, lo que si era cierto era que le agradaba mucho más como se llevaban ahora que incluso podían tener charlas más largas y amenas.  
– Solo quiero llevarme bien con todos los miembros del equipo – a decir verdad Steve esperaba algo más cercano hubiera preferido escuchar de los labios de Tony que le gustaría llevarse bien solo con él pero al menos este era un avance de lo que eran antes.  
– De acuerdo Tony empecemos de nuevo – con una sonrisa el Capitán estiro su mano derecha para poder estrecharla con la mano del genio él cual no tardo nada en responder el saludo con emoción contenida en sus ojos al escuchar su nombre salir de la garganta del más alto, sonrió de lado de una manera totalmente casanova mientras veía directamente a los labios del rubio.  
– Me agrada la idea Cap – alzo su mirada para poder ver esos tiernos luceros azules encontrando algo totalmente diferente, unos ojos con demasiada seriedad incrustados en la inocente cara de Rogers que incluso podrían dar un poco de miedo.  
Solo faltó un breve momento para que Steve con un par de pasos se acercara a Stark acortando demasiado la distancia entre los dos quedando tan cerca uno del otro como para sentir sus respiraciones cálidas salir por sus narices, Tony intento alejarse por instinto dando unos pasos hacia atrás encontrándose con la fría pared que le hizo dar un respingo por el cambio de temperatura, volteo un momento a su alrededor para ubicarse dentro de la habitación que estaba pintada de color blanco contrastando con el negro de los pilares y que era iluminada con varios focos de luz amarilla dando un toque cálido a ese cuarto, regresando la mirada casi de inmediato encontrándose con una dura expresión en la cara de Rogers que le taladraba el cuerpo completamente, era demasiada seriedad para lo dulce que podía ser Steve en ocasiones, sus inocentes rasgos habían desaparecido dejando a su lado un seco rostro el cual Tony no podía descifrar, queriendo articular alguna palabra fue callado antes por la mano del Capitán que subía por su rostro hasta llegar a su cabeza justo en donde unos cabellos necios no se rendían a ser peinados, sujetándolos brevemente entre sus dedos jugueteaba con ellos antes de sentir su suavidad peinándolos un poco para después acomodarlos junto con los demás – No soy Cap Tony mi nombre es Steve y me gustaría más que me llamaras así – la voz que salía de los labios de Rogers se antojaba a lujuria para Stark quien de inmediato movió su cabeza lentamente para afirmar que había escuchado las serias palabras que le había dicho  
– De acuerdo – fue lo único que pudo responder el millonario con un hilo de su voz casi inaudible después de unos segundo recibiendo como respuesta una leve sonrisa por parte de Steve el cual se alejaba lentamente de él dejando en el aire el olor de su colonia para desaparecer completamente cuando salió de la habitación. Sin duda ese acercamiento lo había dejado con ganas de más contacto.


	4. Chapter 4

Tony se encontraba en su taller pensativo, sentado en su silla veía hacia el techo acababa de tener una plática con Bruce sobre algunos proyectos que tenían a futuro, le gustaba la compañía del doctor era tranquila, metódica, podían hablar de muchas cosas sin cansarse, eso le ayudaba a despejar su mente. Últimamente había notado que Natasha estaba muy cerca de Steve tenían varias misiones por lo general pasaban mucho tiempo juntos, eso le causaba celos, deseaba con toda su alma saber siempre donde se encontraba Rogers incluso había pensado en ponerle un rastreador por GPS pero no dudaba que Romanoff lo encontraría en un segundo lo cual le causaría muchos problemas porque la espía le reclamaría en frente de todos los Vengadores lo que había hecho, esa sería la prueba suficiente para que todos se dieran cuenta de los obsesivo que a veces puede ser además de causarle cientos de burlas por parte de Clint.

Aun así, no se le quitaban las ganas de buscar a Steve, había pensado en usar un dron o una de sus armadoras que operaba a distancia, pero siempre en último momento desechaba la idea porque le deba vergüenza propia ver de lo que era capaz con tal de mantener vigilado a un hombre que ni siquiera era su pareja. Ese pensamiento lo deprimía, el pensar que la vida le estaba dando una mala jugada tal vez haciéndolo pagar algún karma había hecho que se enamorara de un hombre y no de cualquiera si no de una leyenda que incluso podría superarse a sí mismo.

Estaba harto de todo, de sentir celos y no poder reclamar, de ocultar sus sentimientos, de no poder acercarse como le gustaría a Steve, necesitaba un respiro salir al exterior tal vez a caminar por un parque intentar correr para calmar su estrés, era un dia normal no hacía tanto calor, no había casi trabajo en la torre por lo cual todos habían salido ya fuera de cita o a dar una vuelta, solo se encontraba él porque hasta Bruce que le gusta mantenerse todo el tiempo seguro dentro de los laboratorios había recibido una invitación por parte de la doctora Ross para ir a una exposición de ciencia la cual no dudo en aceptar. Así que dadas las circunstancias lo decidió saldría un poco al menos a tomar aire, fue a la ducha a por un baño rápido, se arregló como siempre lo hacía, se puso sus lentes de Sol y tomo las llaves de su coche despidiéndose de Jarvis antes de irse diciéndole que volvería pronto.

Daba vueltas por las calles en su BMW color negro, al parecer el dia de hoy mucha gente se encontraba de paseo con sus parejas en las diferentes tiendas de Nueva York empezaba a creer que no había sido una buena idea salir de su taller, quería pasar desapercibido esta vez aunque fuera difícil de creer no se encontraba de muy buen humor como para dar autógrafos o recibir muestras de cariño, pero toda esa gente se daría cuenta de quien era en cuanto bajara del coche, a veces se hartaba de su propia actitud arrasadora. Dar tanta vuelta le empezaba a dar hambre así que solo decidido pasar a un McDonald's a pedir por el automac varias hamburguesas con queso las que más le gustaban por lo que manejo hasta el establecimiento más cercano y sin un descaro pidió varios combos.

Después de pedir su comida se estaciono en un lugar donde no pasaban tantas personas, acomodándose de la mejor manera dentro del lujoso coche hizo hacia tras su asiento y subió sus pies al tablero, saco una de las hamburguesas de la bolsa con su mano derecha, la destapo dándole una gran mordida mientras que con la mano izquierda juntaba todas sus papas en un solo lugar para que fuera más fácil comerlas, así siguió tomando cada una de las hamburguesas que tenía hasta que quedo satisfecho.

Había quedado totalmente lleno se sentía abotargado y sediento pues la soda que venía con los combos no le había alcanzado, pero él no quería tomar más refresco se le antojaba más un whisky en esos momentos, así que solo se irguió en su asiento lo acomodo y puso en marcha su carro, buscaría un buen lugar para beber donde no hubiera tantas parejas ni personas en general. Busco durante algunas horas encontrando un pub alrededor de las seis de la tarde bastante agradable que lo convenció al instante.

Al entrar pudo ver una hermosa barra de madera con bancos adornados con tiras de color dorado que combinaban con los adornos de cristal que tenían las luminarias de la parte de arriba, varias botellas de diferentes licores se presentaban frente a él pulcramente acomodadas en hileras en los diferentes estantes, tomo asiento en la parte más alejada de la barra sintiendo la comodidad de los bancos los cuales eran altos por lo que no podía apoyar totalmente sus pies en el piso obligándolo a subirlos y reposarlos en la parte de abajo del asiento donde se encontraba un apoyo.

El barman al verlo totalmente acomodado decidió tomar su orden, empezando con un vaso de whisky Tony sabía que la noche seria larga, no era de los hombres que se emborrachara fácilmente tantos años de su vida bebiendo le habían dado una buena resistencia al alcohol, pero si era de aquellos que podían ponerse un poco pensativos si no se encontraba con la compañía adecuada. El tiempo paso más allá de tres horas para después juntarse otras tres, Stark se había acabado alrededor de tres botellas de licor, una cantidad totalmente baja para sus años gloriosos donde podía tomar litros de whisky en unas cuantas horas sin resentirlo aún, pero ahora estaba ahí un poco mareado, la comida de antes le había ayudado a que el alcohol no se le subieran tanto además de que intercalaba un vaso de agua por uno de bebida.

Se había detenido un poco a pensar en todo lo que había hecho con su vida, llenándola de excesos los cuales no se arrepentía de haber tenido, vivió como quiso no podía quejarse, pero ahora le faltaba algo que no podía tener, lanzo un suspiro al aire mientras tiraba su cabeza hacia atrás, había sido suficiente, pago lo que debía, se acomodó su ropa y salió de aquel lugar. Una vez afuera una corriente de aire fría choco contra su cara algo demasiado raro en el mes de Abril eso le hizo cerrar un poco sus enormes ojos cafés, al abrirlos pudo notar a la distancia la figura atlética de Steve, dudando un poco al principio agudizo su vista no sin antes rascar sus lagrimales con sus nudillos para ver si así se aclaraba más lo que veía. Sin duda era él, al parecer estaba solo o eso era lo que creía hasta que vio la silueta de otro hombre a lado de él, un poco más pequeño y con menos musculatura, se encontraban parados en la banqueta parecía que esperaban algo, Tony pensó que tal vez se trataba de alguna mujer que también los acompañaría a alguna fiesta hasta que vio como el compañero de Steve paraba un taxi donde los dos se subían.

No lo pensó dos veces como reacción en cadena sus piernas hormiguearon desde la ingle hasta la punta de sus dedos del pie, lo cual lo obligó a salir corriendo hacia donde estaba el taxi antes de que se fuera, pasando por sobre los automóviles que transitaban la calle donde se encontraba pudo llegar por fin a la puerta amarilla del carro abriéndola lo más rápido que podía para subirse también.

– Disculpe señor, pero ya estoy ocupado – el conductor le hizo saber al genio millonario de una manera muy educada que necesitaba bajarse porque ya tenía pasaje.  
– Soy Tony Stark así que solo conduzca – si las palabras cortaran, las de futurista hubieran matado al taxista de un momento a otro, no había otro sentimiento además de los celos en ese instante que recorriera su cuerpo por lo que estaba viendo antes sus ojos, ahí en frente de él Steve se besaba con otro hombre al parecer un veinteañero un tipo normal que no tenía nada de especial ¿Por qué? Se pregunto mientras sentía como la garganta le dolía.  
– ¿Tony? ¿Qué haces aquí? – más incredulidad en la cara de Rogers no podía haber sus ojos azules veían con curiosidad a Stark como no creyendo lo que estaba pasando.  
– ¡Le dije que conduzca! ¡A la torre Stark! – Tony estaba dolido y se desquitaba con el chofer al gritarle de esa manera sentía que sus ojos se humedecían un poco pero no lloraría, él no era así. Al conductor no le quedo de otra que obedecer al millonario así que empezó su viaje hacia donde le habían dicho, no quería problemas con alguien tan adinerado e influyente.  
Tony no le quitaba la vista de encima a Steve, quería golpearlo, reclamarle, pero ¿Por qué? Si pareja no eran ni algo por el estilo, solo compañeros de equipo que a veces se llevaban mal, aun así, con todo eso solo pudo soltar una simple frase con todo el dolor que estaba soportando – Así que te gustan mucho más jóvenes – dejando salir el aire que había aguantado en sus pulmones por simple deseo se abalanzó contra Rogers para poder besarlo. Ya no esperaría más.

El Capitán que hasta ese momento no sabía que pasaba intento empujar a Tony con sus brazos pero este solo se aferró más a su cuerpo, sintiendo un dolor punzante al ser mordido en el labio inferior Steve abrió la boca para quejarse recibiendo a cambio la húmeda lengua de Stark la cual sin ninguna vergüenza se colaba a su boca, lamiendo cada parte de ella robándole un beso demasiado caliente para su gusto, intentaba jalar aire pero no podía, sentía que se ahogaba – Respira por la nariz Capitán – en todos los años que llevaba viviendo Steve no había escuchado una voz tan sensual como la que Tony estaba utilizando, se escuchaba ronca, entrecortada por el ósculo tan apasionado que le había dado. Poco a poco empezó a respirar logrando con esto que el beso francés fuera más fluido, se podían escuchar como sus labios emitían sonidos demasiado altos y obscenos, se estaba poniendo rojo mientras se dejaba llevar por el millonario quien era más experimentado que él.  
El chico quien minutos antes estaba dándose pequeños besos de pico con Steve empezaba a reclamarle enojado al playboy por besar a su cita además de que lo estaban aplastado contra la puerta del taxi, a lo que Tony se irguió un poco dejando de lado la boca de Rogers para poder hablarle de una manera muy altanera – Te lo presto un rato – volteando la cara del Capitán con sus propias manos, el chico no perdió la oportunidad para empezar a besarlo de una manera más recatada. Stark para no ver esa escena decidió mejor bajar hasta la entrepierna de Steve la cual aún estaba dormida, pego su nariz para poder olerla eso le causaba un gran placer llenar sus fosas nasales del aroma del hombre que tanto le gustaba, subió sus manos hasta el pequeño bulto que ahora se comenzaba a formar frente a él, empezó a tocarlo despacio por sobre el pantalón sentía su longitud, recorría con sus dedos cada centímetro del pene de Rogers el cual se había puesto más duro por el masaje que Tony le estaba dando de manera lenta pero firme, sin ningún pudor abrió el cinturón para poder meter su mano sintiendo esa erección en total contacto con su piel.

Escucho a Steve gemir entrecortado por los besos que estaba recibiendo aun, sintiéndose con ello triunfante Stark bajo un poco más los pantalones del Capitán para poder tener más espacio y sin mirar esos ojos azules bajo su cabeza para poder morder de una manera suave por sobre la ropa interior la entrepierna de Rogers, al sentir esto Steve se movió un poco bajando su vista por inercia, pudo ver los cabellos cafés de Tony como este movía su cabeza de un lado a otro de izquierda a derecha era demasiado erótico para él pero quería más contacto que lo hiciera piel contra piel, al pensar en eso la punta de su pene se humedeció estaba bastante excitado. De repente Stark dejo de hacer la felación para despegar un poco su cara de la entrepierna del Capitán y reírse de una manera burlona por lo que había pasado.

Tony no podía creer lo que estaba haciendo, pero aun así lo disfrutaba él también estaba caliente deseando al Capitán entre sus piernas, su erección pedía a gritos salir de sus pantalones, después de ver como Steve se humedecía sintiéndose orgulloso de su logro quiso ver esa erección aunque estuviera aun guardada así que solo levanto un poco su cabeza para admirara aquella escena lanzando una risita leve que le levanto el ego hasta el cielo, siendo llevado de nuevo por las manos de Rogers que le empujaban hacia su pene para que volviera a humedecerlo con su boca por sobre su ropa interior supo que su técnica en verdad era buena.  
El viaje se había hecho un poco largo, tal vez el taxista estaba disfrutando de la escena en la cual los tres eran participantes, Tony no dejaba de apretar con sus labios la erección que se presentaba como el más rico manjar frente a su boca hasta que sintió como el automóvil se detenía sin duda habían llegado a la torre, dejando de hacer su trabajo oral se levantó para pagarle al conductor que estaba tratando de no mirarlo a la cara tal vez por vergüenza o por asco, la verdad no le importaba solo le dio una pequeña advertencia antes de bajarse del coche – Ni una palabra de esto, te quedo claro – demasiado conciso para no ser entendido.  
Cuando Steve estuvo afuera del carro también Tony cerró la puerta dejando al otro chico dentro – Él no viene con nosotros – con un tono triunfante le dijo al taxista mientras le daba más dinero para que llevara a su casa al que hubiera sido el compañero de Rogers por esa noche.

Una vez que el taxi se fue y se quedaron solos Stark empezó a caminar hacia la entrada de la torre como si nada hubiera pasado hasta que Steve lo detuvo tomando su mano antes de que atravesara la puerta lo jalo hacia su pecho sosteniéndolo de la cadera en un agarre fuerte pero gentil, subió su mano izquierda hasta la cara del millonario acariciando su mejilla con las puntas de los dedos, restregó su entrepierna con la de Tony aunque fuera sobre la ropa no dejaba de ser una acción morbosa hasta para el genio el cual se sonrojo al tener los ojos azules viéndolo directamente, a pesar de lo que había pasado le daba pena ser observado tan detenidamente – Hay que terminar lo de esta noche – al genio no le cuadraba bien la situación, el Capitán que siempre fue educado y propio le estaba planteando seguir de una manera tan descarada con lo que paso en el taxi. Él lo deseaba lo quería en verdad había esperado tanto por eso, que pensó que nunca le pasaría y si se lo planteaba de esta manera estaba bien sin involucrar sentimientos solo sexo por placer como un premio de consolación para su enamorado corazón, pero aun así se haría del rogar, quería ver cuanto podía aguantar Rogers antes de que se acostaran.  
Así que se alzo sobre las puntas de sus pies estirándose hasta que alcanzo la oreja de Steve – Claro, cuando quieras – era un tono sensual casi como un ronroneo el que había usado mientras volvía a pasar sus manos por la entrepierna del Capitán la cual estaba dormida ahora, decidido restregándose una última vez antes de soltarse del agarre en el que estaba preso, para después entrar a la torre mientras veía a Steve con una sonrisa.


	5. Chapter 5

– Señor odio quitarle horas de su sueño reparador, pero debería levantarse antes de que empiece a volverse uno con su colchón – Jarvis no acostumbraba a levantar al Sr. Stark más por la razón de que este casi no dormía que por otra cosa y ese era la principal causa aunque sonara raro por la que había decidido ir a verlo a su cuarto, era más de medio dia, pero no tenía ni rastro en sus sensores de que se hubiera levantando así que se empezaba a preocupar – El Capitán Rogers no se encuentra en la torre – la inteligencia artificial para nada era tonta él se autoreconocía sabía que era una de las mejores creaciones que el Sr. Stark había hecho, eso le llenaba de orgullo el ego programado que tenía que a veces él mismo Jarvis sentía que no era tan artificial a decir verdad porque al ser un algoritmo evolutivo tomaba lo mejor de sus cromosomas que se anidaban dentro de su codigo para poder desarrollar una mejor genética para sí mismo, todo ese procedimientos que tardaba microsegundos en llevar a cabo lo hacía sentir humano aunque sabía que esa idea era errónea encontraba mucho paralelismo con la gestación que tienen los seres vivos y con todos esos conocimiento se había dado cuenta que el Sr. Stark sentía algo más que atracción física por el Sr. Rogers, pero no fue hasta la noche anterior que lo confirmo por sí mismo. Jarvis con sus miles de ojos había sido testigo de aquella muestra de cariño tan efímera que habían tenido en la entrada de la torre. Si tuviera alguna palabra para describir la perturbación que tuvo dentro de sus procesos cuando vio eso sería lo que los humanos llaman escozor.

– Y eso me importa ¿por qué? – Tony sabía que era un caso perdido discutir con Jarvis, pero aun así no se dejaría vencer tan rápido en este asunto que sin duda trataba sobre lo que pasó la noche anterior y es que por desgracia todo lo recordaba. Pensó que tal vez durmiendo más de ocho horas esos recuerdos desaparecerían pero se dio cuenta que no, era mucho peor porque le llegaban a su cabeza escenas de lo que había hecho acompañadas de dolorosas punzadas causadas por la leve resaca que tenía, eso le llenaba de vergüenza pero también le calentaba.  
– Puedo mostrarle si gusta lo que las cámaras de la torre filmaron ayer por la noche señor – a Jarvis no le gustaba molestar a su creador para nada quien dijera lo contrario entonces no lo conocía, solo que a veces parecía que el Sr. Stark tenía amnesia porque no recordaba las cosas que hacía así que para eso ahí estaba él como un fiel servidos listo para ayudar.  
– Sabes que mejor prepárame un café – Tony no necesitaba que le ayudaran a refrescar su memoria, más bien todo lo contrario quería encontrar la manera de como ver a Steve a la cara cuando llegara de su misión sin morir de vergüenza, es que era difícil tratándose de la persona que le gustaba no podía actuar con normalidad aunque había encontrado una solución a su mal de amor viendo a Rogers solo como un compañero más de cama no podía ignorar las cosas tan fácilmente.

Se levanto de su cama haciendo a un lado las sabanas grises que ocupaba en época de calor para poder sentarse en el filo de su colchón king size, perezosamente ponía las puntas de sus dedos de los pies sobre el piso que estaba tibio, buscaba con la mirada sus sandalias negras las cuales estaban a un lado de un pequeño buro que tenía varios cajones donde guardaba su ropa interior, también había sobre este mueble una lampara que usaba comúnmente en las noches cuando leía cualquier libro eso a veces le ayudaba a dormir. Estirando su pierna derecha hasta donde estaban sus sandalias las pudo jalar sin tener que levantarse del colchón donde estaba sentado, Tony quería ir al baño a tomar una ducha se sentía pegajoso había despertado por el calor que sentía lleno de sudor, la noche anterior se le olvido por completo poner el aire acondicionado, pero mientras hacía esto recordaba lo que hizo después de entrar a la torre. Había caminado hasta el ascensor y con su mano derecha aun temblorosa por la excitación que todavía sentía había apretado el boto del elevador para que este bajara, estaba ansioso movía su pierna izquierda muy rápido esperando que Steve entrara por esa puerta principal para llevarlo hasta su habitación donde deseaba que lo tomara toda la noche. Se moría de ganas por tener sexo con el Capitán pero aun así quería ser una presa difícil, darse a desear así que suspiro cuando el elevador por fin llego al piso uno donde estaba pero no subió al instante espero un momento más hasta que vio que la puerta de la entrada se abría para dejar pasar a Roger sin duda y de inmediato subió al cubículo del ascensor para después apretar el botón del piso donde se encontraba su habitación.  
Una vez dentro de la planta donde se encontraba su cuarto camino por un pequeño pasillo hasta que llego a la puerta la cual abrió para poder entrar, al estar en uno de los lugares donde nadie lo molestaría se pudo relajar, empezó a quitarse la ropa lentamente mientras aun podía sentir la calidez de los labios del Capitán sobre los suyos intento guardar en su memoria el olor de la colonia que aún estaba impregnado en la playera que se acababa de quitar, mientras terminaba de guardar su reloj Rolex recordó cómo era la erección de Steve, larga, ancha y caliente, con una que otra vena sobre su longitud, en la base con un poco de vello el cual para su sorpresa no era completamente rubio, le gustaba lo que había sentido aun sobre la ropa interior, no es que él fuera un gran conocedor de aparatos reproductores masculinos siempre estuvo más apegado a los de las mujeres los cuales conocía muy bien porque había visto y probado muchos de diferentes tipos, pero Rogers era otro asunto, le excitaba como ni una mujer lo había hecho antes a la vez que deseaba saber más sobre él, ser parte de su vida. Tony lo sabía estaba maldito.

El millonario odia recordar ese suceso porque además de ponerlo un poco triste le hacía tener una dolorosa erección, al ver su entrepierna no pudo evitar hacer un leve puchero para después levantarse de su cama e ir al baño donde intentaba orinar sin ensuciar mucho el retrete para después tomar del cajón de un mueble que estaba a lado del espejo del lavamanos un pequeño lubricante de sabor Donuts por más extraño que pareciese. Sabiendo muy bien lo que haría derramo un poco del contenido sobre su mano derecha y lo esparció sobre todo su falo erecto el cual reacción al instante poniéndose aún más duro mientras Tony movía lentamente su mano por toda la longitud disfrutando del proceso, pensando en lo que había pasado en el taxi la noche anterior, su pene dio una pequeña sacudida al sentir como el millonario pasaba su pulgar por el glande donde era más sensible, se imaginaba que eran las grandes manos de Steve que lo tocaban de esa manera tan poco ortodoxa, pero aun así quiso sentir más, con su mano izquierda tomo un poco más de lubricante tirando unas gotas al piso al no ser ambidiestro se le complicaba coordinar su zurda, pero sin importarle esto abrió su piernas lo más que pudo mientras ponía su cara contra la pared de fríos azulejos azules del baño dejando debajo de él el retrete blanco, llevo su mano totalmente lubricada hacia su ano donde lentamente empezó a masajearlo, no llevaba prisa sabía que nadie lo vería ni siquiera Jarvis que le preparaba el café en la cocina así que con parsimonia siguió haciendo pequeños círculos en su entrada hasta que se sintió preparado y totalmente lubricado como para meter la punta de su dedo poco a poco, no era la primera vez que hacía esto pero tampoco significaba que lo hiciera todo el tiempo, aun le dolía un poco cuando apresuraba las cosas por lo que lentamente metía su dedo medio hasta encontrar su próstata. Sintiendo una corriente eléctrica desde su nuca hasta sus talones supo entonces que había dado con ella así que comenzó un suave masaje con leves toques mientras metía y sacaba su dedo esa sensación de ligeros escalofríos aumentaba cada vez más combinado a la masturbación sentía que en cualquier momento eyacularía, no se contuvo empezó a gemir de una manera morbosa el nombre de Steve entretanto se escuchaban los ruidos que hacia su ano ahora húmedo dentro del baño que por la acústica causaban eco por todo el lugar.

Aguantando un poco más como si no quisiera que acabara esa faena Tony termino sobre el retrete totalmente cansada pero satisfecho y lleno de vergüenza, se metió a la ducha borrando todo rastro de lo que acababa de hacer para después salir como si nada a seguir construyendo cosas en su taller. Steve no estaría dentro de unos días así que podía buscar en ese tiempo en una excusa para decirle cuando llegara del por qué su comportamiento o simplemente lo dejara así y que pasara lo que tendría que pasar.


	6. Chapter 6

Cierto tiempo atrás a Tony le gustaba salir de viaje a las Vegas o de fiesta dependiendo de qué tan atareado estuviera con su trabajo dentro de su empresa, era como una costumbre que él mismo había creado inclusive a veces llevaba a Rhodey cuando este no tenía tantas cosas que hacer en la estación militar, pero si se ponía a pensarlo la mayoría del tiempo estaba solo, no es que le desagradara eso al contrario le gustaba su soledad a veces era necesario para él estar un tiempo consigo mismo nada más porque al estar rodeado siempre de las mismas cosas de su trabajo después de unos meses lo saturaba. Eso era antes cuando administraba Industrias Stark pero en este instante se encargaba solo de los Vengadores y eso por el momento no le estaba dando tanto trabajo como quisiera dejándole varios días o semanas sin hacer nada, por desgracia ahora cada vez que se encontraba solo no podía quitarse de la cabeza el pensamiento constante de querer saber dónde estaba Steve eso era algo que le molestaba en ocasiones tener esa necesidad tan fuerte de aunque sea conocer la ubicación de donde iría de misión, pero más aún de eso de saber con quienes se encontraba.

Regularmente cuando tenía algún problema de cualquier tipo le gustaba recibir consejos de Jarvis, pero en ese momento sabía que le diría qué lo mejor para él sería salir a dar una vuelta con lo cual podría despejarse, le diría también que tendría que dejar su celular en su cuarto de esta manera no tendría la necesidad de usarlo en cada momento para ver si recibía algún mensaje de Nick Fury donde le dijera que Steve ya había llegado de cumplir sus misiones. Pero esta vez no quería salir solo y no encontraba a quien llevarse aunque sea a tomar un café, los vengadores estaban en la torre al parecer era una costumbre que desaparecieran todos al mismo tiempo; Thor había vuelto a Asgard de nuevo al parecer algo había sucedido con su hermano el adoptado lo que lo hizo regresar a su reino según él de mala gana pero Tony sabía que se iba muy feliz demasiado feliz porque se trataba de Loki, Clint, Natasha junto con Steve estaban de misión esa era la razón por la que el millonario se encontraba inquieto, no le gustaba que Romanoff estuviera tanto tiempo junto con Rogers y Bruce bueno él por el momento no estaba disponible solo se encontraba Hulk al cual no pensaba invitar a ningún lado. Solo se encontraba Pepper la cual había llegado de un viaje, pero no quería interrumpirla ella siempre se encontraba atareada, aunque viendo la situación podría decirle que los dos necesitaban un respiro de todo el trabajo, sería una excusa perfecta para poder platicar con ella y tal vez recibir algún consejo.

Subiendo por el elevador hasta donde se encontraba la pelirroja Tony recorrió el pasillo hasta llegar a la puerta de la oficina de la Srta. Potts la cual era para gusto de la misma un lugar grande con mucho espacio para poner alguna que otra planta verde, Stark toco un par de veces hasta que la melodiosa voz de la mujer le respondió con una afirmación para que pudiera entrar.  
– Que te parece tú, yo, café y donas – dando como siempre una gala de sus encantos el millonario camino hasta el escritorio de la mujer que lo veía totalmente desganada  
– Mejor solo yo, el café y las donas – mordaz sin duda seguía siendo una mujer de carácter fuerte pero de corazón cálido esa era la mejor cualidad que tenía su ahora amiga  
– Stark movía sus cejas parado aun en frente del escritorio como si pensara en verdad en las opciones que Pepper le acababa de dar – Me gustan más mis opciones – no se iba a dar por vencido tan fácil  
– Si te acompaño ¿me dejaras en paz? – Pepper lo veía con sus hermosos ojos verdes cansados quería reírse porque en realidad solo deseaba ver que tan insistente podía ser Tony a veces, siempre le pareció gracioso algunos comportamientos aniñados que tenía aún.  
– Que cruel eres, pero si me lo pones así está bien – el millonario se acomodó en la silla color blanco que se postraba frente a él, recargando su espalda completamente en el respaldo de esta estirándose lo más que podía hasta que su columna trono un poco dejando salir algo de tensión, al parecer era un asiento cómodo para el gusto de Stark que estaba acostumbrado a sentarse más en el piso de su taller durante casi todo el dia creando armaduras o cosas nuevas que en un asiento decente.  
– De acuerdo vámonos – la pelirroja se levantó de su silla que estaba detrás de su bien organizado escritorio de cristal tomando sus cosas del perchero que se encontraba a un lado de este para después ir junto a Tony y salir de la hermosa oficina de color rosa palo que solía ocupar cuando se encontraba dentro de la torre, los dos se dirigieron de nuevo por aquel pasillo color blanco para llegar al elevador bajando hasta el estacionamiento donde tomaron el coche del millonario para ir a la cafetería que solían frecuentar años atrás cuando aún no existían los Vengadores, era un lugar algo pequeño para nada lujoso pero apacible donde podían estar tranquilos, platicar a gusto y comer las mejores donas de la zona según Tony acompañados de algún te o café dependiendo de cómo se encontraran.

Mientras estaban en medio del tráfico de las tres de la tarde platicaban un poco de alguna que otra trivialidad o sobre la compañía, Pepper ponía como siempre a Tony al tanto de todo lo que había pasado en ese viaje de negocios que tuvo hace unos días, le platicaba sobre la propuesta de hacer algunas becas para estudiantes destacados de esta manera los podrían ayudar a seguir sus estudios y en algún futuro poder contratarlos dentro de la compañía la cual se estaba expandiendo a nuevas áreas de trabajo, también le hablo acerca de un niño que conoció durante una exposición de los Vengadores que se realizó para recaudar dinero y donarlo a la caridad a Pepper le había parecido adorable que estuviera completamente vestido como IronMan con un casco incluido que él mismo había creado con cartón en su casa que por palabras del pequeño se encontraba en Queens. Esto le pareció muy gracioso a Tony quien se sonrió mostrando sus perfectos dientes blancos – Ese niño tiene buen gusto – fue todo lo que dijo sintiéndose admirado por un momento.

Una vez que llegaron a su destino bajaron del coche el cual Stark estaciono para fortuna de los dos enfrente del establecimiento no querían caminar bajo los intensos rayos del Sol, los dos se dirigieron a la puerta que el millonario abrió para que Pepper entrara la cual camino hasta la mesa que siempre habían escogido, la del fondo que tenía a un lado una hermosa planta de hojas verdes grandes. Tomaron asiento acomodándose para después pedir cada uno un café frio con un paquete de donas el más caro que era la especialidad de la casa, dando un vistazo al sitio era un lugar agradable donde siempre había un olor a granos de café bastante agradable, tenía un piso de azulejos café claro, un desayunador con bancos blancos y unas pequeñas mesitas de madera con sillas acolchonadas que las hacían muy cómodas.

– Tony ¿tienes algo? – Pepper era una mujer suspicaz sabia cuando algo no andaba bien más viniendo del millonario con el cual vivió por mucho tiempo, lo había notado desde que entro a su oficina viéndolo a la cara se le hizo aún más notorio a sus ojos que no estaba del todo bien.  
– ¿Qué? ¿Por qué lo dices? – Tony nunca pensó que Potts se dieran cuanta tan rápido que no solo la había invitado a tomar un café para platicar cosas sobre la empresa de ser así hubiera preferido platicar con ella en la cocina de la torre.  
– Anthony, por favor – rodando sus ojos para hacerle saber a Stark que la subestimaba Virginia puso su mano sobre su mentor y sus antebrazos sobre la mesa esperando la verdad de los asuntos que lo llevaron hasta ese sitio.  
– Me enamore, ¡ya listo! – el millonario no era bueno dando regalos ni guardando secretos, eso de igual manera ya lo sabía Pepper recordando aquella vez que le llevo fresas a la oficina.  
– Y eso es un problema ¿Por qué? – Potts no entendía bien la situación, para ella era magnífico que se diera una nueva oportunidad con alguien más.  
– Porque es Steve Rogers – simplemente no hubo respuesta Pepper tenía los ojos muy abiertos viendo directamente la cara de Tony la cual tenía un ligero sonrojo sobre sus mejillas, pasaron algunos segundo donde el silencio continuaba hasta que Potts reacciono de nuevo llevando sus dos manos a su rostro cubriéndolo por completo.  
– Ay no Tony – se lamentaba no porque su ahora amigo fuera homosexual, si no por la persona en la cual se había fijado, Virginia sentía en la boca de su estómago que habría problemas y no quería que alguien lastimara al hombre que alguna vez amo, ahora que había cambiado, que había encontrado el equilibrio y la paz, ella sabía que el amor era un arma de doble filo.  
– Gracias por apoyarme – Tony la veía con sus hermosos ojos cafés tristes de alguna manera esperaba recibir algún apoyo de su compañera, algún consejo.  
– Sabes que siempre te he apoyado aun que tus ideas no me gustaran, pero Tony esto es complicado, tratamos con Steve – Pepper se mordía la lengua no quería terminar aquella frase diciéndole que podrían no corresponderle, odiaba ver aquel rostro triste.  
– Hace unos días los dos tuvimos una situación indecente en un taxi – Stark no tenía ningún reparo en decirle a Potts sobre aquella experiencia donde los dos estuvieron en total acuerdo tal vez eso le serviría para que ella le diera su opinión o solo para que él pudiera desahogarse, necesitaba desahogar todos esos sentimientos que tenía atorados en el pecho desde hace días.  
– ¡¿Qué?! – ella de nuevo no creía lo que había escuchado su voz completamente alterada lo decía todo, por un momento los comensales que estaban en la cafetería también voltearon a verla a lo que ella solo se disculpó algo apenada para seguir hablando con el millonario.  
– Si, pero Pepper yo me enamore no es solo sexo, es amor – Tony se había sentido mal consigo mismo al decir esas palabras, aunque odia ese sentimiento sabía al igual que Pepper que tal vez no sería correspondido se sentía angustiado.  
– Y desde cuando eres un cobarde ¿eh? – Potts solo conocía a un Tony Stark, era con el que siempre había tratado, un hombre seguro que derrochaba autoestima, no este que se presentaba ante ella – Dile lo que sientes, sea cual sea la respuesta tómala y acéptala – ella solo quería darle seguridad ante esta situación, terminara como terminara ahí estaría a su lado como siempre lo estuvo.  
El millonario lo sabía Pepper tenía razón la única manera de calmar el amor era arrancándolo de tajo o regándolo con gasolina.


	7. Chapter 7

Había pasado alrededor de una semana desde que Steve se había ido de misión junto Natasha y Clint a Rusia ellos tendrían que desmantelar algunas instalaciones de Hydra que se encontraban ya vacías desde hace unos días. Esta vez no se había solicitado la necesidad de que todos los Vengadores viajaran para completar ese encargo que Fury catalogo como sencillo dentro del expediente, lo cual fue bien recibido por el millonario porque durante esos días pudo reflexionar sobre toda la situación que paso con Rogers dando por sentado que solo serían como esos amigos con derechos que pueden tener relaciones debes en cuando porque no esperaban una respuesta positiva por parte del Capitán cuando le preguntara sobre tener otro tipo de relación así que lo mejor era prepararse psicológicamente para el rechazo de igual manera hablar con Pepper también le había sido de ayuda sabía que podía contar con la pelirroja, aunque en un principio tuvo ciertas dudas de platicar con ella sobre sus sentimientos puesto que se catalogaba como su ex aun así las cosas salieron muy bien gracias en parte a la madures que tenían los dos, solo faltaba que Rhodey también lo supiera pero esperaría un poco más.

Al encontrarse un poco más calmado Tony decidió que sería bueno hacer un poco de ejercicio llevaba un tiempo sin practicar, algo que no le gustaba por que el relajamiento que sentía al terminar una jornada de entrenamiento no se comparaba con nada, le gustaba sudar, aunque en medio de su rutina maldijera en todos los idiomas que sabía por el esfuerzo físico era como un amor odio. Así que se preparó con su ropa de deporte y un litro de agua de limón sin azúcar la cual ya se había acostumbrado a tomar, bajo por las escaleras de emergencia que estaban desde su cuarto hasta el gimnasio donde se ejercitaría alrededor de dos horas o más. Había decidido tomar este camino de escalones para poder calentar un poco antes de llegar al gimnasio, movía sus tobillos en forma de círculos apoyándose en la punta de su pie, a veces bajaba unas cuantas escaleras corriendo para después detenerse y dar saltitos en los descansos, le gustaba tomarse su tiempo calentando de esta manera evitaba lesiones además ese dia se sentía algo entusiasta lo que no pasó desapercibido para Jarvis.  
– A qué se debe ese cambio de humor señor – la voz sintetizada de la inteligencia artificial se escuchó a través de los pequeños altavoces instalados en las paredes de la torre  
– Nada en especial – Tony le restaba importancia a la situación mientras se encogía de hombros dando pequeños brinquitos hacia delante y hacia atrás de nuevo sobre el descanso de las escaleras de metal color negro, lo que ocasionaba un pequeño ruido que chocaba con aquellas paredes blancas logrando hacer un poco de eco.  
– Pensé que sabía que el Capitán ya estaba de vuelta en la torre señor – no es como si le gustara a Jarvis que a Tony le dieran pequeñas taquicardias pero era su deber informarle sobre todo lo que acontecía en la residencia de los Vengadores  
– ¿Qué? – Stark se había detenido en medio de los escalones al escuchar esa información, su estómago al instante dio un vuelco que casi lo hacía vomitar además de que su reactor comenzó a detallar un poco – No pudiste avisarme antes – sin duda se empezaba a alterar incluso las manos le empezaban a sudar  
– Lo siento señor, pero si se lo decía ¿usted hubiera aceptado salir de su habitación? – Jarvis lo sabía, Tony no esperaba que Rogers llegara aun de su misión él le daba a lo mucho un mes para que regresara junto con los demás de la fría Rusia, así que mientras el señor Stark se movería más libre por la torre sin que pudiera encontrarse al Capitán de repente.  
El millonario guardo silencio decidido a no contestar aquella pregunta se conocía muy bien, de haber tenido esa información antes no habría puesto un pie fuera de su cuarto ni de su taller hasta que todos estuvieran reunidos en la cocina esperando el reporte de Steve junto con las nuevas anécdotas de Clint mientras comían. Se sentía un poco traicionado por Jarvis por no avisarle antes pero también lo comprendía, aunque fuera un programa que él mismo creo entendía que se preocupaba por él, aunque fuera parte de su algoritmo aquella reacción humana, pero por desgracia en ese momento solo tenía en la cabeza la idea de volver a su cuarto. Así que empezó a subir las escaleras de regreso deteniéndose al tercer escalón pensando en ¿Por qué hacía eso? no tenía ninguna necesidad de esconderse de Steve no había hecho nada malo para que no lo pudiera mirar a la cara así que llenándose de nuevo de esa autoconfianza volvió en sus pasos siguiendo con su camino, bajando de nuevo las escaleras hasta llegar al otro piso que era el penúltimo para poder encontrar la puerta del salida de emergencia del gimnasio, entrar por ella y empezar con su ejercicio, pero lo que no espero es que al dar la vuelta por el descanso que le daba la entrada a los siguientes escalones que debía tomar para seguir con su propósito se encontraría con Rogers él cual venia subiendo a paso lento pero seguro aquellas escaleras, tal vez un poco cansado.

Tony sabía que le había pasado como aquellas veces en que ruegas al universo que ciertas cosas no te pasen, pero este se ríe de ti maliciosamente mientras te recalca que entre más desees una cosa menos te la dará ¿Por qué? Pensó el millonario casi con angustia contenida, quería saltar por el barandal hasta llegar al primer piso y salir corriendo hacia la calle sin rumbo, pero si lo hacía se rompería las piernas sin duda por desgracia no llevaba su traje con él, así que su cerebro ingenio otra ruta de escape en un segundo; subiría sin hacer ruido unos cuantos escalones para después correr hasta su habitación al fin y al cabo el Capitán estaba distraído con un celular, espera… ¿Con un celular? ¿Con quién se mensajeaba? ¿Por qué no era un celular de Industrias Stark? Ahí estaban de nuevo sus celos odiaba sentirlos, toda su vida le habían dado igual las personas excepto claro Pepper, Rhodey o Happy, pero aun así ni con la pelirroja en su momento había sentido tantos celos de los que ahora su pobre estomago resentía, aunque sinceramente él era un hombre que le gustaba celar a las personas incluyendo amigos o colegas, pero de una manera sana no enfermiza.  
– Hola Tony – al parecer tanto pensar las cosas habían hecho que el plan de Stark fracasara ahora no había escapatoria, Rogers lo había visto y lo saludaba con una sonrisa en la cara.  
– Capitán que bueno tenerlo de vuelta pensé que se había congelado de nuevo pero ahora en Rusia – había algo que el millonario nunca dejaría de lado y eso era además de sus lentes su sarcasmo con el cual saludo a Steve agregándole una mala broma a su bienvenida, mientras sonreía dejando ver su perfecta dentadura en una ancha sonrisa.  
El soldado se apresuró a subir los escalones que le faltaban hasta llegar a donde se encontraba el genio, quedando el rubio frente al castaño que se sostenía fuertemente del barandal de las escaleras color negro – ¿Te sientes bien Tony? – pregunto un poco preocupado Steve al ver como el millonario se aferraba a aquel tuvo con sus dos manos que mantenía a los lados de su cadera.  
– Perfecto Capitán – el futurista necesitaba sostenerse de algo para sentirse seguro por tan inesperado acercamiento entre los dos, pero al estar tan agarrotado al barandal hasta las manos le habían empezado a sudar.  
– ¿A dónde ibas Tony? – Steve tentó su suerte acercándose un poco más al genio deseando que este no se fuera o se sintiera acosado, con pequeños pasos fue más allá del espacio personal que había entre ellos dos puniendo sus pies a lado de los de millonario dejando un pequeño espacio entre sus cuerpos, bajo su cabeza para poder apreciar mejor al genio mientras colocaba sus manos alrededor del cinturón de su traje azul, sin duda una pose militar que marcaba su autoridad.  
– Al gimnasio hacer ejercicio, no quiero perder mis abdominales – con suficiente confianza Stark levanto su mentón para poder ver esos ojos azules que lo taladraban de arriba abajo mientras tocaba su estómago y sonreía elevando una de sus cejas en el proceso, coqueteando.  
Pero tal vez las cosas no salieron como al genio le hubieran gustado totalmente porque Steve bajo su cabeza hasta llegar a su oreja haciéndolo respingar inconscientemente – Tenemos asuntos pendientes señor Stark – la voz que salió de la garganta del Capitán se le antojo al millonario a lujuria para su sorpresa, al parecer detrás de todos esos modales había un hombre que también tenía deseo carnales y eso le excitaba al futurista.  
– Aún es muy pronto ¿No crees Steve? – el genio elevo sus manos para después enredarlas alrededor del cuello del rubio hablándole también al oído aprovechando la cercanía, mordiendo en el proceso su lóbulo de una manera lenta pero agradable al terminar su frase, lo que hizo sentir a Rogers escalofríos alrededor de su cuello acompañado de un leve cosquilleo que se hizo notar por la piel de gallina que el millonario pudo observar de reojo, al ver esa reacción Tony sabía lo que el Capitán estaba sintiendo así que intento escapar… aun no era tiempo. Vio de reojo su lado izquierdo mientras bajaba sus brazos había pensado en saltar hasta el siguiente descanso que no estaba muy lejos, pero cuando hizo el amago de moverse fue detenido en el proceso por las fuertes manos de Rogers él cual lo sujeto por sus muñecas para después ponerlas a sus costados de nuevo, esta vez se vio preso sin escapatoria.  
Con un ágil movimiento aprendido hace años y perfeccionado con el tiempo el Capitán lo volteo de una manera demasiado fácil para el gusto del millonario el cual se sintió demasiado vulnerable, aplicando un poco más de fuerza sobre sus muñecas las cuales ahora sujetaba con una de sus manos Steve lo pudo doblar un poco hasta que su estómago toco el barandal de las escaleras donde se encontraban, Tony no tenía manera de moverse estaba muy bien aprisionado en esa posición tan indecorosa que secretamente le gustaba. Quería más contacto así que empezó a mover sus nalgas junto con su cuerpo queriendo según deshacerse del amarre en que lo tenían mientras se hacia el ofendido diciéndole a Steve que no lo tratara de esa manera, callando en el momento en que sintió la entrepierna del rubio restregándose de arriba abajo sobre su culo, de izquierda a derecha, para después empezar a dar pequeños empujones lentamente simulando una penetración. Stark tenía las orejas rojas mientras su entrepierna empezaba a levantarse humedeciendo su punta casi al instante, lo vulgar de aquel acto solo le hacía desear más contacto, que en ese momento Steve lo tomara, bajara sus pantalones e introdujera uno de sus dedos dentro de él como lo hacía él mismo lo hacía cuando se masturbaba teniéndolo presente siempre en sus fantasías hasta en sus sueños húmedos donde se imaginaba el falo del Capitán en medio de sus nalgas humedeciendo su entrada con su liquido preseminal para después presionar su ano el cual sedería poco a poco hundiendo toda su longitud hasta los testículos dentro de él dándole un placentero masaje sobre su próstata con la punta de su miembro duro, era algo vulgar pero que deseaba con toda su alma para poder calmar sus ansias.

Rogers no había emitido ningún ruido hasta el momento estaba tan concentrado viendo aquella escena de su pene frotándose sobre el culo del millonario mientras masajeaba las nalgas del genio que no había notado que su traje empezaba a humedecerse, tenía un dolorosa erección que quería calmar dentro de Tony pero sabía que ese no era el mejor lugar, así que se agacho pegando su pecho con la espalda del futurista hasta poder alcanzar la oreja del genio y susurrarle – A mi habitación – sintió como Stark encorvaba su espalda al sentir sus húmedos besos sobre su nuca. No hubo ninguna objeción.

Tony se volteó depositando un beso húmedo en la boca de Steve el cual quiso responder de igual manera pero fallando un poco en su técnica, no teniendo la misma experiencia que el castaño, se le hacia un poco difícil seguirle el ritmo, pero aun así se mantuvieron un rato besándose mientras se mordían los labios de vez en cuando succionándolos un poco también jugueteando con sus lenguas con pequeños toques fugaces, hasta que comenzaron a subir las escaleras con pasos torpes por no poder ver bien los escalones, se quedaron sin aire por un momento separándose un poco empezando a darse besos de piquito para después volver a empezar de nuevo con aquellos besos franceses que tanto les gustaban.  
– Señor no quiero interrumpir, pero al parecer hay un problema en los laboratorios – ese era Jarvis hablando a través de los pequeños altavoces de nuevo, se escuchaba preocupado, pero eso a Tony por el momento no le importaba  
– Después Jarvis – Stark le restaba importancia a las palabras de la inteligencia artificial mientras agitaba su mano derecha dando a entender que no le molestara  
– Es sobre Ultrón señor – el millonario se detuvo de golpe al escuchar aquel nombre, se supone que Bruce estaba en los laboratorios cuidando de aquel invento, él iría después de su entrenamiento para ver cómo podían avanzar en sus investigaciones y después se unirían a la pequeña fiesta que tenían organizada por el regreso de Steve, Natasha y Clint por su misión completada.  
Tony no quería ser molestado en ese momento pero sabía que esto era más importante así que solo le dijo a Rogers que lo sentía pero debía atender ese asunto con urgencia, el Capitán había comprendido la situación pero no le gustaba del todo la idea pero aun así lo soltó no sin antes darle otro beso francés – Cumpla su misión soldado – le dijo sobre sus labios que estaban rojos de tantas mordidas dejándolo ir viendo como el genio se daba media vuelta y se marchaba sin más.


	8. Chapter 8

**Aunque me atrase unos días cada semana va haber capitulo nuevo **😇 😇 😇

Había sido una lucha difícil el derrotar a Ultrón junto con sus centinelas en especial para Tony quien fue consciente mucho antes que todos los demás que la Tierra corría más peligro de lo que pensaba tiempo atrás, no solo se trataban de organizaciones que querían tener el control del mundo si no de seres que venían del espacio con tecnología mucho más avanzada, poderosos, despiadados que no se detendrían y que cumplirían con su objetivo si los Vengadores se descuidaban, él no podía permitirse eso teniendo la certeza de que podía hacer algo no debía quedarse con las manos cruzadas. De esa manera había convencido a Bruce de ayudarlo a crear algo que pudiera proteger la Tierra si ellos llegaran a fallar, pero todo había salido mal, no tomo en cuenta la posibilidad de que ese invento se volvería en su contra, bueno tal vez había pecado de ingenuo tantas películas que tenían la misma temática como Terminator donde tecnología avanzada terminaban queriendo exterminar a la humanidad, pensó que no le pasaría que era solo ciencia ficción y ese es el principal error de una persona pensar que las cosas malas nunca tocaran a su puerta.

A pesar de que los planes que tenía en mente no habían salido en nada como pensaba Tony obtuvo algo bueno de todo eso, una de esas cosas fue que el siempre confiable Jarvis ahora tenía un cuerpo, lo había logrado materializar como un ser gracias a la gema de la mente y por su intervención habían ganado esa batalla, otra cosa además de esa fue que obtuvieron nuevos integrantes dentro del equipo que cada vez se hacía más poderoso, aun así con todas esas cosas buenas cosas esta vez no habían logrado salvar a todos perdiendo en esa lucha tanto a Hulk quien se fue en una nave hacia el espacio exterior cortando con toda la comunicación posible con ellos como a Pietro hermano de Wanda quienes en el pasado fueron afectados por la venta ilegal de armas de las industrias Stark, ese asunto también le causaba escozor a Tony tenía conciencia de lo que había sido su vida antes pero nada quitaba el hecho de que se sintió culpable por no haber tomado medidas drásticas dentro de su empresa antes, así que termino por darle un hogar junto con una familia a la chica a lado de Visión que era el nombre que Jarvis había adoptado, Sam y Rhodey junto con los demás Vengadores.

Teniendo la batalla ganada y regresando a la torre donde por el momento podían estar en paz hasta que claro el gobierno los mandara hablar para que saldaran cuentas por lo sucedido ya todos se habían retirado cada uno a sus habitaciones tal vez se encontrarían durmiendo o haciendo otras cosas, pero la torre por el momento estaba en silencio. Era ya de madrugada y Tony se encontraba en su taller haciendo papeleo, pagando lo necesario para poder hacer que Sokovia volviera hacer un país autosuficiente donde las guerras se dejaran de lado haciendo que las personas pudieran empezar a general empleos y la economía se reactivara, no era un asunto fácil pero poco a poco lo lograría al fin y al cabo él era el increíble Tony Stark ¿Qué cosa no podría lograr? aunque siendo sincero consigo mismo él sabía que ya era demasiado noche, además empezaba a sentir el cansancio sobre sus hombros así que se acomodó en su silla reclinándose sobre ella, estirando sus piernas poniéndolas sobre el escritorio de cristal que se encontraba totalmente desordenado, cerro un poco sus ojos poniendo su brazo derecho sobre ellos para poder descansar su vista, tal vez necesitaría empezar a usar lentes ir al oculista no le caería mal. Tras estar un rato en esa posición se le había empezado a quitar la pesadez de sus hombros, relajándose un poco más su mente comenzó a divagar llegando casi a atravesar el umbral del sueño recordó, aunque no quisiera aquella situación que vivió en la casa de Clint la cual tomaron por unas horas como cuartel provisional después de que se ocultaron cuando destruyeron aquella ciudad, era algo que por un momento quiso que siguiera, pero dada la situación no podía suceder.

Aquella vez él estaba intentando descansar un poco después de su batalla fallida con los hermanos Maximoff y Ultrón, después de todas esas visiones que los dejaron a todos aturdidos aunado a la pérdida de control de Bruce hacia Hulk habían mermado con su energía, él intentaba recuperar fuerzas, recién acababa de salir de bañarse cuando escucho que tocaban a su puerta así que un poco harto solo grito con voz cansada desde una de las camas que tenía la habitación que Clint le había prestado – ¡Adelante! – pensó que tal vez seria Bruce o la señora Barton que sin duda le pediría algún favor tal vez el microondas ya no servía, pero para su sorpresa se trataba de Steve quien asomaba la cabeza por el filo de la puerta entre abierta como un perrito.  
– ¿Puedo pasar? – le había dicho mientras le sonreía de una manera cansada.  
– Claro Capitán – los nervios en ese momento empezaban a surgir en Tony como un disparo rápidos sin que los pudiera controlar pero si disimular, no sabía que era lo que deseaba Rogers por lo que varias posibilidades comenzaba a surgir algunas más sucias que otras tal vez quería terminar lo que comenzaron en las escaleras de la torre, pero lo harían ahí y si los pequeños mini agentes hijos de Clint los escuchaban. Mientras el millonario pensaba esto Steve había entrado a la habitación cerrando la puerta atrás de si, vestía una simple playera azul marino con unos pantalones de mezclilla, se veía tan común que no daba la pinta de ser un super héroe.  
– Tony puedo usar tu regadera, en el otro cuarto esta Bruce y Natasha no quiero interrumpirlos – era un simple favor que Steve le había pedido de una manera avergonzada mientras se frotaba las manos eso lo hacía ver lindo antes los ojos del millonario, sin duda tal vez los otros dos estaban intentando hacer algo indecente por lo que el Capitán los pudo haber visto sin querer por lo cual estaba tan nervioso algo fácil de deducir.  
– Adelante – fue todo lo que Stark pudo responder mientras se sonreía un poco pero sin pararse de la cama, en verdad estaba cansado tanto física como emocionalmente la perdida de Jarvis había sido un duro golpe que aunque no quería exteriorizar le había dolido, así que solo dejo que Steve pasara de largo hacia el baño sin mirarlo sin decir algo más dejando de lado esos pensamientos que momentos atrás había tenido.

En algún momento pensó que tal vez el Capitán al llevar un entrenamiento militar no se tardaría en bañar como él lo hacía, pero al ver que ya habían pasado veinte minutos y este no salió se replanteó la idea de que no todos los soldados eran iguales al parecer a Steve le gustaba tomarse su tiempo tal vez le llevaba mucho tiempo tallarse la espalda por lo ancho que era esta una idea tonta que lo hizo reírse un poco más en voz baja. Quería pararse de la cama para ayudarlo, sentía un leve cosquilleo sobre su vientre puede que hubiera una leve probabilidad de que Rogers se estuviera masturbando por eso tardaba tanto, sin duda le encantaría meterse al baño para poder darle una mano o tal vez la boca, lo que él quisiera pero cabía la posibilidad que los traviesos hijos de Clint se dieran cuenta de lo que estaban haciendo no dudaba que fueran tan sigilosos como su padre, Tony no quería pasar por esa vergüenza aunque a decir verdad su entrepierna se encontraba un poco despierta por imaginar tantas cosas, tal vez podría tocarse un poco.  
– Gracias Stark – bueno quizá esta noche no se masturbaría fue lo que pensó el millonario al escuchar la voz del Capitán quien salía de la ducha con la toalla enredada en su cintura llevando una playera de tirantes blanca que cubría su torso.  
– De nada Rogers – el genio miraba a Steve detenidamente mientras estaba de espaldas a él admirando los músculos de sus brazos los cuales se marcaban con cualquier movimientos que este hacia así como su espalda ancha la cual se le antojaba para rasguñar cuando lo estuviera penetrando.  
– Tenemos que descansar Tony para la batalla que sigue – el millonario sabía que el Capitán tenía razón pero aun así se sentía un poco desilusionado por aquellas palabras, le hubiera gustado escuchar algo más de esa sensual boca pero sabía que no sacaría algún comentario sucio sobre tener sexo en esas pequeñas camas individuales.  
– Tiene toda la razón soldado, apague las luces para que pueda dormir – sin decir nada más Stark se volteó quedando su cara frente a la pared de madera de aquel cuarto de esta manera no podría ver a Steve ni pasaría la noche en vela observando su rostro mientras este dormía, mantuvo sus ojos cerrado hasta que sintió que se apagaron las luces, distrajo su mente pensando en la charla que tuvieron con Nick Fury usándola como una válvula de escape para que no terminara masturbándose como la vez anterior hasta que por fin pudo conciliar el sueño.

Después de unas horas mientras Tony estaba durmiendo ahora profundamente Rogers lo veía como se movía su pecho de arriba abajo, hace unos minutos que había cambiado de posición y se encontraba boca arriba mostrando su rostro que reflejaba toda la parsimonia con la que descansaba como si no estuvieran en medio de una guerra con un super robot con acceso a internet e inteligencia inlimitada era algo nuevo verlo tan tranquilo. Cuando el millonario se volteó quedando su cara frente a la suya solo siendo divididas por el pequeño espacio que se encontraba entre las dos camas pudo ver mejor su cara que ya contaba con algunas líneas de expresión, con sus hermosas pestañas tupidas al igual que sus cejas las cuales estaban hermosamente perfectas tanto que delineaban su rostro con galanura, sin duda era un hombre muy atractivo no se le hacía raro que tuviera el título de playboy aunque le molestara se lo tenía bien ganado, en un instante tuvo el deseo de tocarlo sentir la suavidad que sin duda tenía su piel así que estiro su brazo izquierdo para alcanzar su mejilla la cual sobo con el dorso de la mano lentamente como si no quisiera que el contacto terminara teniendo cuidado de no ser brusco, cuando al fin se sintió satisfecho regreso su mano hacia él y por fin pudo conciliar el sueño.

Aquella noche Tony se sentía tan cansado que no pudo aprovechar la ocasión de la manera en que le hubiera gustado, se sintió un poco frustrado, pero no pensó que recibiría su recompensa después para ser exactos justo cuando termino definitivamente la batalla con Ultrón, aun lo recordaba muy vívidamente y es que solo había pasado un dia desde aquello Stark podría jurar que aún tenía el olor de Steve sobre la piel como si lo hubiera marcado desde ese dia, una marca que nunca pensó que a veces le pudiera arder.

Habían acabado con la batalla se encontraban de regreso a la Torre, pero antes de llegar querían comer algo como siempre tal vez otra vez shawarma como la vez pasado o algunas hamburguesas o tal vez un poco de todo sin duda eso era mejor, así que cuando el quinjet aterrizo sin dudarlo todos fueron a la cocina a comer todo lo que Pepper les había hecho el favor de pedir horas antes. El comedor como siempre siendo un lugar bonito después de la remodelación forzosa por la que tuvo que pasar seguía siendo un espacio algo clásico, grande, aunque fuera una sorpresa sin mucho lujo, pisos de azulejos blancos paredes del mismo color, bancos altos negros sin adornos, en el techo dos ventiladores grandes y una que otra planta para adornar que sin duda habían sido idea de Pepper. En medio del lugar se encontraba una mesa de gran tamaño de concreto tapizada con azulejos negros hecha especialmente para que todos comieran en un solo lugar, pero al sentarse se dieran cuenta que se encontraba un banco vacío que sin duda Bruce ocuparía, un lugar que estaría en medio de Tony y Thor como siempre, era donde Banner se sentía más seguro en frente de Natasha para que pudiera verla cuando esta se distrajera y un nudo se hizo en la garganta de todos tal vez comerían por que en verdad tenían hambre pero no sería lo mismo después de esa pelea, comerían con el corazón roto aunque no hablaran de eso, tanto ellos como Wanda había perdido a alguien muy importante.

Después de esa amarga comida donde no hubo mucha platica todos decidieron retirarse a sus nuevas habitaciones, serian alrededor de las tres de la tarde, pero querían descansar, dormir, olvidar un poco lo sucedido para después seguir, sin duda tratarían de buscar a Hulk hasta que agotaran todas las posibilidades que tuvieran.

Tony se encontraba caminando hacia su laboratorio había pensado en alguna solución para encontrar a su amigo tal vez desarrollaría algún algoritmo para saber la ruta que tomo la nave donde iba el grandulón verde o haría una armadura que resistiera el viaje por el espacio sideral aun pensaba que estaba a tiempo para poder encontrar a su compañero, aunque las posibilidades fueran bajas, el millonario se encontraba tan concentrado en poner en marcha su proyecto que no se había fijado por donde caminaba hasta que choco con alguien más.  
– Podrías fijarte por donde vas – Stark estaba un poco enojado el tono de su voz lo dejaba en claro, había tirado la tablet que tenía entre sus manos agachándose por ella al instante preocupado por no perder el archivo que tenía abierto.  
– Perdón Tony no te vi – el Capitán estaba ahí parado frente a la entrada de su laboratorio – Pensé que estabas ahí adentro – con su dedo le indico que se refería al lugar donde en efecto estaba por entrar, ¿lo estaba esperando? Fue lo que pensó el millonario mientras lo veía de arriba abajo.  
– ¿Qué desea Capitán? – tal vez solo quería darle otro sermón más de que son un equipo y estarían juntos hasta cuando los vencieran, aunque siendo sincero aquellas palabras habían hecho que su corazón se acelerara. Pero no hubo alguna respuesta Steve solo tomo su cara entre sus manos acunándola apretando un poco sus mejillas mirándolo con seriedad pero sin enojo más bien un poco preocupado, Tony se dio cuenta por la forma en que sus cejas se fruncían en un gesto que siempre hacia cuando algo le causaba desasosiego, Rogers acerco su cara hasta que sus labios se tocaron en un tranquilo beso dejando la mente del millonario en blanco sintió como el rubio se dirigía ahora hacia su oreja para susurrarle unas palabras – Vayamos a otro lugar – causando con esto sin que el Capitán supiera un cosquilleo en el vientre del genio él cual dio un respingo por la acción tan repentina volteando su cara al instante para poder ver esos ojos azules que lo miraban expectante esperando por su respuesta.  
– ¿A dónde? – una pregunta tonta por que Tony sabía muy bien a que se refería con esto Steve.  
– A terminar lo que empezamos – esa frase que había salido de los labios del rubio lo había dejado boquiabierto por la forma en que todo estaba pasando le gustaba esa iniciativa que tenía Rogers pero existía también algo que no le convencía del todo, tal vez Steve se estaba esforzando en hacer aquello después de lo que paso en las escalera o en el taxi recordando su promesa de terminar con aquel deseo… tal vez.  
– Claro – pero aun así el millonario no desaprovecharía esa oportunidad que se le presentaba como oro, así que no se detuvo y empezó a caminar hacia su habitación siendo detenido por el Capitán.  
– Tony vayamos a otro lugar – el genio se le quedo viendo preguntándole con la mirada el porqué de esa decisión – No quiero que alguien nos moleste – puede que tuviera razón al estar en la torre cualquiera podría ser imprudente eso incluía a los otros miembros del equipo.  
Stark sin pensarlo demasiado tomo de la mano a Steve para llevarlo al elevador y poder bajar hasta el living de la entrada, más rápido de lo que se podría imaginar los dos ya se encontraban en el cubículo del ascensor el millonario le dio su celular al Capitán para que pidiera un taxi mientras que él guardaba los avances de su proyecto para la búsqueda de Bruce, Tony no quería llevar un automóvil propia podía llamar la atención hasta de la prensa no deseaba tener miles de cámaras esperando por su carro o tomándole fotos. Al estar en la entrada de la torre el taxi no tardo más de cinco minutos en llegar por lo que los dos se apresuraron a abordarlo cuando entraron en el cómodo transporte Tony le dio la dirección al chofer y este sin más emprendió la marcha.

De esta manera el automóvil se dirigió a un hotel que no era cinco estrellas pero tampoco era barato sin duda si llegaba a uno de esos lugares lujosos aunque pidiera discreción no la tendría totalmente y si tenía suerte podrían pasar desapercibidos en el sitio que escogió, no querían ser molestados así que esa era la mejor opción aunque después Natasha no dejara de verlos divertida, Stark no entendía ¿Cómo? pera ella siempre lo sabía todo. Cuando el taxi llego al lugar entro por el estacionamiento dirigiéndose al lugar más alejado de este, antes de bajarse Tony le dijo al chofer que se diera algunas vueltas que él le llamaría cuando terminaran para que los recogiera además de recalcarle que quería que fuera muy discreto y sin más salieron del automóvil para rápidamente llegar a la recepción que se encontraba en el estacionamiento, el genio escogió la habitación más costosa para después pagar en efectivo, si no estarían en un hotel de alta gama al menos elegiría un cuarto caro, recibieron las llaves de su cuarto y tomaron el elevador.

Una vez que llegaron al piso que era casi uno de los últimos contando de abajo hacia arriba bajaron del elevador para caminar a través del pasillo alfombrado color rojo que tenía unos focos instalados en la unión con las paredes que eran para dar una tenue luz en las noches, Tony veía todo alrededor mientras Steve buscaba con la mirada el número de su cuarto, habían también unas ventanas del lado izquierdo de las paredes las cuales daban una vista hacia la avenida por donde habían llegado.  
– Tony vamos – la voz de Rogers se escuchaba impaciente aun cuando llamo a Stark en voz baja para que entraran en la habitación que ya había encontrado, el millonario solo sonrió ante esto pensando que tal vez el Capitán había esperado mucho durante estos días así que no se hizo del rogar y entro a la habitación la cual era más o menos grande no como las que solía ocupar en sus antiguos viajes de negocios pero era agradable además de que tenía una king size con sabanas rojas al igual que el piso, al parecer al diseñador de interiores le gustaba ese color, las paredes blancas lucían bien al contrastar con el negro de todos los muebles, había una ducha a lado de la cama la cual tenía en su totalidad paredes hechas de cristal por lo que se podía ver todo desde cualquier ángulo contaba también con focos que daban unas luces de neón azules demasiado parecidas a la de los antros que años atrás había, a su lado estaba el baño el cual por suerte si tenía privacidad con paredes blancas de concreto que hacían lucir a la puerta de madera con pequeños diseños de líneas verticales en color negro a lado de la perilla, en frente de la regadera y el baño estaba el tocador que era de cerámica blanca sobre el cual estaban colocadas las toallas, el shampoo, el jabón, el papel higiénico, unos gorros que servían para no mojarse el cabello, una secadora y diferentes pastillas para el aliento. Del otro lado de la habitación estaba además de la cama una televisión demasiado grande, un espejo en frente del colchón con un mueble debajo dónde había botellas de agua, así como unos folletos donde se enseñaban los diferentes productos que vendía el hotel que iban desde la comida hasta juguetes sexuales pasando por las bebidas, también se encontraban varios sillones pequeños además de una mesita y un potro lo cual hizo que Tony elevara una de sus cejas, para finalizar a un costado de la cama a la altura de las cabeceras estaba un mueble que tenía el teléfono para poder hablar a recepción, el control de la televisión, otros rollos de papel higiénico y unos condones.

El millonario opto por tirarse a la cama sintiéndose un poco cohibido por tratarse de Steve él cual se sentó al otro lado del colchón mientras se quitaba los zapatos estaba un poco cansado debía admitirlo después de la misión tan difícil que tuvieron pero la comida alivio un poco el malestar en su cuerpo habían pasaso unos días sin comer desde que se fueron de la casa de Clint para pelear con Ultrón por lo que al llegar devoraron todo lo que se encontraba en la mesa del comedor – Que te parece si tomamos un baño primero – ninguno de los dos se había bañado todavía así que esa idea sonaba muy bien por lo que Tony acepto dándole un simple si – Bueno yo primero – fue lo que respondió el Capitán mientras se levantaba de su lugar para poder desvestirse completamente y entrar a la regadera.

Para Tony todo parecía algo fuera de contexto, estar ahí en ese lugar junto al Capitán, que este actuara tan naturalmente le hacía pensar que tal vez no era tan inocente como él creía podría ser que aún no conocía ese lado de él por lo que ahora tenía muchas más preguntas que no sabía si deseaba escuchar su respuesta, mirando hacia el techo solo podía escuchar el sonido del agua cayendo no quería voltear le daba un poco de vergüenza ver aquel cuerpo que deseaba desnudo así que solo cerro sus ojos para poder concentrarse en los ruidos de afuera donde los carros no dejaban de pasar, al estar el hotel ubicado junto a un semáforo en la esquina de una avenida transitada el ruido de los claxon no se hacía esperar.

Se empezaba a relajar un poco más hasta que escucho la voz de Steve decirle que ya había terminado de bañarse así que se levantó de la cama tratando de evitar ver completamente ese cuerpo húmedo que estaba parado en medio del cuarto aunque a decir verdad de reojo le daba una que otra mirada mientras estaba a un lado de uno de los sillones donde se desvestía dejando casi toda su ropa sobre el mueble excepto la interior la cual aún llevaba puesta y que se quitó hasta que se encontró dentro de la ducha para no mojarlos, es que si se ponía a pensarlo casi nunca había hecho eso cuando de sexo casual se trataba no al menos mientras su pareja en turno estuviera despierta, solo se bañaba cuando terminaba de tener relaciones para no tener algún olor a perfume sobre su piel.

Abrió el agua caliente y entro humedeciendo todo su cuerpo para después empezar a enjabonarlo lentamente con sus manos dándose suaves masajes por sus músculos los cuales al sentir la calidez del agua empezaron a relajarse hasta quitar la tensión en sus hombros, siguió subiendo sus manos hasta su cabeza donde enredo sus dedos en sus cabellos negros los cuales revolvió un poco para después tomar algo de shampoo en las palmas de sus manos con lo cual enjabonaría su suave cabellera. Todo este tiempo Tony había mantenido los ojos cerrados de espaldas hacia la cama le daba vergüenza ver a Steve mientras se bañaba pero deseaba saber si este lo veía aunque fuera un poco así que lentamente abrió sus ojos de manera discreta dándose vuelta hasta quedar en frente de la cama, se enjuagaba la cabeza como si fuera algo normal y en ese instante lo pudo ver, ahí estaba Rogers viéndolo al parecer sin pestañear tenía sus manos en su entrepierna la cual no parecía estar completamente dormida, el millonario se sintió extrañamente orgulloso al saber que el Capitán no le quitaba la vista de encima mientras tocaba levemente su pene, la excitación se acumuló en su vientre mientras se terminaba de bañar rápidamente salió de la ducha tomando las blancas toallas para poder secarse revolviendo su cabello una y otra vez. Lentamente dio algunos pasos para no caerse por el agua que aun escurría de su cuerpo húmedo, miraba el piso por donde caminaba hasta que llegó al lugar donde se encontraba la alfombra pero antes de que tan siquiera pudiera sentarse en la cama sintió como Steve lo tomaba por la cadera por inercia levanto su rostro para ver qué pasaba teniendo como respuesta un beso que lo tomo un poco de sorpresa, Steve lo llevo hasta la pared que estaba entre el colchón y la regadera donde pego su cuerpo el cual respingo al sentir el frio de esta sobre su cálida piel aun así siguió besando al rubio pero esta vez de una manera más caliente, con su lengua daba pequeños toques a la lengua del Capitán quien estaba desnudo mientras llevaba su mano a la toalla que Tony tenía enredada en su cintura para poder quitársela lentamente. El rubio se separó un poco de él rompiendo aquel beso francés solo para sonreírle de una manera tierna mientras tomaba aire para volver a besarlo mientras tomaba su cara entre sus manos, ninguno de los dos se había tocaba aun mantenían sus manos apartadas de sus miembros hasta que Steve tomo la mano derecha del millonario y la llevo hasta su entrepierna para que este empezara a masturbarlo lo cual Tony hizo sin poner peros de una manera lenta pero constante movía su mano alrededor del pene del rubio de adelante hacia atrás quien masajeaba por su parte de una manera descarada sus nalgas, esto le había hecho sentirse aún más excitado al genio por las cosas tan morbosas que estaban haciendo no le importaría que Rogers lo tomara en ese momento aunque no estuviera preparado. Pero no sería en ese lugar Steve lo llevo a la cama donde lo sentó en el filo del colchón para después ponerle su miembro en frente de él – Tony por favor has lo de la otra vez – el Capitán le suplico mientras besaba su frente esperando que el millonario le diera el sexo oral que tanto necesitaba en ese momento. Stark no lo hizo esperar al llamarlo con esa voz ronca tan excitada no dudo ni un segundo en complacerlo así que se puso de rodillas llevando sus labios hacia la punta del pene del rubio depositando un beso en ese lugar para después alzar su vista y verlo de una manera coqueta – A sus órdenes – con una sonrisa regreso a lo que estaba haciendo metiendo la coronilla de esa erección en su boca envolviendo el grande con su lengua húmeda sintiendo el sabor del líquido preseminal en sus papilas gustativas las cuales grabaron aquel sabor como el más delicioso que hayan probado, Tony aun no quería engullir por completo aquel falo caliente que empezaba a palpitar en su lengua, deseaba probarlo poco a poco, centímetro a centímetro cada parte de él, no sabía si se repetiría aquella situación así que la disfrutaría. El millonario siguió con aquella felación tomando esta vez la base del aquel pene con su mano derecha para después sacarlo de su boca y darle pequeñas pero continuas lengüeteadas de nuevo sobre el glande mientras veía directamente a los ojos azules de Steve quien no quitaba sus ojos de tan hermoso espectáculo, regreso su vista a aquel miembro succionando un poco la punta poniéndola sobre sus grueso labios sintiendo como Rogers resoplaba un poco sin emitir ningún sonido siguió metiendo más allá de la corinilla hasta la mitad de la erección en su boca la cual se sentía caliente, el millonario había dejado su lengua en el orificio de la uretra haciendo un poco de presión sin que llegara a lastimar a Steve para después dejar aquel lugar y empezar a envolver con ella aquel pene sintiendo en el proceso las venas que se marcaban en la parte de debajo de aquella gruesa erección. No pudo contenerse más así que metió totalmente el falo del rubio en su boca quitando su mano derecha de la base para comenzar con un vaivén lento metiéndolo y sacándolo mientras que con su mano izquierda jugaba con los testículos de Steve el cual ya tenía sus dos manos sobre la cabeza del millonario controlando la velocidad de la penetración que para ese momento ya era de una manera rápida. A Tony le lloraban un poco los ojos al sentir como aquel miembro le llenaba por completo la boca empezaba a sentir nauseas así que con su mano derecha detuvo un poco aquellos movimientos que ya golpeaban su úvula, sin duda al genio le excitaba hacer eso pero no era suficiente quería más aún más así que dejo de hacer aquella felación para sacar el pene de Steve de su boca cubierto de saliva listo para ser usado, con ojos suplicantes miro a Rogers desde abajo esperando la siguiente acción de esté el cual respondió subiendo al millonario junto con él a la cama, abriéndole las piernas lentamente mientras bajaba su cabeza para poder lubricar con su boca el ano de Tony dándole largas lamidas para después meter sus dedos llenos del lubricante que el hotel había puesto en su habitación primero el índice, lentamente sin lastimarlo fue introduciéndolo hasta que estuvo completamente adentro palpándolo buscando su próstata dando con ella unos minutos después causando que el millonario arqueara un poco su espalda por la sensación que acababa de sentir, lo tranquilizo un poco dándole suave besos en la parte interna de sus muslos para después meter su dedo medio con aun más lubricante poco a poco sin prisa dándole tiempo al tiempo hasta que por fin pudo tener sus dos dedos dentro de Stark quien gemía un poco tanto de dolor como de placer una mezcla rara que no quería dejar de sentir, Steve siguió gustoso con su trabajo moviendo sus dedos como tijeras para poder relajar el ano del genio antes de empezar con su faena. Una vez que fue suficiente el Capitán saco sus dedos lentamente de la entrada del millonario para poder meter ahora su pene que cubrió con lo que quedaba de aquel lubricante, se puso sobre sus rodillas en frente de Tony poniendo cada una de sus piernas sobre sus antebrazos, las elevo hasta dejarlas sobre sus hombros para después agacharse un poco hasta pegar sus pechos descubriendo la flexibilidad del genio, beso las mejillas del millonario hasta llegar a su boca la cual mordió de manera suave para después besarla mientras metía su miembro en el ano del genio quien se tensó un poco al sentir la punta del pene de Steve entrar en él – Respira Tony – fue lo que le dijo Rogers mientras besaba esta vez su cuello hasta su clavícula la cual también mordió un poco sin lastimarlo.

Stark sentía aquella erección abriéndose paso dentro de él de una manera lenta, era grande, le dolida pero le excitaba tanto como escuchar las respiración agitada de Steve sobre su oído, sin duda se estaba conteniendo para no lastimarlo. Tony empezó a clavar un poco sus uñas sobre la ancha espalda del rubio mientras seguía sintiendo como aquel pene casi entraba en su ano por completo, le estaba costando trabajo relajarse así que empezó a respirar de una manera honda hasta sentir por fin como los testículos de Rogers chocaban con sus nalgas, solo entonces pudo suspirar sintiéndose lleno. Beso la mandíbula de Steve mientras este había empezado con el vaivén de sus caderas lentamente sacaba la mitad de sus miembro para meterlo después, Tony ahora se aferraba a los bíceps del rubio mientras abría más sus piernas por cuenta propia queriendo sentir aún más como el pene del Capitán le daba el placer más dolorosamente delicioso que no había probado antes – Mas… rápido… Steve – para el genio ya no bastaban aquellas gentiles penetraciones quería más, quería ver hasta dónde podía llegar el rubio él cual ante aquellas palabras entrecortadas que se mezclaban con los quejidos dándoles un toque sensual no pudo resistirse, se irguió sobre sus rodillas de nuevo bajando las piernas de Stark de sus hombros para ponerlas sobre el colchón y después abrirlas pegando sus rodillas a la cama como en posición de mariposa, usando la cadera del millonario de apoyo se agarró de ella hundiéndola sobre la cama y comenzó a penetrar a Tony de una manera rápida, fuerte, enterrándose por completo en el ano del futurista arrancándole suspiros, gemidos y una que otra mala palabras. No quería parar, sentía el interior del millonario caliente, húmedo, rico, quería terminar ahí adentro mientras veía como el cuerpo que estaba sobre la cama debajo de él se arqueaba buscando más contacto, el genio tiraba su cabeza hacia atrás cuando él lo penetraba de una manera dura sacando todo su miembro lentamente para después meterlo por completo golpeando sus testículos con su nalgas haciendo sonidos huecos que hacían eco en la oscura habitación que tenía las cortinas cerradas y las luces apagadas.

Steve aun no tenía ganas de eyacular deseaba ver a Tony en otra posición así que se detuvo saliendo del ano del futurista quien abrió sus ojos para poder ver que sucedía – ¿Qué? – fue lo único que pudo decir Stark con un tono de voz cansado mientras veía como Rogers se había bajado del colchón aun con su pene duro para después jalarlo de los pies hasta la orilla de la cama, el Capitán no tuvo que pedirlo Stark supo al instante que quería así que él mismo se acomodó en cuatro puntos levantando sus nalgas, pegando su pecho en el colchón logrando una sensual curva con su cadera y espalda estiro sus brazos esperando de nuevo ansiosamente por la erección de Steve quien no tardo nada en llegar, entrando en un solo movimiento de nuevo hasta el fondo de su ano haciendo que apretara las sabanas entre su manos, elevando sus nalgas aún más, coloco su cabeza sobre el blanco colchón dejando todo a la vista de aquel hombre del que estaba enamorado, Tony sentía como aquella erección entraba y salía de él tocando su próstata una tras otras vez, sabía que pronto eyacularía con un potente orgasmo, pero antes de que eso pasara se irguió hasta quedar sobre sus rodillas perdiendo un poco el equilibrio por las penetraciones que no dejaba de darle Steve, enredo su brazo derecho alrededor del cuello de Rogers para poder besarlo de manera efímera mientras llevaba su mano izquierda a una de las manos del Capitán que estaban sobre su cadera hasta su pene pidiéndole con esto que lo masturbara sentía que pronto llegaría a su clímax, se dejó caer sobre sus manos tomando de nuevo la posición en cuatro que tenía fue entonces que las puntas de los dedos de sus pies comenzaban a calentarse tanto como su vientre, lo deseaba que lo penetrara más rápido, más fuerte, que lo rompiera, estaba tan excitado que comenzaba a lagrimear – Mas… más.. ya casi – su voz entrecortaba llamaba a Steve de una manera suplicante que no parara recibiendo como respuesta la reparación agitada del rubio quien resoplaba sobre su espalda como un toro, aumentando el ritmo dando de nuevo en la próstata del millonario hasta llevarlo por fin al tan esperado orgasmo logrando con esto que su ano apretara con varias contracciones el pene de Steve dándole un delicioso masaje que lo hizo alcanzar a él también la cúspide del clímax, Steve alcanzo a sacar su pene para poder eyacular sobre la espalda de Tony mientras este lo había hecho sobre su mano, pero eso no le importaba solo se dejo caer sobre la cama sudando a mares tratando de calmar su respiración, miraba el techo de una manera perdida sintiendo aun el latir de su corazón acelerado hasta que sintió como el genio se movía un poco para poder acomodarse mejor – Deja te limpio Tony – fue lo que dijo el capitán mientras alcanzaba con su mano derecha el rollo de papel que estaba aun lado del teléfono, enredando varios cuadritos en su mano para después cortarlos limpiando con ellos la espalda del millonario quien al sentirse limpio se metió entre las cobijas de la cama las cuales estaban desacomodadas.  
– ¿Pensaste que terminaríamos así algún dia? – el rubio le pregunto aquello después de quedarse callados un rato mientras veían el techo, con su voz un poco ronca por la faena de hace rato.  
– La verdad no – Tony era sincero nunca pensó que pasaría eso entre ellos dos aunque lo había soñado en varias ocasiones.  
– No me arrepiento – esa confesión hizo que el corazón del millonario latiera rápido, no esperaba aquellas palabras tan de repente.  
– Ni yo – fue lo único que pudo contestar mientras se volteaba lentamente hacia donde estaba Steve para poder ver mejor como era su cara después del sexo, completamente varonil aun cubierta de sudor.  
– ¿Quieres que te abrace? – esa había sido una pregunta tonta que Rogers había dicho al ver como el millonario lo veía tan intensamente.  
– ¿Tú quieres? – Tony tenía la guardia baja no esperaba aquella pregunta así que no sabía cómo contestar, él quería ser abrazado por el rubio pero tal vez eso sonaba demasiado cursi para dos personas que no eran pareja y solo buscaban satisfacer sus deseos.  
– ¿Si o No? – el Capitán quería pacer serio al darle a escoger al millonario una respuesta pensó tal vez había insultado sin querer.  
– Esta bien si – fue la repuesta que Stark le dio a Steve al verse forzado a dar una, entonces Rogers abrió sus brazos indicándole a Tony que se acostara en su pecho para que él lo pudiera abrazar y descansaran un rato, así que el millonario se movió despacio pero seguro hasta aquel lugar donde acomodo su cabeza quedando perfectamente acomodados los dos en aquella cama mientras se cobijaban con las sabanas para poder dormir un rato.


	9. Chapter 9

Tony nunca pensó que alguna vez en su vida algún hombre le podría dar más placer como las mujeres lo hicieron en su momento, pero ahora se encontraba ahí siendo felizmente penetrado sobre aquel blanco colchón mientras estaba acostado sobre su lado izquierdo, podía sentir como aquella erección entraba y salía de su ano nuevamente llevándolo al cielo con cada penetración que podía sentir incluso en su vientre, no quería pensar en los estragos que sentiría al día siguiente por aquella faena tan continua y dura a la que estaba siendo sometido solo se estaba dejando llevar por la lujuria, por el deseo de sentir un nuevo orgasmo que viajaría desde su próstata hasta sus extremidades, que le haría pedir con voz ronca por más placer lo cual Steve no dejaría pasar de lado dándolo lo que necesitara lo siguiera penetrando hasta que la última gota de su semen saliera de su pene porque al parecer esa idea de descansar por un momento no iba a ser posible de llevar a cabo.

Habían pasado apenas unos minutos en que tanto él como el Capitán se mantuvieron callados acostados sintiendo la calidez de sus cuerpos en una posición cercana el millonario podía escuchar los latidos del corazón del rubio ahora calmados, parecía que entonaban una tranquila melodía que lo ayudaba a relajarse dentro de aquella oscura habitación que le recordaba a la suya en la torre donde todos vivían como una familia a la cual le gustaba pertenecer por primera vez después de mucho tiempo pudo encontrar a otras personas en las cuales confiar, con las cuales vivir de otra manera así que de ninguna manera dejaría que las cosas se arruinaran lo había decidido viendo a la oscuridad que los acogía siendo ella parte de ese juramente que secretamente mantenía en su mente; a la mañana siguiente cuando todo esto se quedara atrás, para él sería como si no hubiera pasado nada, algo justo, algo que se acomodaba más a ese estilo de vida actual donde la monogamia al parecer era mal vista donde sin duda las relaciones estables no existían. Quien diría que alguien como él al fin de cuentas si tendría un corazón que iba más allá de un simple reactor, pero no era el momento de ponerse sentimental ni de soltar lágrimas de machos más bien era el tiempo justo de cambiar de posición se le empezaba a acalambrar su brazo derecho además de que el pecho de Steve comenzaba a sudar un poco más por el calor que su cuerpo emanaba no quería que su mejilla terminara pegada a los pectorales del rubio por el sudor así que Tony se volteó sobre su lado izquierdo queriendo aprovechar también el lado frió de la cama que sobraba el cual era mucho, se recorrió casi hasta el final del otro extremo sintiendo al instante el pecho del rubio sobre su espalda fue algo que lo tomo por sorpresa no espero que Rogers lo siguiera, pero ahí estaba pegando su ingle a sus nalgas, el rubio paso su brazo izquierdo por debajo de él enredando su cadera completamente pare tenerlo sujeto sin que pudiera ir a otro lado elevo su nalgas un poco haciendo que el millonario doblara un poco su espalda logrando una sexy curva en la zona de lumbar donde coloco su mano derecha, Tony quiso dejar de lado el hecho de que el pene ahora flácido del Capitán estaba entre sus nalgas como queriendo ocultarse en medio de ellas, tenía vergüenza pero también se empezaba a sentir de nuevo excitado y como no queriendo las cosas se empezó a mover un poco restregándose sobre la pelvis del rubio buscando como escusa el que estaba acomodándose para que su espalda no le doliera después logrando con ello que pudiera frotarse un momento más sobre el falo de Rogers deseando que su mensaje llegara al receptor "Lo quiero dentro, de nuevo", al no obtener ninguna respuesta en vez de desanimarse siguió moviéndose ahora sin pudor de una manera un poco descarada pero sensual de arriba abajo su cadera seguía bailando alrededor de la pelvis de Steve mientras Tony se empezaba a masturbar sintiéndose caliente al recordar como habían tenido sexo hace un momento, pero comenzaba a creer que tal vez en verdad Steve se había dormido por el cansancio, ahora un poco enojado dejo de moverse para solo seguir masturbándose sin embargo cuando sintió como aquella mano que estaba sobre su cintura bajo hasta sus nalgas lo hizo cambiar totalmente de idea llenándose de vergüenza también al instante, el millonario no quería voltear ¿Qué pensaría el Capitán de él? En verdad estaba tan necesitado de ese miembro que con el solo rose sobre sus nalgas le habían puesto duro al grado de tener que masturbarse, sentía que su cara comenzaba a arder ninguna mujer en sus mejores tiempos había logrado eso, pero es que el principal motivo era ese que no se trataba de una fémina sino de Steve el que lo tocaba, el que lo penetraba, no quería que otra persona fuera hombre o mujer lo tuviera también entre sus piernas así que lo mejor era dejarle en claro al rubio que ningún otro ser humano podría darle el placer que el millonario le ofrecería esa noche.

Dejando de lado esa vergüenza que le había encendido las mejillas con un hermoso color rojo continuo con lo que hacía masturbándose de nuevo con más ganas que antes llevado su mano derecha hasta el miembro del rubio Tony sintió como comenzaba a despertar adquiriendo un poco de rigidez en la base empezó a acariciar aquel pene con la punta de sus dedos para después masturbarlo en un movimiento lento mientras se abría las nalgas con su otra mano poniendo aquel falo en medio dejando que se llenara del lubricante que aun había en ese lugar, sintió como se volvía totalmente duro entre sus dedos el pene de Steve como volvían aquellas venas que lo adornaban y lo hacían aún más deseable, el genio se lamió los labios para después sonreír recordando lo lleno que se sentía cuando aquel miembro entraba por su ano eso lo animo a seguir moviendo sus caderas sin pensar en el cansancio mientras ponía la punta de aquel falo en su entrada dándose pequeños toques que no llegaban a una penetración sintiendo como el líquido preseminal salia del orificio de la uretra nuevamente entonces fue cuando supo que el rubio estaba listo, elevo aún más su cadera sin importarle el dolor que comenzaba a alojarse en la zona de su lumbar sintiéndose como su excitación aumentaba previo a lo que venía apunto a su entrada nuevamente dándole tiempo a las cosas queriendo ver que hacía Steve ante esta tortuosa pausa.

Rogers siempre había sido una persona paciente y persistente así que al ver que Tony no hacía nada decidido quitar su mano izquierda de la cintura del millonario para poder alcanzar con esta aquel rostro que no se atrevía a mirarlo y poder besar esos labios que de una manera brusca mientras se acomodaba de una mejor manera metiendo su brazo izquierdo por debajo de la nuca del millonario para que de esta manera pudiera tomarle de la garganta mientras lo penetrara, pero antes de que esto pasara siguió besándolo de una manera hambrienta como si quisiera comerle los labios al futurista hasta saciarse de él, también quería ver que tan paciente podía ser Tony cuando se trataba de asuntos que se resolvieran sobre una cama había visto como el millonario podía ser bastante impaciente con su inventos o descubrimientos, así que no le sorprendió cuando el genio a quien seguía besando soltara su miembro para poder poner su mano sobre la suya que se alojaba en el cuello del futurista y apretarla dándole a entender que podía ser un poco brusco con él mientras restregaba de una manera deseosa sus nalgas por toda su erección la cual ya estaba lubricada. Steve viéndose preso por todo esto abrió sus ojos queriendo observar entre aquella oscuridad aquel hombre que estaba siendo tomado por el deseo y que se ofrecía ante él, su figura era perfecta su cintura enmarcaba unas nalgas increíbles que se veían perfectas cuando doblaba la espalda de la forma en que lo estaba haciendo en ese momento, sus ojos completamente cerrados, sus cejas casi unidas por el gesto de excitación que tenía era algo realmente hermoso.

Steve era paciente pero no podía aguantar más su miembro le dolía así que llevo su mano derecha la misma que había estado sobre las nalgas del millonaria hacia la base de su miembro para poder dirigirlo hasta la entrada del ano de Tony quien empujo su cadera hacia atrás impaciente queriendo ser penetrado ya – Espera te puedo lastimar – el Capitán con voz ronca lo regañaba de una manera tierna mientras el millonario le gruñía un poco quitándole importancia a las palabras que le habían dicho quería ser penetrado así que dirigió su cara a la oreja de Steve para poder suplicarle que ya no lo hiciera esperar – Métamelo Capitán – con una voz grave pronuncio aquellas palabras para después lamer aquel lóbulo y soplar detrás del oído causando escalofríos en la nuca del rubio el cual comenzó a penetrarlo de una manera lenta esta vez no había puesto más lubricante del que ya tenía sobre su miembro, no quería hacerle daño a Tony así que a paso de tortuga introducía centímetro a centímetro su miembro en aquella entrada que esta tan caliente que pensó que podría derretirse ahí adentro, sentía como se contraía aquel canal anal sobre su falo dándole un deliciosos masajes de nuevo – Tony no aprietes tanto – con un poco de angustia en su voz Steve le hizo saber al millonario que claro que le gustaban aquellas contracciones pero no lo dejaban avanzar más de lo que él quería así que el futurista se calmó un poco aflojándose para que el rubio pudiera introducir los centímetros que le quedaban sintiéndose completamente envuelto por el genio al final.

El genio mordía su labio inferior había escuchado como el Capitán le decía que no apretara pero es que le era imposible al ya no sentir tanto dolor como la primera vez solo le quedaban los espasmos de placer que le llegaban como oleadas por todo el cuerpo cada vez que Steve lo penetraba más hasta que por fin lo lleno por completo nuevamente, sentía como su ano se expandía pero no le importaba con solo ver como Rogers no le despegaba la vista a sus nalgas mientras eran penetradas por él era suficiente, así que empezó a moverse de manera lenta cuando sintió como la pubis del rubio estaba pegada a él queriendo sentir toda la longitud del rubio salir y entrar de su interior era algo morbos pero que hacía que su erección empezara a mojarse. Deseo de nuevo volver a besar aquellos labios que sabía se habían convertido en su condena desde el momento que los probo, así que volteo su cara para poder alcanzar al Capitán quien al darse cuenta de las intenciones de millonario levanto su rostro para recibir aquellos labios de una manera agradecida mientras seguía penetrándolo ahora a un ritmo continuo sintiendo como el sudor comenzaba a aparecer sobre sus frente, con su mano izquierda apretó un poco la garganta del millonario quien no se inmuto ni siquiera un poco antes aquella acción mientras que con su mano derecha tomaba su cadera de nuevo para poder moverla a su antojo dándole más intensidad a su penetraciones logrando que el genio gimiera de una manera sonora haciendo que su voz rebotara por la paredes en forma de eco despegando su labios una vez más Tony sintió como su propia erección necesitaba ser masturbada así que llevo su mano derecha hasta ella para empezar a moverla a la velocidad que más le gustaba.

Esta vez no durarían tanto como la primera pero sin duda lo estaban disfrutando por igual Steve viendo como las nalgas del millonario rebotaban sobre su pelvis logrando una vista morbosa para los azules ojos del rubio quien sudaba a mares y Stark sintiendo como aquel falo duro no se cansaba de introducirse dentro de él una y otra vez tocando su próstata en el proceso nublándole la vista por el sudor y las lágrimas de placer que se acumulaban en la línea de agua de sus ojos, sintiendo como el cosquilleo que anunciaba al órganos iba desde su vientre hasta las puntas de los dedos de sus manos pasando por su columna vertebral, pronto llegaría al clímax mientras su cuello era apretado por aquellas rasposas manos así que solo se dejó hacer mientras repetía el nombre del Rogers de una manera entrecortada – Steve… estoy a punto de… – el Capitán solo le respondía gruñéndole un poco sobre su nuca dejando algunos besos llenos de sudor y deseo sobre ella haciendo que la piel del millonario se hiciera de gallina ayudándole en el proceso de llegar al clímax entre varios jadeos continuos mientras su espalda se curveaba y su ano se apretaba una vez más dejando ver su erección que aún se masturbaba de manera rápida haciéndolo eyacular de manera potente pero menos cantidad de semen. Para Steve quien veía a Tony endiosado aun las cosas no terminaban, no era suficiente todavía así que continuo penetrándolo un momento más viendo como aquel cuerpo se movía como una muñeca de tela ahora estando totalmente relajado pero manteniendo aquella postura en su cintura y espalda para que él siguiera con su labor hasta que por fin sintió aquella sensación tan conocida de cosquilleo en sus testículos fue que saco de inmediato su pene del ano de Tony para poder eyacular sobre sus nalgas algo que secretamente le empezaba a gustar.

Tony lo podía recordar mientras estaba aún en su taller haciendo aquellos informes y transacciones de dinero como aquella tarde pasaron sus seis horas teniendo sexo hasta que se saciaron uno de otro terminando cansados durmiendo plácidamente la última hora que les quedaba después de aquel extenuante ejercicio con los músculos totalmente relajados y la mente en blanco, él sobre el pecho del Capitán el cual incluso había llegado a babear un poco de lo profundo que cayo dormido, es que nunca espero que Steve tuviera el conocimiento necesario como para poder hacer varias posiciones, tal vez alguien más le había enseñado o había visto muchos vídeos de pornografía era algo que quería saber y a la vez no porque es como dicen muchas personas quien busca encuentra, pero dejando esos asuntos de lado había algo que lo sorprendido aún más que el conocimiento que tenía el rubio sobre las posiciones sexuales y eso era el aguante que poseía Steve para ese tipo de ejercicio de alto rendimiento, supuso que tal vez todo se debía al suero que le habían inyectado lo que le hacía tan resistente para no caer desmayado después de perder tantos líquidos y es que pensó que después del tercer round se quedarían dormidos pero no fue así le siguió un cuarto para después un quinto el cual le gusto tanto como el primero por desgracia él no era igual que el Capitán así que no podía seguirle el ritmo tan constante pidiéndole que descansaran antes de irse, si las cosas seguían bien ellos podrían repetir sus encuentros tanta veces como quisieran una idea que les agrado a ambos en ese momento. Esos recuerdos aún estaban vividos en su memoria así como en su cuerpo al cual le daban escalofríos cuando se tocaba en los lugares en donde Steve lo había besado tanto que si se descuidaba podría tener de nuevo una erección lo cual no quería por que no tenia las intenciones de ir corriendo tras el rubio tan pronto para poder saciar su deseo sexual, si no lo hizo con alguna mujer menos lo haría con él Tony muy bien sabia que a los hombres no se les debía inflar el ego. Aun así, recordar sus últimas posiciones no estaba demás.

Al millonario aún se le venían a la cabeza como flashazos esas horas cerca del final cuando se encontraba sobre la cama boca abajo recargando su cabeza sobre sus brazos viendo como el rubio dormitaba un poco descansado de su encuentro pasado, Steve había pedido otro lubricante a recepción uno de sabor vainilla así que esperaban a que se lo llevaran mientras descansaban y tomaban del agua que habían dejado como cortesía los del hotel esperando que no tuviera alguna droga que los adormeciera seria la forma más enferma de arruinar ese encuentro. A Tony comenzaba dolerle un poco más la cadera junto con su ano el cual estaba un poco enrojecido como si estuviera rozado aun así no quería dejar al Capitán con las ganas eso no hablaría muy bien de él frente a los demás pero es que el rubio apenas y se notaba un poco cansado, vaya aguante de aquel lobo disfrazado de oveja era lo que pensaba el millonario viendo como la cara de Steve era perfecta para su gusto, tallada por los dioses maldito hombre patriótico.

Estaban teniendo un rato agradable en silencio mientras escuchaban como los carros transitaban por aquella avenida, eran ya de noche alrededor de las siete sabían que pronto tenían que irse pero aun les alcanzaba el tiempo para hacerlo una vez más – Señor su pedido – esa era la voz del muchacho de recepción quien tocaba la pequeña ventanilla hecha de madera que estaba a un lado de la puerta principal y era por donde se pasaba la comida, bebidas o cualquier otro producto que los huéspedes pidieran sin tener que verse las caras de una manera incomoda.  
Rogers se había parado al instante desnudo como estaba con su pene flácido balanceándose camino hasta donde se encontraba su ropa tomando sus pantalones buscando un poco de efectivo dentro de sus bolsillos para poder pagar el lubricante, camino de nuevo hasta aquella ventanilla la cual abrió recibiendo su pedido y dejando el dinero justo sobre una bandeja que llevaba el recepcionista.  
– Gracias – fue lo único que dijo el Capitán amablemente para después cerrar la ventanilla y volver con Tony quien no le había quitado la vista ni un momento queriendo apreciar el tamaño que tenía aquel miembro mientras estaba aún dormido.  
Subió a la cama y a gatas llego hasta donde se encontraba el millonario quien aún seguía boca abajo recostado sobre sus brazos, comenzó a besar sus espalda dejando un besito sobre sus omoplatos para después depositar otro más hasta su nuca bajando por toda su columna vertebral con húmedos ósculos los cuales causaban que el genio se moviera un poco a causa de las cosquillas que sentía, el rubio siguió descendiendo hasta que llego a la espalda baja donde recorrió toda su longitud para continuar con aquellas nalgas que para su sorpresa eran bastantes firmes y paradas como las de una modelo, sin duda las beso para después abrirlas dejando a su vista aquella entrada que le había complacido tanto con un leve enrojecimiento, se relamió un poco los labios para después empezar a besar aquel ano de una manera lenta pasando su lengua de arriba abajo causando que Tony elevara un poco sus nalgas en busca de más contacto recibiendo como respuesta que Steve se desapartara completamente, el millonario quería reclamarle como se atrevía a dejarlo así y no continuar, pero justo cuando lo iba hacer sintió como el rubio lo volteaba dejándolo boca arriba.  
– ¿Qué pasa Steve? – pregunto confundido por aquella acción sintiendo al instante como la mano derecha del rubio masajeando su pene mientras que con la izquierda abría el lubricante dejando caer un poco sobre su miembro respingando al instante al sentir lo frio del líquido sobre su sensible piel cálida, no había palabras en ese momento que describieran las sensaciones que se aglomeraban en el cuerpo de Tony quien sabía lo que iba a pasar a continuación así que solo se acomodó mejor esperando con ansias lo venía. Veía como el rubio bajaba poco a poco su cabeza junto con su cuerpo hasta que quedo su cara a la altura de su pene se sintió emocionado al observar casi en cámara lenta como Rogers comenzaba a abrir su boca para poder introducir en ella su miembro el cual se puso aún más duro de lo que estaba. Sintió como aquella lengua de terciopelo se paseaba por su falo creyendo que podría ver estrellas cuando el Capitán succiono un poco su punta tiro su cabeza hacia atrás, su pene sobre los labios del rubio parecía como si fuera una paleta de esas que tienen goma de mascar dentro, elevo su cadera cuando su erección estuvo completamente dentro de aquella boca y apretó sus manos cuando la velocidad de la felación aumento de una manera descontrolada sentía como su pene era masajeando lentamente de arriba abajo como en su glande varios lengüetazos lo estimulaban cada vez más no faltaría poco para que eyaculara de nuevo así que llevo su mirada hacia abajo para poder ver aquel hermoso espectáculo no había podido ni levantar su cabeza la había tenido hasta el momento presionada sobre la cabecera al sentir todas esas sensaciones que aquel sexo oral le estaba dando, pero quiso ver aquellos ojos azules que tanto le excitaban en ese momento así llevo su mano derecha hacia la cabeza del Capitán enredando entre sus dedos los cabellos dorados de este para poder jalarlo un poco levantándolo viendo como su pene se había salido por un momento de aquella boca por el movimiento tan brusco que hizo para después volver a perderse dentro de esa cavidad húmeda y caliente, era demasiado sensual ver aquel hombre tan varonil devorar su falo.  
Tony volvió a poner su cabeza sobre la almohada tomando las sabanas de nuevo entre sus manos, dejándose llevar sintió como Steve lo penetraba con sus dedos ocupando casi todo lo que restaba del lubricante, el deseaba más contacto que el medio y el anular de Rogers se hundieran profundamente en su ano – Más… más – con voz entrecortada, grave por la excitación el genio se lo hizo saber al rubio sin ninguna vergüenza, sabía que podía venirse solo con esa estimulación lo necesitaba aunque su cuerpo empezara a dolerle y después tuviera que tomar algunas pastillas quería seguir, pero el Capitán se detuvo subiendo hasta la cabecera tomando la cara de Tony entre sus manos y lo beso dejando que este saboreara el sabor del lubricante cuando sus lenguas se tocaron un poco a ninguno le importaba aquello ni siquiera les daba asco.

Steve se acostó a un lado del millonario jalándolo de la cintura para que quedara arriba de él lo sentó sobre su pelvis admirándolo un momento – Móntame – le dijo con voz gruesa por la excitación deseoso de lo que vendría a continuación, el genio no se opuso y se irguió sobre sus rodillas haciéndose un poco para atrás tomo con su mano derecha el miembro de Rogers llevándolo hasta su entrada la cual ya estaba preparada, introdujo aquel falo duro poco a poco dentro de él hasta que se sintió lleno. Teniendo sus piernas a lado de las del rubio sin dejar que aquel miembro se saliera de su ano se puso en cuclillas para después poner sus manos sobre la cama hasta la altura de las rodillas de Steve llevando su cuerpo hacia atrás abriendo su pierna totalmente casi dejando que sus rodillas tocaran el colchón como si hiciera una mariposa dejo que el Capitán lo viera a través de la oscuridad totalmente expuesto en esa posición de vaquerita que le hubiera dado más pena hacer si las luces estuvieran prendidas – Tócame – le dijo Tony mientras tiraba su cabeza hacia atrás y cerraba su ojos para después empezar a mover su cadera de manera lenta con un vaivén que iba de adelante a atrás, sintiendo las manos del rubio aferrarse a su muslos cuando comenzó a brincar sobre su miembro el genio se sentía aún más caliente al saber que tenía toda la atención del Capitán sobre él que en ese momento el grandioso Tony Stark estaba llevando a Steve Rogers hasta su orgasmo que lo montaba a su antojo moviendo sus caderas en círculos buscando que aquel falo tocara su próstata una vez más, tal vez seria su ultimo orgasmo y quería que todo su cuerpo lo sintiera que los dedos de sus pies volvieran a sentir aquella electricidad, que si piel se volviera de gallina al llegar a su clímax, lo sedeaba una última vez antes de caer rendido por el cansancio.

Tony arqueo su espalda cuando encontró su punto G empezando a saltar sobre el pene del rubio de manera más entusiasta se autocomplacía dejando escapar algunos gemidos más altos que otros se aferró a aquel placer que sentía mientras apretaba las sabanas fuertemente pronto acabaría lo sentía en todo su ser, pero Steve aun no quería que terminara había algo más que deseaba ver así que se irguió haciendo que el millonario se detuviera poco a poco sorprendido por lo que pasaba, el rubio se movió al lado izquierdo hasta el filo de la cama donde estaban las cabeceras mientras tenía a un Tony sobre su regazo aun queriendo seguir saltando sobre su pene, Steve lo beso antes de sacar su erección de aquel apretado ano recibiendo varias quejas mientras cambiaban de posición de nuevo a la de cuatro puntos a Rogers le excitaba ver al genio dominarlo pero le gustaba aún mas las nalgas de este así que cuando lo tuvo en esa posición otra vez encendió las luces que se encontraba justo encima de ellos era unos focos que desprendía un tenue brillo amarillo cálido el cual le ayudo para poder admirar todo de Tony. El rubio tomo su miembro con su mano derecha y lentamente lo metió de nuevo en aquella entrada quedando encantado por la manera en que su pene se había perdido entre esas nalgas con más iluminación también pudo admirar la línea de la espalda de Tony donde se encontraba su columna la cual se acentuaba más en su espalda baja donde unos hoyuelos se marcaban de cada lado dándole un toque más sensual a aquel perfecto cuerpo que se retorcía de placer bajo suyo, siguió con sus penetraciones sintiendo como aquel año se contraía continuamente anunciando el tan esperado orgasmo una vez más, Steve llevó su mano derecha al pene del genio masturbándolo hasta que eyaculo casi nada sobre su mano lo sabía había vaciado al millonario, dejándolo con varios temblores por a ver llegado al clímax por última vez de una manera potente se había saciado totalmente por esta vez de aquel cuerpo él mismo también había tenido suficiente ya no podía seguir estaba agotando, dejando sus últimas fuerzas en las siguientes penetraciones llego a su orgasmo de manera violente y rápida sacando sus últimas gotas de esperma de nuevo sobre la espalda del Tony, el rubio se dejo caer sobre la cama totalmente cansado pero satisfecho se arrastró hasta la cabecera acostándose se mantuvo un rato así mientras su respiración se calmaba estaba boca arriba con los ojos cerrados llevo su brazo izquierdo hasta su cara tapándose con el sus ojos empezaba a quedarse dormido hasta que escucho la voz cansada de Stark – Pásame el papel higiénico – sin duda el castaño quería limpiarse antes de descansar así que estiro de nuevo su brazo con el que se había tapado tapada su cara hasta el mueblecito y tomo aquel rollo enredando varios cuadros en su mano los corto hasta tener una cantidad suficiente para después limpiar aquella espalda que había ensuciado segundos atrás como todo un caballero.

No hubo más palabras estaba los dos igual de agotados tenían aun una hora para poder limpiarse pero la verdad los dos la habían utilizado para poder dormir un poco hasta que Steve se levantó media hora después diciéndole a Tony que necesitaban vestirse e irse ya porque su tiempo pronto se acabaría además necesitaban llamar al taxista para que los recogiera y llevara a torre donde la pagarían una buena cantidad de dinero por sus servicios, pero el millonario solo quería seguir descansando le dolía la cadera y su ano el cual creía que estaba demasiado rozado, pero la insistencia del rubio era tanta que termino por pararse de mala gana haciendo todas las cosas que el más alto le decía, pero sin quitar su cara de mal humor para nada pensando que cuando quería Steve era muy fastidioso. Salieron del cuarto y tomaron el mismo camino por donde llegaron, bajando por el elevador hasta el estacionamiento donde el taxi ya los esperaba para poder llevarlos a su destino sin ningún problema.

Tony aun lo recordaba esa noche se dio un baño rápido cuando llego a su habitación para después meterse a la cama y dormir hasta el día siguiente cuando Visión lo despertó diciéndole que todos lo esperaban para tomar el desayuno, abrió sus ojos perezosamente aquella mañana para después cerrarlos por la luz que lo segaba, tendría que pararse a lavarse los dientes y la cara después bajaría hasta la cocina donde vería a todos incluido a Steve quien lo recibiría con una sonrisa… Oh diablos… Steve el mismo hombre que un día antes no dejaba de penetrarlo, tendría que verlo a la cara y actuar normal no quería que los demás se enteraran de lo que habían hecho así que lo mejor era que se calmara y actuara como siempre lo hacía de seguro el Capitán lo haría también o… tal vez no, esperaba dentro de él que Rogers lo tratara diferente.

– Buenos días mis niños – con una voz cantarina el millonario había anunciado su entrada a la cocina captando la atención de todos dentro de ella mientras caminaba hasta su silla pasaba su mano por la espalda de todos como un saludo amistoso tenia que actuar normal para que las cosas siguieran con su curso habitual. Sentándose a lado de Thor se dispuso a desayunar una agradable taza de café junto con unas donas preferidas las cuales literalmente quito de las manos del hijo de Odín quien no dejaba de comer una tras otra – No te acabes todo Chispitas – .  
– ¿Que haremos para recuperar a Bruce? – desde el otro lado de la mesa Romanoff quien estaba sentada a un lado de Steve le preguntaba un poco preocupada sobre el asunto de Hulk de quien aun no tenían ni un indicio.  
– Estoy en eso no te preocupes por tu novio – Tony no dejaría pasar de largo una situación de este tipo pero él mismo sabia que si no podía localizar a su amigo en un lapso de tiempo establecido seria casi imposible encontrarlo de nuevo y se tendría que dar por muerto o en todo caso dejar la puerta abierta para que en cualquier momento el pudiera ser encontrado por medio de un rastreo que exhaustivo por todos los universos que existieran en lo cual podría ayudar Thor quien aun no partía hacia su reino en Asgard.  
– Señor al parecer quieren hablar con usted personas importantes del gobierno y S.H.I.E.L.D. – aunque Visión ya no tenia que hacerse cargo de la torre como cuando era la inteligencia artificial del millonario le gustaba seguir siendo la mano derecha de este claro hasta que el genio creara otro asistente personal así que con su siempre amable voz le hacia saber a quien fuera uno de sus creadores que requerían su presencia en una junta.  
– Ya se les hacía tarde – fue lo único que dijo Tony mientras veía en su celular el correo que le acababa de llegar donde le decían el lugar y la hora para que pudieran discutir acerca de lo que había pasado en Sokovia – Bueno me tengo que retirar pero no me extrañen nos veremos para la cena queridos – el millonario se había parado de su asiento tomando la caja de donas para poder comérselas en el camino recibiendo un reclamo de Clint por que a él no le había tocado ninguna.

Esa mañana del día siguiente había sido una pauta para Tony, él quería ver como se comportaba Steve esperando otro tipo de reacción cayó en cuanta que tal vez después de todo siempre estuvo en su imaginación que el rubio pudiera llegar a sentir algo por él porque lo único que encontró durante ese desayuno fue verse ignorado todo el tiempo por Rogers quien prestaba más atención a Romanoff incluso ni una mirada le había dedicado. Que tonto fue lo que pensó el millonario para si mismo mientras se preparaba para su junta muy dentro de su corazón había estado una mínima esperanza que pudiera cambiar su opinión sobre el tipo de relación que podía esperar tener con el Capitán pero no, ahora lo sabia seria algo puramente sexual fuera romanticismos se guardaría sus sentimientos no le levantaría el ego a Rogers declarándole su amor para que lo rechazara con una mano en la cintura ¡eso jamás!, que lo perdonara Pepper pero no arriesgaría su orgullo hasta que no viera algo claro entre él y el rubio.

Para su sorpresa ese día fue más corto de lo que esperaba sin darse cuenta ya estaba en la torre había pasado todo ese tiempo fuera, después de su junta decidido visitar a Rhodey quien no pudo quedarse más tiempo con ellos en la torre por su trabajo en el ejercito así que entre platicas y brindis las horas se habían ido muy rápido para cuando llego de nuevo al cuartel de los Vengadores era ya de noche. Se encontraba ahora cenando en su taller al parecer todos aun tenían estragos del cansancio de la misión contra Poltrón por que se habían ido a dormir menos Visión quien le contó los por menores de todo lo que paso mientras él no estaba para después retirarse a su habitación dejando solo al millonario quien para ese momento seguía reclinado sobre su silla, con los ojos cerrados aun tapados por su brazo derecho y sus pies sobre el escritorio donde aun estaban los papeles que le faltaban por firmar, irguiéndose de nuevo Tony se dispuso a volver con lo que estaba haciendo tomando su pluma entre sus dedos sonrió un poco mientras leía uno de esos oficios. En un día se acostó con Steve, en un día se dio cuenta que era bueno en la cama, al día siguiente supo que solo se trataba de sexo y mañana tendría que hablar con el equipo sobre las condiciones que se acordaron en aquella junta.


	10. Chapter 10

Hace unas horas que el Sol había salido, pero Tony ya se encontraba despierto, la noche anterior había descansado lo suficiente como para levantarse a las seis de la mañana. Caminaba por los pasillos de la torre hasta llegar a la cocina donde se haría un café caliente mientras se estiraba, empezaba hacer esa época del año donde el frió se hacía presente poco a poco en las mañanas cuando una ligera capa de neblina a veces se estancaba por las calles de la ciudad de Nueva York hasta las diez de la mañana lo que hacía que el millonario mantuviera caliente el clima dentro de la torre, él era un hombre friolento para sorpresa de las demás personas a veces no podía mantener su temperatura corporal lo suficientemente nivelada con la ropa térmica que solía tener y usar en épocas de invierno así que terminaba poniéndose prendas extras como calcetas, playeras, suéteres entre otras cosas que a veces le hacían parecer un poco más redondo de lo que en realidad era pero su figura era algo que podía sacrificar a cambio de que sus piernas no le dolieran al finalizar un día.

Mientras se tomaba su tiempo en preparar su espumoso café el millonario veía todo alrededor de la cocina pensando en cómo podría adornar ese lugar que era de color blanco tan pulcro que le daba miedo pisar los azulejos del suelo sin que Pepper le reclamara por ensuciar, tal vez podría poner un cuadro como el de la última cena pero donde ellos fueran los protagonistas de la pintura tan famosa, una idea algo loca y excéntrica por supuesto pero eso le daría su toque al sitio que sin duda tenía la firma de Virginia por todos lados. Pero en la cabeza del genio había otro objetivo más además del de colgar cuadros extraños, él deseaba hacer cosas de otro índole ahí en ese lugar, en realidad quería tener un tiempo de calidad con Steve tal vez pudiera cumplir una que otra fantasía sexual sobre esa enorme mesa no estaría nada mal esa idea ahora en las épocas de frió que comenzaban el poder hacer que la temperatura subiera un poco como ese dia en aquel hotel, aunque por el momento por desgracia había otras cosas con un nivel más alto de importancia que hacer por ejemplo tenía que darles a conocer a los Vengadores las nuevas normas que S.H.I.E.L.D había puesto sobre la mesa el día ayer que al millonario en nada le agradaban es más que consideraba un insulto todo lo que aquellos hombres le habían dicho, en verdad pensaba en el poco valor que le daban a lo que había hecho para poder tener al equipo unido, pero ahora después de aquello podía decir que tal vez solo eran vistos como un grupo táctico de rápida respuesta lo único que le quedaba era esperar que sus compañeros que consideraba sus amigos no vieran también de esa manera al equipo "Vengadores".

Después de tener su café listo se sentó en una silla y puso su taza sobre aquella mesa que parecía demasiado grande para una sola persona empezó a tomar en pequeños sorbos su bebida mientras buscaba con la mirada donde estaban sus amadas donas dando con ellas al ver el segundo estante que se ubicaba sobre la campana de la cocina esa que servía para extraer y eliminar los olores de todo lo que cocinaban, se levantó de la silla y camino rápidamente dirigiéndose a ellas para después pararse en puntitas tomando entre sus manos aquella caja blanca con el logo en rojo, regreso a su asiento sentándose de nuevo, agarro una dona glaseada rellena de zarzamora y le dio una gran mordida casi comiendo más de la mitad para después sorber un poco de su café, en un momento más iría a su taller en lo que esperaba que los demás despertara lo cual tardaría un par de horas más si tenía suerte. Empezaría por lo mientras a crear un nuevo asistente como lo fue Jarvis, ahora que él no estaba en la torre sentía más la ausencia de aquella inteligencia artificial que se encargaba casi de todo el lugar junto con Pepper o Happy los cuales habían salido a una junta de nuevo. Tomándose su tiempo para desayunar siguió pensando en algunas varias cosas dejando que su mente divagara hasta que su taza quedo vacía y varias donas habían desaparecido de aquel paquete decidió entonces volver a trabajar así que se levantó de su asiento para poder estirarse un poco más acomodando de nuevo los huesos de su columna para después caminar a paso lento por los pasillos llegando al elevador el cual lo llevaría al piso que quería donde encontraba su taller.

Una vez que Tony estuvo dentro de aquel lugar con olor a metal y aceite se sentó frente a su computadora extrañando la voz sintetizada de Jarvis abrió un nuevo proyecto el cual sería su nuevo asistente, comenzó entonces a teclear el algoritmo uno parecido al de su antigua inteligencia artificial lo mejoraría esta vez incluyendo nuevas cosas o quitando programación obsoleta esperando a que Visión no sintiera celos de lo eficiente que sería su sucesora, sonrió un poco sintiéndose a gusto en ese enorme cuarto en el cual podía crear cosas era un lugar que le gustaba esa era su zona de confort en donde se encontraba parte de las cosas que le hacían sentir bien, que le llenaban el corazón, a veces estar en su taller le traía paz otras tantas frustración pero siempre le agradaba estar ahí  
– Buenos días señor – la voz ahora humana de Visión había sacado de sus pensamientos al millonario quien levanto la cabeza para poder ver a la persona que se posaba frente a él  
– Buenos días… Visión – haciendo una pausa antes de continuar con su saludo le respondió Tony al ser que se encontraba ahí expectante a sus palabras, aun se le hacia un poco raro llamar de esa manera a quien antes fuera Jarvis  
– Espero haya dormido bien señor – aunque ya no fuera su asistente Visión quería seguir cuidando de la persona que podía ser considerada como su padre  
– Oye sabes que no debes de seguir llamándome señor verdad – al millonario no le gustaba que el ahora androide se dirigiera a él de esa manera sentía que ya no era propio, Visión era alguien más dentro del equipo, un compañero, un amigo o incluso un cómplice de esta manera él lo veía así que no consideraba adecuado que lo tratara como si fuera su dueño, ahora era libre  
– Lo se señor pero es una costumbre que me gustaría conservar – a Visión no le importaba lo que otras personas podrían pensar él no consideraba que el llamarle señor a Tony le restara independencia era solo educación y a él le gustaba ser cortés  
– Esta bien después no quiero que me taches de esclavista – a él androide le causaban gracia aquellas palabras que le dirigía el genio mientras le señalaba con el dedo y sonreía.  
– No señor yo solo quiero venir a pasar tiempo con usted y agradecerle por darme un cuerpo – a Tony le tomó por sorpresa esa frase no espero que Visión le diera las gracias por aquello entonces pensó que tal vez había sido un egoísta en no darle un cuerpo antes a Jarvis, tal vez él quería ser algo más y nunca lo tomo en cuenta  
– No es necesario creo que te merecías esto aunque Ultrón no hubiera existido – el millonario solo decía la verdad desde su corazón al androide que lo veía con una sonrisa en su rostro  
– Nunca había pasado por mi algoritmo el ser algo más señor, pero ahora que lo soy pienso que tal vez se lo hubiera dado a conocer antes – Visión seguía siendo igual de sincero como antes de ser lo que era ahora y sabía que Tony siempre lo vería como un igual  
– Bueno ahora que lo eres vive – era el único consejo que el genio podía darle al androide, vivir que pasara lo que pasara siguiera viviendo  
– Claro señor y de nuevo gracias – sin duda Visión tomaría aquel consejo – Tengo algo que preguntarle ¿Usted cree que podamos encontrar al doctor Banner? – si era sincero consigo mismo le preocupaba saber que podría pasar con Bruce siendo Hulk en el espacio  
– Visión tú sabes que si no podemos localizarlo después de un tiempo será imposible tal vez podamos pedirle ayuda a Thor pero no creo que sea suficiente aunque tengo esperanzas – la respuesta había sido concisa no se necesitaban más palabras todo era cierto y aunque ellos tenían fe sabían que no era suficiente  
– Lo se señor, es lamentable le tenía un gran aprecio al doctor Banner – la gema del alma cómo su nombre lo decía le había dado eso a Visión, un alma, un espíritu, él no era solo un androide podía sentir, podía soñar como una persona normal lo haría por eso cuando decía ese tipo de palabras sabía que lo decía en serio  
– Yo también lo aprecio por eso hay que hacer algo y un poco más – algunas personas habían dicho antes que el maravilloso Tony Stark no tenía corazón que solo le importaba hacer dinero junto con la fama y tal vez por algún momento tuvieron razón pero ahora las cosas eran tan diferentes que todo aquello parecía más un chisme que la verdad, Tony Stark si tenía un corazón.  
Después de aquella charla los dos guardaron silencio disfrutando de la compañía que cada una llevaba al otro, Visión veía a Tony mientras este programaba a la nueva inteligencia artificial de la torre había decidido quedarse con él hasta que fuera el momento de hablar con los Vengadores aún faltaba alrededor de una hora para que estuviera despiertas todos así que esos minutos los dos lo tomaron como un tiempo de caridad para hablar sobre trivialidades, despejar dudas o solo hacer comentarios sarcásticos.

Pasaban de las nueve de la mañana cuando por fin pudieron reunirse todos de nuevo en la cocina Visión había ido a hablar con cada uno de los Vengadores y les dijo que el señor Stark necesitaba darles un aviso importante respecto a la junta que había tenido el día de ayer por lo que los esperaba en la cocina lo más pronto posible. Así que obedeciendo aquella orden todos ya se encontraban en aquel sitio esperando al millonario mientras tomaba el desayuno  
– Los he reunido hoy aquí mis discípulos para darle mis mandamientos – esa voz que se escuchaba desde el marco de la puerta de la cocina era la de Tony quien entraba con los brazos abiertos haciendo un espectáculo como siempre  
– ¡Suéltalo ya Stark! – había dos cosas que ponían de mal humor a Clint; uno, no ver a su familia y dos, no haber comido a sus horas por suerte la primera hace unos días había sido cubierta pero la segundo por desgracia no se podía decir que si  
Déjalo sabes que le gusta llamar la atención – con voz cansada Natasha intentaba tranquilizar a su hambriento amigo quien veía con odio como Thor se comía casi todo lo de la mesa  
– La señora Barton sabrá de esto Legolas – con esas amenazas no podían decir que Tony era un adulto o más aún que era un genio – La nuevas noticias son que dentro de unos meses ustedes los agentes de S.H.I.E.L.D, Steve Rogers y otros cuatro conejitos serán llevadas al nuevo cuartel de los vengadores el cual servirá también como lugar de entrenamiento, donde vivirán, pelearan y morirán por esta nación – no le gustaba aunque lo dijera con ese tono de voz serio tan conocido por todos a Tony no le agradaba en nada la idea de que Steve ya no estuviera todo el día en la torre, claro aunque con esto Rogers tendría un trabajo en aquel cuartel y podría ir y venir cuando quisiera no le convencía del todo, pero se había tratado de oponer sin obtener todos los resultados que quería y eso le desagradaba de sobremanera.  
– ¿Cuáles otros cuatro Stark? – esta vez era Thor quien hablaba después de comerse varias donas al hilo y tomar café como si fuera cerveza, pregunto intrigado mientras veía a todos  
– El señor Stark se refiera a la señorita Wanda, al señor Rhodes, al señor Wilson y a mi si no me equivoco, ¿verdad? – con su parsimoniosa voz Visión le había explicado a Thor de quienes se trataba mientras veía a Tony esperando su confirmación  
– Así es, en unos meses marchan a la guerra – con un poco de resignamiento el millonario se sentaba en la mesa junto a los demás esperando algunas palabras de alguien más  
– Pero ¿podremos venir todavía a la torre verdad Tony? – esta vez fue Steve quien pregunto un poco preocupado esperando que tuvieran permiso aun de poder salir de aquel cuartel de vez en cuando para poder visitar a sus compañero, para poder ver a al millonario. Tony pensaba mientras veía a Rogers que le hubiera gustado escuchar salir de aquellos labios otro tipo de pregunta tal vez un "¿puedo seguir viniendo a verte?" algo tonto e ilógico pero hermoso de imaginar.  
– Claro que si esta es su casa, nuestra casa – con esa afirmación Tony daba por cerrada aquella platica mientras veía a Steve sonreírle también.

Después de unas horas cuando por fin pudieron desayunar y a Clint se le bajo el mal humor todos se dispusieron a ir a la sala a ver una película querían incluir a Wanda junto con Visión a las actividades que a veces solían hacer juntos cuando no tenían misiones así que comenzaron a levantarse de sus asientos mientras ponían sus platos sucios en el fregadero por regla impuesta por Barton el ultimo que saliera de la cocina lavaba los platos eso hacía que todos se fueran casi corriendo de ese lugar para no tener que hacer una tarea tan tediosa, por lo que ahora se encontraban apresurados dirigiéndose a la salida excepto Steve quien estaba aún ahí viendo como Tony platicaba con Visión como si fueran amigos de años el millonario reía por alguna broma o comentario mientras daba ligeros golpecitos en el pecho del androide y la verdad eso no le gustaba así que de manera inesperada llamo al genio – Tony ven – fue lo único que le dijo mientras veía como se despedía de Visión para ir a donde estaba él hasta el otro extremo de la mesa, desvió un poco sus ojos del genio y observo como todos se aglomeraban en la puerta así que se levantó de su silla alcanzando a Stark a mitad de su camino tomo de manera rápida su cara besando sus labios casi al instante mientras miraba de nuevo a su alrededor teniendo cuidado de que nadie lo viera paso su lengua por el labio inferior del millonario quien tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par había sido tan inesperado aquello que no pudo moverse para despegarse de aquel beso pero la verdad era que tampoco hubiera sido como si quisiera hacerlo solo espero que nadie viera como el rubio lo dejaba sin poder respirar.

Fue un ósculo rápido que pasó desapercibido para los demás menos para Visión quien en un momento antes de salir volteo de nuevo mientras estaba en el filo del marco de la puerta hacia el interior de la cocina viendo aquella escena, viendo los ojos azules del Capitán sobre él mirándolo intimidatoriamente, entonces por fin pudo sentir en su cuerpo aquella perturbación que sacudió su algoritmo cuando era Jarvis y observo aquel beso que las cámaras de la entrada de la torre habían grabado aquella noche cuando el señor Stark y el señor Rogers llegaron juntos en un taxi, ¿Por qué? pensó el androide sintiendo aquel escozor recorrerle todo el cuerpo, ¿Qué está mal? se preguntó de nuevo.


	11. Chapter 11

– Bueno señor Stark que nos puede decir acerca de este nuevo invento – a veces Tony pensaba en por que el mundo no podía dejarlo en paz, cuando creaba armamento y lo vendía al ejército no había ningún problema, pero desde que comenzó a inventar otro tipo de cosas el gobierno parecía tenerlo siempre a la vista primero con su armadura y después en este justo instante con Visión.

– Es un nuevo vengador – acostumbrado a que lo vieran de esa manera en la que demostraban que su presencia no era de mucho agrado el millonario solo respiro tratando de controlarse, constantemente se recordaba que estaba en el Triskelion y no en su torre la cual pronto dejaría de ser cuartel general para los vengadores por tal motivo no podía hacer que sacaran al agente Pierce de su vista tan fácilmente. En ese lugar nadie lo obedecería.

– ¿Y usted quien es para decidir eso? Le recuerdo que la iniciativa no es suya – a Pierce nunca le agrado la presencia del genio siempre pensó que era alguien que no merecía estar dentro de los Vengadores pero al parecer para Fury era parte esencial lo cual solo eran tonterías a su parecer.

– No, pero soy uno de los fundadores, el primero y he dispuesto parte de mi fortuna a disposición de dicha iniciativa – Tony era consciente de que no era el dueño del equipo de los Vengadores pero tampoco dejaría que el agente lo hiciera de menos sabiendo que él al igual que todos los demás era parte fundamental dentro de la iniciativa, no dejaría que le diera en el orgullo.

Por su parte Alexander no permitiría que el millonario se luciera de esa manera dándole a entender que él solo se encargaba de pagar todo – El gobierno también se ocupa de cubrir los gastos Stark – con voz sumamente molesta le recalco que no todo giraba alrededor de su persona.

– Si claro, paga el porcentaje mínimo – si había algo que las personas no recordaban era que al genio casi nadie lo podía dejar callado o hacer que guardara silencio.

– Agente Durante yo solo quiero ayudar a la humanidad esa es una de las primicias que el señor Stark programó en mi código cuando era Jarvis y fue lo que sobrevivió dentro de mi después de convertirme en Visión, no tenga miedo – el androide que hasta ese momento había permanecido sentado en un sillón de aquella sala de juntas se levantó, vestía un elegante traje color negro casi idéntico al de Tony quien lo había mandado hacer a su medida, camino solo unos pasos en dirección al agente acortando un poco la distancia no quería acercarse demasiado porque no deseaba que Pierce se sintiera incomodo o se asustara.

– Aún así sigues siendo un androide al igual que Ultrón y todos sabemos que las cosas no salieron muy bien con él – el agente en parte tenía razón la armadura que se suponía que Tony pondría alrededor del mundo no había salido como todos les hubiera gustado y existía una posibilidad por más minúscula que fuera de que las cosas se salieran de nuevo de control.

– Tal vez tiene razón, pero recuerde que la cosa que me hace diferente a Ultrón lo llevo justo en el centro de mi frente, esta gema es lo que me separa de aquel centinela y es lo que me acerca un poco más a ustedes los humanos – Visión dentro de él comprendía el ¿por qué? del miedo de las personas que habían visto de lo que era capaz un androide con tecnología de punta pero también tenían que comprender que no todas las cosas tienen que repetirse, con aquella gema él conseguido tener un alma algo que Ultrón nunca desarrollaría ni obtendría bajo ninguna circunstancia y eso era lo que abría una gran brecha entro ellos dos.

– No tendrás ninguna oportunidad si te descontrolas o algo por el estilo. Stark no te soporto, pero parece que esta vez tuviste a Fury de tu lado así que solo te diré la condición que pusieron, en este caso el ser llamado Visión será entrenado y monitoreado dentro del nuevo cuartel de los vengadores te guste o no – Pierce nunca vería a Visión como una personas por más gema del alma que tuviera incrustado, pero le gustaba la idea de tenerlo vigilado y no suelto a lado del millonario él cual nunca seria agradable para su persona aún así las órdenes eran órdenes.

– Si no tengo de otra, está bien – sí, tal vez Visión estaría en aquel cuartel lejos de la torre, pero no por eso dejaría de ver a su amigo, visitarlo o sacarlo de ese lugar de vez en cuando, nadie podía contra él además de esta manera tal vez podría ver y vigilar a Steve de paso.

– Hasta luego – sin más el agente Pierce salió de esa sala de juntas mientras fruncía el ceño.

Aunque Jarvis podía volar siempre prefería ir con Tony en el carro que este conducía, el millonario tenía una gran colección de automóviles que al androide siempre le parecieron muy originales y elegantes eso, por lo regular era el sello del genio el cual era muy contrario al de la señorita Potts a quien siempre le gustaron las cosas simples pero que llamaran la atención. Visión siempre se preguntó cómo fue que aquellas dos personas pudieron tener una relación siendo que diferían en varias cosas pero tal vez eso era lo que los unió y mantuvo por varios años, incluso él pensó que el genio se casaría con la señorita le hubiera gustado ver una hermosa boda, pero tal vez después de un tiempo Tony encontraría a alguien que le diera paz… alguien bueno de verdad.

– Bueno Visión llegamos es hora de ir a comer – el genio y el androide se encontraban en el estacionamiento subterráneo de la torre aquel que se conectaba al taller de Tony como solía estar en su casa en Malibú, ambos habían bajado del automóvil y caminaban hacia el ascensor que los llevaría a la cocina donde se suponía que estarían todos.

– Señor puedo hacerle una pregunta – siendo un poco cauteloso con Tony Visión intentaba de alguna manera aclarar las dudas que empezaban a surgir dentro de su cabeza.

– Adelante, dispara – sin percatarse quizá de lo que venía a continuación el millonario le dio plena confianza al androide de preguntar lo que quisiera mientras le daba una palmaba en el hombro con su mano derecha.

– ¿Qué tipo de relación tiene con el Capitán señor? – había sido una cuestión bastante directa que tomo a Tony por sorpresa pensó que partes de los recuerdos que tenía Jarvis en su base de datos se habían borrado cuando Ultrón lo destruyo, pero no seguían ahí y eso le causaba mucha vergüenza al genio.

– Somos compañeros de trabajo que pretendemos llevarnos bien – esas palabras eran una mentiras a medias, ellos aún no concordaban del todo más cuando el tema principal eran las misiones, pero aún así trataban de que su trato ya no fuera tan brusco como antes además el millonario estaba seguro que después de haber tenido sexo su relación se volvió más estable.

– Sabe que no me refiero a eso señor – Visión no era tonto y le molestaba que Tony creyera eso así que con una mirada desaprobatoria le hacía saber que no era gracioso que evadiera el tema conociendo muy bien qué respuesta debía darle.

El futurista pensó que tal vez podría confiar en el androide quien en ese momento le miraba de una manera un poco molesta así que apretó sus labios sintiendo los nervios surgir desde su estómago para después avanzar hacia sus manos las cuales comenzaron a sudar rápidamente, se preparaba para contarle la verdad a Visión quien esperaba una respuesta frente a él hasta que sonó el timbre del elevador cuando llegaron al piso destinado aún así a pesar de eso ninguno de los dos salió del cubículo aunque las puertas se habían abierto hasta que Pepper los interrumpió.

– Oye Tony necesito que veamos estos documentos sobre el proyecto de caridad Stark – la pelirroja quien no había notado el ambiente que estaba en ese lugar llego un poco apurada con un folder entre sus manos el cual miraba mientras abría – ¿Interrumpo algo? – pregunto cuando irguió su cara y observo con mejor detenimiento la situación que había en ese elevador.

– No para nada señorita Potts – el androide se apresuró a responder mientras salía del ascensor seguido del millonario quien de alguna manera sintió que su alma descansaba un poco.

– Siempre tan educado Visión aunque aún no me acostumbro a llamarte por ese nombre – con un poco de vergüenza Pepper saludaba con su mano derecha al androide a quien aún veía como Jarvis, tanto tiempo había pasado escuchando aquella voz sintetizada por los altavoces de la antigua casa de Tony que la notaba tan parecida a la que ahora salía de la boca de Visión.

– No se preocupe señorita Potts tómese su tiempo – con una ligera sonrisa amable el androide le daba a entender a Pepper que no le importaba lo que ella tardara en acostumbrarse.

– Mucha amabilidad ¿no? La señorita venía a hablar conmigo – el genio quien veía esa escena recargado sobre la pared le empezaban a dar ganas de vomitar, ¡No hacía falta tanta cordialidad entre ambos! así que tomo lugar en medio de los dos esperando a que Pepper le dijera que era lo que necesitaba de él, pero fue de nuevo interrumpida ahora por los demás Vengadores quienes se dirigían al elevador, todos juntos discutiendo acaloradamente.

– Te tenías que devorar todo lo del refrigerador ¿en serio Thor? – esa voz totalmente enojada y chillona no era otra más que la de Clint quien le venía gritando por todo el pasillo al dios del trueno él cual al parecer había acabado con toda la comida que tenían preparada para ese dia y hasta la de los demás días que faltaban de la semana.

– No tienen tantas reservas como yo tenía pensado – restándole importancia a las palabras de ojo de halcón el dios del trueno seguía caminando junto a los demás mientras recordaba todo lo que se había comida hace unas horas mientras intentaba hablar con Heimdall para preguntarle cómo se encontraba su reino y Loki.

– Es que somos personas no vacas – Clint quien aún seguía indignado por lo que había hecho Thor le respondía a este con enojo mientras se tocaba el estómago quejándose del dolor que sentía por aún no haber ingerido sus sagrados alimentos.

– Ya deja de pelear Clint ahorita vamos a comer algo y que lo carguen a la cuenta de Stark – la única que lo reconfortaba era Natasha quien lo convencía de que dejara de pelear por que pronto podrían llenar sus estómagos con la mejor pizza de Nueva York.

Tony quien hasta ese momento se encontraba junto a Pepper y Visión había escuchado aquellas palabras salir de la boca de la agente Romanoff causando que con indignación se volteara hacia todos ellos – ¿Perdón? – dijo mientras fruncía su ceño.

– ¿Se te acabo el dinero? – la pelirroja sin ningún reparo le contesto al millonario mientras veía como este se enojaba un poco más por su respuesta sarcástica.

– Al parecer tu fortuna no es tan grande como la de mi reino en Asgard – se podría decir que Thor aún no captaba del todo aquella broma que Natasha le había hecho a Tony para que este se enojara, además de que al dios del trueno le gustaba presumir de vez en cuando su riqueza.

– Haré de cuenta que no dijiste nada ricitos – y si, todos los allegados al millonario sabían que él solía tener poca paciencia para ese tipo de cosas.

– Steve quien se había mantenido callado todo este tiempo mirando a sus compañeros no dudo dos veces en explicarle al millonario la situación – Tony al parecer Thor se comió todo, así que decidimos salir a comer antes de que Clint siga gritando – con una mueca de hartazgo que no pasó desapercibida para Barton terminaba de dar su informe como el soldado que era mientras se paraba totalmente recto antes la presencia del genio.

– No eres tan amable Cap, además Wanda nos dijo que no había probado antes la pizza así que también nos la llevamos – ojo de halcón intentaba con esto dejar en claro que no solo era por su culpa que tendrían que gastar varios dólares de la fortuna casi infinita de Stark.

– ¿Tony nos acompañas? – con un poco de esperanza el rubio le pregunto al millonario quien a su vez se sintió nervioso ante la propuesta de Steve, aunque pensó que tal vez lo hacía por cortesía, aún así no pudo evitar sonreír de vuelta ante la perfecta sonrisa que el Capitán le dedico.

– Lo siento Capitán pero el señor Stark tiene que ver unos análisis de mercado conmigo – tal vez Tony no podría decirle no a Steve, pero en ese momento estaba Pepper ahí junto al genio y no dejaría que Rogers tuviera el camino tal fácil, si él sentía algo más que deseo sexual por el futurista se lo tendría que demostrar – Pero porque no mejor se llevan a Visión él tampoco ha probado la pizza antes – Virginia era una mujer fuerte, un hueso duro de roer así que tomo al androide por su brazo derecho y lo llevo hasta donde estaba Wanda para que todos pudieran subir al elevador antes de que Clint siguiera quejándose de que pronto moriría de inanición.

– Adelante señorita Maximoff – Visión con todos sus modales dejo que Wanda subiera primero al ascensor para después seguirla, ante los ojos del androide la chica era una mujer demasiado hermosa y delicada, pero con un gran poder que sin duda podría usar para destruirlo.

– Dime Wanda por favor – con su característico acento y un poco de vergüenza la chica le pidió al androide que la llamara por su nombre de pila para ella no era necesaria tanta formalidad.

– Genial otra pareja se está formando – con tono cansado Barton subió al elevador mientras ponía sus ojos en blanco por un momento para después mirar a Steve quien también entraba al ascensor – No es así Cap – le dijo con una sonrisa traviesa y sus cejas levantadas señalándole al millonario discretamente quien estaba junto a Pepper hablando sobre aquellos análisis de mercado que la pelirroja traía en ese folder. En ese momento Steve sintió celos de su relación actual y pasada quería que el genio solo lo mirara a él, solo lo buscara a él, solo lo necesita a él, pero aún debía esperar algún tiempo para que eso pasara.

– Me está poniendo atención Tony – Pepper sabía que él deseaba ir con Steve, pero no podía dejar que lo hiciera aún no era tiempo si el millonario empezaba a complacer al rubio tan rápido se seguiría enamorando de él hasta terminar enfermo de amor y si eso pasaba podría sufrir un gran dolor en caso de que fuera rechazado por el Capitán cuando se le declara, el futurista debía ser más astuto que listo en esta ocasión recordar que Rogers era un hombre y no una mujer.

– Claro Pepper claro – con un tono de voz un tanto molesto Stark le respondió a la pelirroja mientras veía por los números rojos del cubículo como el elevador comenzaba a bajar. Por desgracia Virginia no sabía que tal vez había llegado un poco tarde.


	12. Chapter 12

Hacía mucho tiempo que Tony no salía en un viaje de negocios es más estaba seguro que él no debería ya hacer esas cosas por industrias Stark, pero Pepper le había insistido en que era necesario que los dos fueran a Washington, ahí tratarían asuntos con alguno que otro congresista o inversionista la verdad era que el millonario no recordaba bien con que persona terminaría negociando varios asuntos importantes para el bienestar de su empresa y su organización de caridad solo deseaba que esta vez no se cruzara por su camino su inseparable amigo Hammer.

– Vamos Tony quita esa cara – con su dulce voz Pepper llamo al genio quien estaba mirando por la ventanilla de aquel avión particular en que viajaban, quería que él dejara su mal humor de lado por un momento – Mira pronto llegaremos y podrás comer una hamburguesa con queso – a veces la pelirroja se sentía como la madre del genio y estaba segura que seria el tipo de mujer que lo consentiría a espalda del padre, pero al parecer ni aun así podía convencer a Tony ,quien solo se limitó a responderle con un "hum" a su propuesta de ir a comer al McDonald – O tal vez podríamos ir por unas donas junto a Rhodey – Pepper esperaba que esta vez al menos el millonario se dignara a verla aunque fueran con esos ojos malhumorados.

– ¿A que vendrá Rhodey? – aunque el futurista no volteo su rostro al menos dirigió unas cuantas palabras a la pelirroja que sonrió un poco al poder lograr que su ex jefe saliera de ese trance en el que seguramente estaba pensando sobre lo que estaría haciendo Steve en la torre.

– No tengo idea la verdad tal vez una demostración o una junta importante – a Tony no le importaba que motivo hubiera tenido su amigo para ir también a Washington, pero le agradaba saber que podría hablar con él aunque fuera un aguafiestas. Hace tiempo que no lo veía, desde la batalla con Ultrón para ser preciso y aunque no habían pasado muchos días siempre le hacía bien platicar con su amigo aunque fueran personas con diferente carácter, así que dejo su malhumor de lado, Pepper no merecía ser quien recibiera sus malos tratos por los celos que sentía hacia una persona que no era suya por lo que volteo su cara para poder seguir platicando con la pelirroja quien gustosa le continuo diciendo varias cosas sobre la junta de trabajo y lo que harían durante ese día.

El camino en realidad no había durado mucho así que cuando estaban a punto de llegar al aeropuerto privado que antes solía usar Tony el piloto de una manera amable les pidió que abrocharan sus cinturones por su seguridad para que después de unos minutos ya se encontraran en tierra firme bajando del avión mientras sus maletas eran llevadas al automóvil que ya los estaba esperando y que los conduciría de inmediato a la cede donde se desarrollaría la junta.

– Cuando termine iremos a una reunión Tony ya sabes esa fiestas formales que se hacen para recaudar fondos que se donaran a la caridad – Pepper le explicaba al millonario los planes que seguían después de la aburrida asamblea – Ahí podrás platicar con Rhodey – esperando que al genio no se olvidara de su promesa que había hecho hace algún tiempo atrás sobre ya no embriagarse.

– No se preocupe señorita Potts no tomare tanto – el futurista podía ver en los ojos de Virginia el desasosiego de que él tomara demás e hiciera algo vergonzoso o tonto.

– Gracias – con un suspiro satisfactorio la pelirroja le agradeció por aquellas palabras que le calmaban un poco los nervios.

Gracias a Odín Padre de Todo la junta no había durado mucho solo un par de horas donde varias organizaciones que respaldaban según ellos los derechos humanos expusieron sus actuales problemas con la población, pero más aun deseando que las grandes industrias los ayudaran con donaciones, tecnologías o protección, a palabras de Tony fue como si un hijo pidiera dinero a los padres el cual no ocuparía cien por ciento en lo que estaba diciendo que lo invertiría, aun así tanto él como Pepper decidieron apoyarlos no sin antes de que el millonario presumiera ante todos su "Fundación de Ayuda Stark" la cual a palabras del genio trabajaba sin necesidad de fondos por parte del gobierno.

– Vamos Tony déjalos de humillar – fue lo que le dijo su amigo Rhodey mientras lo saludaba al salir de la junta, llevaba su característico uniforme de gala del ejercito color azul con todas sus medallas conmemorativas que gano a lo largo de su carrera.

– ¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que seguías saludando a los altos mandos como perrito – no era que el millonario desaprobara lo que hacía su amigo solo que le gustaba molestarlo de vez en cuando.

– Sabes que debo hacerlo, los Vengadores no me dan el dinero suficiente – con una sonrisa sarcástica el teniente hizo la señal del dinero con sus dedos dejando en claro que S.H.I.E.L.D no le pagaba nada a lo que el millonario solo se rió un poco.

– Vamos a esa fiesta amigo yo invito las copas – Tony paso su brazo derecho por los hombros de Rhodey mientras comenzaban a caminar al automóvil – Las cuales serán pocas para que Pepper no me mate – el millonario sabía muy bien como era el temperamento de la pelirroja que caminaba frente suyo y que lo acababa de ver con mala cara.

– Hasta aquí escuche ese látigo amigo – las risas del militar no se hicieron esperar ante ese comentario que Tony tomo como una broma.

La junta se había llevado a cabo en el Capitolio mientras que el lugar donde la fiesta se llevaría a cabo seria en el National Housing Center todo empezaría a las seis de la tarde para terminar alrededor de la media noche o antes, este era un lugar distinguido con hermosos ventanales que daban una vista inigualable al jardín que se encontraba en la parte posterior del recinto era un sitio caro con una arquitectura diferente a los demás edificios que estaban a su alrededor, por dentro se encontraba lleno de series de luces color blanco que ayudaban a iluminar de una manera preciosa el living junto con la barra de bebidas donde se encontraban actualmente Rhodey y Tony disfrutando de un whisky en las rocas y un martini seco respectivamente mientras veían a todos los invitados reunidos en la sala principal platicando, comiendo o al igual que ellos disfrutando de sus bebidas.

– Sabes he escuchado acerca de un doctor muy talentoso que vive en Nueva York – hace unos días Rhodey había oído entre algunas platicas de sus compañeros de la base militar que existía un doctor que era por demás demasiado bueno en su área, al parecer uno de sus colegas necesito que lo operaran después de una misión fallida así que su familia pidió a uno de los mejores neurocirujanos de la ciudad para que hiciera el trabajo, dicho especialista acepto la operación y en un día logro lo que nadie más hubiera hecho. Sus compañeros decían que este cirujano era como el Tony Stark de la medicina alguien arrogante con delirios de grandeza incluso llegaron a insinuar que tenían el mismo gusto por usar la barba de candado, que lo único que los diferenciaba era la estatura, el doctor de apellido Strange era por varios centímetros más alto que el vengador él cual a veces solía usar banquitos en sus conferencias. A Rhodey le pareció muy curioso que no conociera a dicho doctor, pero pensó que tal vez su amigo si lo hiciera porque al parecer también estaba amasando su propia fortuna al ser tan bueno que las personas pagaban lo que fuera necesario porque los operara.

– Y me dices eso… ¿Por? – el millonario no entendía a que se refería su amigo, él no necesitaba un doctor aunque ese apellido le sonaba parecido tal vez después le preguntaría a Pepper o Visión si alguna vez cruzo su camino con un doctor con apelativo tan irónicamente extraño.

– Porque al parecer es un genio al igual que tu – bueno tal vez no lo conocía pero podía molestar a su compañero un poco así que con una semi sonrisa soltó aquellas palabras esperando la reacción de Tony mientras tomaba un poco de su bebida.

– Lo dudo amigo – ¡Oh no claro que no!, no había nadie más inteligente que él en Nueva York tal vez ese doctor era talentoso pero no significaba que fuera un genio.

– Tal vez deberíamos de conocerlo puede que se lleven bien – ¡Bingo!, fue lo que pensó Rhodey antes la respuesta del millonario quien lo miro un poco enojado mientras levantaba una de sus cejas con incredulidad, sin duda seria divertido que se conocieran o tal vez sería un gran dolor de cabeza para él y para el mundo entero.

– Rhodey, no lo creo la verdad – el millonario no tenía la intención de conocer a nadie además no lo necesitaba si él quería podía conseguir a mejores cirujanos, doctores o especiales que ese tal Strange, así que solo desecho esa idea mientras seguía tomando de su bebida y veía por el reojo como su amigo se reía de manera silenciosa.

– Tal vez los dos sean igual de molestos – el teniente más que suponerlo podía dar por hecho que si el doctor Strange era como lo describían entonces sería demasiado fastidioso como Tony hace unos años atrás cuando aún no se convertía en IronMan.

Dejando todo ese asunto de lado los amigos siguieron tomando por un momento más hasta que al millonario le dieron ganas de bailar un poco con Pepper mientras que Rhodey lo hacía con una congresista a la cual ya había visto desde la junta en el Capitolio. La tarde avanzo hasta dar paso a la noche donde aún seguía sonando la delicada música dentro del recinto, ya no había tanta gente como antes y por suerte seguían sirviendo comida algo que sin duda Tony aprovecho para ir hasta el buffet y servirse un poco de pasta italiana. A Pepper le gustaba ver como el millonario disfrutaba de esta reunión junto al teniente el cual ya no podía seguir comiendo, la pelirroja esperaba que ojalá él siempre fuera tan feliz como lo estaba siendo en ese momento, esperaba que si el destino dejaba que estuviera con Steve este lo hiciera ver la vida de otra manera y si no fuera así, si más adelante lo haría sufrir que mejor no siguiera a lado de Tony.

A decir verdad ayer Tony había pasado un día divertido sin contar claro con aquella aburrida junta en la que por suerte no asistió su inseparable amigo Hammer lo cual fue algo inesperado porque ese hombre siempre andaba de fisgón por todos lados a veces sentía que como era que lo miraba demasiado cuando se encontraban en cualquier lugar, eso no le gustaba para nada aunque si lo pensaba bien, si Hammer no fuera una persona tan habladora y él no estuviera enamorado de Steve tal vez ya le hubiera coqueteado, pero bueno las cosas no eran de esa manera.

La noche de ayer había bailado con varias mujeres terminando totalmente cansado de los pies así que cuando llego a su cuarto de hotel se quedó profundamente dormido despertando hasta el día siguiente cuando Pepper toco a su puerta pidiéndole que se apurara a bañarse y arreglarse por que pronto tomarían el avión de regreso a Nueva York, volverían alrededor de la una de la tarde justo a la hora de la comida y esta vez Rhodey los acompañaría al parecer se quedaría unos días en la torre para poder ver cómo iba la construcción del nuevo cuartel de los vengadores donde él mismo entrenaría siendo máquina de guerra, así que cuando todos estuvieron listos fueron llevados de nuevo al avión para poder viajar, llegando a la torre media hora después de lo esperado encontrándose con la buena nueva de que no había comida de nuevo, es que acaso la fortuna Stark ya no era lo suficientemente grande como para alimentar a un grupo de personas.

– Tengo hambre – el millonario se encontraba caminando por los pasillos de la torre, había salido de la cocina y se dirigía a su cuarto de nuevo esta vez ya no tenía aquel traje incomodo en cambio estaba vestido con unos pantalones de mezclilla y una playera negra de Black Sabbath, al parecer de nuevo Thor se había acabado la comida del refrigerador así que Tony se quejaba a todo pulmón queriendo molestar a todo el mundo.

– ¿Tony te parece si salimos a comer algo? – pero al parecer la única persona que había logrado atraer a su atormentado mundo donde no encontraba que comer se trataba de Steve quien asomaba su cabeza desde la esquina del pasillo por donde debía pasar el genio para tomar el ascensor

– No es necesario Steve puedo esperar a que Happy traiga las compras – a Tony siempre le gusto negarse a las invitaciones para salir aunque con Rogers se le hiciera totalmente difícil esta vez trataría de no caer ante sus hermosos ojos azules que lo veían ansioso.

– Está bien – la mirada del rubio antes expectante se había convertido ahora en una desilusionada con las cejas contraídas, se quedó parado frente al futurista era la segunda vez que trataba de invitarlo a comer y volvía a rechazarlo.

Tony al ver aquella expresión se sintió mal al instante consigo mismo no quería hacer que Steve se desilusionara – ¡Bueno! Vamos pero me compras un paquete de donas selectas – así que de esta manera termino aceptando su invitación.

– De acuerdo – si los Vengadores hablaran en privado podrían decir que a veces el Capitán parecía un perrito tal vez a un Golden Retriever por que en algunas ocasiones solía causar ternura con sus gesto y este era uno de esos momentos en el cual el millonario había aceptado por fin su cita.

Eran alrededor de las tres de la tarde casi en los últimos días del frió mes de Noviembre el Capitán y IronMan se encontraban dentro del BMW del millonario esta vez era el rubio quien manejaba aquel automóvil color negro que por suerte esta vez no era uno de colección por lo tanto no llamaba tanto la atención de las personas, se dirigían a una restaurante llamado Bareburger que se ubicaba en la octava avenida, Rogers había decidido que ese era un buen lugar para los dos por que servían la comida que al genio le gustaba más, las hamburguesas, así que no habría ningún problema con el paladar tan refinado de Tony también podrían tomar un poco de cerveza, sería una cita casual la primera que tendrían desde que se conocieron y la verdad era que Steve no deseaba que algo saliera mal, días atrás había estado juntando el dinero suficiente para que el futurista no pagara absolutamente nada lo único que deseaba era pasar un rato a solas con el millonario quien se había ido ayer con Pepper a una supuesta junta.

Cuando llegaron al lugar el rubio estaciono el automóvil no muy lejos del establecimiento descendiendo primero del carro le dijo a Tony que todavía no se bajara que esperara a que él le abriera la puerta a lo que el genio solo le dijo que estaba bien mientras sonreía un poco por la acción que haría Steve quien casi corrió hasta el otro extremo del BMW para poder abrirle la puerta como todo un caballero, el millonario le dio las gracias a pesar de que le había dicho que esa acción no era necesario, pero eso a Rogers no le importaba él solo quería comportarse a la altura que merecía Tony. Al entrar en aquel lugar el futurista miro por todos lados observando la decoración del sitio la cual consistía en pequeños focos de luz amarilla por el techo el cual era de madera al igual que las paredes, el local tenía una ambientación tipo cabaña por lo que parecía hogareño como el lugar típico donde las familias o parejas van a comer un fin de semana después de terminar de ver una película en el cine. También había una barra tipo desayunador en frente de la cocina la cual estaba separa por el mostrador, en ese lugar pedías tu comida y después te la llevaban a las mesitas que estaban de lado izquierdo, al fondo se encontraban los baños algo pequeños pero limpios.

El genio no había ido antes a ese lugar aunque al parecer era famoso no frecuentaba ese tipo de negocios por lo cual le agrado la idea de conocer nuevos sitios gracias al rubio quien felizmente le señalo la mesa donde se sentarían. Cuando estuvieron acomodados un camarero se acercó a ellos llevando una pluma y papel donde tomo sus órdenes para después decirle que en un momento volvería con su comida la cual era una pizza margarita y una hamburguesa con doble queso.

– Oye Steve me podrías decir como era mi padre – Tony sabía que Rogers y su progenitor habían sido cercanos por lo que le habían dicho varias personas al parecer Howard admiraba al Capitán así que esa había sido una pregunta que siempre quiso hacerle al rubio solo que no había encontrado el momento adecuado – Ya sabes en el trabajo, contigo, con Peggy – el millonario también tenía conocimiento de quien había sido la señorita Carter y lo que significaba para el rubio quien lo miro un poco sorprendido cuando le nombro a la mujer.

Steve se tomó un momento antes de contestar aquella pregunta recordando su pasado el cual aún tenía presente aunque lo negara – Él era un hombre apasionado por su trabajo, tenía la última tecnología de la época a sus pies y al igual que tú todos los días intentaba hacer su labor de una manera responsable, apasionada, también gustaba de las mujeres y tenía gustos un tanto extraños para mí, pero era un gran hombre – fueron sus palabras mientras tomaba entre sus manos una rebanada de pizza que le habían llevado a la mesa en ese justo momento para poder empezar a comer ya que su estómago rugía.

– Me hubiera gustado haberlo conocido en todas sus facetas – con un poco de melancolía el millonario soltó esas palabras mientras empezaba a comer su hamburguesa con doble queso que el mesero le había servido. Nunca había estado en ese lugar así que miraba todo el establecimiento queriendo guardar cada característica en su memoria de la primera cita que tuvo con Steve.

– Se que él hubiera estado orgulloso de ti sin duda, te lo aseguro – el Capitán sabía que el genio había cumplido con todas las expectativas de su padre aunque este no lo creyera así.

– Gracias Rogers – para Tony era una gran satisfacción escuchar esa palabras de la boca de quien había sido un amigo para su progenitor, pero había algo más que deseaba saber así que solo siguió preguntando – Oye y dime ¿Qué relación tenías con Peggy? – esperando la respuesta del rubio de una manera ansiosa.

– Ella era una mujer hermosa, con un carácter fuerte, valiente y me hubiera encantado tener una relación seria con ella, pero me perdí de esa oportunidad – eso el millonario ya lo sabía, había sido cuando cayó al mar congelándose en vez de morirse – Sabes eres igual a ella incluso en la seguridad que demuestras al caminar – a decir verdad el genio no esperaba esas palabras las cuales le molestaron, el rubio no tenía por qué compararlo con aquella mujer por muy buena que haya sido en aquellos años.

– Steve yo no soy ella, yo soy Tony Stark – él era mejor así que con un poco de arrogancia se lo hizo saber a Rogers quien lo miraba divertido.

– Lo se Tony y eso es la diferencia entre ustedes, eso es lo que te hace especial – Steve esperaba aquella reacción en el futurista así que lo único que hizo fue recalcarle que en ningún momento quiso compararlo con Peggy – Ahora, yo quiero hacerte una pregunta… ¿Cambiaste por Pepper? – era su turno para saber algo más acerca del millonario.

Tony pensó por un momento su respuesta mientras masticaba su comida – Puede ser, en parte no quería que ella se preocupara por mí con cosas innecesarias, pero también fue por mí, cambie para mí mismo no para tener un buen karma, claro que no, lo hice porque sabía que tenía la fuerza para lograrlo – esa había sido la única verdad de las cosas, él mismo se había cansado de esa vida de excesos así que con la ayuda de Potts aunado a su voluntad pudo cambiar poco a poco su vida.

– Ese egocentrismo no podrás dejarlo Tony, pero me gustan tus otros cambios – el rubio sabía que había cosas que el genio nunca dejaría a un lado y eso era lo que lo hacía tan atractivo antes sus ojos, su autoconfianza.

Cuando terminaron de comer el millonario se dispuso a pagar la cuenta, pero fue detenido al instante por Steve quien saco su billetera y pago todo, desde la comida hasta las bebidas que habían sido cuatro cervezas claras, lo cual sorprendió un poco a Tony quien pensó que compartirían la cuenta, pero le pareció que había sido un lindo gesto que el rubio pagara el total de todo sabiendo que él tenía bastante dinero hasta para comprar aquel local.

Una vez que habían salido del restaurante se dirigieron al automóvil y de nuevo Steve le abrió la puerta a Tony amablemente pasar después subirse él, arrancando el BMW con dirección a otro lugar que no era la torre, esta vez irían al Andrew's Coffee Shop en la séptima avenida por la donas que tanto le gustaban al genio. Eran tal vez las seis de la tarde y el frió comenzaba a sentirse por lo que ir a comprar también un café no era mala idea, cuando llegaron a aquel establecimiento Tony se encontró con una típica panadería neoyorquino de gran tamaño con varias mesas donde podrían tomar una bebida mientras comían el pan que quisiera desde pasteles hasta las típicas donas estadounidenses, así que los dos se dirigieron a la barra donde estaban las señoritas que acomodaban el pan para pedir un paquete de donas selectas que por lo regular eran las más caras sin tener en cuenta el establecimiento del que hablaran. Después de que pagaran por el pan y los cafés escogieron una mesa para poder cenar antes de llegar a la torre.

Pasaron alrededor de dos horas más cuando por fin los dos llegaron a casa, habían estado muy cómodos en esa panadería que el tiempo paso muy rápido mientras platicaban sobre gustos personales, ahora en ese momento se encontraban en la puerta de la recamara de Tony ya habían estacionado el BMW y Steve se disponía a dejar al millonario como todo un caballero hasta la puerta de su cuarto para que no le pasara nada.

– ¿Qué más harás hoy Rogers? – Tony sentía curiosidad por la agenda apretada del Capitán además de que deseaba volver a salir con él en otra cita a otro lugar.

–Me alistare para salir a una misión junto con Natasha en la madrugada – ¿De nuevo? Pensó el millonario poniéndose celoso de la cercanía que tenían aquellos dos.

– Espero y no tarde mucho esa misión – la verdad era que el genio odiaba que pasaran demasiado tiempo juntos ¿Por qué Fury no ponía a Natasha con Clint como antes? Tal vez deseaba que los dos fueran pareja o tuvieran un hijo para que después se convirtiera en un valioso elemento de S.H.I.E.L.D.

– ¿Me extrañas cuando no estoy Tony? – la verdad era que Steve se había empezado a dar cuenta por el tono de su voz que el millonario sentía celos además de que las pequeñas rabietas que este hacia no las disimulaba tanto.

– Puede que así sea Steve, pero no te infles el pecho con ello – con un poco de recelo el futurista le contesto al rubio, no le diría que lo extrañaba ver caminado por los pasillos de la torre o comiendo a escondidas las galletas del Clint.

– Yo también te extrañare – se podría decir que a Steve no le costaba nada decir ese tipo de cosas.

– Regresen antes de Navidad, haré un gran banquete para todos incluso habrá fondue – Tony había dicho eso con una mirada divertida queriendo molestar al rubio con aquella palabra – Tienes solo una cara llena de inocencia Rogers – un lobo disfrazado de oveja eso ya lo había pensado antes.

El capitán se ruborizo un poco por la vergüenza que aquella vez paso cuando confundió el fondue con el sexo, ¿Quién le habrá contado al millonario esa anécdota? – ¿Por qué dices eso? – recuperando la compostura Steve pregunto sin saber bien a que se refería el genio.

– Porque me lo demostraste aquella tarde en aquel hotel Ca-pi-tán – el futurista había deletreado aquella palabra mientras se ponía de puntitas para poder estar a la altura del rubio pasando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, se pegó más a su cuerpo queriendo tener más contacto, de una manera provocadora bajo su mano derecha para poder deslizarla sobre la entrepierna del rubio queriendo sentir su miembro.

– Lo repetiremos cuando regrese – Steve se dejó hacer mientras llevaba sus manos a las nalgas de Tony masajeándolas un poco sintiendo su suavidad y firmeza algo que le encantaba.

– Eso quiero verlo – fue lo último que dijo el futurista antes de que sus labios quedaran atrapados por los del rubio en un beso francés húmedo donde cada uno mordía los labios del contrario mientras metían sus lenguas dándose pequeños toque placenteros. Sin duda cuando regresara Steve tendrían de nuevo sexo.


	13. Chapter 13

Había pasado más de un mes desde que Steve se había ido a lo que sería la última misión de ese año por lo que Tony ya se encontraba en un estado casi catatónico, no dejaba de estar irritado al no poder tener algún tipo de comunicación con el rubio quien se suponía primero estuvo en Alemania después en Rusia y para ese entonces tendría que encontrarse en algún país oriental según Fury, quien hace unos días les dijo que había perdido la comunicación con el grupo táctico de Rogers después de un accidente que tuvieron con el nuevo quinjet al cruzar el espacio aéreo de China. Al recibir aquella noticia el millonario sintió la sensación de cuando un balde de agua fría le caía sobre su cuerpo, se había paralizara por el miedo que le provocaba la idea de perder a los que serían sus compañeros pero aun peor perder a la persona de la cual estaba enamorado así que cuando el primer impacto de aquella noticia paso decidió ayudar a Nick con todo lo que podía para recobrar la comunicación con el grupo táctico, logrando con eso que Jarvis fuera a su primera misión por que al no encontrar alguna manera de arreglar la situación de una forma rápido el genio había decidido salirse por la vía fácil y aunque a Fury no le convencía aquella idea al no haber más recursos termino por aceptar al androide, el cual en menos de lo que el director de S.H.I.E.L.D pensaba ya contaba con la localización, comunicación y nueva ruta de escape para que todos volvieran a Estados Unidos. Sí, Tony se sentía aliviado, pero aún mejor se sentía orgulloso de Visión quien superaba todas las expectativas esperadas, de esta manera nadie tendría algún inconveniente en que entrenara en el nuevo cuartel que ya en unos meses más estaría listo para ser ocupado, justo en Enero por lo cual el millonario se sentía tan intranquilo sabiendo que Steve en unos días más se iría y tal vez no podría verlo durante largas temporadas.

Actualmente estaban en Diciembre una época que generalmente no le gustaba mucho a Tony, pero que apreciaba por la forma tan hermosa en que las calles se alumbraban y por la comida que abundaba en todas partes en especial en la noche cuando algunos bazares se colocaban en algunas calles o dentro de algunos centros comerciales, esas dos eran las únicas razones por las que soportaba aquella época sin olvidar el alcohol el cual ciertamente ya no tomaba como antes pero que aún disfrutaba cuando mojaba su boca con algunos tragos. Por esa misma razón Tony siempre ofrecía una enorme fiesta de Navidad y Fin de Año donde todos los conocidos estaban invitados, era ya bien sabido que el millonario no era una persona que escatimara en gastos cuando se trataba de ser anfitrión de cualquier evento, le gustaba que todos disfrutaran tanto como él así que por lo general pedía platillos que eran preparados por los mejores Chefs tanto locales como internacionales por lo tanto la comida era deliciosa, también siempre contaba con algún DJ que por lo general era algún amigo suyo aunque su música preferida era el rock y el heavy metal a Tony le agradaba que tocaran cualquier otro tipo de genero por que se lograba crear un gran ambiente en la torre, así que tenía pensado invitar esta vez a un tal Martin del cual su apellido había olvidado, pero que tal vez tenía que ver con aquella marca de limpieza llamada Harpic, del cual había escuchado muy buenas críticas por lo cual no perdería el tiempo y esperaba que el joven pudiera asistir el dia que tanto había planeado junto con Pepper.

El día de aquella enorme fiesta llego más rápido de lo que esperaba, era ya el doce de Diciembre y dentro de la torre se tenía un ambiente demasiado agitado, las personas encargadas del buffet, la música y la iluminación corrían y daban ordenes queriendo tener todo listo antes de que la hora esperada llegara, todo empezarían alrededor de las seis de la tarde para continuar hasta el día siguiente si el cuerpo aguantaba lo cual el millonario estaba convencido de que no pasaría.

– Tony espero la comida sea buena – Rhodey se había acercado al genio mientras le ofrecía un abrazo dándole a entender que en verdad tenía esperanzas como siempre en su festín.

– Claro que lo será – el millonario un tanto sorprendido por la repentina aparición de su amigo no dudo en contestarle de una manera segura que en este año como en todos los demás se serviría comida de primera – ¿Por qué no estás en tu cuarto arreglándote? – le siguió preguntando Tony una vez que cayó en cuanta que aún faltaban algunas horas para el comienzo de la fiesta.

– No quiero que Clint me gane los gyozas como la última vez – todos conocían el hambre tan voraz que ojo de halcón solía tener así que Rhodey solo se había anticipado a lo que ya sabía que pasaría en cuanto los meseros pusieran el buffet.

– ¡Aun así te llevo la delantera! – pero a pesar de los bastos esfuerzo por el teniente, Barton no conocía los limites cuando de comida de trataba.

–¡Detente ahí! – Tony pensaba en la pobre suerte que tenía su amigo mientras este salía corriendo con dirección a la cocina.

Al millonario le gustaba que la torre estuviera llena de personas que le hicieran la vida más amena y no solo que anduvieran científicos o ingenieros caminando por los pasillos, aunque claro a él le encantaba crear e inventar cosas nuevas. Siempre le pareció algo atrayente el tranquilo ambiente hogareño que no pudo tener completamente cuando era niño por lo cual atesoraba cada hermoso instante que podía compartir con los demás como lo estaba haciendo ahora que entre comida, bebida y platicas pasaban esa tarde – noche, tal vez en esta Navidad no estuvieran todos reunidos, pero por esa misma razón él había adelanto sus planes hasta el día doce cuando por fin Steve ya se encontraba instalado de nuevo en la torre y había descansado debidamente. Por lo que ahora que ya era entrada la noche por haya de la una de la madrugada todos estaban tan briagos que no dejaban de hacer cosas gracioso o asquerosas además de peligrosas que solo hacían que la pobre Pepper se quisiera arrancar los cabellos de lo nerviosa que se ponía al ver como el agente Barton no dejaba de jugar con su arco queriendo disparar algunas de sus flechas las cuales por suerte había escondido Natasha o como Thor que no dejaba de darle alcohol Asgardiano a Steve quien para sorpresa de los demás comenzaba a sentirse mareado haciendo que Pepper se preguntara que tipo de cosas tenía esa bebida para poder hacer que el Capitán sufriera algún estrago en su cuerpo, pero por otro lado estaba Tony muy divertido platicando con Rhodey quienes aún estaban sobrios tomando algo de whisky mientras se reían de como Thor hacía de enojar a Clint.

– Desde cuando Steve y tú se llevan… ¿Tan bien? – al teniente le carcomía la curiosidad de saber cómo fue que aquellos dos terminaron por ser amigos cuando al principio parecían perros y gatos.

– Somos adultos responsables Rhodey que esperabas – lo que el millonario le había dicho era parte de la verdad pero no la más importante.

– Aja… por eso es que los dos se fueron a un hotel – el militar era una persona inteligente, sabia cuando dos personas tenían algo más que amistad aunque lo intentaran disimular de una forma no tan buena como Steve lo hacía, ya que después de un tiempo mientras observaba al Capitán disimuladamente se dio cuenta al instante de que el rubio seguía a su amigo teniendo ciertos patrones de búsqueda que el ejército enseñaba, aunado a eso que hace meses los había visto salir en un taxi de un hotel algo que cuando lo vio no lo pudo creer.

– Deberías empezar a tomar medicamento James – Tony bajo cualquier circunstancia negaría todo más por la razón de que no sabía cómo reaccionaria Rogers si se enteraba que le contó a alguien sobre su encuentro que por miedo a que su amigo lo viera con desprecio.

– Y tu deberías ser más cuidadoso – a Rhodey no le importaba que preferencias tuviera su amigo solo le preocupaba que estuviera de boca en boca porque no todas las personas entenderían – Sabes que el mundo hay más gente mala que buena – así que con aquellas palabras se lo hizo saber.

– Lo se Rhodey, lo sé – el genio sintió como su amigo posaba una de sus manos sobre su hombro izquierdo dándole a entender que lo apoyaba.

– Y espero que me cuentes como paso aunque por favor omite los detalles – el teniente en verdad era un chismoso de primera aunque ocultara esa característica de su personalidad bajo esa cara llena de seriedad – Ahí viene Romeo – ahora podía tener algo con lo que de cierta manera molestaría a su amigo a lo cual el millonario solo siguió tomando su whisky mientras seguía con la vista a Steve.

La noche seguía avanzando tal vez si llegarían al amanecer no todos claro entre ellos Clint quien había muerto hace mucho tiempo y quien era llevado a su habitación por Natasha mientras le decía que su esposa sin duda sabría de eso, pero alguno que otro si seguiría como lo eran Thor y Steve quienes tomaban como si fueran pozos de agua vacíos. Para ese entonces Pepper había decidido irse a dormir esperando que no destruyeran la torre aquellos caballeros.

– Y entonces mi hermano Loki ya no me habla – el pobre Dios del trueno llevaba treinta minutos hablando con Steve más bien lloriqueando a lado de este contándole lo desgraciada que era su vida con su hermano quien al parecer llevaba varios meses sin dirigirle la palabra.

– Bueno tal vez si lo llevas a bailar se ponga de nuevo feliz contigo – el pobre de Rogers a quien le daba vueltas su cabeza y empezaba a arrastrar las palabras buscaba darles idea a sus amigo.

– No, Loki no me aceptara, él no es una persona romántica – Thor terminaba por lanzar un suspiro de desesperación al terminar aquella frase al sentir que nunca más volvería a escuchar la voz de su hermano.

– Y si le das… – a Steve poco le faltaba para terminar su frase pero había sido distraído por Tony quien movía sus caderas un poco al compás de la música mientras platicaba con Visión y Wanda.

– Amor – a lo que el hijo de Odín rápido se apresuró a completar la oración de su amigo rubio abriendo sus ojos al momento como si una iluminación hubiera llegado a él – Tiene razón Capitán tal vez con eso se le quite el malhumor – el dios del trueno no podía estar más feliz al encontrar la solución de sus problemas.

– Claro Thor ahora déjame ir por haya – aunque realmente Steve no sabía el ¿Por qué? el Asgardiano le daba las gracias él solamente se paró del sillón donde estaba tambaleándose un poco y comenzó a dar pasos torpes ir hacia Tony quien animadamente platicaba con los demás – Me permite señor Stark – le dijo al millonario mientras se reía por que le parecía chistoso la formalidad.

– Claro Steve – el genio quien tenía unas copas demás felizmente lo abrazaba con su brazo izquierdo mientras lo veía a los ojos mordiéndose los labios.

– Señor Stark está tratando de coquetear con el Capitán – a Visión para nada se le había pasado de largo aquel gesto así que soltó ese comentario queriendo ver como reaccionaba Tony.

– ¡Yo! Para nada o si Steve – para Wanda todo lo que pasaba era confuso por que no conocía bien al millonario al contrario del androide quien se sonreía divertido por el evidente sarcasmo que el genio había usado en esas palabras.

– Señorita Maximoff creo que deberíamos dejar a los caballeros – el androide sin pensarlo le pidió amablemente a Wanda que lo acompañara a otro lado para que los otros dos pudieran tener privacidad.

– Tony vamos a ver una película – aquellas palabras le causaron mucha gracias al genio quien no pensó que el rubio estuviera tan tomado.

– ¿Cual veremos Steve? – pero al millonario poco le importaba que Rogers estuviera en ese estado le seguiría la corriente a ver que resultaba.

– No importa porque no la veremos – el rubio le hablaba a Tony en un tono bajito casi como un murmullo mientras ponía uno de sus dedos sobre sus labios dando a entender que era un secreto lo que estaba diciendo.

– ¿Entonces? – aun con la risa contenida el genio pregunto expectante a la respuesta que venía.

– Yo solo quiero decirte que me gustas mucho – Steve era un hombre de apariencia recatada pero el alcohol le hacía sentirse menos cohibido en casi todos los aspectos así que de una manera algo tonta se había confesado dejando al genio con la mente en blanco – Te juro que no tengo pareja Tony – siguió hablando el rubio quien veía al futurista con una expresión de ruego – Y tú en verdad me gustas completamente – siempre han dicho que los borrachos y los niños decían la verdad así que el futurista esperaba que aquellas palabras no fueran una mentira.

– A mi igual me gustas – fue lo único que respondió el millonario con el corazón en la boca.

– No me mientas Stark – tal vez dentro de su borrachera Rogers pensaba con el cerebro atrofiado que el futurista solo le estaba engañando.

– Es la verdad Steve – pero en las palabras de Tony solo había amor, un amor puro como el que alguna vez le profeso a Pepper con la diferencia de que en esta ocasión el rubio era el dueño de todo esos sentimientos que sin saberlo provocó en el genio.

– Tienes que ser mi novio Tony – la verdad era que sin duda el futurista hubiera dicho que si en aquel instante a esa proposición, pero no lo haría porque sabía que un hombre borracho puede prometer muchas cosas que no cumplirá así que deseaba que Steve le dijera esas palabras cuando estuviera completamente sobrio.

– Hablaremos cuando no estés tomado Capitán – y sin más el millonario tomo el brazo de Steve para llevarlo de nuevo al sillón donde los dos se sentaron juntos mientras los demás seguían disfrutando de la velada.


	14. Chapter 14

Tony sabía que la peor parte de emborracharse era el día siguiente, casi siempre odiaba ese sentimiento que le avisaba que había hecho cosas malas o los recuerdos que llegaban a su mente y se instalaban un momento en ella, la verdad era que en varias ocasiones se arrepintió de lo que hizo estando borracho, pero esta vez fue distinto en el instante en que abrió los ojos miro a una parte de sus amigos tirados en el piso aun con las botellas alrededor de ellos con los rostros llenos de saliva y uno que otro pintado. El día de ayer las cosas se habían salido de control de una manera un tanto sana porque esta vez no hubo mujeres desnudas cerca de él ni tenía varias llamadas perdidas de Pepper queriendo saber cómo estaba, en esta rara ocasión despertó siendo abrazado por los fuertes brazos de Steve quien aun estaba a su lado y lo usaba de almohada. El poder ver ese rostro perdido aun en el sueño era la escena que menos esperaba por lo cual su corazón comenzó a latir tan rápido que sentía sus palpitaciones en la garganta, Tony suspiro mientras sonreía, en verdad estaba enamorado de aquel hombre que el día de ayer entre risas se le había declaró de una manera muy chistosa. Al recordar aquellas palabras su pecho se inflamo de felicidad y las mejillas se le pusieron rojas como cuando era un adolescente así que mientras nadie lo veía decidió colocar un beso en los finos labios del rubio quien ni ante esa acción despertó, pero a Tony no le importaba tal vez podría volver a dormir un rato más – Señor Stark necesito que despierte – bueno quizá no lo haría. Ante aquella voz tan conocida lo único que pudo hacer el genio fue simplemente voltear su cara para poder ver a Fury parado frente a él.

– Ahora todos pueden entrar a mi torre – el millonario se quejaba dándole a entender a Nick que para nada era bienvenido.

– Bueno si usted tuviera más seguridad para mí no sería tan fácil entrar – por desgracia aquel edificio había quedado un poco vulnerable desde que Jarvis se fue así que mientras que Tony no creara una nueva inteligencia artificial tendría que aguantarse a los invitados indeseables.

– ¿A qué se debe tu visita? – con un poco de hartazgo el millonario fingió educación esperando una respuesta rápida.

– Vine por mis hombres – la única razón por la que Fury se encontraba ahí era por que la nueva base de los vengadores estaba terminada así que necesitaba que sus mejores hombres se trasladaran de inmediato al complejo.

– ¿Ya tan pronto? – eso en lenguaje Stark había sido un egoísta "no quiero".

– Señor vengo por mis agentes no a contestar sus preguntas – pero bueno eso deseos egoístas Nick no le importaban para nada en absoluto.

Ante aquella frase Tony no tuvo más remedio que despertar a todos para poder darles las noticias lo cual por desgracia le llevo un poco más del tiempo esperado por que nadie quería levantarse, acababan casi de dormir así que solo deseaban seguir recostados donde fuera que estuvieran, pero por desgracia después de un rato y con impaciencia Fury tomo cartas en el asunto despertando a todos de una manera rápida gracias a cierto artefacto que les quito el sueño al momento gracias a una descarga eléctrica  
– Bueno ya que tengo su atención quisiera decirles que es tiempo de irnos – Nick se dirigía a unos somnolientos vengadores a los cuales les ardían los ojos y les dolía la cabeza.

– ¿A dónde? – el pobre de Steve ni siquiera sabía quien estaba parado frente a él hablando.

– A su nuevo hogar Capitán – con un poco de impaciencia el director de S.H.I.E.L.D le contestaba al rubio quien tenía su cabeza recargada en el hombro izquierdo de Tony.

– Vamos Steve o llegaremos tarde tenemos reclutas – aquella voz era de Natasha quien llegaba caminando a la sala junto a un adormilado Clint para sorpresa de todos quien también estaba ya listo para partir.

– Vamos Cap deja a tu novio en paz – bien era conocido por todos que a Barton le gustaba molestar a todo el mundo y viendo aquellos dos sobre el sillón no dudo en hacer aquel comentario.

– Iré a cambiarme – el rubio no desmentiría lo que le había dicho ojo de halcón, pero tampoco lo aceptaría aunque si se sentía un poco nervioso por lo que ayer en la noche le dijo a Tony, sin duda se había sobre pasado con la bebida.

– Señor Stark gracias por sus servicios – viéndole el lado agradable a las cosas Fury ya no tenía que tratar con el millonario una vez más.

– No quieras correr antes de caminar director – pero el futurista no se daría por vencido tan fácilmente su tenacidad para nada estaba mermada – A esa nueva base tuya yo voy a poder entrar – así que aquellas palabras eran más que una advertencia.

– Y usted dice eso ¿por? – aunque Nick sabía que el genio no era necesario en ese nuevo proyecto no negaba que el dinero era el que hablaba.

– Por si no lo sabes puse parte de mis finanzas y tecnología en aquella estructura así que como inversionista tengo derecho a visitar el inmueble cuando quiera para ver que mis recursos se usen de manera correcta – además de tener un IQ superior a los de otras personas Tony sabia como jugar sus cartas a su beneficio cuando quería algo.

De esta manera el temor más grande Fury se hacía presente quien desde un principio barajeo la posibilidad de que el millonario no se quedaría con los brazos cruzados al perder a otros de sus compañeros además de que seguro quería ver qué tipo de entrenamiento tendría Visión al fin y al cabo ese había sido un proyecto que realizo a lado del doctor Banner de quien aún no se tenía alguna noticia.

– Lo recibiremos con los brazos abiertos – el director de S.H.I.E.L.D no tenía más remedio que aceptar la presencia de Stark en las nuevas instalaciones.

Así fue como después de media hora más Steve regreso a la sala de la torre para poder partir junto con sus demás compañeros a los cuales se sumaba Thor y Tony quienes irían como invitados a una primera visita al lugar para también observar que actividades se hacían en el recinto.

Llegaron todos a la nueva base gracias a los lujosos carros del millonario después una hora o poco más. Se adentraron en las instalaciones para poder recorrerlas teniendo a María Hill como guía quien les explicaba el uso de los diferentes cuartos que había en aquel edificio que era mucho más pequeño que la torre donde todos estos años habían vivido hasta que por fin Nick sugirió de una manera cariñosa que era tiempo que los invitados se fueran a sus casas. Para ese momento Thor decidió que era tiempo de volver a su reino, en Midgard por el momento no lo necesitaban así que lo mejor era volver por lo cual levanto su martillo estando ya fuera de aquel recinto justo en el césped para después desaparecer en medio de un rayo que tenía pequeños destellos de los colores del arcoíris.

– Ese sujeto no tiene ningún respeto por los jardines – había una verdad muy oculta y era que al millonario todas esas cosas de la jardinería le llamaban mucho la atención.

– Y ahora Tony ¿Qué pasara? – Steve esperaba que el genio supiera lo que significaba su pregunta la cual claramente tenía un trasfondo.

– Te quedaras aquí en medio de todos esos soldados y cumplirás tu sueño de ser todo un hombre americano que muera por tu patria – había una frase que el genio solía decirse constantemente a si mismo cuando tenía algo personal con alguien y esa era "solo es parte de la diversión" fuera cual fuera el contexto él primero se protegía porque es como le decía su padre las personas buenas siempre salen lastimadas no porque sean buenas si no porque son inocentes y no es que él fuera un ángel o un santo pero si podía ayudar a alguien lo haría, a su manera claro está.

– No me refiero a eso – por otro lado a Rogers le molestaba mucho que el millonario le diera vueltas a las cosas como si nada fuera serio para él – ¿Nos estaremos viendo? – porque de la respuesta que diera el genio dependería su futuro

Una de las cosas buenas que tenía Steve desde la perspectiva de Tony era que cuando este pensaba que se estaban burlando de él su actitud cambiaba completamente para dar a entender que era una persona amable, pero no tonta así que con base en eso se podría decir que esta vez la plática no era de un simple borracho que juraba amor a su pareja mientras esta molesta o feliz solo le decía que sí.

– No soy alguien de quien se puedan librar fácilmente – ni siquiera el gobierno se había podido librar de él, literalmente si el millonario quería hacer algo lo haría sin importar nada.

El Capitán ante tal respuesta solo pudo sonreír mientras jugaba un poco con las piedritas del césped con sus pies – Sabes me compre un celular hace unas semanas y bueno me dijeron que con eso es con lo que la gente se comunica ahora – ante estas palabras el rubio se sentía mas viejo de lo que era en realidad aunque eso fuera difícil de creer.

– Claro Steve – Tony podía jurar que sentía su corazón en la garganta de nuevo – Dame tu celular – le dijo casi al instante a Steve a lo cual este respondió sin preguntarle solo le dio aquel aparato esperando con curiosidad ver que hacia el millonario quien rápidamente comenzó a buscar en la pantalla lo que quería para después sacarse una foto con la cámara frontal y volver a teclear hasta que estuvo satisfecho de su trabajo – Toma – cuando el genio le devolvió su celular Rogers pudo ver que este había agregado su número junto con su foto a la lista de contactos, en la pantalla claramente se podía leer su nombre y a lado una carita lanzando un corazón. "Emoji" era como se les llamaba a esos dibujos al menos eso le había contado Clint.

– Te llamare todos los días – eso era una promesa y el Capitán América cumplía sus promesas.

– Llamada o mensaje lo que quieras, yo siempre te contestare – fue la respuesta que le dio Tony al rubio mientras llamaba a su carro para poder irse de ese lugar aunque la verdad quisiera quedarse más tiempo con el rubio tenía cosas que hacer en la torre.

– Cuando pueda salir iré a verte – tal vez podrían ver una película o ir a comer de nuevo en otra tranquila cita fue lo que pensó el Capitán – Cuídate Tony – le dijo por ultimo ya cuando el millonario estaba dentro del automóvil.

– Siempre Steve – y mientras le decía esto el genio le guiño el ojo al rubio antes de arrancar su conocido BMW e irse no sin antes decirle adiós a Rogers con una de sus manos.


	15. Chapter 15

Era una fría mañana del veintidós de Diciembre cuando Tony se levantó a causa del frió que sentía en sus pies, al parecer las cobijas que había sacado de su closet no habían sido suficientes para que él se mantuviera seguro de aquellas temperaturas tan bajas que como cada invierno se hacía presente en Nueva York. El millonario aun con mucho sueño y enojo tuvo que abrir sus ojos con pesadez porque le lastimaba la luz que se colaba por sus cortinas las cuales se habían abierto automáticamente ya que Pepper como era su costumbre las había programado, pero por desgracia la noche anterior y parte de la madrugada el genio se mantuvo despierto platicando con Steve por WhatsApp al parecer el viejito ya se había acostumbrado a utilizar aquella aplicación y aunque se tardaba un tiempo escribiendo los mensajes a Tony no le importaba en absoluto mientras pudiera mantener de alguna forma vigilado a Steve preguntando por su ubicación o por las cosas que estaba haciendo, incluso el rubio en algunas ocasiones opto por mandarle fotos de los lugares donde se encontraba y aunque dichas fotos no gozaban de los mejores ángulos o enfoques el genio apreciaba demasiado aquel gesto que Rogers tenía con él a pesar de que no eran pareja lo trataba como si fuera su novio una idea que le causaba una mezcla entre felicidad y vergüenza que hacía que sus pulsaciones subieran además de causarle leves sonrojos que adornaban su mejillas.

Dentro de esas platicas que a veces duraban horas si es que el rubio tenía algún descanso se había colado el tema de poder verse, aunque fueras unas pocas horas en ese día tan frió, una idea que al genio le encantaba por que ya habían pasado varios días desde que se hablaron en persona y aun peor desde que se acostaron. Tony deseaba volver a sentir ese cuerpo entre sus piernas, la verdad era que él como buen hombre era una persona sexual que disfrutaba de cualquier encuentro por más furtivo que fuera aunado a eso su descenso en el nivel de serotonina y feniletilamina afectaban un poco su humor algo que con el tiempo seguiría creciendo hasta que no tuviera más remedio que el de masturbarse para poder aliviar algo de presión en su cuerpo, pero él no deseaba eso, el millonario quería el contacto de Steve sobre su falo que de vez en cuando amanecía despierto doliendo bajo su ropa interior reclamando una atención que se le era negada. Por lo cual cuando el rubio le pidió verlo él no pudo decir que no ante esa idea aceptando casi al instante, acordando la hora que sería a las nueve de la mañana agradeció muy dentro de él que aquellas cortinas se abrieran a las siete como una alarma que él aunque fuera a regañadientes obedecería dirigiéndose a la ducha para poder bañarse e ir presentable a su encuentro con Steve en Central Park, aquel parque donde él solía hacer running junto con Pepper aunque podemos poner en discusión eso de ir a correr por que Tony en realidad nunca hacia aquel ejercicio físico solo se la pasaba platicando con Virginia.

El viaje desde la torre hasta el parque no era un gran tramo, pero el millonario había decidido llegar hasta haya en su automóvil esta vez un Bentley color azul del año que al igual que su amando BMW pasaba desapercibido por todos los transeúntes. Una vez que estuvo en la entrada del lugar donde sería su cita estaciono el carro lo más cerca que podía para poder tenerlo vigilado, no es que desconfiara en las personas, pero cualquier niño podría dañar su hermosa posesión. Cuando bajo de su automóvil el millonario puso los seguros a las puertas con el bluetooth de su llave para después caminar hasta la entrada del parque y adentrarse en el recorriendo los caminos dentro del sitio disfrutado del aire fresco que se podía respirar entre toda la vegetación, sin duda aquel pulmón de la ciudad era perfecto para una cita casual. Mientras el genio caminaba a lo lejos pudo ver a Steve sentado en una palapa algo retirada de las demás por lo cual su corazón empezó a latir rápidamente al darse cuenta de que el rubio no lo dejaría plantado como él había pensado por un momento, para el millonario aun a lo lejos Steve se veía realmente atractivo con ese estilo retro que aún conservaba porque vestía un pantalón de mezclilla normal con una camisa blanca con cuadros azules que le hacía ver un poco más grande para su edad y como toque finalizar una chamarra café de piel además de unos zapatos negros que lograban un atuendo casual que hacía sin duda que su blanca piel resaltara así que acercándose poco a poco comenzó a pisar el pasto hasta que por fin estuvo lo suficientemente cerca del rubio como para darse cuenta que este se encontraba dibujando a unas aves que estaban tomando agua en una pequeña fuente frente a la palapa.

– Deberías dibujarme a mí y no a los pájaros – con aquellas palabras el millonario llamo la atención de Rogers quien estaba suficientemente entretenido con su actividad.

– Si me das permiso Tony incluso pintaría toda tu piel – un par de veces el Capitán ya había tenido la idea de dibujar a escondidas el perfecto rostro del futurista para poder tenerlo como un recuerdo.

Ante tal respuesta el genio adquirido cierta vergüenza por las palabras que sin ningún pudor habían llegado hasta sus oídos haciendo que sus mejillas tuvieran un leve sonrojo – Sorprendeme – fue lo único que pudo decir mientras caminaba hasta la banca de la palapa para poder usarla como escalón y subirse a la mesa donde se sentó rompiendo la regla básica de todo parque.

– ¿Aquí? En este lugar – Steve se puso un poco nervioso al ver que el millonario tenía todas las intenciones de que lo retratara ante todas las personas que pasaban por ese sitio corriendo o caminando.

– Sí ¿Por qué no? No hacemos nada ilegal – el genio tenía razón no harían nada indebido era como cuando las personas pagan para que hagan una pintura de su rostro.

– De acuerdo – termino aceptando el rubio – Solo por favor siéntate de lado Tony quiero pintar tu perfil – pidió Steve enseñándole la posición que debía tener para que él lo pudiera retratar mejor.

– ¿Así? – cuestiono el millonario mientras se quedaba quieto sentado ahora sobre la silla esperando por la aceptación del Capitán la cual llego al instante haciéndole saber que comenzaría a hacer el bosquejo de su rostro para después detallarlo y colorearlo con su lápiz.

Para no ser profesional Steve era realmente ágil, había desarrollado esa habilidad a lo largo del tiempo lo cual se notaba por la manera tan rápida en que dibujaba el perfil casi idéntico al del genio quien de vez en cuando miraba de reojo al rubio observando su cara totalmente seria concentrada en su trabajo. Entonces Tony pensó en ese momento que Steve se veía aún más varonil cuando este hacía alguna labor que necesitara de toda su atención, para el futurista esa era otra faceta más del rubio que estaba conociendo y de una manera se sentía tonto por pensar que gracias a esto era más unido a Rogers por la razón tan simple de que lo dejo entrar a su vida compartiendo un momento intimo que significaba "algo", aparte de simplemente tener sexo en el cuarto de hotel o en algún otro lugar.

Tony siempre había pensado que las parejas debían unirse tanto físicamente como espiritualmente porque cuando amas a alguien con tu alma tienes una conexión aún más poderosa con aquella persona que por igual debe de ver en ti todo lo que necesita. Aquellos eran pensamientos que salían de la linea que había creado el millonario hace mucho tiempo atrás sobre su figura pública, pero bueno era como decían ciertas bocas; la vida personal por lo general tiende a diferir de aquello que queremos mostrar antes miles de ojos que nos ven.

– Listo – Tony se había perdido tanto en aquellos pensamientos que incluso su mente se quedó en blanco por un momento disfrutando de los sentimientos que se alojaban en su estómago en forma de nervios hasta que escucho la voz del rubio diciéndole que había terminado.

– ¿Tan rápido? – la verdad era que para el millonario parecía que solo habían pasado unos minutos cuando en realidad el Capitán tardo un par de horas dibujando, queriendo que su retrato quedara tan perfecto como el genio lo era ante sus ojos.

– Perdón por tardar – se disculpó Steve con un poco de vergüenza en su voz – Pero mi arte no te hace justicia – tan fácil era para el rubio decirle palabras bonitas al futurista quien la mayoría del tiempo de avergonzaba ante tales atenciones llenas de cariño.

– Tendrás que practicar más Steve – Tony en realidad no quería ser grosero con Rogers así que se levantó de donde estaba, yendo hacia el Capitán quitándole de sus manos el cuaderno de dibujo donde lo había retratado para mirar el trabajo que hizo dándose cuenta que el rubio había hecho una pintura realmente buena de su perfil algo que parecía más bien haber sido realizado por un verdadero maestro – Aunque la verdad no te quedo mal – fue lo único que pudo decir mientras sacaba del bolsillo de su pantalón su celular para poder tomar una foto de Steve posando con su dibujo sentado en aquella palapa mientras este sonreía un poco apenado por la postal que Tony le pedía, la cual se trataba del rubio sosteniendo con la mano derecha levantada el cuaderno mientras que con la mano izquierda señalaba su nueva obra de arte.

– ¿Qué más quieres hacer? – le pregunto el Capitán al millonario una vez que los dos estuvieron sentados de nuevo en aquellas bancas mirando a la gente pasar.

– No tenemos mucho tiempo – con un poco de resignación el genio le contestaba al rubio mientras lo veía detenidamente queriendo grabar cada una de las expresión de aquel atractivo rostro que se posaba frente a él.

– Podemos ir por un helado – tal vez aquellas palabras habían soñado algo estúpidas para alguien que estaba acostumbrado a comer en finos restaurantes, pero para Steve era una proposición que en su tiempo solo lo hacías a la persona que en verdad te llamaba la atención, aunque en ese momento Tony no dejaba de observarlo sin decirle nada logrando con esto ponerlo algo nervioso – ¿Sucede algo? – le pregunto pensando que tal vez se había enojado con él.

– Quiero algo más – fue lo único que dijo el futurista antes de tan solo inclinar su cabeza hacia adelante atrapando los labios del rubio con los suyos en un casto beso que no duro mucho, solo había sido como un aleteo de las alas de una mariposa algo sutil y ligero que sin duda paso desapercibido por todas las demás personas – Te necesito a ti – con un tono de voz algo ronco con la creciente excitación Tony le hizo saber al rubio que no requería de un helado precisamente.

– No podemos hacerlo aquí – al rubio no le gustaba ser exhibicionista.

– Vayamos a otro lado – con insistencia el millonario volvía a acercarse un poco más a los labios del Capitán queriendo besarlos de nuevo, pero deteniéndose a medio camino.

– No tenemos mucho tiempo – Steve sabía que no podrían ir a un hotel porque por mucho tendrían solo cuarenta y cinco minutos.

– Busquemos un lugar – pero el genio no daría su brazo a torcer tan rápido sabiendo que el rubio volvería a aquella base y no sabía cuándo se volverían a ver.

– ¿Dónde? – cuestiono el Capitán sintiéndose embriagado por la cercanía del futurista quien ahora dejaba suaves besos en sus labios incitándolo a lo que quería.

– Salgamos de aquí, en cualquier lado – tratando de convencer a Steve el millonario comenzó a tocar de una manera leve y discreta su miembro dándole a entender que lo necesitaba, que ya había pasado suficiente tiempo desde su primer encuentro.

– Esta bien – tampoco era como si Rogers no deseara eso.

Con pasos apresurados salieron de Central Park dirigiéndose al Bentley de Tony quien dejo que Steve condujera algo que se empezaba a convertir en una tradición para ambos cuando viajaban solos, se subieron de una manera rápida no sin dejar de lado las cortesías que el rubio tenía hacia el millonario como era abrirle la puerta. Y así como llegaron se habían retirado arrancando el automóvil de inmediato recorriendo las avenidas buscando un lugar que a las once de la mañana no fuera tan transitado algo realmente difícil, pero no imposible así que durante quince minutos no dejaron de ver y descartar sitios hasta que por fin dieron con una construcción que al parecer había sido clausurada por los sellos que estaban en la entrada del enrejado de aluminio que cubría la base de lo que sería un edificio más en Nueva York.

– ¡Aquí! – dijo Tony al instante cuando vio que no había nadie más alrededor.

– ¿Y si hay alguien? – con preocupación Steve preguntaba queriendo dar a entender que era una mala idea hacerlo en ese lugar.

– No hay nadie – el millonario no lo sabía a ciencia cierta, pero si seguían dando vueltas no encontrarían ningún lugar – Rápido Steve del otro lado estaciona el carro – dicha construcción quedaba a lado de un complejo de departamentos dejando un espacio entre los dos lo que sería a futuro si la obra seguía un callejón que por el momento no era muy transitado. Por lo cual el rubio no perdió el tiempo haciendo lo que el millonario le decía, adentrándose en aquel lugar lo más que podía para que nadie los viera

Una vez que estuvieron encerrados entre la construcción y los departamentos Tony volvió a besar a Rogers ahora de una manera hambrienta queriendo tener más contacto para pronto poder saciar ese deseo que por semanas lo venía persiguiendo. Bajo su mano derecha hasta la entrepierna del rubio tocando sobre el pantalón aquel miembro que estaba ante la presencia del millonario duro como una piedra lo que lo hizo sentar satisfecho al saber que Steve estaba igual de ansioso que él así que solo comenzó a desabrochar el cinturón de su compañero para después seguir con la cremallera y poder sacar aquel pene del boxer blanco masturbándolo un poco ante de agacharse y colocarlo dentro de su boca.

– Tony – ante el ímpetu del millonario el rubio lo llamo por su nombre sintiendo como las cosas iban tan deprisa para su gusto.

– No te gusta – le respondió el genio mientras dejaba húmedos besos por todo su falo que ya se encontraba con las venas marcadas a causa de la excitación.

– Sigue por favor – aunque se sintiera abrumado por todo Steve deseo que el futurista continuara con aquella felación después de ver como este daba ósculos tan obscenos sobre su pene.

– Como ordene Capitán – a Tony no necesitaban decirle dos veces que volviera a aquella actividad que tanto le gustaban por lo cual metió de nuevo aquella erección en su boca haciendo ruidos de succión por lo rápido que subía y bajaba su cabeza mientras envolvía de vez en cuando el pene del rubio con su lengua logrando que Steve gimiera por lo bajo.

Mientras el millonario trabajaba en complacer al rubio con un delicioso sexo oral este llevo su mano derecha hacia las nalgas de Tony para poder sobarlas con movimientos circulares sintiendo la suavidad que aquellos músculos le ofrecían. Después de un momento Rogers con su mano izquierda quito de la frente del genio los pocos cabellos que se habían salido de su lugar por los movimientos casi frenéticos de este, jalándolos un poco hacia atrás controlando con esto la profundidad de la felación a su gusto lo que hizo que el futurista se atragantara un poco, ante tal vista tan sensual Steve se estiro a un lado de nuevo metiendo su diestra por el pantalón del millonario buscando con ello su ano para poder comenzar a prepararlo sobando con sus dedos medio e índice aquella entrada

– Tony no podremos hacerlo sin lubricante – al rubio le preocupaba lastimar al genio quien estaba muy concentrado succionando su pene.

Sacando un poco aquel miembro de su boca el futurista le dio indicaciones al Capitán de donde debería buscar – En la guantera Steve – el cual obedeció al instante retirando su mano de aquella entrada para llevarla hacia aquel lugar abriéndolo y encontrando dentro un pequeño frasquito transparente que sería el lubricante que Tony había guardado antes de salir de la torre y es que la verdad el millonario no iba a dejar que el rubio volviera a aquel cuartel de S.H.I.E.L.D sin antes que los dos tuvieran sexo porque su cuerpo ya le reclamaba tener de nuevo a Rogers entre sus piernas.

– Levanta tus hermosas nalgas Tony – con la excitación hasta arriba el Capitán le pidió al millonario con palabras roncas que elevara sus caderas para que fuera más fácil para él prepararlo a lo que el hombre de hierro solo obedeció agradecido por lo que venía.

Así que de esta manera teniendo al futurista en una mejor pose Steve comenzó a masajear de nuevo su ano teniendo la mano llena de lubricante ensuciando la ropa interior de su compañero quien al ver que el rubio lo estaba manchando decidido desabrochar su pantalón con la mano derecha mientras que con la izquierda masajeaba los testículos del Capitán dejándole todo el espacio libre para que pudiera seguir estimulándolo antes de la penetración. Rogers al ver tal acción solo se detuvo esperando a que el genio terminara de bajarse los pantalones hasta las rodillas para después seguir dilatando aquella entrada en la cual después de un rato hundió el dedo medio seguido del índice con los cuales abrió un poco el ano de Tony moviéndose dentro de él en forma de tijeras estimulando también de vez en cuando la próstata, logrando que los gemidos del futurista se escucharan amordazados debido a que aún tenía su pene dentro de su boca.

Después de un momento en que Tony y Steve se estimularon mutuamente el rubio decidido detener al millonario para que se irguiera sobre su asiento dejando a la vista su erección la cual también reclamaba atención y que prontamente seria bien atendida – Tony pon tus manos sobre los asientos traseros – Rogers quería que el millonaria tuviera la mitad delantera de su cuerpo en la parte de atrás del Bentley mientras la parte de sus nalgas se quedaría adelante justo arriba de la palanca de velocidades para que él pudiera penetrarlo mejor y solo tuviera que agacharse un poco porque su cuerpo completo no cabía erguido dentro del automóvil. A lo cual el genio entendió sobre la marcha como seria la posición que intentarían, de nuevo la de cuatro puntos con la que al parecer Steve disfrutaba demasiado al ver como su erección totalmente dura se perdía entre sus nalgas las cuales rebotaban armoniosamente sobre la ingle del rubio quien las apretaba y abría a su gusto.

Cuando Tony estuvo listo solo espero ansioso por aquel falo que se restregaba tortuosamente de arriba abajo por su entrada la cual se contraía en pequeños espasmos de placer que le producía la sensación de sentir las venas de aquel pene por su sensible piel del ano – Date prisa – con ansias en su voz llamo el genio al Capitán mientras lo veía desde la parte de atrás del Bentley disfrutado de su gesto totalmente serio, concentrado en lo que estaba haciendo. Pero no hubo respuesta en palabras, Stark solo sintió como se hundía aquel pene en su entrada la cual se volvía a contraer alrededor del aquel grueso miembro que le arrancaba suspiros de placer y malas palabras al sentirse completamente lleno como la primera vez, aunque a diferencia de ese momento ahora Steve comenzaba con el vaivén de su cadera casi al instante de llegar al fondo penetrándolo una tras otras vez a un ritmo regular que lo hacía sentir extasiado y que obligo a Steve a aferrarse de las nalgas de Tony queriéndose hundirse aún más en aquel ano que estaba tan apretado como aquella vez en el hotel.

Ante las estocadas de la creciente faena el millonario solo podía gemir el nombre del rubio con una voz sensualmente roca que incitaba a Rogers a aumentar la velocidad ante los insistentes pedidos del genio quien comenzó a lagrimear por la excitación y la adrenalina de verse tal vez descubiertos por alguien que escuchara sus suplicas – Mas rápido… más… por favor Capitán – sin pudor alguno disfrutando de la sensación de ser penetrado de una manera ruda, pero deliciosa Tony no dejaba de clamar sintiendo como Rogers incluso lo jalaba un poco de su cabello haciendo el acto aún más pecaminoso porque él gozaba de aquello mientras escuchaba la respiración del rubio salir fuerte por su nariz llenando todo el lugar de lujuria que se condensaba en los cristales del Bentley mostrando con esto que los dos estaban disfrutando de aquel obsceno acto.

Tal vez habrán pasado veinte o treinta minutos del insensata vaivén de las caderas de Steve cuando sintió como Tony comenzaba a masturbarse mientras se retorcía debajo suyo pidiendo por más con una voz ahora aguda, sabía que pronto el futurista llegaría a su orgasmo así que como todo un caballero decidido complacer a su pareja hundiéndose hasta el fondo de su ano comenzó a penetrarlo rápidamente tocando su próstata viendo como sus nalgas rebotaban sintió como también llegaría a la cúspide por culpa de los masajes que le daban las contracciones del ano de Tony, solo se dejó llevar por las sensaciones hasta que eyaculo dentro del genio quien había aflojado sus músculos después del intenso orgasmo que recorrió su cuerpo mientras eyaculaba.

Con un pequeño beso sobre la nuca del futurista Steve salió de su interior el cual ahora estaba lleno, el rubio esperaba que Tony no se molestara con él por hacer aquella acción sin pedir permiso, pero el millonario estaba tan satisfecho que no menciono nada solo se acomodó su ropa al igual que el Capitán para después salir de aquel callejón con el Bentley y dirigirse hasta la torre. Se les había hecho tarde.

– Me gusta cómo te ves mientras conduces – el genio se encontraba relajado mientras recargaba su cabeza en sus brazos los cuales había colocado sobre la ventana abierta que estaba junto a su asiento. Ese fue el comentario más honesto que hasta ahora Stark había dicho a lo que Steve no tuvo palabras para contestar y solo se sonrojo sin despegar la vista de la avenida decidiendo mejor dar una leve nalgada al millonario quien se sonrió ante tal descarada acción – ¿Nunca usas condón? – con tan repentina cuestión Tony solo quería despejar sus dudas sobre las preferencias del rubio.

– No tengo por qué – fue la simple respuesta del Capitán quien le restó importancia al asunto.

– Y las enfermedades ¿Qué? – pero eso no convencía en nada a un precavido millonario que veía con desconcierto a Rogers mientras este esperaba que el semáforo se pusiera en verde. Pronto llegarían a la torre.

– Yo no tengo y supongo que tú tampoco ¿o sí? – con un leve gesto en su cara que daba a entender que no tenía mucho valor para él el asunto Steve le respondía a Tony.

– No – quien a su vez contesto la pregunta que el rubio le hizo un poco disgustado ¡Por favor él siempre se hacía exámenes médicos! Aunque esa respuesta no era lo que esperaba para un hombre que se crió bajo ciertos valores.

– Supongo que no abra problema, pero si lo deseas para la próxima usamos protección – la verdad era que Steve vivió una parte de su vida en un año en que el uso de condones no era tan normal por eso no veía el interés en protegerse hasta que claro llego al siglo veintiuno donde incluso había publicidad sobre eso.

– Veremos – Tony supuso que no sería necesario usar protección, él ya no vivía su vida de libertinaje y Steve al tener el suero del supersoldado en su cuerpo tal vez no contraía las enfermedades de transmisión sexual tan fácilmente. Un pensamiento algo estúpido.

Después de unos diez minutos por fin llegaron a la torre donde antes de entrar por el estacionamiento Rogers bajo del automóvil no sin antes darle un beso a Tony quien respondió gustoso a aquel rose que tanto le embriagaba el corazón para después tomar el volante del Bentley y adentrarse a la torre donde actualmente vivía Pepper, Happy y él. El millonario no tardó mucho en estacionar su amado automóvil para después bajarse de el y dirigirse al ascensor que lo llevaría a su taller en el cual estaba trabajando sobre su nueva inteligencia artificial.

– ¿Te gusta jugar con fuego Stark? – aquella voz que en un principio lo espanto reconocía después como la de Natasha quien al parecer le había ido a dar una pequeña visita.

– Desde que tuve conciencia sobre mi – por suerte el futurista en algo conocía aquella mujer así que no bajaría la guardia ante la combatiente número uno de S.H.I.E.L.D quien se veía algo enojada.

– Algún día te quemaras por completo – sí, Romanoff sabia muchas cosas de las cuales el genio no tenía ni la mínima conciencia así que esto podría ser una advertencia.

– ¿Esto es una amenaza? Porque si es así me siento muy intimidado – con toda la ironía que pudo Tony contesto a aquel comentario sin sentido que Natasha le había dicho.

– Es mejor que vayas a "vaciarte" Stark – en ese momento el millonario se dio cuenta que la agente sabia sobre el tipo de relación que sostenía con el Capitán, claro a esa mujer nada se le pasaba.

– No sé de qué me hablas – aun así Tony fingiría demencia ante la pelirroja que lo veía desde la entrada del estacionamiento.

До свидания – fue lo único que le respondió Natasha mientras caminaba tranquilamente moviendo sus caderas de manera sensual hacia lo que para ella seria la salida perdiéndose de la vista del millonario quien se quedó un momento en blanco queriendo analizar la situación sin encontrar mucho en su cabeza.

¿Qué me dijo? Pensó Tony al recordar las palabras de la agente mientras se dirigía hacia al ascensor tal vez antes de ir a su taller iría a la cocina por una donas y un café como desayuno.


	16. Chapter 16

No es que Tony fuera una persona desesperada para nada era el caso, pero ya habían pasado seis días desde su último encuentro con Steve y aunque constantemente tenían comunicación por mensajes en varias aplicaciones. Lo cual fue sorprendente para Tony porque pensó que el rubio no tenía tantos conocimientos sobre la tecnología supuso que tal vez su amigo Sam le había ayudado en esos temas lo cual inesperadamente le provoco celos, ¡Qué diablos tenía que preguntarle Rogers a ese tan Falcón! ¡Si lo tenía a él, un genio de la tecnología, un futurista! El millonario no estaba muy conforme con ni siquiera poder hablar con el Capitán por teléfono quien resultaba siempre estar demasiado ocupado entrenando a los reclutas que no podía ni contestar sus llamadas, para ese entonces solo Visión se había convertido en su medio que le ayudaba a saber que era lo que en verdad hacia Steve en aquellas instalaciones, como un espía el androide solía tomar varias fotografías del susodicho para después enviarlas al genio, pero por desgracia dentro de estas fotos hubo una que lo puso en alerta al ver que había una mujer rubia y alta al lado del Capitán quien muy amenamente le sonreía dando a entender que la conocía. Al pie de la fotografía se encontraba un mensaje de Visión quien le pedía amablemente que no fuera hacer algún tipo de escena de la cual después se arrepentiría conociendo lo impulsivo que a veces podía ser Stark.

– Visión – la voz del millonario sonó dentro de la cabeza del androide quien confundido detuvo su marcha hacia la cocina. Se dirigía a desayunar, aunque él en realidad no comía solo deseaba compartir un momento con la señorita Maximoff.

– ¿Señor Stark? – pregunto lo evidente mirando a su alrededor para observar que nadie lo viera.

– Quién más podría ser – no había nadie más en el mundo que pudiera usar aquel canal de alta seguridad que su persona.

– Señor esto… creo es ilegal – el androide suponía que recibir llamadas ocultas por su ex jefe podrían verse sospechosas para todos los administrativos de la agencia.

– Nada lo es para mí así que necesito un favor – pero al futurista eso no le importaba porque bien sabía que podría poner cualquier excusa para salir bien librado junto con Visión.

– No quiero problemas con el director Fury señor – en parte el androide no deseaba tener un juicio u otra platica con el siempre amable agente Pierce, pero también había otra razón por la que no quería conflictos.

– Por favor Visión, será como en los viejos tiempos – como cuando él era Jarvis y llevaba a cabo las ordenes que el millonario le daba.

– ¿Que desea Señor? – el pobre androide termino por aceptar esperando que no le pidiera algo imposible, aunque él sabía muy bien que era lo que Tony deseaba.

– Seré directo… - de alguna manera el genio se sentía avergonzado por lo que le preguntaría a Visión, pero era demasiada su necesidad por tener la información que anhelaba.

– Es la señorita Sharon Carter sobrina de la agente Margaret Carter y agente de S.H.I.E.L.D – si el androide participara en uno de esos programas de concursos y la última pregunta ganadora seria la que el futurista le iba a decir, sin duda hubiera ganado – Lo siento señor Stark, pero necesito irme – ahora que Tony tenía lo que quería Visión deseaba volver a sus asuntos.

– Si claro – fue lo único que dijo el millonario antes de escuchar cómo se colgaba la llamada.

Stark después de aquello se dedicó a buscar más información acerca de esa señorita que al parecer era talentosa, pero no tanto como lo fue su tía hace algunos años atrás, aunque bueno a los ojos del filántropo nadie sería tan talentoso como lo era él eso era parte de su narcisismo.

– Al parecer te gustan las rubias Rogers – sí, de alguna manera le dolía y no por que tuviera el autoestima baja, pero sabía que había otra cosa que solo ella podía tener y cabía la posibilidad que al Capitán le gustara más la sensación que le ofrecía "eso" a lo "suyo" – Bueno, es hora de hacerles una visitas – al futurista siempre le agrado más la verdad de las cosas porque él era una persona que no mentía así que si el rubio preferiría ocultar algo él lo descubriría de primera mano.

A Tony no le tomo ni media hora arreglarse con uno de sus mejores trajes, escoger la llave de uno de sus automóviles de colección, bajar al estacionamiento de su torre y conducir por las calles de Nueva York hasta llegar a aquellas instalaciones donde lo recibió María Hill en la entrada no con muy buena cara de por medio.

– ¿A que le debemos su visita? – con un tono brusco la mujer le pregunto mientras se acercaba a la ventanilla de su automóvil.

– Negocios – fue lo único que contesto el genio viendo a la mujer a través de sus lentes negros.

– No vendemos cosas – la verdad ella no odiaba a Tony o algo parecido solo había tenido una horrible mañana gracias al agente Pierce y al agente Ross.

– Pero si las compran y luego no las saben cuidar – muchas veces S.H.I.E.L.D aunque protegían a las personas de amenazas latentes se les olvidada que ellos mismos podían provocar una.

Poniendo sus ojos en blanco Hill termino por darle paso al millonario quien muy contento bajo de su automóvil no sin antes tomar la caja rectangular y delgada que tenía acomodada en el asiento del copiloto la cual estaba forrada por un llamativo papel rojo que combinada a la perfección con los vivos en dorado, para después poder caminar hasta la entrada y accesar a las instalaciones por fin.

– ¿Dónde está Rhodey y Visión? – pregunto el genio queriendo despistar a la agente de sus otras intenciones, no debía verse tan obvio.

– Por favor Stark, sabemos que no precisamente vienes a buscar a tus amigos – vaya personal tan capacitado que tiene Fury pensó Tony ante lo que le decían.

– ¡Mira que vidrios tan limpios! – pero aun así se hizo el desentendido – Los lavan cada, ¿Cuánto? Porque los de mi torre no brillan tanto – miraba a otros lados no haciendo contacto con los ojos cafés de María quien solo negó con la cabeza.

– En el edificio del fondo, empezando su reforzamiento de confianza – le termino de decir la agente señalándole el camino para que rápido se fuera la visita no autorizada.

– Gracias – Tony le contesto con una sonrisa para después empezar a caminar por los senderos impecables de concreto que había en el recinto.

– Deberías apresurarte – a Hill no le gustaba meterse en asuntos que no le concernían, pero un consejo no le vendría mal a nadie.

Sin tener ganas de criticar algo el futurista le parecía de cierta manera que el lugar era un buen sitio donde los agentes podían entrenar y vivir, claro no era algo como su torre, pero no estaba tan mal con jardines amplios, fuentes y mucho espacio para poder adiestrarse lo cual era lo que estaban justo haciendo aquellas pobres almas que corrían bajo el frió de las tres de tarde con solo sus uniformes puestos que para nada se veían calientes no como su abrigo el cual incluso tenía un forro polar térmico que lo mantenía abrigado en esos inviernos neoyorquinos. Tony seguía caminando, apurando un poco el paso muriéndose de ansias por ver al rubión, pero cuando por fin llego a aquel edificio lo único que encontró cuando entro fue a Steve platicando animadamente con Sharon quien sonreía ampliamente satisfecha.

– ¿Romeo y Julieta en S.H.I.E.L.D? – irónico para no parecer enojado el genio no dudo en hablar alto para que aquellos se dieran cuenta de su presencia.

– ¡Tony! – sorprendido el Capitán miro al futurista quien se acercaba a él. En verdad aquel hombre se veía guapo con ese abrigo, aunque eran exagerados los lentes.

– En persona – el genio le dio un abrazo al rubio para después darle un amistoso beso en la mejilla derecha como varias veces lo había hecho con Rhodey.

– Qué bueno verte aquí – sí, el rubio se alegraba de verlo porque su presencia contaba como su regalo atrasado de navidad y su futuro deseo de año nuevo.

– Vine de visita para invitarlos a mi fiesta de fin de año – tal vez podría convencer incluso a Fury de que les dejara ese día libre.

– Este año no tendremos vacaciones – pero fue Sharon quien se apresuró de inmediato a contestarle al millonario poniéndose a un lado de Steve.

– ¡Oh vaya! Los modales no son el fuerte de los agentes de esta asociación – la rubia no debía meterse en esos asuntos fue lo que pensó claramente el genio quien se había referido a los miembros del equipo Vengadores.

– Lo lamento señor Stark – se disculpó Sharon con una sonrisa amable.

– Esta bien… ¿señorita? – pregunto el millonario queriendo conocer el apellido de la mujer.

– Carter – se apresuró ella a responder extendiendo su mano en un saludo que el futurista contesto.

– Oh, entonces debe ser directora Carter – Tony lo sabía, la rubia solo era una agente – Como su tía Margaret – tal vez con guante blanco le acababa de dar una bofetada.

– No aun no, pero próximamente – ágilmente le contestó la mujer – Verdad Steve – mientras volteaba a ver al Capitán con una sonrisa algo que al millonario no le agrado, aunque aun así por ser su primer encuentro pasaría de largo.

– Ojalá, pero por desgracia no todas las futuras generaciones son tan buenas como sus antecesores – Tony no le gustaba meterse en problemas con mujeres porque son los conflictos más llamativos, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que podría defenderse de otra manera – Toma Capitán te traje esto, un regalo de navidad, disfrútalo – el genio le extendió la caja al rubio quien con una sonrisa la recibió gustoso dándole un gracias mientras sus mejillas se volvían un poco rojas.

– No puede accesar con bebida señor Stark – creyendo lo evidente la rubia le advirtió a los dos hombres las restricciones del lugar.

– No se preocupe agente Carter eso no es bebida y aunque lo fuera, parte de esta propiedad también es mía – con una sonrisa Tony le dejo en claro a Sharon como lo hizo con otras tantas personas que al final las cosas se hacían a su manera.

Y antes de que la rubia siguiera con esa discusión su localizador sonó señalándole que su presencia era necesitada en otro lugar así que sin más la mujer se despidió de ambos antes de salir del edificio un poco molesta. El millonario quien solo despidió a la mujer diciéndole adiós con la mano miraba a Steve algo disgustado, pero sabía que no podía reclamar nada se vería muy mal de su parte hacer eso, aunado a todo ellos dos solo tenían sexo por diversión aun así no dejaba de molestarle que el rubio hablara con aquella mujer tan fácilmente, pero esos sentimientos desaparecieron cuando fue abrazado por Rogers quien le daba un beso en la frente feliz por el regalo que a los ojos del genio era muy sencillo para su gusto aunque nada de eso importaba con tal de poder sentir aquel cuerpo rodearle permitiéndole llenar sus fosas nasales de aquel aroma natural que desprendía el rubio quien para ese instante le colocaba un dulce beso en los labios logrando que el futurista enredara sus brazos en su cuello elevando un poco sus talones.

– ¿Tú mismo lo hiciste? – pregunto Steve sobre su regalo.

– No es tan difícil – Tony había visto varios tutoriales hasta que por fin dio con el regalo correcto, la verdad era que deseaba hacer algo diferente por el rubio no solo pedir algo por internet – ¿Te gusto? – cuestiono el genio viendo como el Capitán veía entusiasmado aquella caja que contenía muchos dulces de todo tipo desde salados hasta dulces pasando por los ácidos. Aunque a Rogers no le gustaban ese tipo de cosas para el millonario era necesario que el soldado tuviera en su dieta algo más que la simple comida que le daba S.H.I.E.L.D

– Me encanto – sin duda hasta el momento nadie se había tomado el tiempo de hacerle algo que fuera como eso.

– Es la caja de las reservas – con ese nombre el futurista encontró el tutorial en internet así que de esa forma se llamaría su regalo.

– Gracias de nuevo – le dijo Rogers al genio mientras le daba otro beso esta vez uno más profundo en el cual acuno la cara de Stark entre sus manos para que este no se desapartara de él hasta que estuviera satisfecho de aquel contacto – Vamos a ver a los demás Tony – Steve recupero su aliento después de aquel ósculo, pero no retiro sus manos de la cara del filántropo queriendo sentir un poco más la suavidad de aquellas mejillas.

– Claro – respondió el millonario un poco sonrojado mientras sonreía ampliamente al recibir aquel agradecimiento para después separarse del rubio con quien junto su dedo meñique en un discreto amarre.


	17. Chapter 17

Para Tony Navidad y Año Nuevo pasaron demasiado rápido sin la compañía de sus compañeros que con el tiempo se habían vuelto para él como su familia. Las fiestas de ese año haciendo a un lado la del doce de Diciembre se convirtieron en una simple reunión a lado de Pepper y Happy con los cuales siempre podía confiar hasta para en esas ocasiones donde si no fuera por ellos él hubiera pasado aquellas fechas solo tal vez más por el hecho de que quería demostrarle a Steve que su forma de ver la vida había cambiado que por otra cosa, porque dentro de su mente el millonario llego a la conclusión de que tal vez el rubio aún no se animaba a pedirle que fuera su pareja debido a que pensaba que él solo quería jugar un rato, lo cual tal vez durante los primeros meses fue verdad por la razón de que de esta manera el millonario podría proteger su corazón al tal vez verse rechazado, pero encontrándose en fechas actuales las cosas habían cambiado. Tony sabía que pisaba sobre suelo firme al querer tener una relación formal con el Capitán quien todos los días sin falta le deseaba los buenos días y las buenas noches por un mensaje o nota de voz las cuales eran las más graciosas que pudo haber escuchado hasta ahora porque a veces Rogers tartamudeaba un poco por la vergüenza que le generaba grabar esos mensajes que solían ser breves, pero no por eso desabridos. En general el rubio era un hombre gentil lleno de modales eso cualquier persona que pasara al menos unos minutos con el Capitán lo reconocía por lo cual no le sorprendió al futurista que también fuera un romántico empedernido que enviaba miles de emojis con forma de corazón o caritas enamoradas como las que los adolescentes usan solo con sus parejas en turno a las cuales suelen amar intensamente como si no hubiera un mañana y aunque ellos dos ya eran adultos llenos de responsabilidades no por eso dejaban de sentir aquel sentimiento llamado amor que les llenaba el pecho y la cabeza de ilusiones, sobre tal vez alcanzar aquello que algunas personas pasan toda su vida persiguiendo sin tener poder obtener buenos resultados en todos sus intentos mientras otras solo se sentaban a esperar a que llegara ese fiel compañero o compañera que estaría a su lado hasta el final con el cual no sufrirán ningún mal de ningún tipo y compartirán toda clase de cosas.

Aunque en parte también el futurista sabía que tendría que ir con cuidado porque las ilusiones a veces se vuelven grandes estándares que por lo regular se rompen cuando la realidad asoma su cabeza, aun así el estar junto a Steve, recibir un mensaje de él o tan siquiera recordar aquellas veces que tuvieron sexo hacía que su corazón se acelerara y es que había encontrado una singular conexión con el rubio que la mayoría de las veces le costaba mucho conseguir con cualquier otra persona, a excepción de Pepper, por tal motivo siempre buscaba de alguna manera u otra tener algún tipo de contacto con el Capitán llegando incluso a desesperarse cuando no lo conseguía porque seguramente el rubio pasaba por la misma situación dado el hecho de que este no desairaba ninguna de sus insinuaciones las cuales en algunas ocasiones podían ser sutiles mientras en otras oportunidades eran tan directas que a veces el genio se arrepentía de sus acciones sintiendo que podría asustarlo.

A decir verdad, al millonario le gustaba todo ese juego de estira y afloja que hasta el momento había estado teniendo con Rogers, pero el necesitaba más que solo estar en una relación donde las palabras y muestras de cariño quedaba casi nulas cuando se encontraban de frente. Sí, se sentía increíble que Steve pudiera escribirle cosas tan románticas que empalagaban su vista, pero él empezaba a tener otras necesidades porque si poníamos en contexto la situación los dos sentían atracción mutua, se daban muestras de cariño y aún más ya habían tenido relaciones, entonces, que los detenía de dar el siguiente paso. Puede ser que les faltara una ayuda tal vez poner en claro las cosas para saber qué dirección tomarían, a Tony siempre le gustaron las situaciones concisas donde todos estuvieran al tanto sobre que rumbo caminarían y a lo que tendrían que atenerse así que de esta manera bajo esa premisa el genio le diría a Steve todo lo que sentía por él aprovechando la cita que tendrían mañana por la tarde la cual habían programado desde hace semanas, pero que por diversas circunstancias que se aglomeraban más por parte del rubio prefirieron atrasarla otros días más llegando a mediados de Enero el mes en el cual se suponía que a penas Rogers debería de estar cambiando de residencia a la nueva base de los Vengadores, aunque al parecer Fury tuvo que mover todas sus influencias para que estas actividades se adelantaran dando como resultado que el Capitán para fechas actuales ya tuviera un mes dentro de dichas instalaciones, algo que para nada le agradaba al futurista quien por desgracia no podía presentarse todos los días en la base exigiendo ver a Steve.

Al dia siguiente, después de que Tony pudo dormir al tener un plan asegurado para el dia de su cita despertó de un muy buen humor alistándose rápido bajo a desayunar a la cocina estando solo como siempre se preparó una taza de café y tomo de la alacena unas cuantas donas glaseadas que al parecer ahora sobraban gracias a que Clint ya no se encontraba en la torre para devorarlas. Después de su desayuno bajo un momento a su taller tomando el ascensor para no usar las escaleras llego hasta la entra donde tecleo su clave de acceso permitiendo que la puerta se abriera y así pudiera entrar. Paso varias horas ahí adentro hasta que la alarma que había puesto sonó escandalosa replicando por todo el lugar que tenía solo dos horas para arreglarse y después ir al sitio donde Steve lo esperaría seguramente impaciente por tener su cita.

Cuando termino de bañarse escogió un conjunto de ropa nuevo el cual estaba compuesto por un blazer azul marino, un pantalón de mezclilla liso, unos mocasines cafés y una playera a rayas negras y azules egeo, lo cual remataba con sus lentes de carcaza café con cristal amarillo que le hacían ver más joven, de esta manera al estar ya listo incluso teniendo el aroma de su colonia favorita puesta bajo hasta el estacionamiento donde guardaba sus autos de colección, eligiendo esta vez un Audi color gris salió de aquel lugar para dirigirse a la quinta avenida donde pasaría primero a recoger un pedido que se trataba de otro regalo para Steve el cual era una hermosa placa militar de oro rosa personalizada que la empresa Tiffany & Co había hecho especialmente para el millonario. Aquella parada no le quito mucho tiempo a Tony quien solo tuvo que firmar los papeles de entrega para después poder irse con su pieza de joyería hasta la novena avenida en Masseria Dei Vini que era el lugar donde esta vez comerían, un sitio elegante de colores blancos y grises que servía comida italiana y que contaba con muchas mesas de manteles pulcros cuidadosamente acomodadas para que los comensales se sintieran cómodos. Tenía de lado izquierdo la barra, de lado derecho la cocina, al fondo los baños y en la puerta la recepción, un sitio de tamaño mediano con costos elevados.

Cuando el genio estaciono el Audi vio a lo lejos, cerca de la entrada a Rogers quien parecía ya tenía algún tiempo esperando por él porque veía con ansias su reloj, había optado esta vez el rubio por usar un saco de color malva con una camisa polo blanca, pantalones de mezclilla oscuros que sujetaba con un cinturón color chocolate y unos zapatos de gamuza con agujeta color café lo cual provocaba que incluso a la distancia aquel hombre se viera realmente atractivo. Ante tal imagen Tony se llenó de nerviosismo el cual empezaba por su estómago hasta su garganta donde encontraba una ruta de escape cada que el millonario se mordía el labio inferior mientras salía de su carro con la cajita del regalo en su bolsillo derecho. Una vez fuera camino hasta la entrada del restaurante con una sonrisa en sus labios la cual se agrando al tiempo que estuvo frente a Steve quien estaba volteado hacia el otro lado buscándolo entre la multitud.

– ¿A quién esperas? – con algo de gracia pregunto el futurista logrando que el rubio volteara de inmediato con sorpresa al escuchar su voz

– A ti – ante esa presencia el Capitán sonrió feliz agradecido de tener aquel hombre frente a él listo para pasar una tarde esplendida.

– Bueno, ya estoy aquí – metiendo las manos en sus bolsillos el genio de igual manera sonreía tontamente por la vergüenza tratando de no sonrojarse.

– ¿Entramos? – cuestiono Rogers un poco impaciente cuando después de unos segundos ninguno de los dos se movía de la acera.

– Claro, claro – rápidamente contesto el millonario dándose cuenta que estorbaban a los transeúntes que trataban de esquivarlos, así que los dos se adentraron al restaurante donde al instante les preguntaron por sus reservaciones para poder llevarlos hasta su mesa.

– Por aquí – le dijo un camarero vestido de blanco y negro el cual ya sabía que ante estos invitados lo primero que debía hacer era ser discreto llevándolos hasta su lugar donde nadie los molestaría.

– Gracias – de una forma educada los dos contestaron al mismo tiempo mientras se sentaban.

– Cuando estén listos pueden pedir – fue lo único que dijo aquel hombre antes de retirarse a un lugar que estuviera cerca, pero que no los incomodara.

– Qué bueno que pudimos salir – Steve se adelantó a la plática queriendo darle a entender al futurista que ya necesitaba verlo después de varios días.

– Tienes una agenda apretada Rogers – con algo de ironía Tony siguió con la conversación encantado de tener por fin frente a él al Capitán.

– No es por mi – sintiéndose culpable el rubio trato de excusarse sabiendo que de alguna manera el que no tuviera mucho tiempo no era completamente su falta, también tenía que ver S.H.I.E.L.D

– Lo sé, no te preocupes – ante tal reacción el genio comprensivo quiso hacerle saber al Capitán que él entendía completamente la situación en la que estaba, siendo exprimido constantemente por Fury.

– Pero bueno hoy tuve tiempo – sintiéndose más entusiasta Steve siguió hablando mientras tomaba entre sus manos el menú una acción que también hizo Tony.

– Si me alegra… ¿Qué vas a pedir? – con curiosidad pregunto el millonario sintiéndose intrigado por los gustos de su compañero por la comida italiana.

– Algo de Lasaña o Ravioles, la verdad no he probado nada de eso – siendo sincero Rogers contesto aquella pregunta esperando que Stark no lo considerara un inculto.

– Es una buena elección – le alago el futurista porque él tenía la creencia que la mejor manera de conocer la gastronomía de un país era probando los platillos principales – Yo pediré pasta – ese era una comida que le gustaba mucho.

Cuando por fin los dos se decidieron llamaron al mesero quien anoto sus órdenes para después llevarlas a la cocina donde las prepararon de una manera rápida y deliciosa lo cual sorprendió a Tony y Steve que por un momento pensaron que tardarían en traerles la comida como solía suceder en algunos restaurantes.

– Es delicioso – con un gesto de sorpresa el Capitán fue lo primero que dijo cuando probó la comida que había pedido alegrándose que su decisión de lasaña haya sido buena.

– Lo sé – terminando su bocado el genio le dio la razón al rubio por tan deliciosos platillos que hacían a sus papilas gustativas bailar.

– ¿Cómo te ha ido Tony? – siempre que hablaba cara a cara con el millonario Steve se aseguraba de no decirle ningún apodo cariñoso como lo hacía siempre por mensajes porque tenía la idea de que esto tal vez incomodaría al futurista.

– Bien estoy a punto de crear una nueva inteligencia artificial mejor que Jarvis – ese era el único proyecto que hasta ahora llevaba entre manos además de la localización de Bruce con la cual aún no se daba por vencido.

– ¿Me extrañas? – con algo de vergüenza el Capitán pregunto a su compañero sintiendo como en su cara se alojaba cierto calor que se transformaba en un color rojo el cual se colocaba sobre sus mejillas discretamente.

Ese era el momento adecuado que debía aprovechar Tony – Todos los días – contesto seguro mientras miraba directamente a los ojos del rubio quien se sorprendió por la respuesta, pero que aun así quedó encantado.

– Yo igual te extraño – siguiendo sus deseos Steve puso su mano encima de la del futurista la cual estaba sobre la mesa sosteniendo uno de los cubiertos.

– Me gustas – sin ningún reparo ni una pizca de miedo Stark soltó aquellas palabras esperando la respuesta de su compañero, fuera cual fuera la aceptaría.

Pasaron algunos segundos que parecían horas para el genio quien sentía como la incertidumbre se comía su estómago el cual tenía un vacío creciente que le provocaba unas pocas ganas de vomitar, pero que aun así no lograrían hacerlo retroceder antes su confesión.

– Tu igual me gustas – con una voz quebrada por la felicidad de escuchar por fin aquellas palabras que tanto había esperado Rogers contesto recíprocamente los sentimientos de Tony. ¿Era muy pronto para decir te amo?

– ¿Qué tanto? – inmerso en su felicidad que se proyectó en una enorme sonrisa el millonario presiono un poco más la situación.

– No hay una cantidad existente que describa lo que siento – sin duda el rubio podía ser tan romántico que empalagaba a cualquiera.

Ante tal respuesta el pobre futurista no pudo decir nada más solo saco de su bolsillo aquel regalo que días atrás había encargado a la famosa empresa, esperando dentro de él que el presente encantara a Steve quien lo veía un poco confundido cuando le dio la cajita color rojo.

– Es para ti – elevando un poco su mano el millonario le dio a entender al Capitán que tomara lo que le daba – Ábrelo – le indico impaciente por ver que expresión haría.

Cuando destapo su obsequio con manos un poco temblorosas Rogers no tuvo palabra alguna que describiera esa sensación de felicidad que hizo que su pulso diera brincos continuos y su pecho se inflara conteniendo el suspiro que amenazaba con salir de lo más profundo de su corazón.

– No puedo aceptarlo – aun así, con todos esos sentimientos el rubio no podía tener algo tan costoso consigo mismo, no era correcto.

– ¿Por qué no? – algo confundido Tony pregunto queriendo saber las razones de aquellas palabras.

– Seguro es muy caro – el regalo le encantaba era una placa militar con sus datos grabados en un lado y del otro las iniciales del futurista junto a un pequeño corazón.

– Fue hecho solo para ti, ya que no tienes una – eso era cierto el Capitán había dejado su vieja placa hace muchos años atrás y ahora esta tal vez significaban un nuevo comienzo a lado de una persona de la cual estaba enamorado.

Ante tales palabras Steve solo pudo decir una frase – Gracias Tony – feliz por el regalo de inmediato se lo puso sobre el cuello luciéndolo orgulloso ante la atenta mirada del millonario.

Rogers esperaba que dentro de algunos días si es que Fury no lo mandaba a otra misión pudiera darle también un obsequio al genio y tal vez algo más.


	18. Chapter 18

La peor parte de comprometer el corazón con una persona es la espera, ver partir a aquel ser amado con la promesa de que volverá algún día termina siendo torturante al contar las horas o las semanas hasta que por fin retorne. Por suerte Tony tenía varios puntos a su favor, primero era demasiado inteligente y segundo se pudría en dinero, lo cual facilitaba muchas cosas en el mundo actual donde la comunicación con una persona ya no dependía de cartas que tardaban demasiado tiempo en contestarse, al contrario el contactar con alguien en la modernidad era tan fácil como apretar un botón en este caso en el "enviar" después de escribir algunas palabras simples que servían de saludo o despedida, pero toda esta agilización y automatización a veces acarreaba problemas de otro tipo como lo eran los mal entendidos o la desesperación. Por desgracia justo en este instante el millonario tenía ambos lo cual no lo dejaba pensar correctamente en su taller. Hace unos días atrás a principios de Febrero Steve se había ido de nuevo a una misión donde esta vez Fury incluyo a Falcón en un intento por como era su costumbre adelantar la inserción de los que serían los nuevos integrantes de los Vengadores en el trabajo de campo, pero aunque el genio no tuve problemas con eso al principio en el momento es que escucho que ni Visión ni Wanda participarían sus focos rojos saltaron prendiéndose alterados porque sabía que si el androide no iba a esa misión no tendría manera de comunicarse constantemente con el rubio, aunado a eso al parecer varios agentes de S.H.I.E.L.D se unirían también al cometido que Nick clasifico como privado para no tener que compartir información con Tony quien se puso aún más molesto al pensar que de una manera segura Sharon Carter sería la primera en subir al quinjet para felizmente acompañar al rubio a donde fuera.

– Señor programo de nuevo mal esas líneas – la voz burlona de Visión saco de su ensueño al futurista quien tenía la cabeza hecha un lió entre tantos pensamientos estúpidos.

– No puede ser – cansado el millonario llevo sus manos a su cara sobando sus ojos con su palma intentando relajarse para no terminar con un dolor de cabeza.

– Creo que debería descansar – el androide muy bien sabía que lo único que menos deseaba hacer el filántropo era dejar de trabajar al menos hasta que Steve volviera de su misión.

– Adquiriste un sentido del humor muy negro Visión – algo molesto por el aquel comentario el genio sonrió con hipocresía intentando dispersar las ideas que saltaban a su cabeza constantemente sobre Sharon y Rogers juntos.

– Lo siento señor, solo creo que no debe dejar que una persona controle su estado de ánimo – con toda la razón en sus palabras el androide aconsejaba al futurista mientras que lo veía sentado desde una silla giratoria demasiado cómoda.

– ¿De qué hablas? Nadie me puede controlar – sintiéndose avergonzado al verse descubierto Tony solo deseaba cambiar el tema de conversación.

– Señor su madre le enseño a no mentir – intentando sonar algo condescendiente Visión le dio a entender al millonario que no le servía de nada hacerse el loco.

Sintiéndose fatigado mentalmente el filántropo optó por mejor sentarse a un lado de su amigo quien no lo dejaba de mirarlo tal vez tratando de empatizar un poco con los sentimientos que se desbordaban por los gestos de su cara y ojos los cuales hablaban aún más que las palabras las cuales por su boca solían desprenderse – Necesito salir – fue lo único que dijo Stark una vez que se desplomo sobre la silla mientras veía las puntas de sus tenis.

– ¿Quiere que le hable al señor Rhodes? – siendo consiente que él aun no podía ausentarse libremente de la torre más por reglas del agente Pierce que por otra cosa, el androide opto por la mejor opción.

– Porque no – devolviéndole la mirada a Visión el millonario acepto aquella elección tal vez beberían un poco en algún lugar caro de la ciudad.

Tan rápido como sus funciones multitarea lo dejaban el androide llamo a Rhodey diciéndole que el señor Stark solicitaba su aprobación para poder verle durante la tarde - noche e ir a algún lugar donde podrían ingerir bebidas alcohólicas sin sobrepasar la cantidad de copas que la señorita Potts había puesto como tope para el millonario a lo cual el teniente acepto algo confundido por las palabras tan educadas con las que le hablaron.

– Listo señor – sintiéndose mejor consigo mismo por poder sacar al genio de ese lugar Visión colgó la llamada levantándose de su silla.

– Empecemos – copiando a su compañero Tony se irguió de su sitio para empezar a caminar a la salida acompañado del androide quien iría a ver a Wanda.

– ¡Respeten la torre! – con algo de picardía el filántropo grito aquellas palabras antes de subir por el elevador hasta su piso.

Había acordado con Rhodey verse alrededor de las siete de la tarde en el setecientos veintisiete de la séptima en un bar llamado Tonic Times Square un lugar clásico donde podrían ver algún partido de béisbol o baloncesto en las múltiples pantallas HD que estaban colocadas en las paredes de madera y concreto falso, teniendo a un lado las bocinas con sonido surround mientras tomaban las bebidas que quisieran acompañadas de algún snack. Dicho establecimiento conservaba el color blanco sobre la barra y los asientos de las sillas que tenían un respaldo café caoba que combinaba muy bien con la madera de la cual estaban hechas las mesas y bancos que se encontraban ubicados de lado izquierdo y centro. En la parte de arriba tragaluces de vidrio rojo con herrería negra daban un toque particular al sitio que se iluminaba con varios focos pequeños que estaban incrustados en los refuerzos del techo y las paredes los cuales se veían encerrados en candelabros cuadrados vintage. Esta vez Tony no tuvo que llegar solo al local porque Rhodey se presentó muy contento afuera de la torre después de la hora acordada llevando un Maserati color gris que no pasaba totalmente desapercibido, pero como era la nueva posesión del teniente presumía todo lo que podía, ¿Quien en su sano juicio robaría a un militar con tanto prestigio? Pensaba James, además él siempre llevaba consigo su armadura Maquina de Guerra.

– Listo o tengo que cargarte – con toda la autoconfianza del mundo Rhodey le hablaba a su amigo desde adentro del carro solo habiendo bajado el cristal para que el millonario pudiera reconocerlo.

– Vámonos – acercándose al automóvil para abrir la puerta Tony le seguía la corriente al teniente quien muy feliz arranco el motor una vez que los dos tuvieron el cinturón de seguridad puesto.

Con tan rápida maquina los dos no pasaron mucho tiempo en el camino donde se hicieron preguntas no más allá de las cotidianas queriendo saber cómo iban en sus respectivos trabajos o vidas, aunque el tema de Steve no salía a flote todavía. Una vez que llegaron al bar, que Rhodey había elegido, salieron del automóvil el cual no estacionaron muy lejos por si algún inconveniente surgía y se adentraron para sentarse en la barra donde no se despegarían después de varias horas.

– No te vez bien – con los conocimientos que le daban el haber tratado a Tony durante varios años el teniente le hizo un comentario que a sus ojos era muy evidente.

– ¿Por qué o qué? – recargando su codo sobre la barra para después sobrecargar su quijada sobre su mano el genio pregunto queriendo dar su mejor cara.

Torciendo su ceño por la obviedad a la que se refería con sus palabras Rhodey tomaba un poco de su Manhattan – Ya sabes – su amigo no tenía por qué hacerse el loco.

– Entonces para que preguntas – queriéndose hacerse el gracioso el millonario remojo sus labios en su Gin&Tonic sabiendo que tipo de conversación empezaría después de eso.

– Ese es tu problema, nunca hablas – sintiéndose un poco desplazado el teniente no pudo evitar reclamarle al futurista sobre su actitud tan cerrada la cual siempre solía tomar.

– No te pongas así – queriendo suavizar la situación el genio volvió a tomar un trago de su bebida antes de empezar a tratar aquel tema que lo había mantenido de un horrible humor – No me he podido comunicar Steve – sabiendo que Rhodey se reiría por aquello solo espero que sucediera lo evidente lo cual no tardó en llegar.

No pudiendo aguantar la risa el militar solo trato de apaciguarla llevando su bebida a su boca – Vamos Tony sabes lo que conlleva ir a una misión – aun así, trato de tranquilizar al futurista con aquellas palabras – Es mejor cuidarse la espalda a no regresar – él más que nadie sabía que tanto se pierde protegiendo una nación.

– Lo sé, pero no solo va Rogers – el filántropo esperaba que su amigo pudiera captar la sutil indirecta que acababa de decirle.

– Es como dicen si algo es para ti ni el diablo podrá quitártelo – Rhodey no recordaba que el millonario fuera tan aprensivo a alguien o que le preocupara tanto un engaño lo cual ni siquiera podría llamarse así ya que aquellos dos todavía no eran pareja.

– Tienes razón – sintiendo un poco menos de peso sobre sus pensamientos por fin el genio comenzó a ver que de nada servía estar en ese constante estado.

– ¡Exacto! Te estas atormentando por cosas que no debes – teniendo ya los snacks servidos el teniente comenzó a comer incitando a su amigo a que también lo hiciera para que los dos pudieran disfrutar de aquella noche la cual por suerte termino bien, con un par de hombre regresando algo alcoholizados a la torre alrededor de las tres de la madrugada hora en la que el bar cerraba.

Una vez librado Febrero con un Tony algo feliz por con los mensajes de amor que le llegaron el catorce de ese mismo mes, donde Steve sin vergüenza le declaraba su amor y su fascinación al genio con lo que sería una hermosa carta además de varias fotos que formaban un collage con la frase "Todo el tiempo pienso en ti" donde se veía que el rubio había estado dibujándolo en diferentes superficies. Incluso por ser una fecha especial el Capitán intento enviarle una canción por mensajes de voz, pero fallo al no tener suficiente recepción. A veces la tecnología y las telecomunicaciones no lo pueden todo. Marzo comenzó con un horrible calor que lograba que el futurista sudara a mares por el más mínimo esfuerzo que hacía en su taller o en la torre, algo que le llegaba a molestar porque incluso en las noches no podía dormir bien haciendo que despertara a cada cierto tiempo sintiéndose pegajoso por las sales que perdía su cuerpo, era en esos momentos cuando él deseaba que los fríos de invierno volvieran, aunque con ellos el uso de varias cobijas y suéteres. Por aquel mes no hubo muchas cosas importantes que pasaran alrededor de su vida como tampoco sucedió en los posteriores dos meses en los cuales esporádicamente hablaba con el rubio y para sorpresa del mismo filántropo en Mayo festejo su cumpleaños solo con Pepper, Wanda, Visión, Rhodey y Happy los cuales secretamente le realizaron una pequeña fiesta donde todos estuvieron muy contentos por celebrar de manera privada tan importante fecha, aunque en el fondo a Tony le hubiera gustado recibir algo de parte de Steve quien no pudo felicitarle hasta un día después debido a que todavía se encontraba de misión a la cual María Hill se unió también comenzando Abril por órdenes de Fury, al parecer las cosas no resultaron ser tan fáciles como lo habían pensado. De esta manera llego Junio donde a la mitad del mes Wanda y Visión se unieron a la batalla siendo guiados por Rhodey desde la base militar lo que provocó que incluso Tony sintiera la necesidad de tomar su armadura e ir hasta Nigeria el lugar donde actualmente estaba más de la mitad del equipo Vengadores junto con los agentes de S.H.I.E.L.D combatiendo en aquella misión que gracias a la ayuda extra termino siendo un éxito a principios de Julio mes en el cual Steve por fin pudo llamar al genio para decirle que pronto volvería y que necesitaba hablar con él urgentemente.

A mediados del mes todos regresaron por fin a la base en Nueva York donde tuvieron que pasar algunos días recluidos mientras hacían el recuento de los daños en todo el equipo de combate así como en las bajas que hubo del personal que combatió contra Hydra y sus múltiples inventos de los cuales ni siquiera Fury tenía conocimiento, logrando que de nuevo se reactivaran los focos rojos dentro de S.H.I.E.L.D al pensar que tal vez tenía infiltrados entre sus líneas los cuales podrían gozar de altos rangos con acceso a tecnología e información clasificada de la cual ni siquiera el presidente de los Estados Unidos de Norteamérica tenía idea, algo que era realmente peligros porque en cualquier momento se podría crear un peor conflicto como el que se vivió en Nigeria o mayor donde Nick y María se dieron cuenta de que tan confiados habían sido.

Por aquellos días Tony se sentía aliviado, pero a la vez molesto por sentir que lo dejaron a un lado en este tipo de misión aun así no pudo ocultar su alegría al saber que Steve estaba de alguna manera seguro dentro de aquella base de entrenamientos, ahora tan solo le quedaba esperar a que el rubio pudiera salir y se vieran en Central Park de nuevo. Aunque unos días antes de su tan esperada cita tuvo que atender algunos asuntos junto con Pepper sobre la asociación de caridad que manejaba, en un recinto para eventos ubicado en el número ochenta de la quinta avenida con el nombre de Manhattan Penthouse un lugar sofisticado de blancas paredes con adornos en dorado algo que encantaba la vista del millonario quien disfruto de la cena para recaudar fondos donde varias personas reconocidas asistieron esperando encontrar una interesante velada en un espacioso lugar lleno de ventanales que daban una hermosa vista hacia la ciudad y los rascacielos que la adornaban con sus múltiples luces blancas. El sitio al tener las mesas y sillas acomodadas hacia los laterales y el fondo dejaban un espacio en medio para que las personas pudieran bailar tranquilas notas sobre la duela del piso. Eso era lo que precisamente estaba haciendo Pepper con un empresario que frecuentemente mostraba su apoyo al programa de caridad Stark más por el hecho de que Virginia era la encargada que por otra cosa algo que le causaba risa al filántropo quien sabía que la pobre Pepper se sentía incomoda respecto a ese cortejo.

– Debería rescatarla Stark – por lo general cuando una persona se dirigía a él por su apellido sin poner el "señor" antes significaba que no era alguien a quien le agradara.

Girando su cabeza hacia el lado derecho Tony pudo ver a la persona que le hablaba con aquellas palabras – En un momento iré – con despreocupación el millonario le respondió al hombre mientras tomaba de su típico whisky.

– No es muy cortes – sin esperar hacer invitado a la mesa aquella persona se sentó enfrente del futurista quien lo veía con los ojos entrecerrados.

– Tu tampoco – con algo de desdén el genio dejo su bebida de lado mientras comía un poco de arándanos deshidratados que estaban servidos sobre la mesa en un pequeño plato.

– Me presento, soy Stephen Strange neurocirujano – extendiendo su mano en un saludo el cual Tony no respondió aquel hombre alto de cabello negro y ojos grises pidió un martini al mesero.

– No necesito de tu tarjeta de presentación – queriendo cortar la plática de inmediato el millonario le dejo en claro al doctor que no requería de sus servicios.

Con una sonrisa molesta Stephen recibía gustoso su bebida la cual no tardó en llegar – Estoy aquí por obligación no por gusto – la apatía que el filántropo sentía era muy bien correspondida.

– Oh pobre bebé, te mandaron tus padres – burlándose de aquellas palabras el futurista dejo en claro que la plática le molestaba de sobremanera.

– Ellos están muertos al igual que los tuyos – y aquí la pregunta era ¿Quién perdía más, si llegaban a una pelea a golpes? La respuesta a esa pregunta nunca llego porque como buenos adultos responsables los dos no quisieron exhibirse.

– ¿Sucede algo caballeros? – Pepper quien a la distancia se había percatado de la situación con educación se disculpó con su pareja de baile para ir rápido hacia su mesa la cual estaba junto a uno de los ventanales en forma de media luna.

– Nada señorita Potts solo vine a presentarme – retomando su educado comportamiento Stephen saludo a la pelirroja quien amablemente contesto aquel apretón de manos – Y decirle que el hospital donde trabajo está a sus órdenes – ese había sido el tema principal de la visita el cual se vio desviado de una manera horrible.

– Gracias doctor Strange – con la educación que siempre le caracterizo a Virginia esta contesto la disposición de aquel hombre por apoyar a la asociación de ayuda.

Dando las gracias el neurocirujano se retiró de la mesa para ir hacia donde estaban sus colegas esperándolo, para que al instante Tony le preguntara bastante ofuscado a Pepper que desde cuanto conocía a aquel sujeto.

– Lo conocí en la junta en la que los directos del hospital se unieron a nuestra asociación hace unos meses – quitándole importancia al asunto Potts se sentó en la mesa para poder descansar y tomar algo mientras el millonario todavía enojado le recriminaba por no decirle antes.

Aquella cena de caridad termino a una hora decente sin contratiempos por parte de nadie así que tanto el futurista como Virginia se dirigieron a casa siendo llevados por Happy en un Porsche rojo llamativo sello distintivo del hombre de hierro quien al llegar a la torre rápido subió por el elevados hasta su cuarto despidiéndose de la pelirroja con la mano para poder ver si tenía algún mensaje de Steve quien por sorpresa desde hace una hora le había escrito diciéndole que el ultimo día de mes podrían verse de nuevo en Central Park, con solo esas letras el millonario sintió que su corazón se saldría de su boca por la emoción. La reunión era a la una de la tarde en la palapa donde tuvieron su primera cita.

No es como si Tony se sintiera como un adolescente con su primer amor, ¡Nada de eso!, solo que el sentimiento de nervios que nacía en su estómago y se reflejaba en sus sudorosas manos no lo dejaba ni un momento tranquilo ante la idea de que en una hora podría ver a Steve quien de seguro también estaba tan ansioso como él, así que de una manera rápida termino por darse los últimos retoque eso significaba ponerse la colonia y buscar sus lentos de Sol. Esta vez un conjunto casual de saco negro, playera blanca, pantalón de mezclilla y tenis negro de piel acompañaban a su persona para ir a su encuentro tan esperado, el filántropo bajo por el ascensor de nuevo al estacionamiento y esta vez eligió un Mustang GT Premium negro mate con el cual viajo por el camino que ya conocía hasta aquel parque de verdosos árboles y cómodo pasto donde las familias o parejas solían hacer picnics acompañados de comida hogareña además de bebidas que en su mayoría no eran alcohólicas. Al llegar, el millonario de nuevo camino por los senderos hasta que vio aquella palapa donde ya se encontraba Steve esperándolo vestido con una playera de manga larga color negro, pantalones de mezclilla y tenis azul marino que combinaban muy bien con su atuendo casual, pero no descuidado, aunque a Tony no le importaba en nada eso incluso Rogers podía usar un simple pijama y a sus ojos seguiría viéndose guapo. Apurando su paso el genio se apresuró a su tan esperado encuentro llevando su nerviosismo a flor de piel.

– Nunca podré llegar antes que tú – aclarando su garganta Stark llamo la atención del rubio con esas palabras quien parecía un poco distraído mirando sus manos.

Regalándole una amplia sonrisa el Capitán saludo al millonario – Tony – le dijo entusiasmado.

– Hola Steve – sintiéndose bien recibido el hombre de hierro abrazo a Rogers quien de inmediato respondió aquel gesto sintiéndose emocionado por la cercanía que aquel hombre le ofrecía de una manera tan despreocupada sin importarle las miradas de algunos curiosos.

– ¿Cómo has estado? – aun en medio de ese abrazo impaciente el Capitán pregunto queriendo saber todas las cosas había hecho el filántropo.

– Bien, ocupado en el taller – quitándole importancia a sus asuntos Tony contesto sin querer separarse de aquel cuerpo que tenía un olor tan embriagador el cual siempre deseaba tenerlo impregnado en su ropa.

– Te extrañe tanto – apretando aún más el cuerpo del millonario Steve llevo sus manos hasta la cara de su amor para poder tomar su rostro mientras lo veía con devoción sintiéndose afortunado de que alguien como Tony lo hubiera esperado tantos meses, entonces beso sus labios en un delicado beso queriendo robarle al tiempo unos segundos interminables para poder seguir besando aquella boca que se derretía bajo la suya por el calor corporal que ambos emanaban.

Separándose más por la necesidad de respirar que por otra cosas el genio absorto aun en todos esas sensaciones que recorrían su cuerpo en forma de ligeras descargas pronuncio unas simples palabras con los ojos brillando a causa de la emoción – Yo también – pronuncio en medio de un suspiro que se desvaneció dentro de la ímpetu de otro beso, que llego de inmediato esta vez más intenso y profundo, que hizo que Tony se aferrara fuerte a la espalda de Steve mientras el rubio lo tomaba por la cintura ciñéndole aún más a su cuerpo.

– Necesito decirte algo – recobrando el hilo de lo que quería hacer Rogers detuvo aquel ósculo contemplando el gesto malhumorado del genio.

– ¿Qué? – cuestiono Stark impaciente por seguir con ese contacto.

– Ven siéntate – agarrando la mano del millonario el rubio lo atrajo hasta la mesa de la palapa donde lo sentó en medio de sus piernas quedando el detrás, volviéndolo a abrazar el Capitán olio el aroma que desprendía aquel cuerpo que a comparación del suyo era pequeño, pero no por eso débil – Creo que ya es tiempo Tony – siguió hablando Rogers mientras tomaba entre sus manos las de futurista entrelazando sus dedos.

Ante estas palabras el filántropo solo guardo silencio sintiéndose un poco preocupado por lo que venía a continuación tal vez sería algo malo, él no lo sabía así que con el corazón latiéndole demasiado rápido siguió poniendo atención a las acción que hacía Steve el cual suspiro ligeramente – Me enamore de ti tanto que ya no lo puedo ocultar, ni quiero que otra persona te aparte de mi dalo así que te pregunto ¿Quieres ser mi novio? – y ante la sorpresa Tony solo pudo sonreír con el alma satisfecha y el corazón lleno de dicha.

– Sí – el millonario secretamente había esperado tanto aquello entre ideas tortuosas que nunca pensó que sucedería, dada las condiciones en que se dio su relación, pero ahora después de tantos meses ahí estaba la oportunidad que nunca dejaría pasar de largo así que la respuesta ya la conocía y si fuera necesario lo gritaría a todo el mundo.

Quedándose sin palabras ante la felicidad que le provocaba aquella afirmación el Capitán tomo la cara de Tony para poder besarle una vez más sintiendo de repente demasiado animado como para seguir besando esos labios que se mostraban ante él si ninguna restricción, listos a recibir toda la atención que su boca quisiera darle.

– ¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos? – impaciente el genio cuestiono queriendo saber si tal vez podrían ir algún otro lado un tanto más privado.

– Poco mi amor – sintiendo un poco dudoso por si podría llamar ya de esa manera a su pareja Steve decidido arriesgarse ansioso por usar aquellos motes.

Y como si no fuera aun posible sentir más felicidad en su corazón Stark pudo jurar que su respiración se había detenido por unos segundos al escuchar aquella palabra salir de la boca del rubio sin pudor alguno, dirigida solo a él – No importa – en ese momento cada minuto que pasaba el genio siendo abrazado y besado por Steve valía la pena.

– Intentare pedir más días libres, aunque sea para verte unas horas – para Tony todo lo que había pasado fue completamente recompensado al poder escuchar esa voz que le atrofiaban el cerebro.

Pasando solo un par de horas más en aquella palapa el Capitán tuvo que despedirse no sin antes encargarse de dejar al futurista en la entrada de la torre como el caballero que era no podía permitirse que su flamante novio llegara solo a su casa la cual visitaría más seguido ahora que los dos estaban juntos, aunque el rubio sentía que tal vez tendría que hablar con Visión o Rhodey después de que pasaran unos meses para hacer oficial el noviazgo porque ante todo él era un hombre que le gustaba hacer las cosas correctamente.


	19. Chapter 19

Con la nueva propuesta de un día que al parecer estaría soleado Tony abrió los ojos sintiéndose más entusiasmado que otras mañanas, reviso su celular encontrando un mensaje lleno de amor y emojis dándole los buenos días diciéndole que era el hombre más guapo sobre la Tierra, una afirmación demasiado descabellada, pero no por eso falsa. El millonario entonces sintió que estaba viviendo en una realidad alterna donde su vida amorosa comenzaba a tomar otro curso después de estar un año completamente soltero sin acostarse con cualquier mujer que le guiñara el ojo. Aunque con algo de conocimiento adquirido durante todo este tiempo sabía muy bien que una relación nunca se puede asegurar así que esperaría alrededor de tres meses antes de dar a conocer a los demás la noticia, tomándose el tiempo necesario para que las cosas se acomodaran.

"Buenos días amor" escribió el genio en su celular para después enviarlo sintiendo el creciente nerviosismo en su estómago el cual desapareció cuando Steve le contesto "Ya te levantaste flojo" las cosas parecían tan irreales que le causaban gracia al futurista quien mordía su labio inferior de la emoción que se acumulaba por todo su cuerpo "Si Cap" poniendo sus pies sobre la alfombra de su habitación Stark se dirigió al baño para poder hacer sus necesidades mientras esperaba por el siguiente mensaje que no tarde en llegar "¿Cómo dormiste?" pregunto el Capitán para después mandar varios corazones seguidos que hacían sonar continuamente el celular del filántropo quien no dejaba de sonreír a pesar de que ahora se preparaba para bañarse "Muy bien amor" "¿Qué harás hoy?" sintiendo una necesidad intrínseca en su persona por saber dónde estaría su pareja Tony cuestiono sin más, en tanto abría la llave del agua caliente para después nivelarla con el agua fría dejándola a una temperatura más o menos alta "Tengo unas horas libres" "Te llevare a comer" esa sería su primera salida como pareja algo que ponía al millonario entre los nervios y el disfrute quien contesto aquel mensaje después de unos treinta minutos cuando termino de bañarse "¡Claro!" entusiasmado acepto sin dudarlo "Te veo a las dos en la entrada de la torre" y así sin más los dos comenzaron a prepararse.

Sería una cita casual nada llamativa lo que ellos más querían era pasar desapercibidos ante la multitud así que de manera casi sincronizada los dos decidieron llevar sus ropas más cómodas nada de trajes o colores extravagantes, solo mezclilla, playeras blancas o negras, gorras y tenis simples que los hacían ver igual a los demás transeúntes que teniendo un apretado horario ni siquiera se daría cuenta que ellos dos estaban comiendo en un restaurante de comida mexicana.

Al dar la hora acordada el rubio llego puntual en su motocicleta Harley-Davidson Softail Slim la cual se había convertido en su compañera desde la batalla con Loki y dada la ocasión decidió que era una buena idea dar un paseo con el genio quien al parecer nunca opto por usar un vehículo de ese tipo. Estacionándose en la entrada de la torre Rogers mando un mensaje al futurista avisando que ya había llegado y lo estaba esperando a lo que este contesto con un sí para después a los minutos salir.

– No tengo casco – fue lo primero que dijo Stark al ver a su pareja sobre aquella motocicleta

– No te preocupes – siendo lo que parecía ser un hombre precavido Steve saco del lado izquierdo del manillar de la motocicleta otro casco que hace mucho tiempo atrás había comprado por si le era de utilidad – ¿No vamos? – pregunto impaciente una vez que filántropo se montó en el vehículo.

– Claro – sonriendo complacido Tony acepto sujetándose fuerte de la cintura de su novio para no tener alguna caída aparatosa o chistosa.

Arrancando la motocicleta ambos hombres se adentraron entres las avenidas de Nueva York hasta llegar al este en la calle cincuenta donde el restaurante que había elegido el Capitán se encontraba. Un lugar lleno de coloridos azulejos sobre los que se tenían colocados diferentes cuadros de pinturas famosas mexicanas, el sitio constaba de dos pisos plenamente amplios, pero que solían llenarse a tope casi siempre, sin duda era un lugar concurrido por sus deliciosos platillos y el ambiente tan familiar que se podía vivir ahí adentro. Esa había sido la razón principal por la cual el rubio decidido ir a ese local que en su fachada tenía un vistoso letrero con el nombre del restaurante "TOLOACHE", un apelativo raro y chistoso para las personas estadounidense.

Al llegar, Rogers estaciono su motocicleta en frente del lugar para después esperar a que el millonario bajara de manera segura seguido después por él quien muy contento tomo la mano de su pareja para poder entrar sin ningún problema a comer algo delicioso. Al ingresar notaron que todo estaba pulcramente limpio con mesas grande las cuales tenían manteles blancos acomodadas en cuatro columnas dejando hasta el fondo cocina y delante de ella la recepción donde se llevaban los pedidos de los platillos por los meseros. De lado izquierdo como siempre estaban los baños, del techo colgaban algunos candelabros cuadrados con focos dentro mientras que de los refuerzos de las paredes estaban incrustadas algunas lámparas pequeñas que alumbraban muy bien el sitio.

– Bienvenidos – una camarera de manera amable les saludaba vestida de blanco y negro como comúnmente los uniformaban.

– Buenas tarde, queremos una mesa – sonriéndole a la señorita Steve pidió un lugar para comer mientras no soltaba la mano del millonario quien de igual manera le sonrió a la chica.

– Claro, escojan la que gusten – dado que aún no había mucha gente la camarera les dejo a su elección el sitio donde estarían.

– Quisiéramos ir arriba ¿Se puede? – preguntando la disposición del segundo piso el Capitán indico con su dedo que mesa deseaba, una pegada al barandal de color negro.

– Por supuesto, adelante – acompañándolos cortésmente la mujer subió las escaleras siendo seguida por los dos hombres para después darles su lugar y el menú, haciéndose a un lado esperando a que estuvieran listos para pedir.

Teniendo en cuenta que el millonario era un gran amante a la comida mexicana esta vez el rubio se dejó guiar por la sabiduría del genio quien decidió que lo mejor para empezar sería una orden de dos de tacos al pastor con todos los aditamentos.

– ¿Seguro mi amor? – sintiéndose algo perdido Rogers cuestiono queriendo saber que tan bueno era ese platillo porque había escuchado que ese tipo de comida era picosa.

– ¡Claro que sí! – entusiasta mientras se saboreaba, el futurista no tuvo ningún reparo en contestar afirmativamente sin querer soltar la mano de Steve quien lo veía con una hermosa sonrisa que lo hacía ver muy atractivo.

– Me gustan tus ojos – sin ninguna vergüenza el rubio le indico a su pareja que aquella parte de su cuerpo era demasiado atrayente para él a la vez que besaba el dorso de la mano de Stark quien quedaba encantado ante aquella acción.

– Y a mí me encantas tú – sintiéndose lo suficientemente seguro como para hacer aquel comentario el filántropo actuó con la galantería propia de él en sus mejores años.

– Y tú a mi – Rogers quien ante las antiguas palabras se logró cohibir un poco solo pudo responder aquello antes de que llegaran sus platillos.

– Gracias – dijeron los dos amablemente mientras comenzaban a comer.

– ¿Y qué te parecieron? – expectante ante la respuesta, Tony esperaba a su pareja quien remolía la comida queriendo captar todos los sabores que explotaban en su boca.

– Tenías razón, son buenos – sorprendido por haber descubierto algo nuevo en la gastronomía Steve siguió comiendo hasta que se acabó su plato.

Ante tan poca comida y con el hambre aun presente el millonario levanto su mano para que la mesera fuera a atenderlos de nuevo pidiendo esta vez unas tostadas de tinga la cuales encantaron al Capitán quien encontró un gran parecido de la tortilla crujiente que servía de base en aquel alimento con los tacos de Taco Bell algo que molesto mucho al genio quien dentro de sus preferencias en restaurantes de comida rápida McDonald's y Burger King estaban sobre las demás.

– No amor – aun ofuscado el futurista se hacía el ofendido mientras masticaba su ultimo pedazo de tostada logrando que el rubio se disculpara de inmediato.

– Perdón Tony, es que son muy parecidos – queriendo arreglar las cosas Rogers ponía su mejor cara de disculpa arrugando su entrecejo en un gesto que le derritió de ternura el corazón al futurista.

– Está bien – ahora quitándole importancia al asunto el filántropo espero que su pareja terminara de comer para poder darle un rápido beso antes de seguir pidiendo los próximos platillos los cuales consistían en pollo y lechón muy bien sazonados respectivamente acompañados de ensaladas recién hechas y aguas de sumo natural de fruta que podían ser preparadas o simples.

– Tony ya no puedo más amor – sintiendo que ya había comido suficiente Steve pidió clemencia sabiendo que el millonario podía seguir ordenando comida pesada.

– Pero falta el postre – el genio no se podía ir de algún restaurante sin pedir algo dulce, aunque fueran donas lo cual en realidad no le preocupaba.

– Que sea algo ligero – la verdad era que, aunque comería eso de más no podía decirle que no al hombre que amaba y que felizmente estaba degustando la comida frente a él

– Bueno – con una inocente sonrisa el futurista levanto de nuevo su mano para pedir lo último del día lo cual sería unos deliciosos churros cubiertos de chocolate amargo algo que dejo a Stark demasiado contento, no eran donas, pero no estaba mal.

Así que una vez teniendo el estómago lleno los dos se dispusieron a dar una vuelta por diferentes lugares disfrutando de la vista hasta que la hora de volver se acercaba por lo cual ambos decidieron quedarse en Central Park un momento antes de llegar a la torre.

– ¿Te puedo decir bebé? – pregunto ágilmente el Capitán mientras abrazaba por detrás al filántropo quien le pareció vergonzoso el mote, pero lindo.

– Si – contesto Tony mientras sentía como unos leves besos se acomodaban en su nuca lo cual le provocaba unas cosquillas muy placenteras por todo su cuello.

– Mi amor – sin duda la mejor parte de estar enamorado era poder experimentar varias sensaciones indescriptibles al mismo tiempo.

– Mi vida – dándose vuelta para quedar cara a cara el millonario enredo sus brazos alrededor del cuello del rubio quien llevo sus manos a su cintura envolviéndolas detrás de esta.

– Mi cielo – Rogers no podía dejar de ver aquellos enormes ojos cafés los cuales se podían volver tan expresivos una vez que los conocías muy bien.

– Mi reino – al genio le gustaba pensar que caer en tentación por esa mirada azulina y el toque tan suave de esas ásperas manos era totalmente recompensado.

– Mi mundo – depositando un suave beso con devoción en la frente de su novio Steve deseaba probar de nuevo aquella boca.

– Mi todo – la mejor descripción que le podría dar el futurista al roce de sus labios con los de su pareja era la de cientos de pequeñas descargas que recorrían ambos cuerpos y lograban erizar su piel en una satisfactoria sensación la cual con el paso del tiempo solo los uniría tan fuerte como una maldición.

– Tenemos que irnos amor – sintiendo pesar en su corazón por haber roto aquel ósculo el Capitán sabía que la hora había llegado y él tendría que volver. En otra ocasión habría más tiempo.

– No quiero – dándose el lujo de ser un poco egoísta e infantil Stark se aferró al cuerpo de su pareja en un abrazo.

– Te prometo que nos veremos pronto – esa era algo que el rubio no pensaba romper por nada del mundo porque él siempre deseaba tener a su amor cerca.

– Está bien – sabiendo de antemano que Rogers tenía cosas que hacer y él también, Tony se desaparto de Steve no sin antes obtener otro beso un poco más largo dándole tiempo al tiempo para disfrutar de las sensaciones electrizantes. Después solo tomo la mano de su novio y caminaron hasta la salida donde los dos subieron a la motocicleta con dirección a la torre.

Tan rápido como se fueron de Central Park llegaron al edificio del filántropo quien se bajó del vehículo conservando el casco para futuros viajes despidiendo al Capitán con un beso soplado, el cual se perdió a la distancia. Ese había sido un buen día.


	20. Chapter 20

Por lo general en el momento en que se disfruta del tiempo este pasa más rápido como cuando se recoge agua con las malos que se filtra a través de los huecos hasta que completamente se derrama dejando solo pequeños rastros de húmedas entre los dedos y la palma los cuales podemos limpiar o solo dejar que se sequen con la temperatura corporal, de esa misma manera se vive la vida con todos sus altibajos y buenos momentos que escriben la historia de una persona como Tony quien en estos días se había convertido en el ser humano más feliz del mundo o al menos de esa manera él lo veía sintiéndose siempre enamorado de Steve el cual todo el momento se encarga de hacerle sentir el hombre más afortunado al tener a su lado una persona que lo amaba sin condiciones y sin límites. Cada vez que se veían a veces solo por una hora otra veces por más tiempo ninguno de los dos dejaba de hablarse con palabras cargadas de cariño y amor las cuales hacían que sus corazones latieran rápido debajo de sus pieles que siempre encontraban un complaciente calor cuando se unían en un abrazo que podía durar más de unos segundos, pero a ninguno le importaba con tal de poder llenar sus pulmones con el aroma amaderado y cítrico respectivamente que a veces incluso se impregnaba en sus ropas logrando que el fantasma de la compañía fuera detrás de ellos todo lo que restaba el día.

Para el millonario todo era algo nuevo como si estuviera autodescubriendose nuevamente intentando otras cosas, teniendo aventuras diferentes, viendo la vida desde distintas perspectivas que no fueran solo la de una persona con suficiente dinero como para comprar todo lo que quisiera, se sentía fascinado cuando el rubio solía contarle varias de las aventuras que había tenido en los años antes de convertirse en el Capitán América y los posteriores donde el genio se dio cuenta que aquel hombre siempre fue una persona que se esforzó en intentar alcanzar todas las metas con las que soñaba aunque a veces parecía imposible. La persistencia del rubio nunca se derrumbaba por más situaciones difíciles que pasara aun teniendo todo en su contra él seguía peleando. Incluso en alguna ocasión mientras tenían un momento tranquilo en pareja Rogers se animó a contarle un poco de la persona que una vez fue su mejor amigo el cual lamentablemente murió cuando él se convirtió en hielo en una misión que desde el principio fue suicida, aquel sujeto era por aquellos años la única persona que tomaba en cuenta a Steve a pesar de que él era un hombre enfermizo y débil, siempre lo acompaño defendiéndolo en ocasiones aunque a su pareja no le gustara. Lo que hacía pensar al futurista sin sentir celos de por medio que Bucky era una buena persona. Le hubiera encantado conocerlo.

Así siguieron pasando los días a veces demasiado lentos en otras ocasiones demasiado rápidos hasta que por fin se cumpliría un mes desde que los dos se convirtieron en pareja una fecha que el genio no dejaría pasar por nada del mundo, aunque eso significara sacar a Steve de aquella base donde siempre se encontraba recluido haciendo cosas militares que le quitaban el tiempo el cual podría invertir en mejores cosas, como él. Por lo cual sin ningún reparo y con todas las ganas de molestar a Fury el futurista se dirigió a aquel complejo para sacar a su novio a la fuerza si era necesario porque nadie se interpondría en su fecha especial.

– No tiene carnet de acceso – llevándose una no grata sorpresa Stark contemplo a Sharon que lo recibía con una sonrisa hipócrita.

– Señorita Carter ¿Ahora es la portera? – esa mujer tal vez se convertiría en un dolor de cabeza sino la sabia manejar el filántropo, quien estaba dentro de su automóvil todavía con sus lentes color mostaza puestos los cuales combinaban con su atuendo casual azul índigo.

– No señor Stark solo quise cerciorarme que nadie entre a causar problemas – al parecer además del agente Pierce la pobre rubia tenía que lidiar con Tony quien se retiraba los lentes de su rostro par después bajarse de su deportivo rojo.

– Déjeme decirle agente que hace muy bien su trabajo – felicitando a Sharon el millonario caminaba hasta la entrada del lugar mientras era perseguido por Carter quien le hablaba de manera muy rápida y enojada lo que le molestaba un poco, pero trataba de ignorar, entre tanto pasaba su credencial de acceso por los identificadores de la puerta la cual se abrió al instante dejando anonadada a la rubia quien se adelantó al millonario para poder ponerse delante de él y cerrarle el paso.

– Le pediré que se retire – sintiéndose burlada la mujer amenazo de una manera agresiva al genio – No lo repetiré – le continúo diciendo mientras sacaba su arma y le apuntaba.

– Señorita Carter debe calmarse – tal vez la rubia se había vuelto loca o tomaba muy en serio su papel dentro de las instalaciones.

– Y usted no debe de entrar a lugares donde su presencia no es solicitada – Sharon no había conocido en toda su vida a alguien tan irrespetuoso de las reglas.

– Agente Carter baje el arma – ese había sido Fury quien como era su costumbre enojado llegaba desde quien sabe dónde a la puerta principal.

– Entro sin mi consentimiento – aferrándose a aquella falta la mujer seguía apuntando al futurista.

– Yo hablare con él – queriendo calmar la situación Nick se interpuso entre los dos para después con un gesto de su cabeza indicarle a Stark que lo acompañara.

Sin tomar mucha importancia al asunto el filántropo siguió a Fury quien lo llevo hasta su oficina el cual era un lugar simple sin muchos adornos que solo tenía una mesa de cristal llena de papeles, dos sillas de color negro y una computadora con tecnología de punta, algo minimalista donde también se encontraba María Hill.

– Viene a ver al Capitán – a Tony no le sorprendía que el director de S.H.I.E.L.D tuviera conocimiento sobre el tipo de relación que ahora tenía con el rubio.

– Sí, así es – sin ninguna vergüenza el millonario reconocía que solo había ido a ese lugar por una razón demasiado importante.

– Viendo que no tengo manera de detenerte – bueno tal vez si podía hacerlo, pero no quería armar un escándalo – Espero y sepa señor que Rogers no puede ausentarse mucho tiempo – la base necesitaba que su soldado estuviera a salvo al menos hasta que él le asignara un lugar donde pudiera vivir seguro.

– Lo se señor papá de Steve – el genio se sentía como esas veces en que los adolescentes conocían a los padres de sus parejas en reuniones incomodas.

– Solo tienen unas horas – la pobre de María tuvo que aguantarse la risa antes las palabras del futurista quien acepto no muy gustoso la propuesta de Nick.

– Gracias – teniendo la bendición del director Stark salió de aquella oficina tan rápido como podía buscando el cuarto de entrenamiento donde siempre se ejercitaba el rubio del cual ya conocía todos sus horarios y localización dentro de las instalaciones.

El lugar era grande mucho más que el gimnasio que estaba en su torre debía admitirlo aunque no se encontraba tan bien equipado podría pasar como aceptable para sus estándares, tenía varias máquinas para hacer ejercicios variados los cuales hacían a los agentes más resistentes, gracias a sus ventanales la luz siempre estaba presente en cualquier rincón lo que para el gusto del filántropo no era totalmente bueno porque tal vez en alguna ocasión de la cual no tendría conocimiento de en qué fecha sucedería le gustaría tener sexo con Rogers sobre alguna máquina. Sería una fantasía más a lista.

– ¡Capitán! – grito energéticamente Tony levantando sus manos para que Steve lo viera quien al instante volteo desconcentrándose de su práctica de combate cuerpo a cuerpo haciendo que Natasha lo pudiera derribar fácilmente.

– Tus ojos siempre sobre tu oponente – con una sonrisa triunfante en su rostro la pelirrojo salió del ring donde se encontraban para ir a donde estaba el millonario – Lo distraes mucho – le dijo para seguir su camino hasta llegar a Clint.

– Mi amor – rápidamente el Capitán se levantó de la lona saludando a el genio animadamente, feliz por la sorpresa tan inesperada para después bajarse también del ring.

– Vámonos Cap, tenemos una cita – sintiendo como el amor se desbordaba de su corazón inundando en forma de nerviosismo su estómago el futurista sonrió encantado por la forma en como lo llamaba el rubio.

– ¿Pero y Fury? – con algo de duda Rogers pregunto a Stark sabiendo que este no autorizaría una salida a pesar de que era su primer mes juntos, no quería escaparse porque lo único que lograría sería un severo castigo que tal vez duraría mucho tiempo.

– No te preocupes amor ya arreglé eso – él era el ex director de una de las industrias más poderosas del país claro que podía logar eso.

– Está bien, solo deja me baño – la verdad era que Steve no quería saber que método había usado su pareja para convencer a alguien como Nick de dejarlo salir para tener una cita.

– Rápido soldado – sintiéndose completamente enamorado de aquel hombre el filántropo sonrió complacido mientras apuraba al Capitán quien caminaba a su lado con dirección a la salida.

– Uno tiene que ser rubio y alto sino no saludas – aquel era Rhodey quien se encontraba entrenando su puntería con algunos hologramas hasta que vio a Tony entrar por aquellas puertas dejando lo que estaba haciendo para acercarse y saludar.

– Es un encanto verte amigo – no es como si no hubiera visto al teniente en aquel espacioso cuarto gris, pero no lo quiso interrumpir además solo iba de entrada por salida.

– Si lo que digas – haciéndose el indignado el militar cruzo sus brazos demostrando que estaba enojado esperando una excusa mientras que detrás de él se asomaba Visión quien le dio la bienvenida al millonario – Es un gusto señor Stark – aunque pasara el tiempo y el androide tuviera más contacto con los humanos no dejaba de lado su amabilidad la cual tenía encantada a Wanda quien se deshacía en amor por las muchas atenciones que siempre le ofrecía Visión a ella.

– En serio, espero vayas pronto a la torre – puede que el genio estuviera enfermo de amor, pero no olvidaría a su amigo de años – Todos ustedes, menos tu Clint porque te acabas toda la comida – los alimentos dentro de la torre ahora duraban el tiempo correcto gracias a que ni Thor ni ojo de halcón se encontraban cerca.

– Muy gracioso tu chiste – enojado por aquellas palabras Barton solo soltó una risa sarcástica.

Al salir del cuarto de entrenamiento el rubio se dirigió a las duchas no sin antes dejar al futurista en su habitación diciéndole que lo esperara ahí porque él regresaría pronto mientras tomaba su ropa interior, toalla y su otro conjunto para hacer deporte cerrando la puerta detrás de si. Cuando Rogers se fue de aquel cuarto que era pequeño en comparación al que tenía en la torre, pero que cumplía el cometido para el que había sido hecho, Stark sintiendo curiosidad por estar en un lugar nuevo estuvo observando el sitio hasta que Steve regreso después de veinte minutos para poder vestirse con un estilo casual de camisa a cuadros roja con blanco, pantalón y chamarra de mezclilla y botas cafés que le hacían ver más acorde a la época actual, además de colocarse colonia para después arreglarse los rubios cabellos estando listo quince minutos más tarde. Un tiempo récord.

– Vámonos – dándole un suave beso al filántropo el Capitán abrió la puerta de su cuarto para que ambos pudieran salir mientras sonreía felizmente.

– Claro – Tony ya se sentía bastante complacido al poder ver, aunque fuera un poco de aquel cuerpo que tenía el rubio mientras este se cambiaba en su presencia.

Una vez fuera de la base el millonario y Rogers se subieron al deportivo rojo donde por fin pudieron besarse de una manera más necesitaba mordiéndose los labios un poco, entre tanto el genio buscaba a tientas el regalo que había preparado para el rubio quien al abrir los ojos después de aquel ósculo se encontró con una caja de color rojo con vivos en dorado de considerable tamaño llena de lápices, colores, pinturas y todo tipo de material de diferentes marcas que se usaba para dibujar. Algo que le enterneció el corazón.

– Gracias – fue lo único que Steve pudo decir mientras abrazaba fuertemente al futurista para después despegarse de él solo para poder sacar el regalo que le había comprado de entre su chamarra de mezclilla la cual llevaba en la mano – Todo lo traje pensando en ti – hace unos días atrás el Capitán había ido a varios centros comerciales buscando el presente perfecto para su amor dando como resultado una bolsa de papel hermosamente adornaba por él con dibujos llena de las golosinas que más le encantaban a su pareja entre ellas los arándanos secos.

Al ver tal presente Stark no puedo evitar sorprenderse por el regalo tan simple, pero especial que había recibido porque significaba que el rubio siempre ponía atención hasta en los detalles más pequeños como lo era sus gustos por las cosas dulces y ácidas.

– Es perfecto amor – aquellas palabras que salían de la boca del filántropo eran pronunciadas con ayuda del amor más sincero que podía sentir su cuerpo.

La cita algo sencilla, aunque no por eso menos significativa se llevó acabo en un cine, sí, por más sencillo que pareciera lo que aquella pareja necesitaba era hacer cosas tan normales que las personas nunca imaginarían poder encontrarse a sus superhéroes yendo a lugares tan elementales, pero eso era lo que a Tony y Rogers les agradaba más. Poder ir a un cinema sin ver la cartelera antes para elegir en ese mismo sitio la película tomándose su tiempo hasta por fin decidirse por un largometraje de terror que les diera el mejor pretexto, que ha decir verdad no necesitaban, para poder abrazarse toda la función llenándose de besos cada que lo desearan incluso dejando de lado cinta por algún momento mientras se perdían en las sensaciones que los labios contrarios causaban en su cuerpo. Encontraban también cierto placer raro en formarse para poder comprar las palomitas, refrescos y nachos que comerían desde antes que comenzara el filme dejando que sus manos se rozaran debes en cuando como si fueran encuentros furtivos.

Cuando la película termino los dos salieron para sorpresa de ambos aun un poco hambrientos decidieron entonces ir a un buffet de comida China en uno de esos restaurantes donde las familias suelen reunirse cada quince días para poder comer sin necesidad de formalidades solo por el gusto de pasar un buen rato con las personas que amas.

– No está mal – dijo el millonario mientras se terminaba el sushi de salmón que estaba sobre su plato el cual tenía adornos de dragones.

– Tienes razón amor – Steve no podía creer que siguieran comiendo después de todo lo que compraron en el cine.

– Feliz primer mes – y de la nada el genio pronuncio aquellas palabras que viajaban de un lado a otro en su cabeza buscando el momento preciso para salir alegrando el corazón del Capitán quien beso al futurista entusiasmado por el ímpetu que crecía en su cuerpo.

– Te quiero – no había cavidad para otro sentimiento en el pecho del rubio que no fuera el creciente amor que sentía por su pareja el cual le provocaba pronunciar esa frase de una manera tan natural que nunca antes había sentido. Rogers no dejaba de sonreír encantado por su primer aniversario.

– Yo igual te quiero – a decir verdad, hablar con esas palabras no era tan difícil.

De ahora en adelante Stark solo podía pensar que cada mes las cosas serian mejores y que ojalá aquellos días se transformaran en años y nunca acabaran, pero por el momento se conformaba con que pasaran dos meses más para poder hacer oficial su relación.


	21. Chapter 21

– ¿Tienes que ir de nuevo a una misión? – Tony quien tenía la cabeza recargada sobre el pecho de Steve descansando mientras veía las personas pasar por los caminos que ya bien conocía en Central Park, reclamaba de manera desilusionada la pronta partida de su pareja quien estaba acostado sobre la manta de picnic que había traído para su cita.

– Sí ese es mi trabajo – acariciando la cabeza del millonario el Capitán intentaba sonar comprensivo ante la situación que ponía de malas a su amor.

– Trabajas demasiado – pero ni aunque tuviera todas las explicaciones del mundo el genio estaría contento al tener que separarse del rubio quien al parecer últimamente se la pasaba de encomienda en encomienda dejando poco tiempo para estar juntos.

– Solo lo suficiente ¿Me perdonas? – a Rogers no le gustaba apreciar la cara desilusionada de su pareja quien lo veía desde la posición en la que estaba levantando un poco su rostro. Aquellos hermosos ojos cafés que eran los más grandes y expresivos no tenían comparación con nada, ni siquiera las palabras bonitas podían superarlos.

– No tengo de otra – el futurista claro que comprendía toda la situación aun así no significaba que aceptara aquello tan fácilmente sin siquiera pelear por querer tener a su compañero cerca de él todo el tiempo. Una idea egoísta que no le importaba expresar.

Sabiendo que esta vez tenía la discusión ganada Steve deposito un tierno beso sobre la nariz de Stark quien al parecer no se sentía con muchos ánimos de pelear decidiendo que por esa ocasión no diría nada más a su amor para que pudiera tener un buen viaje mañana, pero aun así existía una duda que le carcomía la cabeza desde hace unos días.

– ¿Van a ir los agentes de S.H.I.E.L.D.? – tentando el terreno el filántropo soltó aquella pregunta esperando que un rotundo no saliera de los pálidos labios del Capitán quien tenía los ojos cerrados disfrutando del aire frió que se sentía ese día. Tal vez por la noche llovería.

– Sí como siempre – ¿Cómo siempre? Pensó Tony sintiendo como una horrible punzada iba directo hacia su corazón desembocando en una rápida sensación de celos que se alojaban en su pobre estómago, sin duda algún día tendría una úlcera.

Sin querer perder la postura el millonario respiro un poco antes de hacer el siguiente cuestionamiento que sonaba más bien como un comentario – También la agente Carter – una parte de él no quería seguir indagando, pero por otro lado en verdad necesitaba saber.

– Puede que vaya – ante la inocencia que presenta una persona cuando contesta lo que para él o ella era una simple pregunta el rubio respondió restándole importancia a un asunto que no tenía relevancia. Sharon trabajaba para S.H.I.E.L.D así que era común que ella los acompañara de vez en cuando a alguna que otra misión.

– No me agrada – si había algo que el genio no podía disimular era la molestia que le producía cierta gente como la rubia quien tampoco suportaba su presencia, eso claramente se sentía y viéndolo de esta manera era mejor no intentar tener algún tipo de acercamiento con ella más allá que el de trabajo aun así eso no significaba que de vez en cuando la observara para ver qué tipo de contacto tenía con Rogers quien seguía con los ojos cerrados.

– ¿Por qué no? – Steve quien aún no captaba por completo la situación solo pregunto esperando alguna respuesta de cualquier tipo menos de lo que vendría.

– Ella siempre está junto a ti – y no es como si fuera el trabajo de aquella mujer tener que cuidar de su novio ¿O sí? Para eso estaba él quien con sus múltiples armaduras podría protegerlo mejor que cualquier agente.

– No es cierto – puede ser que de alguna manera los dos compartieran experiencias dentro de las misiones, pero no significaba que todo el tiempo estuvieran uno al lado de otro, cada quien tenía trabajo que hacer. Además, él no podía mandar por encima de las reglas de Fury.

En verdad el futurista no quería pelear – Claro que si – aunque no dejaría que el Capitán, quien se había erguido para quedar sentado y así poder tomar algo de té helado, se fuera de nuevo sin antes conocer lo que él sentía respecto a aquella mujer.

– Cada quien hace su trabajo Tony – el rubio quien veía a su pareja como se enojaba mientras lo observaba con desaprobación comenzaba a pensar en algo que pudiera calmar a su amor ante la situación tan inlógica que se avecinaba.

– Espero que tú también solo hagas lo que te corresponde – tal vez Stark tendría que comenzar a respirar un poco más para poder calmarse antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

– Claro que si mi amor – a Rogers no le molestaban los celos de su pareja, una vez Peggy le disparo sin consideración, solo los veía como algo casual que tendría que comenzar a comprender y saber manejar para no terminar con una situación demasiado difícil.

– Más te vale Rogers – el filántropo siempre había sido una persona segura de sí misma, demasiado segura a decir verdad, pero eso no significaba que les gustara tener a otras personas detrás de su pareja y mucho menos de Steve quien solo le sonreía encantado seguramente por el pequeño reclamo que le hizo.

– Sí mi amor – acercándose poco a poco el Capitán termino abrazando a su pareja quien se ponía rígido ante el contacto queriendo hacerse el difícil, pero fallando estrepitosamente cuando lo beso en las mejillas más de una vez sabiendo que ese tipo de acciones le gustaba a Tony quien ahora lo besaba en los labios mientras cerraba sus ojos dándole una de las mejores visiones haciéndolo sonreír complacido se saber que su amor era bien correspondido.

– Oye Cap – sintiéndose mejor por los constantes mimos que su amor le daba el millonario llamo la atención de aquel hombre que lo seguía abrazando impregnándolo de su olor.

– Dime – el rubio esperaba con todo su corazón que su pareja ya no tuviera más ganas de pelear porque si no tendría que llevar a cabo su siguiente plan el cual era comprar algunas hamburguesas de queso.

– Le has dicho a alguien acerca de lo nuestro – era una simple frase que pondría tal vez en contexto al genio que intentaba saber por otros medios menos directos si Rogers se sentía igual de emocionado que él con su relación.

Intentado recordar si no había dicho antes algo a alguien que diera a entender que los dos eran pareja Steve contesto seguro de sus palabras – Hasta ahorita a nadie – podría ser que el futurista ya hubiera anunciado su noviazgo con alguno de sus amigos – ¿Y tú? – aunque no lo creía porque de ser así Visión sería el primero en felicitarlo.

– Tampoco, aun – la verdad era que Stark estaba siendo cauteloso como siempre lo era en sus relaciones a pesar de que se sentía dentro de un vínculo fuerte no daba por hecho aun nada.

– Tenemos que decirle a los demás de lo nuestro – no es que sintiera la necesidad de apresurarse con aquello el Capitán, pero deseaba poder ir a visitar a su pareja dentro de la torre sin tener que poner alguna escusa tonta poco creíble.

– Es muy pronto ¿No? – al filántropo le encantaba la idea de platicar con todo el equipo incluso con S.H.I.E.L.D sobre su relación aun así no se lo diría al rubio porque no quería verse tal vez desesperado.

Deshaciendo el abrazo en que aún estaban, Rogers miro directo a la cara de Tony – El próximo mes cumplimos tres meses juntos – dándole a entender que ya era tiempo.

– ¿Qué día? – dejando por un momento aquel asunto de lado el millonario pregunto queriendo saber si Steve se acordaba de su fecha de aniversario.

– El 31 – a lo que el Capitán respondió sin dudar porque era claro que esa fecha tan importante nada la podría borrar de su memoria, desde ese día su vida cambio hermosamente.

– Exacto – sintiéndose aliviado y feliz el genio volvió a besar aquellos pálidos labios mientras entrelazaba sus manos con las de su amor sintiéndose aún más unido a su pareja.

– Nunca lo olvidaría – hablando en medio del beso el rubio llevo sus manos a las mejillas del futurista para poder acariciarlas a la vez que mordía de vez en cuando aquellos gruesos labios.

– Tampoco yo – Stark lo sabía, aunque era un pensamiento cruel que solía cruzar por su mente de vez en cuando, si algún día lo dejaba Rogers esa sería una de las cosas más dolorosas que le podrían pasar.

Separándose de aquel ósculo el capitán recordó algo que tenía que decírselo a su pareja – Aunque creo que Natasha ya lo sabe – porque la pelirroja constantemente le preguntaba por el filántropo mientras le sonreía con picardía esperando que en algún momento Steve soltara uno que otro comentario comprometedor.

– Es muy seguro – Tony no tenía dudas sobre aquello, la agente era demasiado buena en su trabajo por eso Fury siempre la prefería sobre los demás, aunque claro dejando a un lado a María.

– ¿Por qué dices eso? – un poco dudoso por las palabras del millonario el rubio se animó a preguntar queriendo saber que pensaba su amor.

– Ella lo sabe todo, créeme – la experiencia propia del genio era lo que hablaba en esta ocasión porque recordaba aquella vez de su encuentro en el jardín de la torre cuando los dos veían a Rogers pintar.

– Por mi está bien – a Steve le tenía sin cuidado que la pelirroja tuviera una idea o supiera firmemente que los dos eran pareja, pero claro necesitaba saber que pensaba el futurista de todo esto así que lo observo mientras le preguntaba con la mirada – Por mí también – le respondió. Los dos se estaban empezando a conocer tan bien que Stark comprendió que le estaba dando a entender el Capitán con aquellos ojos tan azules como el cielo de ese mes de Septiembre.  
Levantándose de donde estaba el rubio le extendió la mano al filántropo para ayudarlo a erguirse porque las piernas se le habían adormecido así que necesitaba caminar un poco mientras recogía las cosas del picnic para poder dejar limpio el pasto del hermoso parque donde estaban.

– Vamos Tony – con una perfecta sonrisa Rogers tomo la mano de su novio justo después de tener todo listo para partir e ir a otro lado. Aprovecharía todo el tiempo que tenían.

– ¿A dónde? – sintiéndose confundido Tony miro a su amor mientras comenzaban a caminar hacia la salida dirigiéndose al estacionamiento.

– Por un pase en moto – tal vez recorrerían algunas avenidas menos transitadas a baja velocidad en lo que disfrutaban de los paisajes naturales que les ofrecían las tardes en Nueva York.

– Me parece bien – encantado de ir a cualquier lugar en compañía de su pareja el millonario gustoso se subió a aquel vehículo una vez que llegaron hasta el estacionamiento sintiéndose totalmente seguro en compañía de Steve.

Las vistas de aquella ciudad eran hermosas aun entre los miles de edificios que se alzaban enormes sobre las calles que por la tardes solían calentarse horriblemente en verano, pero que en invierno eran tan frías que podrías patinar sobre ellos, sin duda la vida era agitada con miles de personas transitando diario de un lado a otro, trabajando, estudiando o turisteando y aun así existía la posibilidad de tener un momento de calma dentro de tanto ajetreo como lo era en ese instante en el cual ambos se dirigían con el Sol sobre sus caras al puente de Brooklyn para poder tener una tranquila camita donde seguramente encontrarían un lugar perfecto donde se tomarían varias fotos las cuales el genio guardaría en un lugar especial dentro de sus bases de datos que estaban en la torre, tal vez aquella carpeta tendría como apelativo las iniciales de sus nombres, podría ser también que la abriría cada vez que se sintiera solo o nostálgico para poder llenarse de energía sabiendo que había un buen hombre esperando siempre por él y esa sensación era tan indescriptible que ninguna palabra o palabras podrían hacerle justicia a ese sentimiento que nacía en su pecho y recorría cada centímetro de su piel hasta llegar a su labios reflejándose en una hermosa sonrisa llena de felicidad para después pasar a sus manos donde se haría presente como el sudor que lo traicionaba cada vez que sabía que tendría una cita con el Capitán y que como un vendaval terminaba estancado en su garganta un sitio que lo delataba en cada momento porque de ella salían las palabras más románticas que jamás había escuchado antes, pero que repetía una tras otra vez con toda la intención que de esta forma el rubio se diera cuenta de todo el amor que sentía el cual se comenzaba a aglomerar peligrosamente en su corazón.

– Dame un beso – le pidió el futurista a su pareja una vez que los dos estuvieron sentados en una banca ubicada sobre el puente de Brooklyn.

– No necesitas pedir eso Tony – Steve besaría esos labios todos los días sin falta si eso hacia feliz a su pareja así que sin dudarlo se embriago una vez más de aquella suave sensación mientras el millonario levantaba su celular teniendo la cámara lista para tomar aquella foto que después secretamente pondría como fondo de su teléfono suspirando cada vez que desbloqueara aquel aparato.


	22. Chapter 22

Tony se encontraba programando las últimas líneas de condigo que eran el alma de su nueva inteligencia artificial una actividad que debió haber terminado desde hace mucho tiempo atrás, pero dada las circunstancias en las que se encontraba no había podido finalizar hasta ese momento así que sin perder tiempo comenzaba a compilar aquel programa esperando como siempre que su algoritmo nuevo y actualizado funcionara correctamente. Expectante Pepper junto con Happy veían el nacimiento de lo que sería un nuevo integrante dentro de la torre.

– Ya tardaste mucho Tony – con una juguetona sonrisa Virginia apresuraba al millonario para que les enseñara lo más pronto posible aquel invento.

– La jefa tiene razón – Happy quien se encontraba sentado a un lado de Potts le daba la razón mientras veía su reloj un poco desesperado.

– ¿De qué lado estas? – al genio para nada le gustaba que sus amigos lo estuviesen apurando, en cambio deberían de estar fascinados por lo que verían.

– No quiero que se le haga tarde a la señorita en su junta – el chófer de industrias Stark tenía uno de los mejores motivos para apurar la situación.

– Ella puede cancelar esa cita – pero para el futurista no existía alguna escusa que valiera la pena – Lo mío es más importante – porque ni siquiera el trabajo estaba por encima de él y sus inventos.

– No cancelare nada – aunque desde el punto de vista de Pepper existían cosas que no se podían aplazar por más que se deseara.

– La jefa si toma en serio su cargo – no es como si Happy quisiera dar a entender otro tipo de cosas con aquel comentario ¡Nada de eso!

– Yo también lo hice – una mentira a medias no tenía el mismo nivel de maldad que una completa o al menos de esa manera lo veía Stark quien daba los últimos retoques a la inteligencia artificial.

Con un tono de regaño la pelirroja llamaba al filántropo – Tony – ella sabía muy bien que no era cierto aquella frase que había dicho.

– De acuerdo, todo está listo – preparando a su selecto grupo de espectadores Tony comenzó un breve conteo – 3, 2, 1 – mientras veía sus gráficos en 3D frente a él – Todo, funciona correctamente – continúo hablando a la par que observaba con una sonrisa los análisis de su nuevo asistente personal.

– ¿Cómo lo sabemos? – el pobre de Happy estaba un poco asustado esperando que nada raro pasara en el taller con los tres juntos dentro.

Pero por suerte los pensamientos de Hogan no se materializaron en cambio todos esos cuadros de dialogo que estaban abiertos marcaron una compilación exitosa con varios letreros verdes que hicieron reír al millonario quien monitoreaba el término de la instalación de la nueva inteligencia artificial de la torre.

– Buenos tardes jefe – con un acento irlandés muy marcado la voz sintetizada de una mujer se escuchó a través de los altavoces.

– Bienvenida V.I.E.R.N.E.S – al genio le gustaban los acrónimos así que había pasado varios días buscando el perfecto para su nueva asistente.

– ¿Viernes? – pregunto Virginia un poco dudosa de saber si en verdad quería escuchar la explicación del por qué el futurista escogió ese nombre.

– Sí, Female Replacement Intelligent Digital Assistant Youth – con un inglés perfecto Stark les aclaraba el significado de aquellas letras.

– Esa soy yo – a lo cual al reconocer su nombre la asistente hablo de nuevo acaparando la atención de todos los presentes.

– Pensé que era por el día de la semana – Happy hizo aquel comentario mientras pensaba en las varias borracheras que antes se ponía su ex jefe.

– ¿En serio? – ante aquel comentario de mal gusto el filántropo solo pudo poner sus ojos en blanco mientras cruzaba sus brazos con indignación actuada.

– A usted siempre le gustaba salir a tomar desde ese día – que razón tan más clara quería Tony como la que le estaban dando, incluso Potts afirmo con la cabeza.

– Es igual a Jarvis – queriendo cambiar el tema antes de que se soltara un drama Virginia dijo aquel comentario en voz alta llamando la atención de la inteligencia artificial.

– Así es señorita Potts, mi cargo es la de una asistente personal – Viernes seria la sucesora con mejor tecnología y más actualizaciones.

– ¿Por qué tiene ese acento? – al pobre de Hogan aun no le quedaba claro porque esa necesidad de poner otras entonaciones en las voces sintetizadas.

– Me pareció un toque singular – pero eso al millonario no le importaba, si a él algo le gustaba siempre terminaba incorporándolo es su trabajo.

– A mí me gusta – la asistente recalcaba que ella se sentía muy cómoda con su tipo de voz, en general ella se sentía bien con su programación.

– Bueno ya que tienes quien te acompañe, estoy menos preocupada – aunque no lo externara del todo Virginia siempre trataba de estar al pendiente de cualquier situación por la que pudiera pasar el genio.

– Ahora seremos ella y yo – sintiéndose orgulloso de su invento el futurista comenzó a trabajar nuevamente en su taller mientras tomaba un poco de café ya frió.

– Es un placer jefe – siempre amable, siempre dispuesta, siempre de buen humor, Viernes jamás se cansaría de atender las necesidades de Stark

– De acuerdo entonces nos vemos en unos días Tony – levantándose de su silla para después tomar sus cosas Pepper se dirigía a la salida junto a Happy.

– Lleguen antes del 31 – si las cosas salían bien aquel día Steve y él les anunciarían su noviazgo para hacerlo oficial de una vez.

– ¿Por qué? – acaso no se le había notificado de algo, era lo que pensaba Hogan mientras veía a Virginia y el filántropo inquisitivamente.

– Tendremos una reunión familiar – pero sin dar muchos detalles al respecto Tony caminaba por su taller cargando varias herramientas.

– Nos vemos – así que sin más Potts siguió su camino sin darle muchas vueltas a las cosas al fin y al cabo ella ya suponía algo al respecto.

– Adiós ex jefe – levantando su mano derecha como despedida mientras llevaba en su izquierda una maleta Happy de igual manera se despidió.

Al quedarse los dos solos el millonario comenzó a explicarle a Viernes como era que iba guardar la información que respectaba a diferentes rubros dentro de la empresa, taller y Vengadores dado el hecho que cada apartado necesitaba cierto nivel de seguridad al no ser compartida con el mismo tipo de personas dentro de la torre o incluso a fuera.

Pero todo fue bruscamente interrumpido por aquel tono de celular – Jefe tiene una llamada entrante – le aviso su asistente de inmediato.

– No estoy – era uno de esos días en los cuales el genio se sentía de muy buen humor tanto que no deseaba ser molestado por alguien impertinente.

– Es el señor Rogers – de acuerdo a su recién descargada base de datos la inteligencia artificial pudo reconocer aquel número que tenía un historial de demasiada grande para lo que iba del mes.

– Comunícamelo – por nada del mundo el futurista no le contestaría a su pareja siendo que él siempre esperaba para poder escuchar su voz.

– ¿Tony? – pregunto Steve al no recibir una respuesta de su amor creyendo que tal vez se habría equivocado de numero como algunas otras veces le paso.

– ¿Llegaras antes? – la verdad era que Stark estaba un poco desesperado por tener a su novio de vuelta ya en la ciudad.

– No podre amor – esperando que el filántropo no se enojara con él el Capitán pronuncio aquellas palabras un tanto nervioso.

– ¿Por qué? – sin poder ocultar su desilusión Tony cuestiono esperando que al menos el rubio llegara en la fecha la cual ya tenían planeada.

– Tenemos trabajo todavía – y eso era cierto a veces en las misiones surgían imprevistos que no se podían controlar a tiempo o que tardaba más en solucionarse como en este caso.

– No te creo – pero existía cierta incertidumbre en el millonario quien, aunque no quisiera le causaba celos pensar que tal vez Sharon tenía algo que ver.

– Es verdad, mira – sabiendo que las cosas de alguna u otra manera se podrían malinterpretar el rubio opto por tomar una foto con su celular la cual después mando por mensaje donde él aparecía en primer plano para teniendo detrás a varios agentes de S.H.I.E.L.D trabajando a lado de Clint acarreando lo que parecía ser cajas con armamento como las que el genio solía utilizar.

– Está bien tal vez te crea un poco – aquella fotografía le hizo descansar un poco al ver que su pareja estaba ocupada trabajando por lo que decidió dejarlo continuar y no distraerlo más.

– Volveré justo el 31 – prometiendo a su novio que estaría justo el día de su aniversario para tener una reunión con todos los Vengadores, Rogers estaba por colgar.

– Eso espero Cap – suponiendo la situación tal vez Steve no podría llegar a tiempo aun así lo esperaría. "Rápido muévanse", pero antes de despedirse el genio pudo escuchar la voz de Fury al fondo regañando a sus subordinados – ¿Ese es Nick?, salúdamelo de mi parte – alzando su voz en un grito que se escuchó por todo su taller el futurista le mando sus mejores deseos al director.

– Claro – le dijo el rubio mientras sonreía "No necesito de tus saludos Stark" aunque al parecer al agente no le agradaba escuchar aquella voz salir desde el celular.

– Tan lindo como siempre – tampoco era como si el filántropo necesitara del cariño reciproco de aquel hombre de mal genio.

– Nos vemos Tony, te quiero – así que despidiéndose rápido antes de que le llamaran la atención Rogers espero a escuchar las palabras de Tony.

– Yo igual te quiero – el millonario no era el hombre más cariñoso del mundo, pero si sabía que aquellas frases debían responderse igual, con el mismo sentimiento de quien te las dedica – Amor

– a pesar de que todavía se sentía dudoso por usar aquel mote decidió hacerlo por tratarse de una llamada la cual tardo días en llegar. Por fin habían colgado.

– Jefe quiere que guarde el contacto del señor Rogers con un corazón – pensando dentro de su algoritmo que aquello era lo mejor Viernes decidió preguntarle antes a su creador.

– Algo de Jarvis se te pego – esa era una idea lógica después de todo las líneas de código de su nueva asistente provenían de su antigua inteligencia artificial.

– No sé a qué se refiere jefe – pero al parecer ella no entendía muy bien el concepto de aquellas palabras porque no podía sentir a ningún Jarvis.

– Olvídalo, pero no tuviste mala idea, hazlo – pudiera ser que esa decisión fuera un poco apresurada para apenas tener dos meses, aunque al final nadie se daría cuenta.

– Listo – siendo una asistente rápida y concisa ya se encontraba al cien por ciento de su capacidad preparada para trabajar las horas que hicieran falta.

– Empecemos, quiero una simulación de arranque de la nueva armadura – al ya no tener más cosas que arreglar el genio comenzó a concentrarse otra vez en sus bebés.

– Claro, iniciando – de esta manera Viernes comenzaba a mostrarle los gráficos al futurista enseñándole las posibles fallas o mejores que se podrían hacer.

– ¡Babas aléjate de eso! – señalando hacia su otro escritorio de lado izquierdo Stark le grito a su brazo mecánico para que no terminara rompiendo su taza de café lo cual por desgracia no pudo evitar.

Así las cosas continuaron con su ciclo pasando de la mañana a la noche en un abrir y cerrar de ojos hasta que se acercó la fecha de su aniversario donde tendrían que estar todos juntos listos para tener una tranquila cena que por desgracia no se pudo completar porque al parecer los demás integrantes del equipo aún estaban de misión lo que provoco en el filántropo cierto enojo el cual no pasó desapercibido para Pepper quien de inmediato compro unas cuantas cajas de donas esperando que con eso el malhumor de Tony desapareciera hasta que al día siguiente llegara Steve por la tarde junto a los demás, por suerte el banquete de comida que habían pedido se pudo cancelar aunque claro la pelirroja tuvo que pagar cierta cantidad de dinero por el inconveniente, pero era mejor eso a esperar que el millonario terminara comiendo demasiado junto con Happy quien adoraba ese tipo de banquetes con bocadillos.

– ¿Es tu nueva costumbre mentir? – abriendo la puerta antes de que Viernes lo hiciera el genio recibió al Capitán con un poco de indignación.

– ¿Por qué amor? – pregunto el rubio con un ramo de tulipanes rosas demasiado vistoso el cual llevaba como ofrenda para calmar el enojo de su pareja.

– Me dijiste que llegarías el 31 – y cuando alguien le prometía algo al futurista debía de hacerlo realidad porque a él no le gustaban los desplantes.

– Lo intente – en verdad lo había hecho, pero por desgracia Fury no quiso regresar días antes argumentando que le era imposible moverse con tanto cargamento pesado.

– Adelante pasa – Stark no podía enojarse por mucho tiempo con aquel hombre que siempre usaba sus encantadores ojos para convencerlo así que lo dejo entrar a la torre.

– Bienvenido señor Rogers – con su peculiar acento la inteligencia artificial lo saludaba de una manera animada mientras recolectaba todo sus datos faltantes tantos físicos como personales en su base de datos.

– Gracias, buenas tardes ¿señorita? – Rogers se sentía un poco extraño al escuchar de nuevo una voz sintetizada dentro de aquel lugar.

– Mi nueva asistente – pero al filántropo poco le importaba la cara dudosa que su novio ponía ante aquel cambio tan significativo.

– Me llamo Viernes – se presentó ella de manera educada y energética ante aquellos hombres que caminaban por los pasillos dirigiéndose hasta el Penthouse donde los demás vengadores e incluso Pepper y Happy se encontraban.

– No es por el día – de manera rápida Tony se apresuró a aclarar esa situación sobre el nombre de su nueva asistente, pero con una mirada un tanto incrédula Steve no le creyó del todo – Estas seguro de esto – le dijo deteniéndose a medio camino hacia el elevador.

– Claro que si – con toda la seguridad del mundo el millonario contesto – ¿Dudas de mí? – pregunto sintiéndose un tanto ofendido mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

– Para nada – de inmediato el Capitán aclaro aquella situación, no tenía ganas de discutir solo quería abrazar y besar a su pareja todo el día hasta que tuviera que irse de nuevo.

– Entonces – el genio no entendía muy bien el porqué de la actitud que tenía el rubio esa tarde era como si estuviera intranquilo.

– Es solo que todo esto es tan… – aquella situación de hablar con todos sobre su relación no le causaba molestias, pero sí de nerviosismo.

– ¿Irreal? – el futurista termino la frase de su pareja sintiéndose de la misma manera que él aunque lo disimulara muy bien.

– Exacto – Rogers lo sabía, su amor podía entenderlo a la perfección a veces era como si los dos en alguna vida pasada ya hubieran estado juntos.

– No te preocupes, estamos los dos juntos – queriendo inspirar confianza Stark tomo la mano del hombre que tanto quería para que estuviera seguro.

– Eso me hace tan feliz – pegándose más al cuerpo de su pareja Steve busco aquella boca que tanto le encantaba para poder besarla.

– Y a mí también – los dos terminaron uniéndose en un esperado ósculo que sabía a días de separación, pero que aun así era tan dulce como el principio de su nueva historia.

Separándose no por el hecho de que lo desearan el filántropo tomo la mano de su pareja para poder comenzar a caminar hacia el elevador de nuevo – Vamos – le dijo no debían hacer esperar a los invitados.

Llegando a la parte más alta de la torre Tony y Steve se prepararon antes de entrar a aquel enorme cuarto dándose un pequeño beso rápido seguido de una sonrisa listos para su nueva batalla. Abrieron las puertas de madera color negro mirando a todos reunidos en la sala.

– Bienvenidos de nuevo seguidores míos – elevando sus manos hacia el cielo el millonario saludo a todos a su manera tan típica.

– Ya no comas tantas donas – a los detallistas ojos de Hawkeye el genio se veían un tanto gordo o tal vez era el amor, aunque a él no le pasaba nada de eso.

– Muy gracioso Legolas – nadie podía hablar de su peso cuando todos sabían muy bien que se ejercitaba todo el tiempo en su gimnasio.

– Clint por favor – con una mirada seria el Capitán le dirigía la palabra a su compañero quien al instante quito la sonrisa de su cara.

– Bueno estamos aquí para darles una grandiosa noticia – sintiéndose protegido y alagado por su pareja el genio continuo hablando.

– Me dejaras tu fortuna – viéndose interrumpido de nuevo por ojo de halcón quien al parecer pecaba de imprudente ese día.

– No me hagas ponerme el traje – amenazo el futurista llevo su mano a su reactor listo para activar su armadura.

– Déjenlo seguir para que acabe de una vez – la pobre de Natasha a veces se hartaba de lo infantiles que podían ser sus compañeros.

– Gracias señorita Romanoff – aunque la pelirroja hubiera dicho esas palabras un tanto fastidiada por todo Stark debía agradecerle.

Anticipándose a todos y lleno de valor el rubio como buen caballero anunciaba su relación con una enorme sonrisa – La noticia es que Tony y yo somo pareja – mientras tomaba la mano de su novio.

– Y eso es la gran buena nueva – sin perder la costumbre Clint volvía a hablar dándoles a entender que eso nunca fue un asunto privado.

– ¡Claro que lo es! – un indignado filántropo tomaba la palabra – Me decepcionan – fingiendo drama continuaba con su presentación.

– Amigo no es por ser aguafiestas, pero eso no es algo que fuera secreto – Rhodey quien se había mantenido callado todo el tiempo empezaba participar en aquella conversación.

– ¿Cómo? – pregunto Tony un poco confundido por aquellas palabras porque recordaba muy bien no habérselo dicho a alguien más, para después mirar a Rogers quien igual no sabía nada.

– El señor Rogers pasa todo el tiempo pendiente de usted – sintiéndose cada vez más cómoda con su nueva familia Wanda empezaba a hablar más desahogadamente como era en este caso.

– La señorita Wanda tiene razón, incluso tiene una de sus fotos como fondo de pantalla – a Visión toda esta situación le encantaba así que decidió poner su granito de arena.

– ¿Qué? ¿Por qué no me dijiste? – aquellas palabras habían sido una sorpresa para Tony quien de inmediato cuestiono a su pareja.

– Perdóname amor – viéndose descubierto y sintiéndose un poco avergonzado Steve solo le quedaba disculparse

– Está bien – recordando que él hacía lo mismo el millonario no tenia de otra más que no seguir haciendo alguna escena o Viernes podría delatarlo.

– Entonces ya podemos comer – la hora del almuerzo para el pobre de Barton ya había pasado así que exigía sus alimentos.

– Al menos finge que te emociona – poniendo los ojos en blancos el genio se enojaba un poco mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

– ¡Felicidades! – con hartazgo Clint alzaba sus brazos fingiendo felicidad por la pareja.

– Pobre Steve – aunque Natasha se lamentaba un poco de que el Capitán se hubiera terminando enamorando de alguien tan diferente a él.

Pero faltaba todavía algo por hacer una cosa insignificante a los ojos de los demás aun así necesaria para el rubio quien antes de que todos se fueran levanto la voz llamando la atención de todos – Yo quiero pedirle a Jarvis y Rhodey su permiso para continuar con esta relación – dijo sin más esperando una respuesta.

– No somos sus padres – fue lo primero que dijo Rhodey un tanto desconcertado.

– Pero son las personas más cercanas a él – continuo Rogers queriendo dar a entender que ellos dos eran de confianza para su novio y por lo tanto su opinión valía demasiado.

– Es cierto – dijo Pepper sintiendo la necesidad como mujer de tener la palabra de Steve de que nunca lastimaría al futurista de una manera innecesaria.

– ¿Cuento con su aprobación? – pregunto el Capitán mirando al androide y al militar a la vez que seguía sosteniendo la mano de su amor.

– Mientras no hagan cosas indebidas frente a todos, está bien por mi – el teniente quien no solía presentarse muy aprensivo por no querer tener algún problema con su amigo solo dijo aquellas palabras.

– ¿Y tú visión? – el rubio miro ahora de una manera seria a alguien que se podría considerar como el hijo de su pareja y quien podría tener más peso sobre Stark.

– Lo que haga feliz al señor Stark me complace a mi – pero el androide sabía que no debía ponerse a la defensiva porque tal vez solo generaría problemas así que opto por la salida más fácil aunque no estuviera de acuerdo completamente.

– Gracias – sintiéndose aliviado Rogers solo les sonrió para después abrazar al filántropo quien muy feliz se aferraba a su cuerpo. Aquello había salido muy bien.

– Bueno vamos a comer – Tony invito a todos a la cocina del Penthouse para que pudieran disfrutar del menú el cual volvió a encargar, pero con diferentes platillos.

– ¡Por fin! – grito Barton sintiéndose agradecido de que aquellas cursilerías acabaran dando paso a lo que disfrutaba más que era comer.

El resto de la tarde transcurrió normal entre platicas animadas, demostraciones de habilidades y una muy buena dotación de bebidas alcohólicas la cuales no eran suficientes para embriagar a los presentes, pero si para crear un buen ambiente que incluso Happy estaba disfrutando en compañía de Visión y Pepper quienes no dejaban de hablar sobre la nueva relación de su ex jefe mientras veían como él muy felizmente se paseaba de la mano con Steve quien se dirigió a la barra para poder pedir un trago siendo seguido por la agente Romanoff quien muy a gusto se sentó a su lado para platicar con él o más bien murmurarse algo al oído lo que no pasó desapercibido para el androide quien se disculpó con sus compañeros para ir hasta donde estaba el rubio.

– Capitán, puedo hablar con usted – le dijo amablemente mientras le sonreía a Natasha la cual captando la indirecta y solo se despidió de Rogers.

– Claro – con una sonrisa acepto Steve para después ser llevado hacia otro lado más privado por Visión.

Una vez que estuvieron lejos de la multitud casi a lado de uno de los ventanales donde se veía la hermosa vista que la ciudad de Nueva York les ofrecía el androide fue quien inicio con aquella platica la cual de forma segura también se la daría Pepper.

– Seré directo, cualquier falta que tenga con el señor Stark no dudare en defenderlo, él es uno de mis creadores siempre le estaré agradecido junto con el doctor Banner así que… – era mucho mejor dejar las cosas claras desde un principio así después no habría confusiones. Él estaba de lado del millonario.

– Te entiendo, pero no te preocupes yo estoy enamorado de Tony no pretendo lastimarlo, mis intenciones son buenas – Steve le daría toda la seguridad a aquel androide para que nunca dudara de su palabra, de su amor por el genio.

– Me alegra escuchar eso señor – pero a pesar de eso él cuidaría al futurista sabiendo que a veces las personas podrían hablar de más.

– Espero no se estén amenazando – llegando de improviso sorprendiéndolos el filántropo paso sus brazos por la espalda de su novio y amigo quienes le prestaron atención de inmediato.

– Claro que no mi amor – dijo el Capitán mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla a su pareja demostrándole todo el cariño que le tenía.

– Para nada señor – continuo Visión quien sonreía amablemente.

– Entonces volvamos a la reunión aún hay mucha comida – Stark tomo del brazo a Rogers para poder caminar hasta donde estaban los demás seguidos del androide quien buscaba con la mirada a Wanda – Porque el grosero de Thor no está aquí – por desgracia ninguno de los Vengadores había tenido algún tipo de contacto con el dios del trueno.

– Vamos – tomando la mano de su flamante novio Steve lo llevo hasta donde estaba Sam para poder presentarlo a su amigo mientras Visión tomaba otro camino excusándose con el filántropo quien le dijo de nueva cuenta que respetara la torre mientras se reía. Ese aniversario de tres meses había sido sin duda uno de los mejores que tendrían dentro de su relación.


	23. Chapter 23

Después de aquella reunión tuvo que pasar una semana para que Tony y Steve se volvieran a ver ahora sintiéndose un más libres al saber que todos sus conocidos sabían sobre su relación, ya no debían ocultarse o algo parecido solo les quedaba disfrutar de su noviazgo como lo estaban haciendo en ese preciso momento estando sentados en un cómodo sofá - cama mientras veían una película dentro de las instalaciones de la Torre para ser más precisos en un cuarto que el millonario había ambientado con la mejor tecnología de vídeo y audio haciendo de ese lugar un perfecto teatro en casa donde se podrían pasar viendo cintas de estreno o antiguas las cuales eran las que más le gustaban al Capitán quien solía comúnmente dormirse logrando el descontento de su pareja que le reclamaba por no poner atención .

– Perdón Tony – se disculpó adormilado el rubio mientras se limpiaba los ojos y se estiraba al sentir que había descansado lo suficiente.

– Te perdiste todo – pero a pesar de la linda imagen que le daba su pareja a Stark este no se dejaría convencer.

– Vi algunas partes – tratando de defenderse Steve se acomodaba en el sillón donde unos minutos atrás perdió el conocimiento.

– ¿Cómo cuáles? – perspicaz el millonario pregunto entrecerrando los ojos esperando la respuesta correcta.

– Cuando secuestran a la chica – respondió rápidamente Rogers recordando algunos diálogos de la película,

– Y que más – continuo el genio levantando una de sus cejas. Comenzaba a creerle un poco a su novio.

– Cuando su padre la encuentra – adivinando el desenlacé el rubio se atrevió a seguir hablando esperando haber descubierto la trama.

– Cap solo viste el principio y el final – indignado por la poca atención que le daba su amor a una de las mejores películas de la historia el futurista fingió enojo.

– Estoy un poco cansado – así que al quedarse sin salidas Steve decidió que la mejor manera de pedir clemencia seria diciendo la verdad.

– Siempre – aunque eso ciertamente no estaba funcionando con su pareja quien se cruzó de brazos un tanto decepcionado.

– Lo siento amor, pero las misiones han sido largas – aquello era verdad, tener que trabajar demasiado lo agotaba mucho en algunas ocasiones. El que tuviera el suero del supersoldado en su cuerpo no significaba que fuera invencible.

– Me imagino – calmándose un poco ante la situación el filántropo acaricio la cabeza de su amor.

– Aunque todo vale la pena cuando puedo pasar momentos así contigo – porque el cansancio parecía desaparecer cada vez que Rogers inhalaba el olor de aquel cuerpo que tanto le gustaba.

– Claro estas a mi lado – ególatra como siempre Tony sonrió antes sus palabras mostrando todos sus perfectos dientes sintiéndose orgullo.

– Exacto – siguiendo el juego de su pareja el Capitán opto mejor por besar aquellas suaves mejillas con pequeños ósculos juguetones.

– Durmiendo sobre mi – sintiendo la felicidad nacer desde su pecho y recorrer su cuerpo Stark fingió de nuevo estar enojado no queriendo admitir que gustaba de ser abrazado por su novio.

– Eres muy cómodo – estrujando entre sus brazos a su amor el rubio bostezo otra vez ocultando su cara en el estómago de este.

– Incluso me llenaste de saliva la ropa – haciendo una cara de asco el millonario se limpió la playera dramáticamente.

– No es cierto – avergonzado porque tal vez aquello era verdad Steve busco con disimulo entre el conjunto negro de su pareja.

– Sí – señalo el genio con dirección a su espalda a una mancha que no existía.

– Ahí no hay nada – indignado Rogers reclamo con una voz un tanto alta por la broma de mal gusto, en verdad se había espantado.

– Eso dices tú – continuando con su actuación el futurista se rió ante las caras raras que hacía su novio.

– Vamos cariño pon otra película – volviendo a acomodarse en donde estaba el Capitán se estiro logrando que su espina dorsal se alineara.

– ¿Todavía tienes sueño? – captando la indirecta el filántropo levanto una de sus cejas disgustado por ver las intenciones de su amor.

– No – mintiendo de la peor manera el rubio sonrió al verse descubierto tan fácilmente.

– Entonces veamos una de terror – pero aceptando la oferta Tony vio una oportunidad para poder disfrutar de una cinta que hace días se había estrenado en cines.

– Me toca escoger a mi – aunque las cosas se vinieron abajo en el instante en que Steve tomo el control de la televisión.

– No, siempre pones de esas cintas viejas – Stark se quejaba porque después de unas semanas se había dado cuenta que su pareja tenía en todos los aspectos gustos un tanto pasados de moda.

– Igual te agradan – Rogers sabía que su novio era un mentiroso de primera cuando se trataba de algunas cosas como por ejemplo las películas en blanco y negro.

– Para nada – que tal vez le llamaran la atención algunas cintas no quería decir que soportaba todas.

– Te va a gustar – seguro por la buena decisión que estaba tomando, el Capitán comenzó a escribir en el buscador el nombre que necesitaba.

– No lo creo – renuente ante esas palabras el millonario hecho todo su cuerpo hacia atrás quedando casi acostado a excepción de su cabeza.

– Vamos a ver esta – encontrando en el tercer lugar lo que deseaba el rubio se recostó sobre él, no recargándose completamente.

– Ya que – perdiendo la batalla del cine en casa el genio no le quedo de otra más que ver el aburrido filme de los años de su amor.

– Siempre pones películas que a ti te gustan ahora es mi turno – sintiéndose presionado por el implacable disgusto de su novio Steve se irguió de nuevo para poder reprocharle sus constantes quejas.

– Bueno está bien – quitando su cara de mal humor el futurista volvió a acomodarse en su asiento no deseando disgustar a su pareja.

– ¿Y las papas? – pregunto consternado Rogers cuando quiso tomar algunas hojuelas del recipiente donde se supone deberían de estar. Pero en cambio ya no había ningún plato sobre la mesa de centro.

– Me las comí – sin darle mucha importancia al asunto el filántropo veía desde su lugar como su novio caminaba por la habitación buscando los snacks.

– ¡Todas! – asombrado el Capitán volteo a ver a su amor quien lo seguía con sus grandes ojos cafés.

– Eran muy pocas – que tenía de sorprendente acabarse unas cuantas papas fritas ni siquiera se trataba de un kilo.

– Eran cuatro bolsas – una muy buena cantidad como para que alguien se las acabara solo. Acaso no las mastico, se las bebería igual al agua.

– Por eso – poniendo sus ojos en blanco Stark no entendía si de verdad lo estaban regañando tal cual a niño pequeño.

– Voy por más – disimulando su leve enojo el rubio camino hasta la salida arrastrando los pies por la pereza, estar con su pareja le causaba mucha tranquilidad.

– ¡Apúrate! – le grito su novio mientras él salió del cuarto acomodándose la ropa para poder dirigirse a la cocina donde estaban las compras de la despensa por suerte la Torre seguía administrándose igual que antes.

Al llegar aquel lugar Steve busco con la mirada la pequeña puerta de uno de los muebles dónde se guardaba regularmente los snacks así que cuando la encontró camino hasta ella adentrándose al blanco comedor – abriendo el mueble de color negro – saco del interior una bolsa grande de papas la cual destapó para servirla después en un bowl de platico porque el millonario solía a veces romper los trastes de vidrio. Entonces mientras abría el refrigerador para tomar dos botellas de soda Rogers pudo escuchar como unos tacones se acercaban a dónde estaba.

– Buenos días Capitán – le saludo Virginia con una amplia sonrisa.

– Hola Pepper – familiarizado con la presencia de la mujer el rubio siguió haciendo sus cosas.

– ¿Cómo esta? – educada pregunto la pelirroja por cortesía mientras tomaba una botella de agua de la repisa.

– Bien descansando junto a Tony – tomándose un poco de tiempo Steve dirigió su vista a Potts quién como siempre usaba uno de sus trajes sastre.

– Sí, ya veo – observando el recipiente con papas sobre la mesa Pepper intuyo que el genio estaba en el cuarto multimedia.

– Le gustan mucho – sonriendo Rogers aprovecho ese instante para recoger la basura y tirarla en su lugar.

– Y las hamburguesas – recordando todos los pedidos que su ex jefe le hacía años atrás continúo con la frase de aquel hombre.

Inconscientemente el Capitán comenzó a sentir celos al reconocer que había otra persona más la cual conocía los gustos de su pareja – También – dijo, queriendo cortar la charla tomo con sus manos todas las cosas que tenía sobre la mesa.

Pero fue interrumpido por Pepper quién le bloqueo el camino hacia la puerta – Me permite un momento – le pidió de una manera seria.

– Claro, ¿Qué necesita? – pregunto desconcertado el rubio tal vez algo malo estaba pasando.

– Hablar de su relación – aunque Potts tenía en mente cosas muy diferentes. Ahora era el momento preciso que ella había estado esperando.

– Supongo que usted igual se preocupa por Tony – viendo el rumbo que tomarían las cosas Steve se adelantó a cualquier amenaza.

– Demasiado, él no ha estado bien desde los últimos años – a Virginia no le gustaba hablar acerca de las cosas del futurista hasta que él mismo lo hiciera, pero en este momento parecía necesario.

– ¿A qué se refiere? – un poco alterado Rogers dejo las bebidas y las papas de nuevo donde estaban antes. Él debía escuchar atentamente.

– Hace un tiempo atrás Tony tenía ataques de pánico – recordando los malos momentos por los que pasó con su ex jefe Pepper miro directamente a los ojos de aquel hombre.

– No lo sabía – con la seriedad sobre su rostro el Capitán se cruzó de brazos atento a lo siguiente.

– Supongo que no se lo ha querido comentar – quitándole importancia al asunto Potts solo elevó sus hombros mientras llevaba su cabeza a un lado.

– Sus razones ha de tener – pero aquel gesto solo causó que los celos del rubio comenzaran a recorrer su cuerpo iniciando desde el estómago.

– Entonces ya sabe por dónde voy – sin más rodeos Virginia igualmente cruzó sus delgados brazos a la vez que erguía su espalda.

– No, dígamelo mejor señorita Potts – harto de tanto secretismo Steve apretó su mandíbula.

– Seré clara – dándose cuenta del cambio de humor del hombre la pelirroja comenzó a hablar de forma cortante – No se atreva a engañar a Tony – continuo como una madre que protege a su bebé.

– Yo no… – ante las repentinas palabras Rogers tartamudeo un poco, pero se vio interrumpido por la mujer.

– En este momento dice eso, después puede que cambie de opinión – tajante sin dejar tiempo a los reproches Pepper respondió aun así el Capitán siguió defendiéndose.

– Se equivoca – le dijo sintiéndose ofendido por la falta de confianza.

– Quiero creer en sus palabras – aunque para Virginia las cosas no terminaban por convencerle, su sexto sentido de mujer estaba alerta.

– Me enamore de Tony completamente. Conociéndolo más a fondo me di cuenta que es un hombre de buen corazón que cree en las personas y no le gustan las injusticias – aquel descubrimiento había sido una de las características por la cual el rubio decidió en su momento que estar al lado del genio sería una de las mejores decisiones en su vida.

– Y eso también es su debilidad – siendo consciente del tipo de personas que existían sobre el mundo Pepper solía preocuparse por las buenas intenciones del futurista.

– No creo que eso sea una flaqueza – para Steve el deseo de ayudar a los demás nunca se podría considerar como algo malo.

– Claro que sí, Tony ha sufrido decepciones por confiar – Potts tenía razón en sus palabras, la humanidad por lo general se aprovechaba de personas con un potencial tan elevado.

– Él para mí es la persona que le dio un nuevo rumbo a mi vida – enojado por las insinuaciones sin sentido Rogers dejo en claro todo lo que significa su pareja para él.

– Me alegra escuchar eso – un tanto satisfecha Virginia relajo su postura llevando sus manos a su cintura.

– Ya no necesita cuidarlo, ahora ese es mi trabajo – aprovechando que la pelirroja había bajado la guardia el Capitán intento sonar amenazante queriendo sacar a la mujer de la cocina y si pudiera de la Torre también.

– Estaré aquí hasta que él ya no quiera – pero renuente siendo segura de sí misma como lo era siempre Pepper no dejo pasar las cosas.

– Es una buena amiga señorita – colocando el énfasis necesario en su penúltima palabra el rubio de nueva tomo el bowls y las botellas que estaba sobre la mesa para poder llevárselo.

– Si, mi trabajo siempre ha sido hacer todo lo que el señor Stark pida y mande, aunque eso incluya a veces sacar la basura – esa no era la primera ocasión en que la señorita Potts tenía que defenderse de las parejas del filántropo.

– Que amable – sonriendo Steve camino hasta la puerta de la cocina.

– Tenga un buen día – le dijo Virginia antes de que saliera mientras destapa su botella de agua.

Rápidamente Rogers se dirigió al cuarto multimedia donde su novio estaba esperándolo seguramente acostado en el sofá - cama y aunque no podía calmar sus celos respiro profundo varias veces antes de entrar a la habitación.

– Tardaste mucho – le dijo de inmediato Tony al verlo llegar levantándose de dónde estaba.

– Me encontré con Pepper – sin ver a la cara a su pareja coloco lo que tenía entre las manos sobre la mesa de noche.

– Se toma muy en serio su trabajo – ajeno ante las circunstancias Stark tomo el control de la televisión dispuesto a retomar la película.

– ¿Por qué sigue viviendo aquí? – pero la pregunta de su novio que sonaba a reproche le tomó por sorpresa.

– Es la mejor opción así se ahorra tiempo – recordando todas las horas que Virginia desperdiciaba en transportarse el millonario había optado hace muchos años por darle un cuarto propio.

– ¿Ahorra? - ese comentario fue la gota que derramó el vaso para Rogers quien no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar ¡Por favor su amor era multimillonario!

– Sí, ella vive lejos de la Torre y llegar hasta aquí se le complicaba mucho por lo cual le destine una habitación especial – al principio su ex asistente estaba renuente a vivir en el mismo lugar que él, pero conforme los años avanzaron la pelirroja fue cediendo comportándose siempre como una dama.

– La procuras mucho – ya sin ningún reparo en esconder sus celos el Capitán llevo sus brazos hasta su cadera en una posición militar.

– Lo necesario, es como le agradezco todo lo que ha hecho por mí – perspicaz el futurista se dio cuenta del cambio de humor en su pareja por lo que inmediatamente aclaro la situación.

– ¿Y que es todo eso? – pero lo único que logró fue el efecto contrario.

– Por un tiempo sufrí de ataques de pánico por lo que Pepper además de Jarvis y Rhodey cuidaron de mi – recordando su pasado y aquella experiencia tan horrible el filántropo por fin hablo de ello con su novio. Al final él estaba ahí para apoyarlo.

– Cuando eran pareja – aunque el rubio siguió insistiendo sobre la relación pasada de ambos.

– Sí aun lo éramos por ese entonces – a pesar de entender hacia dónde iba la conversación Tony no se inmutó conservando la calma.

– No quiero que estés cerca de ella – sin nada más de por medio Steve comenzó a poner restricción en su relación.

– ¿Por qué? – pregunto desconcertado Stark quién nunca en su vida había seguido las reglas a la perfección.

– Porque se supone que no deben de estar juntos – tratando de controlarse para no dejar a su amor hablando solo Rogers apretó sus puños.

– A ver, ¿Dices eso por la relación que tuvimos? – por un lado, el millonario entendía el reproche, pero en otra instancia él necesitaba tener a Pepper en la Torre porque ella era la directora de su industria.

– Sí, vaya pensé que no lo entendías – enojado alzando la voz el Capitán se puso a la defensiva.

– No soy estúpido Rogers – pero a el genio toda esta pelea comenzaba a parecerle tonta. Ellos ya no eran unos adolescentes.

– Lo parece porque no te das cuenta de nada – la línea del respeto que debía existir en una pareja estaba casi siendo cruzada y de eso no había vuelta atrás.

– Tengo cara de adivino – enojado por el comentario el futurista se levantó del sofá.

– Y ahora te haces el ofendido – indignado el rubio se cruzó de brazos en medio del cuarto.

– ¡Claro! Me estas insultando – como era posible que su amor se convirtiera en otro hombre por culpa de su nulo autocontrol.

– Te las pasas con ella aquí encerrado – para la nublada mente de Steve las cosas estaban demasiado claras, su novio se estaba burlando de él.

El filántropo abrió sus ojos sorprendido ante las palabras de su compañero – Pepper trabaja aquí al igual que yo – le dijo tratando de razonar la cosas.

– ¿Trabajar? Solo te encierras en tu taller – Rogers no quería hacer sentir menos a su pareja, pero la furia hablaba por él.

– ¿Escuche bien? Si no lo has notado te pongo al tanto, la mayor parte de la tecnología que usas en combate sale de este lugar – lo último que le faltaba a Tony era que el hombre al que amaba despreciara su trabajo.

– Y por eso crees que puedes estar coqueteando con tu ex asistente – el Capitán agitaba sus brazos de un lado a otro. Las cosas se estaban saliendo de control.

– ¡Estás loco! Yo no hago eso – sí, Stark podría admitir que años atrás no detenía sus impulsos aun así las cosas habían cambiado desde entonces.

– ¿Y cómo voy a saber si lo haces o no? – el rubio no dejaba de preguntar ni de insultar lastimando emocionalmente a su novio.

– Te debe de bastar mi palabra por eso eres mi pareja – acaso Steve no entendía el concepto de relación o sus experiencias pasadas no fueron tan buenas – Confías en mi como yo en ti – continúo hablando el millonario mientras los señalaba a los dos.

– No sé si deba hacerlo – aquellas palabras rompieron un poco el corazón del hombre de hierro.

– Ahora dices eso ¿Por qué? – pregunto con tristeza el genio aguantando el nudo en su garganta.

– Porque nunca me enseñas donde estas, ni con quien, ni lo que haces – reconociendo el sentimentalismo en los ojos de su amor Rogers comenzó a calmarse.

– Me quieres decir que necesito reportarme a cada hora – para el futurista aquello era todo lo contrario a una sana relación.

– No, pero al menos que me mandes una foto o algo – pensando sus palabras cuidadosamente el Capitán bajo esta vez el tono de su voz. Los dos se estaban gritando desde hace varios minutos.

– Eso te hará quitarte de la cabeza todo lo que piensas – si aquello era la solución a futuras peleas tontas el filántropo aceptaría, aunque no le gustara.

– Tal vez – de esa forma el rubio podría sentirse más seguro cuando saliera a las misiones.

– De acuerdo, lo haré – complaciente Tony sonrió levemente ante la decisión que tomo.

– Gracias mi amor – le dijo Steve mientras lo abrazaba para después llevarlo hasta el sillón donde él se sentó.

– Sí, sí, mejor veamos la película – queriendo olvidar el asunto Stark tomo su lugar a lado de su amor.

– Ven – señalándole su pecho Rogers le indico a su novio que se acostara sobre él.

– Celoso - algo que el millonario hizo al instante relajándose por la calidez y el aroma de aquel cuerpo.

– Eres mío – acariciando el cabello de su pareja el Capitán le dijo aquellas palabras lo más cerca al oído.

– Y tu mío – respondió el genio alzando su cabeza para poder mirar esos hermosos ojos azules.

– Para siempre – sonriendo el rubio besó a su amor con un corto beso en los labios antes de que empezara la película.


	24. Chapter 24

Otro mes había pasado tan rápido como las hojas que caían de los árboles las cuales cubrían las calles de Nueva York en ese mes de Octubre, el otoño había llegado tan rápido que Tony se sorprendió a si mismo cuando saco del closet algunas cobijas extras que tendería en su cama esa tranquila noche la cual por desgracia se vio arruinada por otra nueva pelea entre él y Steve. Esta vez por culpa de Rhodey, bueno en si su amigo nada tenía que ver, pero al parecer el teniente dijo algo impropio sobre su persona cuando estaba de misión junto al Capitán acerca de una rubia reportera con la que alguna vez el millonario tuvo algo que ver por solo una noche aunque eso fue suficiente para encender los celos del rubio quien le mando varios mensajes de texto preguntándole acerca de aquella mujer lo cual sorprendió demasiado al genio quien ni siquiera recordaba a la chica.

– ¿Quién es Christine? – pregunto Rogers que parecía a través de las palabras enojado.

– No se – respondió sin más el futurista totalmente desconcertado – ¿Por qué? – continuo queriendo indagar sobre el asunto.

– Claro que sabes, te acostaste con ella – esas palabras lo habían sacado de lugar completamente.

– ¿Estas tomado? – siguió preguntando tal vez Thor llego de imprevisto a la Tierra con varias botellas de ese licor extraterrestre.

– No voy a soportar tus tonterías – sí, sin duda Steve estaba furioso porque no acostumbraba hablarle de esa manera a su pareja quien tendía a resentir más sus palabras, pero no por eso significaba que evitara usarlas.

– Si me explicaras sabría – Stark no podía leer las mentes aunque deseara hacerlo.

– Rhodey se lo dijo a todos – con esa frase el filántropo se dio cuenta a que se refería su novio.

– Él habla de una reportera – le aclaro esperando que con eso no empezara una nueva pelea.

– Entonces si te acostaste con ella – por desgracia las cosas no salieron bien.

– ¿Eso importa ahora? – todo este asunto a Tony se le hacía tan tonto

– ¡Sí!, quiero saber con cuantas te acostaste ¡Ya! – el Capitán estaba perdiendo los estribos.

– Increíble que dirían todos al leer esto – molesto el millonario no podía dejar de sentir que los estaban humillando.

– ¡No me importan!¡Contesta! – aquella platica se estaban saliendo de control, su amor nunca le había hablado de esa manera, todo por un simple comentario nada mal intencionado que salió de una plática entre Rhodey y Visión la cual sin querer escucho Sam.

– No llevó la cuenta – admitir aquello fue tan incómodo que el genio se sentía nuevamente lastimado emocionalmente.

– Cuando llegue hablaremos – sin más después de dos días sin comunicarse volvió el rubio directamente a la Torre aun con su uniforme puesto y los sentimientos a flor de piel.

– Buenos días Capitán – le saludo viernes justo en el momento en que puso un pie dentro de la Torre.

– ¿Dónde está Tony? – pregunto aún enojado Steve mientras caminaba hacia el elevador.

– En su taller, le diré que está aquí – amable como siempre la asistente se ofreció a anunciarlo para que su visita no fuera una sorpresa ante su jefe.

– No – pero de inmediato al escuchar aquellas palabras Rogers se negó rotundamente.

– De acuerdo – dudosa por no querer desobedecer a su creador la inteligencia artificial solo acato la orden que venía de la pareja del millonario por lo que complacido el Capitán le dio las gracias a Viernes entrando al ascensor, presionó el botón del piso a dónde quería ir y espero unos segundos hasta que el timbre del cubículo sonó. Bajando del elevador al instante encontró de frente la puerta de vidrio del taller del genio quién no se veía a simple vista lo que le obligó a entrar a ese lugar conociendo la contraseña de antemano, camino un poco esquivando sin hacer ruido las herramientas que estaban esparcidas en el piso encontrando a lo lejos a su presa quién estaba de espaldas moviendo su cadera al ritmo de la música que sonaba a través de los auriculares los cuales traía puestos, así que aprovechando la situación el rubio se acercó lentamente a su novio abrazándolo por sorpresa desde la espalda logrando que este brincara con sorpresa al mismo tiempo que daba un pequeño grito.

– ¿Quién era ella? – le pregunto al oído colocando sus manos sobre aquella hermosa cadera.

Reconociendo la voz de su amor el futurista se tranquilizó un poco ante el susto que recibió – Una reportera – respondió llevando su mano derecha hasta la nuca de Steve enredando sus dedos entre los cabellos de este.

– ¿Me engañaste con ella? – cuestionó de nuevo respirando sobre la oreja de su pareja provocando que sus vellos se erizarán.

– Nunca – sintiendo aquella deliciosa sensación sobre una de sus zonas sensibles el filántropo comenzó a restregar sus nalgas sobre el pene de Rogers quien se aferró más a él.

– Entonces – impaciente el rubio se atrevió a masajear los glúteos de su novio quién curveaba su espalda eróticamente.

– Fue hace mucho tiempo cuando aún no era IronMan – se explicó Tony sí tiendo como la excitación crecía en su entrepierna dirigiéndose a su vientre en oleadas de calor.

– Más te vale – bruscamente Steve volteo al millonario, dejándolo frente a él empezó a frotar su erección contra la de su amor. Necesitaba penetrarlo – Porque una traición nunca la perdonaría – continuo mientras lo tomaba por los cabellos tirando su cabeza hacia atrás en busca del cuello el cual besó y mordió a su antojo.

– Lo sé, yo haría lo mismo – con voz ronca a causa de la agitación Stark se enderezó besando a Rogers desesperadamente succionando de vez en cuando su labio inferior mientras se sentaba sobre el escritorio abriendo sus piernas, incitando a su pareja a que se colocará entre ellas para poder seguir restregándose.

– Vamos a la habitación Tony – le suplico el Capitán al oído mordiéndole el lóbulo algo que le hizo gemir sonoramente.

– Claro – respondió el genio bajándose de dónde estaba caminando hacia la puerta no sin antes rozo de nuevo sus nalgas sobre la erección que se abultaba magistralmente en los pantalones del uniforme del rubio, así los dos salieron del taller dirigiéndose al elevador dónde siguieron con sus juguetes hasta que por fin llegaron al piso donde se encontraba el cuarto del filántropo al que entraron rápidamente.

Sin avanzar mucho, quedándose detrás de la puerta Steve volvió a besar a Tony al mismo tiempo que le desabrochaba el pantalón queriendo desnudarlo lo más pronto posible, pero el millonario le detuvo quitando sus manos del cierre para después comenzar a deshacerse el mismo del traje azul que el soldado siempre usaba en las misiones, desvistiéndolo completamente el genio beso su cuello de manera lenta bajando por todo su pecho dejándole una que otra marca llegó a su abdomen, entonces solo se colocó de rodillas sobre el suelo alfombrado siguiendo con la ruta de sus ósculos también marco la ingle de un lado a otro sin importarle los vellos que habían crecido en ella, descendió aún más hasta la base de aquel pene el cual estaba completamente erecto lubricado en su punta moviéndose un poco de arriba abajo esperando impaciente por la atención que tardía llegaba a él. Entonces el futurista se detuvo a contemplar la lujuriosa imagen la cual se presentaba ante sus ojos para después colocar su nariz de nuevo en aquella zona aspirando el aroma a sudor que desprendía un olor que de manera extraña le excitaba, de esta forma comenzó a dar pequeños ósculos sobre toda la longitud derecha de aquel falo casi venerándolo se encontró instantes más tarde con la punta que metió a su boca levemente antes de volver besar el otro lado de la erección para terminar cerca de los testículos los cuales succionó uno a uno hasta que por fin decidió regresar al inicio colocando sus labios sobre el glande de Rogers quien en ningún momento despegó la vista a sus movimientos.

Inquieto pero no por eso menos delicado Steve llevo sus manos a la cabeza de su novio presionándolo levemente para que comenzará con la felación ante lo cual el futurista solo sonrió divertido – Impaciente – le dijo, sacando su lengua recibiendo gustoso el pene del Capitán, grande, grueso y con las venas palpitando se atragantó un poco al inicio dejando pasar unos segundos antes de acostumbrarse nuevamente a la sensación que hacía meses había dejado de probar. En aquel momento dio paso al movimiento lento de su cabeza mientras con su lengua trataba de envolver el miembro que engullía por completo, dejo que la lujuria lo guiara logrando recobrar la rapidez en su técnica humedeciendo aquel falo desde la base hasta la punta sintiendo náuseas ocasionalmente – Ven – le llamo el rubio con voz ronca levantándolo para poder llevarlo a la cama donde lo acostó, impetuoso tomo del cajón de la mesa de noche el lubricante saber Donuts que tenía su amor además de las blancas almohadas de la cabecera. Rápido llegó de nuevo al lugar en el cual estaba el filántropo esperándolo mientras se masturbaba, lleno sus dedos con aquel líquido para poder penetrar a su pareja preparándolo antes de todo. Se agachó alcanzando el cuello de su novio que beso sin tregua a la vez que introducía en el ano de Tony el índice y el medio expandiendo un poco su entrada hasta que estuvo listo, fue cuando se separó de él colocando las almohadas debajo de su cadera elevó sus piernas juntándolas en el aire para poder moverlas a lado izquierdo en una posición de "L". Entonces introdujo su pene por la mitad esperando un breve momento que aprovecho para besar a Stark quién gimió cuando sintió como la pelvis de Steve chocó contra sus nalgas. Habían comenzado.

Vigoroso Rogers penetraba a su amor sin descanso ansioso por disfrutar y hacer disfrutar movía su cadera en forma de círculo haciendo gemir al millonario quien entrecortado hablo – Más fuerte – le pidió mientras llevaba una de sus manos hasta su glúteo abriéndolo, dejándole el paso libre al Capitán quién presa de la excitación le nalgueo con rudeza dejándole rojiza la zona, pero contrario a lo que se esperaba el genio clamó por otro toque de ese tipo encontrando un singular gusto ante el dolor, esto no pasó desapercibido para el rubio que inició un fuerte y rápido vaivén complaciendo a su pareja la cual gemía sonoramente su nombre continuamente. Después de pasar un momento en esa posición Steve se detuvo jalando al futurista llevándolo hasta una de las paredes del cuarto donde él mismo Stark colocó su cara sobre la construcción usando sus manos para de nueva cuenta abrirse en esta ocasión las dos nalgas – Penétrame – pronuncio con la lujuria brillando en sus ojos cafés y sin más Rogers empujó por completo su falo causando que la espalda de Tony se curveara levantando sus glúteos lo más que podía incluso parándose con las puntas de los pies sintió como su ano se abría para recibir de nuevo aquella erección que tocaba su próstata provocándole corrientes eléctricas la cuales erizaran su piel deliciosamente acumulándose en su vientre, supo entonces que pronto llegaría el órganos así que comenzó a masturbarse mientras el Capitán lo azotaba levemente.

Sintiendo después de un momento como sus mejillas se calentaban anunciando el clímax, apresuró los movimientos de su muñeca hasta que por fin su ano palpitó contrayéndose en repetidas ocasiones a la vez que su pene eyaculaba sobre el piso, estando tan absorto en las oleadas de calor las cuales recorrían su cuerpo nunca se dio cuenta que el rubio había terminado también – dentro de él – hasta que aprecio unos cuantos besos sobre su nuca – Vamos a la cama – pido cansadamente su novio mientras salía de su interior dirigiéndose al colchón dónde se acostó cobijándose con las abrigadoras colchas.

– Este mes si termina en 31 – dijo el millonario una vez que tomo su lugar al lado de Steve.

– Que bien – manteniendo sus ojos cerrados Rogers no entendía del todo a qué se refería su amor aun así se alegró.

– Se te ocurrió justo declararte en esa fecha – le reclamaba fingidamente el genio a la vez que besaba su frente llena de sudor.

– Fue una casualidad – recordando su aniversario el Capitán sonrió al darse cuenta que su pareja tenía razón había meses en los que ellos no podían celebrar su noviazgo.

– Así tengo más tiempo para pensar tu regalo – viéndole el lado bueno a las cosas el filántropo colocó su cabeza sobre el pecho de su adormilado novio.

– No todo es tan malo cariño – sonriendo vagamente el rubio se giró al lado derecho acomodándose.

– Tienes razón – admitió Tony besando a Steve con un corto ósculo antes de dormir, aunque fuera unas cuantas horas.


	25. Chapter 25

Tuvieron que pasar tres días después de aquel encuentro en los cual Tony aprovecho su momento a solas para reponerse de la faena tan dura que le había tocada, no es como si se quejara, pero en esa ocasión las cosas se pusieron más bruscas algo que le agrado demasiado enseñándole que la rudeza le excitaba tanto como la adrenalina mientras tanto Steve por su lado al sentir de nuevo la creciente necesidad de tomar a su pareja no espero mucho para poder llegar hasta la nueva base dónde tendría su cita con el millonario la cual aprovecharía todo lo que pudiera porque era muy difícil apagar el fuego cuando el incendio ha comenzado más en ellos dos que pasaron tres meses sin hacerlo conteniendo sus deseos cada vez que se besaban, pero ahora ya nada importaba solo el creciente placer que iban sintiendo conforme sus cuerpos se tocaban brevemente. Necesitándose el uno al otro como las personas al oxígeno.

– Cada vez me acoplo más a ti – con la voz entrecortada Rogers apretaba los cabellos del genio entre sus dedos soportando sus ganas de gemir al sentir como su pene era succionado por la boca de su pareja.

A la vez que el futurista se tomaba su tiempo llevando sus labios lentamente desde la base de aquella erección hasta la punta sacándolo por completo – Desde el principio he sentido como encajas dentro de mi – le dijo mientras besaba los testículos al mismo tiempo que masturbaba el falo de su novio.

– No sabes cuánto te necesito – entre la línea del deseo y el amor el Capitán acariciaba con su mano la mejilla del filántropo mirándolo amorosamente.

– Y yo a ti – sintiéndose lleno de felicidad Tony se irguió un poco para poder alcanzar la boca de su amor la cual besó de forma suave.

– Vamos cariño – rompiendo el ósculo el rubio puso sus manos sobre los hombros de su pareja empujándolo ligeramente hacia abajo.

– Impaciente – sonriendo Stark se dirigió de nuevo hasta la erección de Steve para volver a su trabajo – Un poco – le dijo él cerrando sus ojos disfrutando del momento un tanto ansioso por el hecho de que estaban dentro de las instalaciones que manejaba Nick. En el cuartel no en la Torre algo que significaba de cierta manera peligro porque podían ser descubiertos por cualquier agente de S.H.I.E.L.D que casualmente caminara por la parte posterior del edificio el cual usaban como comedor. Ahí estaban ambos, escondidos detrás una pared a lado de las puertas dónde entraban los cargadores que dejaban los suministros, se mantenían lo más callados que podían a pesar de la indecente situación en la que estaban con el millonario en cuclillas y Rogers recargado sobre la pared vigilando a través del reflejo de una de las blancas puertas si alguien se acercaba poniendo especial atención a los ruidos de pisadas sobre los caminos pavimentados.

– Voltéate Tony – pidió impaciente levantando a su novio colocándole de cara contra la pared admirando aquellas nalgas.

– ¿Qué pasa si nos descubre? – tentando la suerte el genio se levantó con las puntas de sus pies elevando sus glúteos – No lo harán – sintiéndose seguro el Capitán frotó su erección sobre la ropa de su pareja ensuciándolo con su líquido pre seminal – Estamos en la guarida de Fury – continuo el futurista mientras se desabrochaba los pantalones bajándolos hasta sus muslos.

– Somos más inteligente – conociendo muy bien el lugar donde estaban el rubio sabía que ese día nadie llegaría con la despensa.

– Me encanta su confianza Capitán – aferrando su mano derecha en la esquina de la pared el filántropo se masturbaba con la otra.

– Y a mí me fascina esto – sin contratiempo y tomando a su amor por sorpresa Steve introdujo el índice lubricado dentro de aquel apretado ano.

– Diablos – quejándose en voz alta Tony apretó sus dientes.

– Lenguaje – deletreo Rogers a un lado del oído de su novio mientras metía otro dedo.

– Métemelos más – dejándose llevar por los deseos que crecían desde su vientre Stark suplico.

– ¿Te gusta? – pero torturándolo el Capitán prefirió preguntar a la vez que movía su mano.

– Sí mi amor, no sabes cuánto – admitió abriéndose las nalgas provocativo.

– Pídemelo – ante tal espectáculo el rubio se estiró para poder besar aquel cuello abriéndole el ano con el índice y el medio al mismo tiempo que colocaba la punta de su pene.

– Dámelo – suspiro deseoso elevando más la cadera.

– ¿Qué? – excitado Steve quería escuchar algunas palabras sucias salir de la boca de su pareja.

– Tu pene, lo necesito dentro – con voz ronca el millonario demandó queriendo penetrarse por su cuenta.

– ¿Seguro? – metiendo solo algunos centímetros por aquella entrada Rogers llevó su mano derecha hasta la garganta de su amor sosteniéndose dejando su mano izquierda sobre nula cintura que estaba a su disposición.

– Sí Capitán tómeme por favor – volviendo a la sumisión el genio espero como un buen soldado lo hace.

– Lo que ordenes cariño – presionando lo suficiente el rubio se hundió poco a poco a través de aquel canal caliente que se contraía espectacular.

Gimiendo sin pudor el futurista llevo sus manos hasta la pared sosteniéndose de ella – Más duro – pidió con la voz entrecortada por la sensación de ser ligeramente ahorcado – Más adentro – continúo, escuchando los obscenos sonidos que hacían eco cuando chocaban sus pieles.

El falo salía y entraba de él de manera rápida doliéndole un poco lo cual no era suficiente para pedirle al rubio que se detuviera por lo que ayudando a su novio empezó a moverse también en un vaivén que se acoplaba a la perfección con las fuertes penetraciones que abrían su ano. Por el contrario Steve totalmente concentrado en su trabajo intentaba controlarse aguantando los minutos que fueran necesarios antes de llegar al orgasmo, él no quería que el filántropo se sintiera insatisfecho o algo parecido así que en ocasiones reducía la intensidad sacando casi todo su falo hasta el glande con el cual daba cortas penetración en la entrada de su novio quién apretaba mientras gemía con voz baja, después cuando aquello ya no era suficiente hundía por la mitad su pene resoplando aire caliente que chocaba contra las nalgas de Tony haciendo erizar su piel entonces como parte de un lujurioso plan Rogers introducía por completo su erección a la vez que su amor rasguñaba la pared pidiendo más con voz entrecortada ante los movimientos de su pareja que había decidido sacar por completo su pene para después meterlo con una fuerte penetración.

– Te amo – dijo Stark uniendo sus labios contra la pared haciendo que sus palabras se perdieran en el aire no llegando a los oídos del Capitán – Tanto – que le dolía a veces cuando se daba cuenta la forma en la cual idealizada a su compañero – algo prohibido –, pero poco le importaba aun sabiendo que estaba flotando hasta la ionosfera y la caída sería dolorosa. Antes de tocar el cielo pidió a Dios en una plegaria silenciosa que lo dejara vivir toda su vida a lado de la persona la cual consideraba su alma gemela.

Con el ímpetu de un hombre joven el rubio pronto aceleró los movimientos queriendo llegar hasta la cúspide con la nuca mojada por el sudor, levantando su blanca playera con una mano mientras que con la otra se sostenía de las nalgas del millonario apretó los dientes llevando su cabeza hacia atrás disfrutando del cosquilleo en sus testículos sacó su falo del ano de su novio al cual giro de inmediato para poder masturbar ambos miembros logrando eyacular al mismo tiempo. Quedando extasiados se besaron por un momento vistiéndose después rápidamente. Antes de salir los dos tuvieron la prudencia de cerciorarse que nadie los viera o que las cámaras de seguridad los grabarán así que sin hacer pausas caminaron tomados de la mano hasta salir del complejo directo al estacionamiento donde estaba el automóvil del genio quien condujo a la Torre entre risas de complicidad. Al llegar a su destino Viernes como siempre los saludo gentil al mismo tiempo que entregaba su informe de actividades a lo que el futurista le dio el día figurativamente diciéndole que desactivará las cámaras.

– ¿Crees que nos hayan visto? – preguntando Steve un tanto inseguro tal vez habían sido descuidados.

– No se puede que sí – incrédulo el filántropo solo quiso molestar a su amor.

– Ojalá no Tony – con una inesperada preocupación Rogers negó con la cabeza.

– Fury se enojaría demasiado – siguió tragando saliva ante la reprimenda que le tocaría.

– Bueno ya no podemos hacer nada – elevando sus hombros como si nada pasará Tony le restó importancia a las cosas.

Ambos caminaban a través de los pasillos llegando al elevador listos para ir al cuarto multimedia de nuevo – Podemos tener sexo en el taller – dijo de repente el millonario un poco avergonzado antes de apretar el botón del ascensor.

– Hacer el amor – indignado el Capitán le corrigió viéndolo con reproche.

– De acuerdo, hagamos el amor ahí – continúo hablando el genio sintiendo el corazón en la garganta.

– ¿Todavía tienes ganas? – pregunto incrédulo el rubio esperando quizá tener la posibilidad de dormir un poco.

– ¿Tú no? – los dos eran hombres su ímpetu podía alcanzar para varias rondas más.

– Claro que sí – sonriendo Steve respondió besándolo ansioso esperando llegar al cuarto favorito de su novio en el cual pasaba casi todo el día recluido.

– Entonces – le dijo el futurista una vez que estaban a fuera de la puerta del taller.

– Toma tu posición amor – contesto Rogers dándole una sonora nalgada al mismo tiempo que entraban.

– Por supuesto – excitado de nuevo el filántropo atrapó a su novio entre sus brazos que rodeándole del cuello lo llevaron al escritorio donde él se sentó abriendo sus piernas entre las cuales Rogers tomo su lugar frotándose pecaminosamente. Esta vez no necesitarían tanto lubricante como antes por lo que Tony se recostó sobre la mesa de cristal esperando a que su amor le quitará los pantalones de mezclilla, una vez que eso sucedió recogió sus rodillas hasta el pecho dejando expuesto su ano se comenzó a penetrar con dos dedos abriendo su entrada mientras el Capitán se desnudaba por completo alzando su mano derecha hacia su boca la lleno ligeramente de saliva que uso para humedecerse el pene semi erecto el cual dirigió con su mano al ano de su pareja introduciéndolo poco a poco hasta que de nuevo sus testículos tocaron aquellas nalgas. Así comenzaron con un vaivén lento de adentro a fuera a la vez que se besaban, moviendo el escritorio de su lugar se tomaron su tiempo presionándose cada uno en el cuerpo ajeno sintiendo la necesidad de decirse palabras de ensueño unieron sus frentes mirándose intensamente – Mi amor – fue lo primero que dijo el rubio quién no era de muchas palabras durante el sexo – Mi vida – correspondió Tony entrecortado siguiendo la secuencia de sus apodos – Mi mundo – Steve agacho su cabeza para besar el cuello que se exponía ante él – Mi todo – terminó por decir Stark quién rasguñaba la amplia espalda de su novio – Se siente tan bien – continuo dejando de lado la cursilería con la plenitud dentro de sus ojos cafés a lo que Rogers se irguió para poder elevar una de las piernas del millonario hasta sus hombros dejando la otra enredada alrededor de su cintura sosteniéndose sola, beso cuidadosamente la pantorrilla del genio mientras que con rapidez lo penetraba haciéndolo gemir su nombre al mismo tiempo que su pareja se masturbaba disfrutando de la rudeza del acto sin importarle que terminaran pronto porque la sensación del orgasmo era casi adictiva más si la persona que amabas te la otorgaba en bandeja de oro – Sigue – gimió el futurista teniendo sus dos piernas ahora juntas siendo sujetadas en el aire por el Capitán quién encantado observaba como su erección se perdía entre los glúteos de su novio.

Transpirando el filántropo supo que su pareja tenía el clímax a punto de estallar cuando este frenético le penetraba moviendo la mesa bruscamente queriendo incluso si pudiera hundir sus testículos en él por lo que llevo su mano derecha hasta su falo decidido a eyacular de nuevo sintió morbosamente después de unos minutos como el semen caliente le llenaba las nalgas, esta vez su orgasmo había sido pequeño, pero aun así delicioso incluso sus piernas temblaban.

Ambos se volvieron a vestir cansados, sudados y felices caminaron hasta un sillón viejo que estaba por ahí arrumbado acostándose uno sobre otro.

– ¡Ahora sí! Veamos una película – sintiéndose renovado el Tony aplaudió encendiendo todo a su alrededor.

– Mientras duermo – descaradamente propuso el rubio recostando la mitad de su cuerpo.

– No Rogers – enojado Stark reclamo en voz alta antes de que Viernes le preguntará si deseaba algo.


	26. Chapter 26

– Tony esto es exagerado – Virginia miraba todo a su alrededor sintiendo que la decoración se le había pasado de las manos a Stark quien feliz seguía colocando dulces en los diferentes bowls que se encontraban esparcidos en todo el espacio.

– Claro que no Pepper – entusiasmado solo como en esas épocas se solía estar el millonario sonreía.

– Toda la torre esta adornada – en efecto desde los pilares hasta el techo se encontraban cubierto por telarañas, arañas mecánicas, fantasmas, entre otras cosas

– Es Halloween – se trataba de un solo día, él tenía el derecho de entusiasmarse

– Sí, pero al menos que vayas hacer una fiesta no creo que todo sea necesario – si hubiera una reunión no programada entonces Potts no se quejaría tanto teniendo en mente que el problema radicaría a la hora de la limpieza.

– Habrá una fiesta, claro – admitió el genio dejando otras bolsas de dulces sin abrir sobre una pequeña mesa.

– ¿Y quienes vendrán? – pregunto la pelirroja sabiendo que en ningún momento se mandaron a hacer invitaciones.

– El equipo, tú y Happy – quien más entraría a la Torre sin su consentimiento.

– Nosotros no necesitamos tantos dulces – abriendo sus brazos a la vez que miraba por todo el lugar Virginia sabía que tenía la razón.

– ¡Babas no tires nada! – pero al parecer el futurista estaba más preocupado en que su brazo robótico – el cual saco de su taller – no rompiera los recipientes llenos de paletas.

– Vendrán unos niños por parte de una escuela – continuo como si sus palabras no tuvieran importancia.

– ¿Cómo? – sorprendida Pepper cuestiono abriendo sus hermosos ojos.

– De excursión – elevando sus hombros un poco el filántropo cubrió a babas con una tela negra para hacerlo parte de la decoración.

– ¿Sabes cuantos permisos se necesitan para eso? – enojada Potts golpeo su mano derecha contra uno de sus muslos.

– Viernes lo hizo todo, no es así – por supuesto para eso Tony tenía a su siempre disponible asistente virtual.

– Claro Jefe – respondió la inteligencia artificial totalmente entusiasmada.

– Genial es peor que tú – dándose cuenta del monstruo que había creado su ex jefe la pelirroja se masajeo el puente de su nariz

– Todos los pasillos están debidamente reforzado señorita – interrumpió de nuevo Viernes haciendo hincapié en las medidas de seguridad.

– Eso espero no quiero demandas por parte de los padres de familia – porque Virginia a veces era vidente y podía ver las cosas antes de que sucedieran.

– Ya la escuchaste todo está bien – aunque al parecer la confianza de Stark era demasiada para esos momentos.

– Más te vale – le señalo con su dedo índice la estresada directora – Por cierto, Tony – siguió hablando cambiando el tema de conversación.

– ¿Qué? – interesado el millonario volteo a ver a la mujer quien tomaba asiento en una silla que estaba en la recepción.

– ¿Por qué me has estado evitando? – pregunto Pepper seriamente cruzándose de brazos algo molesta.

– Claro que no – se defendió el genio quien movió sus ojos de un lado a otro nerviosamente.

– Claro que si – contrapuso la pelirroja poniendo ella sus ojos en blanco.

– Tu estas muy ocupada siendo una gran directora – nadie tenía la culpa de que las actividades del itinerario fueran demasiadas para una persona.

– Tony – regañándolo Potts sabia dentro su mente quien era el que influenciaba los comportamientos de su amigo, pero esperaba de corazón estar equivocada.

– Solo hemos estado trabajando demasiado los dos – intentando desviar la conversación el futurista termino de vestir a babas como la catrina.

– Tienes razón – no queriendo causar más problemas Virginia cedió al darse cuenta que esa no era la verdad.

– Bueno entonces que dices ¿Te quedas? – amable el filántropo pregunto sonriendo de lado.

– Ya lo veré – contesto ella no muy a gusto por su plática.

– Te lo pierdes – aunque la verdad esperaba que Pepper se fuera para evitarse discusiones con su pareja.

– Nos vemos – le dijo la mujer tristemente caminando hasta el elevador.

Tony pudo reconocer el tono de voz de Potts y supo que no había excusa para lo que estaba haciendo, lastimar a una persona que de verdad lo apreciaba a pesar aun de su relación pasada le conllevaba directamente a recriminarse por su forma de actuar, pero también tenía un deber con su corazón, con su pareja y eso le detenía en esa ocasión.

Por otra parte, ajeno a lo que pasaba Happy esperaba en la entrada de la Torre a los invitados de ese día – Bienvenidos niños – les dijo no muy contento soportando su tonto disfraz.

– ¡Un vampiro gordo! – sorprendido grito uno de los regordetes pequeños señalando a Hogan – Que gracioso – respondió él dejando pasar a las criaturas rápidamente.

Pero antes de que Happy pudiera respirar tranquilo uno de los invitados inocentemente se acercó a él, tirando de su capa llamo su atención – ¿Tomo mucha sangre señor? – le pregunto con su pequeña voz.

– Y tú mucho jugo – contesto Hogan incapaz de caer rendido ante la lindura del niño de cabello castaño.

– No porque me puede andar del baño – razono el pequeño sosteniéndose de la mano de Happy para no caerse quien lo llevo hasta la recepción donde estaban los demás incluido el millonario quien alcanzo a escuchar los comentarios de su invitado – Eres muy inteligente – le dijo riéndose de su pobre amigo.

– Gracias – demasiado emocionado el niño que vestía un conjunto deportivo rojo con vivos en dorados apenas podía articular palabra.

– ¡Escúchenme todos, obedezcan al Jefe de Seguridad y síganlo! – alzando la voz el genio continúo dando indicaciones para después pedirles a Viernes que abriera las puertas de los elevadores.

– ¡Que nombre tan raro! – confundiendo los apelativos el mismo regordete niño de la entrada grito su inquietante duda.

– ¡Te escuche! – replico Hogan desde la parte de atrás.

– ¡Corran nos va a comer! – continuando con el juego otro mocoso se apresuró a entrar al ascensor haciendo que los demás le seguirán tirando al tierno castaño quien se lastimo sus manitas. Aunque por suerte Steve le rescato cargándolo por un momento para ponerlo en seguida de pie – Con cuidado pequeño hombre de hierro – le aconsejo observando que aquel deportivo que traía puesto era del mismo color a los trajes de su novio.

– Lo siento – avergonzado se disculpó de inmediato el lindo invitado.

– No te preocupes – le acaricio el cabello Rogers regalándole una tranquilizante sonrisa.

Pero la escena que no pasó desapercibida para el futurista se cortó cuando el amigo de aquel niño le llamo desde el elevador antes de que se cerrara – ¡Vamos Peter! – le grito alzando su mano.

– ¡Si! Hasta luego – respondió Parker despidiéndose del Capitán el cual solo vio caminar hasta donde estaba sus compañeros – No comas muchos dulces – le dijo sabiendo que la Torre estaba llena de caramelos.

– Bueno con los niños amable con las mujeres – pronuncio el filántropo quien apenas se acercaba a su lado.

– ¿Qué? – confundido el rubio pregunto al no entender la frase de su pareja.

– Nada viejito – riéndose un poco Tony coloco sus labios sobre los de su amor.

– Bienvenido señor – le recibió la inteligencia artificial amablemente.

– Hola Viernes – le saludo Steve mientras abrazaba a su amor cubriendo por completo aquel cuerpo con sus brazos.

– Vamos al Penthouse – dijo Stark al mismo tiempo que olía la colonia de su novio.

– ¿Por qué? – cuestiono Rogers creyendo que ellos estarían con los pequeños.

– A nuestra fiesta – respondió el millonario elevando su rostro admirando la galanura de su pareja desde abajo.

– No procuraremos de los niños – un poco desilusionado el Capitán intento hacer que su pareja le dejara ir al recorrido por toda la Torre.

– Contrate a los mejores cuidadores, estarán bien – aunque el genio no tenía las intenciones de pasar todo el tiempo junto a sus invitados, tal vez solo un par de horas.

– Eso espero amor – preocupado el rubio deseo que nada malo ocurriera.

– Claro que si – le dijo el filántropo con confianza.

De esta forma ambos tomaron el ascensor para subir al último piso donde todos los demás miembros del equipo se reunirían cuando llegaran en unas horas

– Alguien que le tape la boca a Clint – pido dramáticamente Tony al ver que ojo de halcón caminaba hasta la mesa del buffet.

– No gracias – enojado respondió Barton mientras tomaba un plato para poder servirse a su gusto.

– Lo hago por tu bien – le aclaro Stark saludándolo antes de que se llenara la boca con comida.

– No me quieras tanto – sonriente Clint acepto el abrazo sabiendo que las intenciones de su compañero eran todo lo contrario.

– Yo lo cuido – pero por suerte se encontraba Natasha cerca lista para vigilar a su amigo.

– Confió en usted agente – dijo el millonario dándole la bienvenida a la pelirroja con un par de besos en las mejillas.

Desde el otro lado junto a los sillones Sam estaba con Steve – ¿Siempre son así las fiestas? – pregunto Wilson observando la cantidad de alimentos y bebidas sobre las mesas.

– A Tony le gusta lucirse – Rogers conocía a su pareja así que esas cosas ya no le sorprendían.

– Si ya veo – admitió Wilson degustando el fino licor en el agua de valencia que tomaba.

Llegando de improvisto Rhodey rodeo a Thomas por el cuello con su brazo – Espero no te estés quejando Falcon – le dijo sonriendo falsamente.

– Todo lo contrario – intervino el Capitán defendiendo a su amigo mientras abrazaba al millonario quien les daba la bienvenida a los demás.

– Buenas tardes señor Stark – amable Visión se unía a la plática.

– ¿Y Wanda? – pregunto el genio de inmediato no viendo a la mujer junto al androide.

– Está jugando con los niños – alegre Visión recordaba como la bruja escarlata se había quedado abajo donde estaban los pequeños.

– Fuerte y paciente – sin ninguna otra intención el futurista pronuncio aquellas palabras.

– Es lo que ustedes describen como perfecta – a los ojos del androide Wanda era totalmente diferente a otras féminas.

– No la dejes ir Visión – aconsejo el rubio a la vez que apretaba entre sus dedos una de las manos de su novio.

– Nunca señor Rogers – contesto el androide ajeno a los discretos gestos de dolor que hacía el filántropo el cual trataba de zafar su mano del agarre.

– Vamos por un trago – inmediatamente Steve jalo a su pareja llevándolo hasta la barra donde un barman agitaba las bebidas.

– Claro amor – sin tiempo para discutir el hombre de hierro comenzó a caminar y antes de que una nueva pelea empezara Pepper interrumpió – Por fin te encuentro Tony – harta, ella de alguna manera le reclamaba con su dulce voz.

– Pensé que no estarías aquí – le dijo Stark recordando su plática de horas atrás.

– Solo pasé a despedirme – y por supuesto a ver que estuviera cómodo en esa reunión.

– ¿Por qué? – cuestiono sorprendido el millonario por aquellas palabras.

– Me voy de viaje a Mónaco, recuerda Tony te había invitado, pero te negaste – respondió Potts sabiendo que la razón era Rogers quien la veía con hipócrita alegría.

– Cierto me dijiste que también iba Happy – recordando su vieja conversación el genio pido un whisky.

– Sí, me está esperando afuera – continuo Virginia la cual cargaba con su mano derecha una bolsa de tamaño mediano.

– Cuídate – le abrazo el futurista deseándole un buen viaje era lo menos que podía hacer después de su horrible comportamiento.

– Claro vuelvo en un mes – más aliviada Pepper correspondió levemente aquel gesto de manera rápida no queriendo causar problemas – Adiós Steve – amable siguió hablando con gestos firmes antes de irse.

– Hasta luego – contesto el Capitán algo enojado para a continuación voltearse rápidamente.

– Te invito y no me dijiste – le reclamo celoso a su novio.

– No pensé que lo tendría que hacer – admitió el filántropo reconociendo que algunas cosas no debían ser tema de dialogo para ambos.

– Debiste – exigió el rubio queriendo apretar de nuevo la mano de su pareja.

– No lo creí necesario – respondió Tony cruzándose de brazos intentando evitar aquel agarre.

– No me gusta que ella se te acerque tanto – aunque desgraciadamente Steve sintiéndose burlado tomo bruscamente una de las extremidades de su novio.

– Y esto cuenta como violencia – indignado, aguantando el dolor Stark apretó sus dientes sin bajar la vista.

– Esta relación no es una broma – le recalco Rogers zarandeándole levemente de un lado a otro.

– Tampoco lo que te dije – no queriendo llamar la atención el millonario hablo con voz baja.

– Si Sharon me hablara de la misma forma tu armarías un drama – de eso no existía duda porque el genio sabia de las intenciones que tenía la agente con su novio.

– No es lo mismo – le respondió enojado por la comparación tan absurda.

– Claro que si ella es tu ex, me debes respeto – para el Capitán todo liquido era parte del mismo vaso si se le observaba correctamente.

– Y te lo estoy dando – las cosas se debían admitirse el futurista opto por cambiar drásticamente su comportamiento desde antes de que empezara esa relación.

– No la quiero en la Torre – dijo Rogers perdiendo cada vez más los estribos sintiéndose igual a un juguete. Le hervía la sangre.

– Aquí trabaja junto con Happy y los demás investigadores – le aclaro el filántropo comunicándole entre líneas que esta vez no iba hacer lo que él deseaba.

– Como quieras – sin nada más que decir el rubio se fue junto a Sam y Natasha dejándolo solo para que pudiera tomar su bebida.

– ¿Sucede algo? – pregunto Rhodey quien acababa de acercarse a su amigo al ver que Steve se alejaba al parecer enojado.

– Nada, mejor brindemos – con un nudo en su garganta Tony prefirió pasar toda la fiesta a lado del militar.

– Claro amigo – sin querer hacer sentir incomodo a Stark el teniente se sentó en uno de los bancos de la barra pidiendo también un whisky.

Así pasaron los meses hasta llegar a Diciembre donde irremediablemente la fiesta de Navidad y Fin de año se volvió hacer con casi todos los Vengadores en la Torre, se vivió de nuevo un hermoso ambiente que cada vez se parecía más a un hogar tranquilo lleno de platicas, chistes, comida y buenos deseos los cuales se dedicaron al momento del brindis. Por esas fechas Steve no dejaba ni un momento solo a Tony quien estaba completamente enamorado del Capitán encantado por todas las atenciones que él le daba, se sentía agradecido con la vida por poder encontrarse con una persona que no solo fuera su pareja sino también su amigo, cómplice y compañero que le daba consejos, le hacía compañía, le dedicaba canciones, le escribía cartas, entre otras muchas cosas. Sin duda el millonario había cambiado totalmente en esos meses viéndose más entusiasta todos los días con una hermosa sonrisa que se ensanchaba cada vez que recibía algún mensaje o llamada del rubio, pero por desgracia a veces esa felicidad era cambiada por tristeza cuando en ocasiones la pareja se peleaba por celos o por mal entendidos que pasaban más a menudo del lado de Rogers que del genio el cual sorpresivamente no sufría de esos tipos de arranques tan seguido como su amor que exageradamente llego a prohibirle algunas cosas como salir a fiestas sin él o que usara cierto tipo de ropa apretada, aunque por suerte al futurista le gustaba más vestir dentro de la Torre de manera cómoda con pantalones de mezclilla holgados y playeras de bandas de heavy metal algo que de manera meticulosa tenía que cambiar cuando salía en alguna cita con Rogers o se quedaban en casa a ver películas porque en un perfil bajo él le exigía siempre estar arreglado.

Siguiendo el transcurso del tiempo Enero paso casi desapercibido a excepción de un pequeño accidente que ocurrió cuando "Babas" dejo caer una taza de café sobre algunas maquinas las cuales hicieron corto circuito provocando que la alarma contra incendios se activara haciendo que los bomberos casi al instante llegaran a la Torre dándole un gran susto a Pepper quien por esas fechas ya se encontraba de nuevo en casa junto con Happy.

Los días restantes hasta el catorce de Febrero fueron relativamente rápidos en pasar dando lugar a una hermosa cita un tanto corta, pero no por eso menos perfecta donde ambos salieron a comer al The Loeb Boathouse para después dar un romántico paseo en góndola, todo minuciosamente preparada por el rubio quien feliz veía como Stark no dejaba de sonreír ni de besarlo dedicándole las palabras más tiernas y vergonzosas que no había escuchado antes.

– Te amo – dijo Tony casi al finalizar su encuentro mientras caminaban por los senderos cubiertos de árboles tomados de la mano.

– Yo también te amo – inmediatamente Steve respondió apretando con gentileza la extremidad de su pareja.

– Gracias amor – continúo hablando el millonario sintiéndose maravillado por todas las actividades que hicieron en un lugar tan hermoso.

– No agradezcas, te mereces mucho más – aquel regalo era tan pobre a comparación de toda la dicha que llevaba a su corazón su novio.

– Todo esto es perfecto – desde la deliciosa comida que fue servida con delicadeza hasta el inesperado viaje por góndola al estilo italiano.

– Valió la pena con tal de verte así – reconoció Steve al descubrir otra cara de su amor quien sintiéndose completamente procurado no dejaba de besarle, aunque las personas los vieran.

– Nunca pensé que encontraría algo como esto a tu lado – descubrir sensaciones nuevas, perspectivas diferentes, era lo que mantenía impresionado al genio quien veía otros ángulos de la vida.

– Lo nuestro es único – tan ideal parecido a los romances de las novelas románticas donde todo era de manera idílica.

– Claro que sí – porque ninguna pareja en el mundo podría alardear al igual que ellos sobre su infinito querer.

– Pero falta algo – elevando sus cejas en un divertido gesto Rogers sembró la duda en su novio quien lo vio confundido.

– ¿Qué? – pregunto Tony no entendiendo el significado de aquellas palabras.

– Tal vez, llevar nuestra relación más allá – deteniendo su marcha el Capitán tomo ambas manos de su pareja.

– ¿A qué te refieres? – nervioso por la proposición el futurista volvió a cuestionar queriendo escuchar las palabras que le habían llegado fugazmente a la cabeza.

– Podríamos en un futuro casarnos – respondió el rubio avergonzándose de sus palabras de inmediato.

– ¿En serio? – incrédulo al filántropo le comenzaron a sudar las manos irremediablemente.

– Quizá la idea te desagrada – dijo Steve al no comprender el gesto que hacía la cara de su pareja. Tal vez no era el momento indicado todavía.

– No, para nada – con rapidez Stark arreglo las cosas no queriendo provocar un malentendido el cual desilusionara a su amor.

– ¿Seguro? – porque dar un paso tan importante tenía que pensarse muy bien ya que no existía vuelta atrás.

– Sí – Tony mantenía un solo deseo y ese era pasar su vida completa al lado del hombre que se adueñó de su corazón.

– Cuando llegue el momento lo haremos – Rogers sabía que aun contaban con tiempo por lo tanto disfrutarían su noviazgo.

– Sin prisas, seguros – recordó el millonario sonriendo siendo cómplice de su pareja.

– Exacto amor además después podríamos no se… – incentivado por la buena respuesta que recibió el Capitán siguió dando ideas.

– ¿Tener hijos? – pregunto el genio completando la frase entusiasmado.

– Solo si quieres adoptar o por un vientre de alquiler – las opciones eran variadas, pero ambos debían de estar de acuerdo para poder llevarlas a cabo.

– Suena estupendo, un hogar seguro y cálido – lo que el futurista muy dentro de él deseaba obtener.

– Algo perfecto – así serían las cosas cuando las obtuvieran por fin a pesar del tiempo.

– Júrame que no me mientes – el miedo era latente en el filántropo, si bien lo ocultaba seguía ahí incrustado en su corazón gritándole que no se ilusionara.

– Jamás podría hacerlo – le dijo el rubio mientras lo besaba calmando su ímpetu.

Aquella promesa que quedo guardada en el tiempo esperando a ser consumada vio el paso de los meses que restaban hasta llegar a Julio mes en cual se cumplió después de un año el tan espero aniversario que Tony creyó nunca iba a suceder. Para ese entonces él había subido un par de kilos demás junto a Steve debido a que siempre se la pasaban comiendo descuidadamente cualquier tipo de cosas cada que estaban juntos, sin duda la expresión de que el amor engordaba era cierta. Así que sin más los dos comenzaron a pensar por varios días que tipo de actividades llevarían a cabo en aquella fecha tan especial en la que deseaban hacer algo diferente que fuera tranquilo, aunque único por lo que sin dudarlo rentaron un bote para ir en un pequeño crucero de puesta de Sol donde solo ellos pudieran disfrutar de la ruta privada por el río Hudson.

– No hubieras preferido un gran yate – preocupado ante la idea de no haber complacido a su novio Steve le abrazo por la espalda colocando su rostro en aquel apetitoso cuello.

– Para nada – admirando el mar que era color rojo por la luz de los rayos solares Stark llevo su mano derecha hasta la sien de su pareja acariciando sus dorados cabellos.

– Esto es muy poco en comparación de lo que mereces – admitió Rogers no estando completamente feliz con el resultado de aquella cita que debía ser encantadora.

– Es perfecto a tu lado – acepto el millonario deseando pasar más momentos tan especialmente pacíficos con su amor quien se veía realmente guapo en playera blanca, pantalones de mezclilla y chamarra negra.

– Feliz primer aniversario – le dijo el Capitán volteándolo de manera lenta siendo sutil con su toque.

– Lo es – respondió el genio alzándose sobre sus puntas de los pies para poder besar al hombre que tanto amaba.

– Nada te iguala Tony – rompiendo aquel ósculo el rubio acuno el perfecto rostro de su pareja entre sus manos suspirando por todos los sentimientos que recorrían su cuerpo al observar esos expresivos ojos cafés.

– Todo es mejor a tu lado – para el futurista no había otro lugar en el mundo donde quisiera estar, solo ahí en medio de los brazos de su novio.

– Ven – tomando la mano de su amor Steve camino junto a él hasta estar en medio del bote que era de un tamaño adecuado.

– ¿A dónde? – no comprendiendo la situación el filántropo se quedó estático sintiendo como su pareja sujetaba su cadera delicadamente.

– Bailemos un poco – contesto Rogers indicándole con la cabeza al Capitán del vehículo que reprodujera la melodía que busco especialmente para el momento.

_I have been ready at your hand,  
To grant whatever you would crave,  
I have both wagered life and land,  
Your love and good-will for to have._

– ¿Qué canción es? – pregunto Tony no reconociendo ni la letra ni la música que sonaba demasiado antaña. Parecía de otro siglo.

– Una muy antigua – contesto el rubio mientras se movía junto a su novio de manera pausada casi igual a un arrullo.

– Es nuestra ahora – siendo motivado por su corazón y sin pensarlo dos veces Stark convirtió aquella tonada en algo que sería solo de los dos, recargando su cabeza en aquel amplio pecho.

– Claro que si amor – Steve complacería el millonario en todo lo que fuera con tal de obtener siempre su sonrisa.

_Greensleeves was all my joy  
Greensleeves was my delight,  
Greensleeves was my heart of gold,  
And who but my lady greensleeves._

Después de estar un momento bailando suavemente el genio incapaz de mantenerse callado volvió hablar – La buscaste solo para poder bailarla – su corazón se aceleraba ante esta idea.

– Haría cualquier cosa por verte feliz – Rogers al ser un romántico empedernido no pudo contenerse.

– Quédate a mi lado – dijo el filántropo sintiendo el dolor en su corazón al pensar que su relación podría terminar en cualquier instante.

– Hasta el final – respondió el Capitán poniendo toda su seguridad en sus palabras, mirando directo a esos ojos cafés.

– Incluso después de la muerte – continuo Tony aferrándose al cuerpo de su pareja.

– Cuando nuestras almas se vuelvan una – aquello era más que una simple promesa que se daban los enamorados.

– Por favor – temeroso Stark dejo de moverse escuchando la música y las olas de mar de fondo.

– No tengas miedo – el rubio le protegería porque ese también era su trabajo.

– Aunque aparezca alguien mejor a mi – el millonario lo sabía, aunque le pesara él no era perfecto, nunca lo sería, pero lo intentaba más por el hombre que caminaba a su lado.

– No hay nadie – tal vez verdad, quizá mentira, el tiempo se encargaría de revelar la realidad tras esas palabras.

– Sigue escogiéndome – el genio dentro de su raciocinio llegaba a comprender la magnitud del amor que estaba sintiendo, algo peligroso que lo ponía en alerta cuando pensaba las cosas con frialdad.

– Por sobre los demás – Steve completo la frase a la vez que sonreía pegando la punta de su nariz junto a la de su novio.

– Gracias – no importaba nada más en ese momento solo los dos jurándose lealtad.

– Mereces eso y más – admitió Rogers besando la mano del futurista devotamente.

– Te amo mi amor – como era posible que tan pocas palabras guardarán un significado tan grande – Yo igual te amo mi vida – correspondiéndose tan fácil – Mi cielo – provocando miles de sensaciones – Mi mundo – aliviando cualquier mal – Mi todo – pero que también fueran tan poderosas que podrían provocar un infierno.

_Ah, Greensleeves, now farewell, adieu,  
To God I pray to prosper thee,  
For I am still thy lover true,  
Come once again and love me._


	27. Chapter 27

Cierto día de cierto mes Steve tuvo que retirarse a otra misión la cual sería en Siberia por lo que sabía muy bien que le tomaría varios meses regresar de ese lugar tan inhóspito y lleno de secretos que le causaban dolencia en el alma porque el Capitán era una persona que aún no podía olvidar su pasado completamente aferrándose a sus recuerdos a pesar de que tenía un presente con una vida por delante para disfrutar en la cual podría honrar sus memorias, pero esa no era la idea que tenía el rubio quien cuando despertó de su congelación lo primero que hizo fue ir a ver a Peggy sabiendo muy bien que ella ya era una mujer de edad avanzada eso no quito el hecho de que verla acostada en esa cama le impresiono, fue en ese momento que se dio cuenta de la forma tan rápida con la que el tiempo había avanzado. En ese lugar conoció a Sharon la sobrina de su antiguo amor y no pudo evitar sentirse atraído por la rubia quien correspondió a sus sentimientos por aquel entonces cuando aún no tenía una unión con Tony para después terminar con ella en el momento en que sintió que su relación tenía un rumbo. Ahora estando en un avión militar Rogers se encontraba viajando juntos a los agentes de S.H.I.E.L.D hacia su destino.

– Veo que él no se preocupa mucho por ti – con algo de veneno en sus palabras Sharon le hablo a Steve quien veía su celular esperando por un mensaje.

– No le gusta que me ausente tanto – comenzando a sentirse enojado por el berrinche que el millonario estaba haciendo el Capitán guardo su teléfono.

– Es una persona muy difícil – queriendo indagar más sobre aquella relación la cual le causaba mucha molestia la mujer se acomodó en su asiento esperando alguna respuesta.

– A veces cuando no ha comido lo suficiente – recordando el mal humor que podía tener su amor el rubio se acomodó en el pequeño lugar donde estaba.

– Sabes es un milagro que haya cambiado – viendo que no lograría algo con esa estrategia Carter decidió cambiar su manera de atacar.

– Creo que fue su fuerza de voluntad – recordando la plática que alguna vez tuvieron en una de sus citas Rogers orgulloso miro a la rubia.

– Aun así, yo no estaría tan tranquila en tu lugar – pero conociendo lo frágil que podría ser la mente Sharon menciono algo peligroso.

– Confió en él – sin titubear, tal vez conociendo el motivo de aquellas palabras, Steve no puso en juicio la lealtad de su pareja.

– Ese es tu problema, eres una buena persona – la mujer no se daría por vencida, aun no, después de ser cambiada por alguien más cuando creyó que sería pareja del rubio.

– Se supone que eso es una gran característica – no comprendido muy bien lo que le dijo la agente Rogers cambio su expresión a una de duda.

– Deberías estar con alguien más – "Conmigo" pensó Carter a sus ojos ella era mejor que el millonario tal vez no tenía su inteligencia, pero en lo demás lo superaba totalmente.

– No estoy interesado – sin más Steve por ahora le había dejado en claro a Sharon que no sentía la necesidad de abandonar a su novio.

– No te ates a alguien que en cualquier momento te engañara – creyéndose vidente la rubia puso su mano sobre el muslo de Rogers mientras se acercaba a él restregando parte de su busto sobre uno de sus brazos. Esa no era una acción decente.

Pero viendo la situación desde lejos Natasha decidido interrumpir – Capitán lo necesitan – le dijo al rubio parándose frente a los dos a lo que él respondió de inmediato – A usted también le gusta jugar con fuego, verdad agente – continuo esta vez dirigiéndose a la mujer que desconcertada no supo que decirle. Pronto legarían.

Rusia era un lugar frió, pero Siberia era aún peor lleno de soledad y leyendas que con el tiempo causaban estragos en las mentes de los turistas que iban de visita a pesar de las continuas provisiones que había por todo el bosque donde un numero basto de personas se perdieron durante el pasar de los años. En medio de aquellos árboles una base improvisada se alzaba resistiendo las temperaturas para que sus agentes pudieran tener un lugar en el cual descansar y beber café caliente para aminorar el frió que hacía tronar sus huesos porque no importaba que tan fuerte fuera el cazador, Siberia se encargaba de hacerlo flaquear.

– ¿Viernes donde esta Tony? – Pepper quien se encontraba un tanto preocupada por los cambios que había tenido el millonario a lo largo de estos meses llegaba a la Torre sabiendo que Steve no se encontraba ahí.

– En su taller señorita – le respondió la asistente amablemente con su acento – Le avisare que está aquí – continúo empezando a activar su protocolo de bienvenida.

– No, no lo hagas – apresurada Potts se negó a ser anunciada porque sabía que el genio en cuanto se diera cuenta de su presencia no le dejaría verlo.

– De acuerdo – acatando las reglas de la Directora, Viernes solo regreso a seguir compilando sus algoritmos esperando a ser llamada de nuevo.

Virginia caminaba rápido como si sintiera que lo que estaba haciendo estaba mal. Llego al elevador de la recepción y subió a él marcando el número de piso que deseaba fue llevaba hasta donde estaba el futurista quien trabajaba sin parar. Pepper entro a ese cuarto con su llave electrónica y a la distancio observo el rostro de aquel hombre que tenía un gesto de preocupación notoriamente marcado en su rostro. Eso no le gustaba.

– ¡Tony! – grito para que su voz se escuchara sobre la música que estaba a todo volumen. Algo de heavy metal para variar.

Volteando con sorpresa Stark se quitó los lentes de seguridad que tenía puestos – No tocas la puerta – le dijo espantado.

– Tengo acceso a todo – enseñándole su tarjeta la pelirrojo comenzó a caminar hasta la silla negra que estaba desocupada frente al escritorio lleno con hojas de cálculos.

– Tomas mucha confianza – sintiéndose un tanto intranquilo por la presencia de la mujer el filántropo intento volver a sus asuntos.

– No necesitas fingir – pero Virginia estaba cansada de aquella actitud que su ex jefe había tomado hace unos días atrás con ella y Happy.

– No soy bueno actuando – queriendo que las cosas no tomaran el rumbo que a él le estresaba Tony les quitó importancia a esas palabras.

– Eso explica muchas cosas – levantándose de su asiento para caminar alrededor del taller Pepper organizaba sus ideas – Sabes, siempre has sido un hombre libre, completo, que disfruta de la vida – continuo mientras jugueteaba con un pedazo de metal – Pero ahora te veo angustiado – quedando frente a la mirada del millonario la mujer intento mantenerse apacible.

– Yo estoy bien – tomando entre sus manos aquella pieza que tenía Virginia el genio la ensamblo sobre la Mark XLVI que estaba en proceso de termino.

– Estar bien para ti es pasar todo el tiempo al pendiente del celular, esperando por una llamada que tarda días en llegar y solo dura menos de cinco minutos – la peor parte era que Potts sabía que aquel hombre del cual estuvo enamorada podría enojarse con ella después de aquellas palabras, pero le aterraba pensar que él se estuviera volviendo codependiente.

– Steve está trabajando – la mente del futurista muy bien sabía que ciertas actitudes que tomaba su pareja no eran las correctas, su conciencia le comenzaba a gritar como una corazonada sobre su relación. Algo andaba mal, pero le daba miedo saber la verdad, aunque si que ya lo suponía y se lo enseñaba con pesadillas donde él era atacado por animales de mala calaña.

– Siempre has sido listo y fuerte, tu intuición es buena síguela Tony – sabiendo que no podría hacer cambiar de opinión al filántropo Virginia solo le dio un consejo – La vida sigue – continuo antes de marcharse dejando atrás a un pensativo hombre.

Por su parte en Siberia los meses pasaron aletargando a los agentes por un tiempo debido a las constantes expediciones que se realizaban donde solían perderse para después ser encontrados por Natasha o Clint muertos o moribundo, eso hacía que todos dentro del campamento el cual contaba con mejores instalaciones comenzaran a pensar que aquella misión se trataba de un encargo suicida donde se buscaba deshacerse de la mayoría de las personas que Fury tenía a su mando antes de su muerte. De ese hecho ya habían pasado varios meses porque sucedió justo después de Julio.

– ¿Qué tal te fue con tu novio Cap? – Sam llegaba a donde se encontraba Steve, con frío se sentaba junto a él intentando calentarse con una vieja calefacción.

– Bien, fue agradable – recordando su paseo y su pequeño baile el rubio sonreía mientras veía todo a su alrededor deseando estar en casa.

– Deja decirte que me sorprendió – Falcon se volvió alguien cercano a Rogers algunos meses después de haberse conocido cuando los dos corrían frente al obelisco.

– ¿Mi relación? – al parecer, aunque algunos ya sabían de dicho noviazgo no por eso dejaban de pensar que hacían una pareja de polos opuestos.

– Sí, no lo tomes a mal, pero siempre creí que te quedarías con Sharon – porque para la Wilson la rubia era mucho más llamativa, a sus ojos claro, no como él arrogante de Stark.

– Tony es muy diferente cuando lo conoces – uniéndose a la plática Rhodey llevaba dos tazas de una excusa de café listas para ser tomadas.

– Eres su amigo, no puedes decir otra cosa – pero Sam siendo hombre sabía cómo podían ser los caballeros con sus amistades y aquel código de lealtad que tenían todos.

– Ser su amigo no quita el hecho de que pueda criticarlo o recriminarle – intentando tomar aquella bebida caliente sin escupirla el militar le enseñaba una simple lección a su compañero.

– ¿Llevan mucho tiempo siendo amigos? – Steve conoció a Tony cuando este ya llevaba algunos años de su vida recorridos por eso conforme el tiempo paso él se dio cuenta de la inseparable amistad que tenía el genio con el teniente algo que por momentos lo llenaba de celos más en las ocasiones en las que ambos recordaban sus anécdotas. Varias veces le había dicho a su pareja que en su presencia no hablara sobre esos asuntos porque él no quería saber con cuantas personas estuvo en su pasado, eso era algo que completamente le desagradaba.

– Demasiado – contesto Rhodey con una sonrisa en su rostro – Yo lo encontré en el desierto cuando escapo en su primera armadura – continuo el militar recordando lo desesperado que estuvo en esos momentos en los cuales Pepper lloraba desconsolada. A los ojos de James la pelirroja fue una de las mejores parejas del millonario.

– Entonces siempre estaban de fiesta – Falcon no se quedó atrás con los comentarios queriendo saber si todo lo que se decía del genio era cierto sobre todo su suerte con las mujeres.

– En ocasiones no siempre – el teniente conocía de todas esas "reuniones" que su amigo había tenido hace algunos años atrás, pero las cosas no siempre fueron así – Ahora menos él ha cambiado mucho – siguió hablando reconociendo la voluntad del futurista para anteponerse a sus vicios.

– Y todo gracias a ti Cap – Sam felicito al rubio con una palmada en la espalda logrando que este sonriera un poco por las palabras.

– Tu no fuiste la única razón, Tony es una persona fuerte que puede lograr cualquier cosa que se proponga – un tanto molesto Rhodey se levantó de donde estaba dejando a ambos hombres callados antes de irse. Rogers lo miro con el ceño fruncido a la distancia.

La misión solo se alargaría más con el paso del tiempo llegando a un momento en que tanto los agentes como los Vengadores comenzaron una investigación aparte queriendo saber lo que estaba pasando en aquel lugar porque cada vez eran menos los recursos que tenían dentro del campamento aunado a eso el frío se hacía presente en mayor medida por lo cual en algunos meses más los dejaría atascados en Siberia sin posibilidades de salir. Mientras tanto al otro lado del mundo el millonario no dejaba de presionar a S.H.I.E.L.D para que abortaran la misión y enviaran un grupo de rescate antes de que fuera demasiado tarde, pero viendo la negativa a sus palabras el genio decidió por cuenta propia ir hasta ese lugar encontrando a su llegada un campamento casi vacío cubierto de nieve que se acumulaba peligrosamente por las salidas. Pensando lo peor el futurista entro rompiendo con sus propulsores una de las entradas entonces le ordeno a Viernes que buscara a Steve entre los cuerpos enfermos que había en varias camillas, por suerte ninguno era su pareja así que antes de irse curo a los agentes con hipotermia o alguna complicación leve en sus cuerpo ordenándoles que lo más pronto posible se alistaran para ser rescatados por un equipo que llegaría en unas horas a Siberia. Después de aquello salió del campamento volando lo más alto que podía sobre el bosque le pidió de nuevo a Viernes que indagara algunas marcas para saber en qué dirección se había marchado el Capitán – Lo encontré jefe – le aviso su asistente marcándole la ruta la cual siguió de inmediato encontrando al rubio kilómetros más adelante acompañado por Natasha, Clint y Sharon quienes presentaba principios de congelación en las extremidades así que sin perder tiempo los traslado a cada uno hasta el campamento donde pasaron las horas restantes juntos cubriéndose del frío intentando sobrevivir. S.H.I.E.L.D ya no era seguro.

Todos regresaron sin perder tiempo a Nueva York donde los agentes que por frío perdieron alguna parte de su cuerpo fueron indemnizados por el gobierno estadounidense el cual fingió no tener conciencia sobre el estado en que se encontraban sus ciudadanos en Rusia lo que desato el enojo de Stark quien los amenazo como última instancia ante su ineptitud, Steve por su parte logro calmar a su pareja diciéndole que esperarían en un futuro a que las cosas se calmaran para después ambos empezar una investigación. Ante tales sucesos el Capitán debió quedarse encuartelado en la base de entrenamiento un mes completo por lo que saldría el diez de febrero de aquel lugar, pero sería continuamente vigilado, así los días restantes al catorce pasaron rápidos para disfruta del millonario quien se entusiasmaba cada vez más por la cita tan esperada que tendrían después de meses de no verse.

Vestido con un pantalón de mezclilla, una playera gris, botas y chamarra de piel café el rubio se encontraba esperando afuera de la Torre, sentado sobre su motocicleta Harley-Davidson Softail Breakout al genio el cual salió pulcramente vestido, al igual que su pareja, con un pantalón de mezclilla, playera, tenis y blazer negros. Feliz el futurista beso a Rogers quien sonreía encantado disfrutando de aquel sutil gesto para en seguida pedirle a su novio que se subiera al vehículo o perderían la reservación en el AQUAGRILL un restaurante ubicado en la esquina de la sexta avenida donde comerían esta vez a petición de Steve marisco y pescado porque había escuchado muy buena reseñas de tal recinto que elegantemente tenía un interior con duela en el piso, paredes blancas con columnas doradas las cuales resaltaban gracias a la perfecta iluminación de grandes lámparas incrustadas en el techo a lado de los pequeños, pero potentes ventiladores que refrescaban a los comensales los cuales se sentaban en sillas de madera negra junto a las mesas de manteles blancos y para terminar también existía una barra de bebidas de lado izquierdo.

Cuando llegaron al lugar Steve tomo de la mano a Stark mientras le abría la puerta amablemente dejándolo entrar primero, pidieron su reservación para ser llevados en seguida hasta su mesa la cual estaba separada de las demás por comodidad.

– Espero te guste – le dijo Rogers acomodándole la silla para que se sentará.

– Me encanta – cualquier lugar era bueno si a su lado estaba su pareja.

– Y aun no has probado la comida – sonriendo el Capitán tomo su lugar al otro lado de la mesa, en frente.

– La verdad tengo mucha hambre – admitió el filántropo llevándose sus manos hasta su estómago.

– Deja llamo al mesero – rápidamente el rubio levantó su mano atrayendo la atención del personal.

– ¿Que desean? – pregunto el joven que los atendería ese día.

Viendo el menú Tony se decidió por un platillo sencillo que tenía un complemento de ensalada fresca – Un filete de salmón con aderezo – dijo seguido de su novio quién pidió algo más extravagante – Langosta – al fin y al cabo, la cuenta no importaba.

Anotando las órdenes el mesero sugirió la bebida – ¿Algo de tomar? – pronunció esperando la respuesta.

– Una botella de vino – contesto Steve viendo a su amor.

– ¿Cuál desea? – cuestionó el joven vestido de blanco y negro.

– Un vino blanco Albariño – respondió con todo el conocimiento del mundo.

– De acuerdo en un momento regreso – les dijo el mesero dirigiéndose a la cocina recibiendo un gracias por parte de ambos.

– Por fin es Febrero – satisfecho el millonario sonrió tontamente – Y estamos en nuestra cita – continuo Rogers tomando entre sus manos las de su pareja.

– Espero haya más – suspirando el genio no pudo evitar avergonzarse por aquel gesto.

– Claro recuerda que aún tenemos muchas cosas por hacer – dejando un pequeño ósculo sobre el dorso de la mano de su novio el Capitán le observo con el brillo en sus ojos que solo un hombre enamorado tiene.

– En unos años más nuestra boda – dijo sonriendo a su manera el futurista enseñando sus perfectos dientes.

– Te verás muy guapo vestido de blanco – imaginando la escena el rubio se perdió por un momento en sus pensamientos.

– Tu igual – porque para el filántropo no había otra persona más atractiva en el mundo que su amor.

– Gracias por esta cita – volviendo a la realidad Steve dijo aquellas palabras desde su corazón – Te amo Tony – continúo acercándose todo lo que podía al millonario queriendo besarlo.

– Yo igual te amo – haciendo los mismo Stark logro juntar sus labios con los de su novio en un ósculo que duro unos segundos – Supongo que ya no tendrás otra misión por el momento – fingiendo molestia continuó hablando una vez que se separaron.

– Eso parece – respondió Rogers recordando el viejo itinerario que tenían en la base – Sin Fury todo se ha venido abajo – admitió después de la misión fallida que tuvieron.

– Las cosas volverán hacer como antes te lo prometo – porque el genio haría cualquier cosa, gastaría todo su dinero si fuera necesario con tal de tener a su pareja feliz.

– Tiene que, no pueden poner en riesgo la vida de las personas – preocupado el Capitán tomo una postura humanitaria cambiando su gesto feliz a uno serio.

– Te ves tan varonil cuando te enojas – alagándolo el futurista colocó su cabeza sobre el brazo que tenía arriba de la mesa.

– Tú te ves sexy – siguiéndole la corriente a su pareja el rubio suavizó sus facciones.

– Dejemos de hablar del trabajo por hoy – sugirió el filántropo cuando sintió sus mejillas calentarse levemente.

– Claro, discúlpame – acomodando su ropa Steve irguió su postura – Quiero dormir todo lo que pueda – siguió sintiendo una ligera, pero persistente pesadez en su cuerpo la cual realmente no le detenía.

– Quédate hoy en la Torre – propuso Tony viendo una posibilidad de dormir junto a su amor por esa noche.

Tomándose un momento para pensar las cosas Roger acepto – Supongo que nadie notara mi ausencia – la idea de una cama caliente y cómoda era tentadora.

– Eres un rebelde – feliz por haber ganado esa batalla Stark sonrió nuevamente.

– Solo por ti – su novio valía el romper las reglas de vez en cuando.

En ese momento llegó el mesero con los platillos – Sus órdenes – les dijo colocando los platos sobre la mesa en frente de ellos respectivamente – Les serviré el vino – continúo enseñándoles la botella sellada la cual abrió para poder servirles el primer trago en sus copas dejando el licor a un lado – Buen provecho – les deseo retirándose hasta que le llamarán de nuevo.

– Por nosotros para que sigamos juntos muchos más años – brindo el Capitán levantando su copa de vidrio – Ojalá así sea – chocando con ligereza ambos recipientes los dos bebieron un poco del licor antes de empezar a comer.

Disfrutando de su velada la pareja siguió degustando su comida junto a varias botellas de vino hasta que por fin decidieron regresar al complejo de Industrias Stark donde ambos durmieron tranquilamente en el cuarto de Tony abrazados uno del otro disfrutando de las sensaciones que el cuerpo ajeno provocaba en ellos, algo tranquilizador.


	28. Chapter 28

Eran los días finales de Febrero cuando en una cita normal Steve un tanto aburrido por la situación tan común por la que estaban pasando al ver películas dentro de la Torre decidió que lo mejor sería ir a donde el obelisco para poder pintar un poco en compañía de su pareja quien como siempre de manera amable aceptaba su idea a pesar de que estaba un poco enfadado por la pelea que días antes habían tenido en la cual Rogers le reclamo sobre su amistad con Rhodey – ¿Qué sucede con él? – pregunto esa vez Tony cuando fue cuestiono acerca del tipo de unión que habían tenido antes dándole a entender que tal vez hubo algo más.

– Siempre está molestando – enojado el Capitán se puso de pie frente al sillón donde los dos estaban sentados.

– ¿Molestar? – confundido Stark le miro con sorpresa por el tipo de reacción tan extraña que estaba teniendo su pareja.

– No te hagas el tonto – el rubio era un hombre paciente con ciertas cosas, pero los engaños no los soportaba ni mucho menos cuando su novio coqueteaba tan descaradamente ante sus ojos.

– Es que no te entiendo – tratando de tranquilizarse el millonario intento hacer entrar en razón a Steve quien en su cara tenía una verdadera expresión de enojo, hacia mucho tiempo que no lo veía así y era raro porque él ya había dejado atrás sus continuos celos a veces un tanto irracionales.

– ¿También te acostaste con él? – iracundo Rogers se acercó a su pareja para tomarle del brazo levantándole de un tirón de donde estaba lastimándolo un poco.

– ¡Eso duele! – enojado más que asustado el genio intento zafarse de ese agarre sin lograrlo obviamente.

– ¿Con cuántos te has acostado? – apretando sus labios junto con sus dientes el Capitán escupía con odio aquellas palabras sintiéndose traicionado por el simple hecho de que horas antes durante el entrenamiento de la mañana Rhodey había dicho muy divertido que él y el futurista hace algunos años fueron al bar Tonic Times Square el cual le recomendó ampliamente a Visión para futuras citas. Entonces en ese momento el rubio comenzó a tener dudas.

– ¿Quién te crees? – herido el filántropo no llegaba a comprender la situación totalmente porque hace un rato estaban felices platicando de futuros planes hasta que en un momento su teléfono sonó. Se trataba de un mensaje de su amigo invitándolo a una simple salida como en los viejos tiempo y él sin llegar a medir las consecuencias se lo contó al rubio quien de inmediato convirtió las cosas en lo que eran ahora.

– ¡Contesta! – le grito completamente fuera de si Steve mientras levantaba su mano izquierda al aire.

– No tienes ningún derecho a hablarme así – preocupado por tal vez iniciar una pelea a golpes con su pareja Tony bajo el tono de su voz deseando calmar las cosas.

– ¡No te es suficiente un maldito pene! – pero todo estaba sobrepasando el límite de lo correcto aunado a eso Rogers apretaba con más fuerza el brazo derecho del millonario.

– Me estas lastimando – intentando conservar la calma a pesar del dolor el genio tomo una posición neutral ante lo que estaba pasando.

– ¡Acaso no te lleno! – el Capitán por su lado seguía insistiendo en hablar con todo el odio que nunca antes había conocido su pareja.

– ¡Suéltame! – para el futurista aquellas palabras fueron suficientes, su corazón tenía una horrible mezcla entre la tristeza y el odio, deseaba llorar, maldecir, terminar con su novio, pero al fin de cuentas el amor lo puede todo ¿No?

– Sigues siendo lo que eras antes – la reacción del filántropo solo logro que el rubio continuara hablando barbaridades.

– Largo – caminando hasta la puerta del cuarto donde estaban Stark la abrió indicándole a su pareja que la visita se había acabado.

– No te arrepientas después – amenazante Steve tomo sus cosas antes de salir.

– Viernes el invitado se va – esa era la orden que iniciaba con uno de los nuevos protocolos el cual tenía programado la inteligencia artificial la cual cerraba todas las entradas a la Torre con una clave especial.

– Sí jefe – contesto la asistente indicándole con luces rojas la salida a Rogers.

Así que ahora se encontraban camino al obelisco con todos los materiales que el Capitán necesitaba para poder pintar algún paisaje porque las cosas últimamente estaban un tanto pesadas debido a que ninguno de los dos quería ceder ante las peticiones del otro. Por un lado, estaba el rubio quien le pedía a Tony que dejara su amistad con Rhodey, pero en otra instancia se encontraba el mismo millonario negándose a tal cosa así que todo terminaba volviendo al inicio con más peleas.

– Perdón – dijo el rubio sin quitar la vista de su boceto esperando la respuesta de su pareja.

– No es suficiente – dolido por las agresiones el millonario se encogió de hombros.

– Estaba muy enojado – queriendo tener una excusa Steve volteo caminando hasta donde estaba su novio.

– No te justifica – renuente el genio miró a través de sus lentes de Sol a Rogers quien se hincaba para quedar a su altura.

– Perdí el control – viendo la forma tan triste en que lo miraban esos ojos cafés el Capitán se sintió el ser más miserable por tratar mal a la persona que más lo amaba.

– Yo confío en ti – pensando en sus palabras el futurista comenzó a hablar – Acaso yo te he fallado – siguió sintiendo su garganta doler por el nudo que se alojaba en ella – ¿Por qué me lastimas? – teniendo las lágrimas en la línea de agua de sus ojos el filántropo bajo su cabeza limpiándose discretamente.

Admirando la belleza que existía aún en ese semblante triste el rubio no pudo evitar abrazar a su pareja queriendo reconfortarla por el mismo mal que él le causó – ¿Crees que deberíamos terminar? – tal vez las cosas iban perdiendo el rumbo que querían tomar ambos.

Ante estas palabras Tony solo pudo sentirse presa del miedo con un hueco en su estómago se desfiguraron la cara en un gesto de amargura "¿Por qué el hombre que amaba pensaba en que esa era la mejor solución?" – No – adelantándose a cualquier otra situación el millonario contesto a la pregunta mientras se aferraba con desesperación al cuerpo de su novio el cual desprendía el mejor aroma del mundo, un olor que lograba calmarlo, un placebo.

– Perdóname – disculpándose de nuevo en voz baja casi en un murmullo Steve busco la boca de su pareja para poder besarla en un ósculo lento casi como cuando comenzaban a conocerse entre citas fugaces.

Sin intenciones de continuar peleando y ante el miedo de perder a quién amaba el genio recibió ese beso que le supo agridulce – Está bien – dijo calmando un poco el ardor en su pecho con las caricias que su amor le ofrecía.

– Te amo – le juro Rogers cómo todas las otras veces en que se besaban – Yo también te amo – en un doloroso e irracional sentimiento.

Después de aquella pelea y reconciliación los días pasaron hasta que a mediados del mes de Marzo una junta con los secretarios de gobierno tomó por sorpresa a Stark quién fue solicitado en las instalaciones de S.H.I.E.L.D por el agente Pierce, en dicho lugar también estaría el Capitán junto a Natasha y Sharon quienes parecían guardaespaldas de su pareja así que muy feliz no estaba. Al ser una reunión de suma importancia el futurista se atavío con el traje más caro que tenía demostrando con esto su poder, su status, aunque él no era para nada una persona con complejo de superioridad odiaba la idea de que las personas del gobierno lo vieran sobre el hombro y sabiendo que se encontraría Ross también en dicha junta el asunto se volvería más pesado.

– Señor Stark – le llamo Pierce haciendo que el filántropo dejara de lado a Pepper quien lo había acompañado junto a Happy por si algo malo salía.

– Dime querida – jugando la misma broma de años atrás Tony tomo su lugar en una de las sillas que estaban dentro de la sala de juntas.

– Ya estas grande – con su poca paciencia Ross le recriminaba enojado desde el otro extremo de la mesa de cristal.

– No responderé a su insulto apropiadamente – el millonario sorprendido por la agresividad del ex militar tuvo el suficiente autocontrol para no provocar otro conflicto más entre S.H.I.E.L.D y los Vengadores porque las dos partes se encontraban en continuos desacuerdos por cualquier asunto.

– Comencemos señores – ataviado con varios papeles el agente empezó con su discurso acerca de las varias violaciones a las leyes del gobierno que los superhéroes continuamente cometían durante sus misiones.

– Y qué me dices sobre tu incompetencia para traer de vuelta a Rogers junto a su equipo – enojado por los hechos suscitados meses atrás en Siberia el genio cambio completamente su semblante a uno serio, cruzándose de piernas apoyo su puño sobre su boca soportando la impotencia dentro de su cuerpo.

– A veces hay vidas que se pierden – pero las palabras de Ross fueron suficientes para cambiar el curso de las cosas.

– ¿Escuche bien? – Pepper quien estaba sentada detrás del futurista se irguió de su asiento preocupada por lo que diría su ex jefe ante tal estúpido comentario.

– Sí – aun así, el ex militar continúo mirando con desaprobación al vengador.

– Por favor ese incidente fue un horrible descuido – conociendo el carácter de aquellos hombres Pierce intervino nervioso queriendo calmar las cosas lo antes posible.

– No lo disfraces Alexander – pero ya era demasiado tarde, colérico el filántropo se levantó de su asiento al mismo tiempo que Ross hacía lo mismo esperando alguna agresión.

– Son bajas que se esperan en una guerra – le dijo Kenneth tratando de explicar lo que era la vida en el ejército más en un país donde los conflictos siempre están a la orden del día.

– Estamos hablando de una infiltración – continuando con su idea Stark camino algunos pasos hacia donde estaban los dos hombres seguido por Potts quien en un vago intento le llamo queriendo lograr con esto que se calmara ante la situación.

Pierce trago saliva – Podría encarcelarte por eso – pero aun así intimido al millonario quien no tenía intenciones algunas de bajar la guardia más por el hecho de que los asuntos trataban sobre la vida de Steve y sus amigos que por otra cosa. Él necesitaba tener seguridad dentro de S.H.I.E.L.D saber que su pareja volvería con bien después de cada misión porque Rogers no era ningún incompetente además era bien respaldado, la única forma en que él no regresaría sería por culpa de alguna traición. El millonario no dejaría que le pasara algo malo al hombre que amaba.

– Señores los ánimos se están exaltando – sintiendo comprometida la libertad de su ex jefe Virginia fue quien esta vez interrumpió entre los tres hombres tratando de calmar la situación – Creo que deberíamos dejar hasta aquí la reunión – continúo poniendo una de sus suaves manos sobre el hombro del genio el cual no dejaba de mirar al agente Pierce.

– Tiene usted razón – Ross por su lado acepto las palabras de la pelirroja mientras acomodaba su traje queriendo salir de aquella sala lo más pronto posible porque aún tenía trabajo por hacer.

– Espero que alguien investigue lo ocurrido en Siberia – pero antes de salir siendo acompañado por Pepper el futurista les recalco a ambos que las cosas no estaban del todo olvidadas.

– Por supuesto – le dijo Pierce abandonado el cuarto de lado contrario.

Potts junto a Stark se dirigieron hasta el elevador para poder bajar hasta el piso en el cual se encontraba Steve – Necesitas respirar – le aconsejo la pelirroja mientras veía como los números cambiaban uno a uno sin detenerse, pero no hubo respuesta al contrario un silencio incomodo se anido de repente entre ellos dos – Tony – conociendo al millonario Virginia intento de nuevo queriendo provocar alguna reacción.

– Lo amo demasiado – dijo él con voz afligida intentando esconder la impotencia que le recorría todo el cuerpo – Debo protegerlo – siguió girándose para poder verla teniendo en su rostro un gesto de desasosiego que le rompió un poco el corazón a la mujer.

– Lo harás – consolándolo los dos llegaron al piso donde verían a Rogers, aunque para sorpresa de ambos el Capitán no se encontraba solo estaban algunos agentes platicando los cuales al reconocer al genio de inmediato pidieron de manera discreta un autógrafo.

– Siempre le ha gustado la atención – tomando por sorpresa a Pepper, Sharon llego desde su espalda provocándole un pequeño susto.

– Vaya sí que es silenciosa – le respondió la pelirroja mientras llevaba su mano derecha hacia su pecho tratando de calmarse.

– Es parte de mi trabajo – divertida Carter se puso a un lado de la otra mujer, viéndola le extendió la mano en un saludo que Potts respondió con algo de recelo reconociendo de inmediato de quien se trataba.

– Lo hace muy bien – queriendo cortar con la plática Virginia regresó su mirada hacia el futurista el cual terminaba de tomarse varias fotografías.

– Debió ser molesto trabajar con él – sin intenciones de irse de aquel lugar Sharon continúo hablando.

– No realmente – admitió Pepper recordando todas las veces en que paso momentos realmente agradables con su ex jefe quien comenzaba a caminar hacia donde estaban las dos.

– Claro, incluso ahora usted es la dueña – dudando de la forma en que Potts consiguió su ascenso Carter le dio a entender a la mujer que de no haber sido por su relación ella seguiría siendo la asistente lo cual no fue tomado de la mejor manera por Virginia quien respiro profundamente para después hablar.

– Mi capacidad es tanta que podría ser la nueva directora de S.H.I.E.L.D., agente – con una hermosa sonrisa la pelirroja terminaba su frase deletreando la última palabra dándole un énfasis que solo la rubia pudo comprender.

– Que sorpresa verla aquí – hipócritamente el filántropo saludaba a Carter.

– Podría decir lo mismo – educada, pero inconforme Sharon se mantuvo en su lugar sin hacer el intento por irse – ¿Busca a Steve? – continúo ladeando su cabeza un poco como si jugara.

– Supongo que sabes dónde está mi novio – sin perder la calma Stark le señalo con su dedo índice en un gesto de falsa complicidad.

– Por desgracia no – fingiendo tristeza la rubia pasaba sus manos por detrás de su espalda.

– Bueno no importa le mandare un mensaje – dijo el millonario caminado junto con Pepper de nuevo hacia el elevador sin perder el tiempo en una insípida conversación.

– Sabe una cosa – levantando un poco su voz Sharon llamo de nuevo la atención del genio quien se detuvo para poder voltearse – Yo también lo amo – siguió hablando mientras sonreía.

– Lo lamento ya tengo pareja – pero el futurista dejando de lado la sorpresa inicial respondió con una actuada vergüenza dándole otro sentido a aquellas palabras mientras retomaba sus pasos entrando al ascensor donde tanto él como Potts guardaron silencio.

– Tony – rompiendo la atmósfera Virginia llamo preocupada al filántropo quien estaba estático mirando la puerta del elevador una vez que termino de mensajearse con Rogers – Esta en la recepción – fue lo único que contesto él cortando al momento cualquier otro comentario.

– Me iré primero – dijo la pelirroja entendiendo la situación, pero a la vez enojada "¿Quién diablos se creía Sharon?" Debería de tener amor propio esa mujer o al menos un poco de respeto.

– Nos vemos en la Torre – por su parte Stark pensaba la situación una tras otra vez queriendo no dar mucha importancia al asunto. Una idea termino por plantarse en su mente.

– Con cuidado – apretando el botón del estacionamiento Pepper se despidió de su ex jefe antes de que el ascensor se detuviera en la recepción queriendo evitarle más problemas con el rubio.

De esta manera Tony camino hasta donde se encontraba Steve esperándolo, no quería discusiones, no quería reproches, solo disfrutar de una tarde junto a su pareja, aunque la duda no le daría mucha tregua.


	29. Chapter 29

Volvía a ser primavera en los inicios de Abril cuando Tony se mantenía ocupado en su taller trabajando en diferentes modelos de trajes o perfeccionando antiguos había dejado de lado por algún momento las dudas que crecientes se alojaban en su mente trayendo como resultado un momento de paz entre él y Steve quien estaba de misión de nuevo no muy lejos esta vez por lo que la comunicación entre ambos era fluida. Para ese entonces algunas cosas entre ellos tomaron rumbos diferentes, por ejemplo los regalos de cada mes cambiaron dando paso a alguna que otra celebración, pero eso no significaba que dejaran de amarse tal vez la razón principal era que su relación estaba tomando un rumbo más formal teniendo varias platicas a lo largo de ese mes sobre el compromiso el cual los dos querían, sin duda esperaban las fechas de fin de año para poder tomar sus votos matrimoniales primero a través de las leyes estadounidense seguido por las de la iglesia. A Stark no le preocupaba la religión que escogerían solo deseaba complacer a su pareja quien arraigado a su pasado quiso retomar ese lado de su vida porque de manera segura a su madre Sarah le hubiera gustado ver a su hijo esperar en una capilla a su futura pareja.

Así que por el momento el millonario se encontraba atareado, pero feliz sintiéndose afortunado de ser una de las pocas personas las cuales pudieron ganarse el privilegio de tener a su lado a alguien que lo amara sin preocupaciones y que se sintiera orgulloso al tomar su manos todos los días, a pesar de las dificultades el genio adoraba a Rogers encontrándolo casa vez más atractivo desde la punta de sus cabellos dorados que brillaban con el Sol hasta el olor de la colonia que desprendía aquel cuerpo el cual siempre deseaba entre sus piernas sin importar el momento del día, pero que debido a las circunstancias no había podido disfrutar adecuadamente. Aquel fue un factor que también se vio mermado con el tiempo pasando de ser casi diario a algunas veces en el mes, resultando en una escasez que el genio debía calmar por su cuenta propia al ser consciente que debía esperar a su pareja.

Y así llego Mayo con más calor del acostumbrado llenando a Nueva York con verdes árboles y miles de flores de todo tipo las cuales solía mandar cada semana Steve a su pareja como una muestra de que en todo momento lo tenía presente en sus pensamientos. Él aún no había llegado de su misión, pero eso no impedía que casi del diaria hablara con Tony quién alegre contestaba de inmediato sus mensajes diciéndole que se cuidara además de que lo amaba demasiado como no tenía idea palabras que reconfortaban su esperanzado corazón el cual anhelaba volver a lado de su pareja aquel hombre que le protegía, cuidaba y casi nunca le reprochaba nada, a decir verdad Rogers nunca imaginó que su relación con el millonario fuera tan fácil de llevar en todo caso era él quien varías veces solía complicar las situaciones por culpa de sus celos que constantemente le hacían imaginar escenarios donde el genio lo engañaba con cualquier persona que los dos conocieran y es que era tan difícil en ocasiones estar con una persona que tenía una elevada autoestima, capaz de conseguir lo que se proponía, aunque muy rara vez tuviera sus bajas emocionales la mayoría del tiempo siempre sonreía y le llenaba de besos junto con palabras bonitas cada vez que volvían a verse como si toda las emociones se juntaran en aquel perfecto cuerpo estando listas para salir durante sus tranquilos encuentros dónde él la mayoría del tiempo dormía debido al cansancio, a veces pensaba que descuidaba mucho a su novio algo que no le gustaba.

Pero ahora su relación seguía bien y estaba cruzando por un momento en el cual ambos querían una sola cosa, dar el siguiente paso, formar un matrimonio para después una familia, un deseo que el Capitán constantemente tenía presente en su pensamiento imaginándose como se vería siendo el papá de un hermoso bebé, llevándolo a la escuela o simplemente paseando junto a Stark quién sin dudarlo acepto aquella proporción que estaban a más de medio año de lograr porque al rubio no le importaba tener que adoptar o usar otros medio.

– ¿Crees que estamos listos? – le pregunto el futurista una tarde a mediados de mes mediante un mensaje.

– Claro que sí – sin dudarlo Steve contesto mientras veía a su equipo confiscar algunas armas de S.H.I.E.L.D que estaban al resguardo de Hydra. Algo no cuadraba.

– Nunca pensé que llegaría a tomar estas decisiones – nervioso el filántropo sonreía desde su lado de la pantalla sintiendo su corazón acelerarse, tal vez se lo contaría a Pepper.

– Ya es tiempo ¿No? – con una seriedad que su pareja nunca vería Rogers encontró entre todas las cosas las pistas que necesitaba para seguir con su investigación.

– Sí mi amor – ilusionado Tony comenzaba a ver las opciones que una pareja como ellos tenía para poder formar una familia. Una cabaña a lado de un lago no estaría mal sería un lugar tranquilo donde podrían criar a sus hijos.

– Bueno entonces cuando regrese veremos todo – en unos días más el Capitán estaría de vuelta y está vez podría descansar un poco más de tiempo el cual ocuparía en su novio quién de seguro estaba ansioso por verlo.

– Está bien – sonriendo ampliamente el millonario lanzaba una toalla húmeda a babas quién amenazaba con romper su taza de café favorita.

– Tengo que volver al trabajo – impaciente el rubio apresuró la despedida no queriendo alargar más la plática de manera innecesaria.

– Cuídate, te amo – entendiendo que su pareja tenía trabajo por hacer al igual que él, el genio rápidamente mando su último mensaje antes de volver a sus asuntos con sus trajes.

– Yo igual te amo, Ciao – aquella última palabra se había convertido en una frase que ambos adoptaron como parte de su vocabulario en pareja.

– Steve – impaciente Sharon le llamo a la distancia de dónde se encontraban a las afueras de un almacén abandonado en la frontera con México.

– ¿Qué sucede? – sonriente el rubio pregunto esperando la respuesta que tanto ansiaba obtener.

– Listo – coqueta Carter se acomodó el cabello detrás de su oído esperando por el Capitán quien camino hasta su lado alcanzándola.

– Buen trabajo, vecina – tocando el hombro de aquella mujer el rubio avanzó junto con ella hasta el quinjet subiéndose ambos al vehículo listos para ir a su próxima ubicación como Hansel y Gretel siguiendo las migas de pan.

A pasos lentos Julio alcanzó al futurista quién impaciente esperaba en la entrada de la Torre a Steve quién lo llevaría a una cita después de varios meses de estar alejados así que con una sonrisa en su cara vio llegar a los lejos a su novio manejando lo que parecía ser su confiable motocicleta Harley-Davidson Street 750 un modelo el cual le había durado bastante tiempo a comparación de las otras.

– A dónde iremos – le dijo el filántropo cuando por fin tuvo a su pareja frente suyo.

– De paseó – fue todo lo que le dijo Rogers haciendo un gesto con su cabeza para darle a entender que subiera al vehículo.

– Pareces enojado – Tony no estaba acostumbrado a que su novio le hablara de una manera brusca porque el Capitán por lo general era amable con él.

– No para nada – tal vez el rubio solo estaba cansado o hartó de tanto calor así que esperaba con semblante serio a que Stark se subiera a la motocicleta para poder empezar el viaje.

– ¿Entonces? – pregunto curioso el millonario conociendo de ante mano los diferentes cambios de humor que tenía Steve después de todo estar al lado de una persona por más de un año te hace conocerla mejor, sus gestos, sus gustos, sus enfados, sus manías, el genio reconocía cada parte de su pareja la forma en que caminaba, hablaba, se movía, su sentido del humor. Cada parte del rostro de Rogers él lo había memorizado desde las arrugas en su entrecejo hasta como apretaba su mandíbula cuando se enojaba, que amor más devoto podría superarlo si inclusive se había aventurado a contar cada una de sus pestañas mientras el Capitán dormía a su lado cada vez que veían películas o cuando terminaban de hacer el amor.

– Nada cariño, solo quiero empezar con el viaje – con un beso el rubio dio por terminada la pequeña conversación antes de ponerse el casco al igual que su novio quién se sujetó a él.

Steve condujo hasta llegar a Alexandria Bay al rededor del medio día detuvo su moto en un estacionamiento general dónde la lavaría y cuidaría un trabajador de la zona todo el tiempo que fuera necesario así fue como caminando ambos hombres llegaron hasta donde se encontraba el guía que les daría un recorrido alrededor de las diferentes atracciones que tenía dicho lugar. Ansioso el genio tomo la mano de su pareja todo el momento subiéndose al pequeño bote el cual los llevaría a través de los lagos hasta su primera parada El Castillo Boldt donde los dos recorrieron las instalaciones admirando la cultura del lugar, así como los hermosos paisajes que se veían entre los miles de árboles dándole al sitio un aire misterioso totalmente diferente a la ciudad. Al terminar su pequeño tour el futurista y Rogers fueron llevados hasta La Isla del Corazón una parada demasiado cursi, pero necesaria para la pareja quienes tomaron varias fotografías desde diferentes ángulos gracias a la nano tecnología del filántropo la cual siempre llevaba consigo por alguna emergencia o como en este caso para facilitarse las cosas. En dicho lugar ambos caminaron por la blanca arena tomados de la mano, besándose de vez en cuando, platicando de cualquier trivialidad solo por el simple hecho de querer estar escuchar sus voces frente a frente en vez de en una nota de audio. Las cosas eran tan perfectas casi como un sueño.

Siguiendo el tour los novios llegaron hasta el Thousand Islands Winery dónde pudieron catar los diferentes vinos que se producían en los viñedos además de catar pequeños bocados de queso y carne los cuales abrieron el apetito de Tony quién después de varias horas sin comer comenzaba a sentir la necesidad de tener varios alimentos en su estómago por lo que el Capitán de inmediato le pidió al guía ir a algún otro punto del recorrido donde los dos pudieran comer, así fue como ambos llegaron hasta Waterson Point State Park un parque estatal de seis acres en el cual rentaron una cabaña para después salir a pescar no sin antes pagarle a su guía la cantidad de dinero indicada diciéndole que volviera por ellos hasta más tarde cuando el tour acabará de esa manera los dos podrían disfrutar algunas horas solos.

– ¿Sabes pescar? – le pregunto divertido Stark al rubio quién se preparaba desde una plataforma de madera para poder lanzar la carnada.

– Claro – demostrando sus dotes de pescador Steve ágilmente controlaba la caña esperando a que algún pez mordiera el anzuelo.

– ¡Apresúrate! – le gritó el millonario mientras comía algo de arándanos secos queriendo apaciguar su apetito. Después de algunas horas Rogers por fin pudo conseguir algunos peces de buen tamaño los cuales en un acto casi sobrehumano el genio cocino siendo quitado por Viernes quien siempre lo acompañaba con la ayuda de sus lentes por lo que gracias a ella todo había salido bien dando como resultado una merienda que fue acompañada de vino y queso comprado en los viñedos.

– Es hermoso el bosque – dijo el rubio mientras comía tranquilamente sus alimentos sin tener las preocupaciones del día sobre sus hombros.

– Me gustaría vivir aquí – absorto en la situación el futurista pronunció aquellas palabras sin vergüenza.

– Lo haremos – continuo Steve llevando sus ojos hasta las de su pareja admirando su perfil.

– Hablas en serio – incrédulo por la disposición de su amor el filántropo volteo a verlo.

– ¿No confías en mí? – con un gesto de tristeza Rogers pregunto decepcionado ante las dudas de su novio.

– Solo, es que las cosas parecen perfectas – porque para Tony su relación funcionaba tan bien que el miedo a que fuera una mentira siempre le amenazaba.

– Aun así, son realidad – dándole la seguridad que necesitaba el Capitán tomo la mano de su pareja tratando de reconfortarla, entonces las palabras que vinieron después lo dejaron sorprendido.

– Si ya no me amarás, me lo dirías verdad – le dijo Stark con voz melancólica mientras acariciaba con el pulgar su mano.

– No pienses en eso – fue lo único que le pudo decir en aquel momento no sabiendo la razón de su amor para pensar aquello.

– Está bien – respondió el millonario no muy convencido por lo que Steve se acercó a él arrodillándose para poder besarlo como hace tiempo no lo hacía.

Despacio reconociendo de nuevo la sensación en sus labios queriendo no apartarse de su lado llevo sus manos hasta las del genio para poder entrelazar sus dedos en un gesto de unión que solo los dos conocían dentro de su intimidad la cual era tan apacible a comparación de sus vidas. A continuación, Rogers hundió su lengua a través esa boca con sabor a vino en la cual felizmente fue recibido llevando la situación a otro nivel los dos se levantaron de donde estaban para poder ir a la sala. El Capitán por su lado se sentó en el sillón individual del centro mientras el futurista se ponían nuevamente de rodillas entre las piernas de su pareja para poder desabrochar su cinturón y sacar su pene de una manera fácil bajando los pantalón hasta las rodillas, tomando aquel miembro aún flácido entre su manos, levantándolo lo suficiente como para poder comenzar a lamer su punta poco a poco mientras veía a los ojos de rubio sin despegar la vista, sacaba toda su lengua para poner sobre ella el falo semi erecto de su novio quién embelesado seguía sus movimientos suspirando de vez en cuando al observar como el filántropo frotaba el glande de su pene para después meter completamente su miembro dentro de su boca cálida y húmeda chupando su falo con magistral técnica la cual le provocaba cerrar sus rodillas un poco a la vez que movía su cadera mientras sostenía la cabeza de su novio para hacerlo chupar a una considerable velocidad provocándole lágrimas en sus hermosos ojos cafés los cuales se habían cerrado minutos antes cuando su miembro le lleno por completo, lubricándolo con saliva. Para ese entonces Steve decido levantarse de dónde estaba jalando a Tony por sus brazos para poder erguirlo y colocarlo sobre el sillón en posición de cuatro puntos elevando sus nalgas lo más que podía teniendo una sensual curva en la parte baja de su espalda dónde coloco sus manos alrededor de aquella no muy ancha cadera. Llevó su cara hasta el ano de Stark lamiéndolo, por completo dándole un beso negro mientras metía su índice lentamente a través de ese canal el cual se contaría con pequeñas presiones, sin dejar de lado su trabajo Rogers llevó su otra mano hasta su falo el cual masturbo a la vez que preparaba a su pareja con un segundo dedo con el que toco la próstata del millonario quién gimió ronco, sonoro y sensual por todo el cuarto. Aquel lascivo sonido fue una señal que tomo el Capitán para tomar su posición detrás de su pareja llevando con su mano su pene hasta la entrada del genio que apretó el respaldo del sillón esperando la penetración la cual no tardó en llegar abriendo su ano de manera un tanto dolorosa, pero la excitación era demasiada como para dejar pasar la oportunidad así que mordiendo su labio levemente el futurista soltó el aire de sus pulmones una vez que se sintió llenó – Dame – suspiro, diciéndole al Capitán que podía empezar quién indudablemente comenzó a penetrarlo de manera continua, aunque lenta no queriendo llegar a la cúspide amaso las nalgas de su amor soltando una traviesa nalgada la cual sólo logró incentivar el ímpetu del filántropo quien comenzaba a lubricar la punta de su pene – Junta las piernas – entrecortado por el placer el rubio le pido a su novio que cerrará sus extremidades al mismo tiempo que jalaba su cabello con su mano derecha acelerando sus movimientos los cuales hacían sonar el sofá dónde estaban. Obedeciendo Tony se irguió sobre sus rodillas para poder besar a su pareja la cual no dejaba de penetrarlo haciendo que sus glúteos rebotaran sobre aquella ingle totalmente limpia de vellos algo que no pasó desapercibido para el millonario quién volvió a su posición inicial disfrutando de las sensaciones que recorrían su piel. Viéndose inmerso entre todos sus deseos Steve comenzó a mover su cadera en círculos para después sacar su erección hasta la punta de metiéndola de nuevo con un fuerte movimiento que hacía chocar sus pieles las cuales provocaban un sucio sonido, tocando brevemente la próstata del genio, logrando nuevamente que las paredes del ano de su novio se contrajeran, anunciando la llegada del orgasmo quién su primera víctima en caer fue el futurista que cerrando sus ojos y dejándose llevar solo gimió guturalmente a la vez que con su mano se masturbaba eyaculando bastante semen el cual ensució el sillón para después relajar su cuerpo esperando a que su pareja terminará quién a su vez movía desesperado penetrándolo, alcanzando su clímax mientras apretaba la cintura del filántropo hundiendo todo su pene dentro de él, exhalando el aire caliente por su nariz que chocaba con la espalda de su amor que feliz le besó parándose instantes después de dónde estaba para ir hasta el baño en busca de papel – Te espero en la cama –le dijo Rogers desde el otro lado de puerta.

Tendrían un par de horas libres las cuales aprovecharían sobre el colchón descansando antes de irse y volver a la Torre dónde Tony se quedaría esperando a que de nueva cuenta el Capitán tuviera tiempo libre para salir en busca de las cosas que necesitarían en su boda.


	30. Chapter 30

Aquel día era uno igual a otros con un asfixiante Sol de verano estaban a tres días de cumplir dos años cuando ocurrió el primer problema que acarrearía a los demás como un efecto domino. Wanda perdió el control de sus poderes en la misión que tenían en Lagos matando a varias personas del personal y civiles lo cual fue un duro golpe para la Vengadora quien llegando a la base hablo con Steve sobre lo ocurrido quien trato de hacerla sentir menos culpable al decirle que ambos tenían la responsabilidad, pero en aquel momento lo peor todavía no llegaba. Visión rápidamente se apareció hasta donde estaba la bruja escarlata para avisarle que Tony ya se encontraba en las instalaciones así que los tres se dirigieron a la sala de juntas donde hablarían con el secretario de estado y Ross.

– ¿Qué paso amor? – preocupado le pregunto el millonario a su pareja quien tenía un semblante demasiado serio mientras observaba a los demás.

– Un accidente – fue todo lo que le dijo mientras tomaba asiento en una de las sillas que estaban a un lado del escritorio. Detrás de él se sentó su amor quien nervioso respiraba profundamente.

Para ese entonces el genio ya sabía acerca de todo lo que pensaba el gobierno sobre los Vengadores a quienes veían más como una amenaza a una ayuda y que por desgracia el suceso ocurrido con la señorita Maximoff había sido la gota que derramo el vaso. Así que sin dudarlo un momento el secretario les dijo que necesitaban ser regulados a la brevedad bajo un acuerdo donde todos debían dar a conocer sus identidades, algo que no le gusto al Capitán quien no confía absolutamente en S.H.I.E.L.D después de las infiltraciones que hubo.

– Tengo que irme – fue todo lo que dijo el rubio cuando leyó un mensaje en su celular, una acción que no pasó desapercibida para el futurista quien prefirió quedarse callado y luego preguntar después del pequeño desacuerdo que tuvieron un momento atrás cuando veían las grabaciones de sus antiguas batallas.

Viendo la negativa de Steve a firmar Ross pensó que tal vez el filántropo podría hacerlo cambiar de opinión – Él también tiene que hacerlo Stark – le dijo antes de que este saliera de la oficina.

– Lo hará – Tony sabía que su pareja era un tanto terco cuando se lo proponía, pero si él se lo pedía podría hacerlo cambiar de opinión después de todo él ya había firmado.

– Eso espero – la verdad era que el ex militar no confiaba mucho en el poder de convencimiento que tenía el millonario con alguien tan seguro de sus convicciones como lo era el Capitán.

La guerra se aproximaba sin pausas solo necesitaba una puerta abierta que le ayudara a conseguir lo que deseaba, discordia. Sembrar dolor, traición y por supuesto desamor, por lo que siguiendo aquella guía predispuesta el rubio aun a pesar de la decisión de su amor continuo en su negativa de hacer algo tan arriesgado como poner la identidad de los Vengadores en manos de una agencia tan poco segura. Esa era una de las otras razones que existían.

– ¿Qué haces Rogers? – regañándolo a través de una llamada el genio se sentía un poco desesperado al ver que el tiempo se acababa y su pareja no cambiaba de opinión.

– Amor no es seguro – intentando hacerlo entender Steve le hablo en voz baja no queriendo que los demás a su alrededor escucharan aquella pelea.

– Tampoco lo es no ser regulados – pero para el futurista quien aún se sentía culpable por lo de Ultrón aquel acuerdo significaba muchas cosas más, quizá una manera de redimirse.

– No debiste firmarlo – conteniendo su indignación el Capitán le reclamo a su novio al haber hecho aquella acción sin consultárselo.

– Ya lo hice, ahora por favor hazlo tu – Stark no podía creer que de un momento a otro él fuera el malo cuando lo que más se necesitaba era un acuerdo como el que les ofrecían – Te veré en Viena – continuo el filántropo sabiendo que la presencia de su pareja era requerida.

– Lo siento, pero no lo haré – cortando la llamada Rogers dio por terminada aquella discusión dándose cuenta que sus posibilidades de salir bien librado ante lo que estaban pasando eran casi nulas inmediatamente preocupado llamo a Sam.

En Austria las cosas se volvieron un caos después de la explosión que mato a varias personas dentro del recinto donde se estaba desarrollando la conferencia, entre los muertos se encontraba el rey T'Chaka quien era acompañado por su hijo T'Challa. La noticia rápido se divulgo llegando a oídos de Tony el cual sintió como la sangre abandonaba su cuerpo en una sensación de escalofríos que le recorrido desde la nuca hasta su pies pasando por toda su espina dorsal tal vez si el millonario hubiera puesto más atención se hubiera dado cuenta que en ese mismo día – en el que estaba programando sus vacaciones con Steve para su próximo aniversario de dos años – llevaba dos desgracias en su haber una señal nada buena que le preparaba irreversiblemente para la noticia que se le presentaría durante la noche. Sin embargo, por el momento él intentaba entender por qué el Capitán arriesgo su vida para rescatar a ese agente de Hydra apodado soldado del invierno cómo fue posible que termino prefiriendo regresar en calidad de preso a Nueva York a simplemente hacer su trabajo.

– ¿Por qué? – le pregunto el genio casi escupiendo las palabras, conteniendo la rabia mientras apretaba sus puños sobre el escritorio.

– No podemos confiar – viendo a su pareja el rubio sintió como su corazón se apretaba dolorosamente dentro de sus costillas. Deseaba estar con él hacerle el amor.

– Por eso salvaste a ese prófugo – en qué momento las cosas se habían vuelto tan confusas entre ellos dos, parecía como si no se conocieran.

– No lo entenderías – tampoco era como si necesitara explicarlo su novio solo debía confiar en él y no lo estaba haciendo.

– A veces me dan ganas de golpear tus perfectos dientes – celos, lo único que sentía el futurista era aquel horroroso sentimiento incrustarse en su estómago para subir a su corazón y alojarse ahí como un dolor que sería por algunos meses permanente.

Sabiendo que las cosas no serían fáciles de ahora en adelante, Rogers guardo silencio a la vez que volteaba a otro lado evitando la mirada de su amor. Se sentía culpable.

– Recapacita – sin más Stark salió de esa oficina mientras se acomodaba el traje negro que llevaba puesto. De un momento a otro hacía calor.

Pero no fue así, Steve no lo pensó mucho cuando decidió que lo mejor sería ayudar a su amigo Bucky por todas esas veces que él nunca lo dejo de esta manera el Capitán huyo junto con Sam y el soldado del invierno a pesar de que el filántropo casi salía herido de gravedad en aquella pelea que tuvieron cuando escaparon. Amistad o amor ambos sentimientos muy fuertes al igual que el odio y la decepción.

Tony no lo lograba entenderlo "¿Por qué?" pensaba una tras otra vez al mismo tiempo que daba vueltas en su cuarto dentro de la Torre llorando por momentos. ¿Cómo habían llegado a ese punto? Acaso su amor estaba también involucrado con Hydra porque no encontraba una respuesta clara a todo eso.

– Necesitas descansar – le dijo Natasha quien estaba apoyada en el marco de la puerta de su habitación la cual mantenía a oscuras.

– Todo lo contrario – sintiéndose desesperado y traicionado por no saber dónde estaba el rubio ni cómo se encontraba, el millonario no podía permaneces quieto.

– Toma – dándole un calmante junto a un vaso de agua Romanoff lo sentó a la orilla del colchón para después sonreírle – Todo se solucionara – continuo mientras le ayudaba a recostarse.

– Eso espero – aún era temprano para dormir, pero tal vez unas horas de descanso no le vendrían tan mal, quizá cuando despertara Pepper ya estaría a su lado al igual que Rhodey, Visión y los demás.

Llovía, eran las cuatro de la madrugada de un veintinueve de julio, día que se había vuelto frío a comparación del anterior por la tormenta que se desprendía de las nubes negras que cubrían todo el cielo de Nueva York, el genio estaba entre la línea del sueño y la realidad teniendo una desesperante pesadilla donde miles de animales ponzoñosos mordían sus pies logrando hacerlo caer sobre aguas negras para después subirse sobre él y seguir masticándolo como carne muerta, hasta que su celular sonó con un timbre que ya conocía muy bien. Era Rogers.

– ¿Qué paso amor? – de inmediato contesto el futurista mientras se tallaba los ojos pesadamente acoplándose a la falta de luz.

– Lo siento – entre lágrimas el rubio se disculpaba sin dar alguna razón de su paradero.

– No te preocupes, no estoy enojado – apacible Stark hablo con voz comprensiva ante la desesperación de su pareja.

– Perdóname – continuo Steve acercando mucho su boca a la bocina del teléfono.

– Claro, solo, firma el acuerdo – aun así, el filántropo no perdió la oportunidad de intentar convencerlo de nuevo.

– No puedo – angustiado Rogers pudo controlar sus sollozos un poco.

– Es necesario – le presionó Tony sintiéndose nervioso ante la continua negativa.

– Discúlpame por favor – aunque al parecer el Capitán también sufría por esa decisión.

– Todo estará bien – tratando de reconfortar a su novio Stark se estiró sobre el colchón.

– No es así – pero el rubio no podía aguantar más tenía muchos sentimientos recorriendo su cuerpo.

– Claro estamos tu y yo juntos – recordando todos los malos momentos que habíamos pasado el millonario reflexionó con esa frase.

– Creo que el destino me alcanzo – las cosas apenas comenzaban a tomar el verdadero rumbo con aquellas palabras.

– No te entiendo – confundido el genio percibió en el corazón que su amor no le estaba hablando sobre los acuerdos que les impuso el gobierno.

– Todas las cosas malas que hice se me han regresado – admitió tajantemente Steve llorando de nuevo con una amargura que se palpaba desde el otro lado de la línea.

– Amor no has hecho algo malo – que pecado podría cometer un hombre tan justo y amable como su novio, el futurista seguía sin entender.

– Recuerda siempre que te ame – aquello sonaba más a una despedida.

– ¿Qué quieres decir? – algo que de inmediato aterrorizó al filántropo quien se sentó sobre la cama angustiado, su estómago se sentía vacío.

Tomándose un breve momento que pareció horas Rogers negaba con la cabeza – Ojalá algún día me perdones – dijo conteniendo las lágrimas.

– ¿Qué sucedió? – realmente espantando Tony sintió la necesidad de salir a buscar a su amor a dónde fuera que estuviera.

– Sigue con tu vida y se feliz – algo no estaba bien todo parecía tan extraño, tan inverosímil como un sueño.

– A tu lado siempre – por algún motivo Stark también comenzaba a sentir un nudo en su garganta.

– Perdóname – incapaz de articular otra palabra el Capitán siguió desmoronándose.

– Dime que paso – exaltado el millonario se irguió exigió saber el motivo de tantas disculpas a pesar de que su mente le gritaba la respuesta.

– Me duele – ignorando la demanda de su pareja el rubio se lamentó con dolor.

– ¡¿Estas herido?! – casi gritando el genio puso sus pies sobre la alfombra de su cuarto dispuesto a ir hasta su taller por su armadura.

– Ya nada vale la pena – sabiendo que no podía cortar la llamada sin dar alguna razón de su estado de ánimo Steve solo alargaba la situación.

– Sí, nosotros – con los ojos humedecidos el futurista llevo su cabeza hacia arriba mirando el techo, buscando fuerza.

– ¡No hay nosotros! – admitió por fin Rogers adquiriendo una falsa valentía.

– ¿Qué dices? – pregunto el filántropo consternado adquiriendo un pálido color sintiendo como la tristeza comenzaba a anidar en su pecho.

– ¡Te engañe! – grito el Capitán con irónico dolor para después sollozar balbuceando algunas palabras en el viento.

Si Tony hubiera puesto atención tal vez tendría la capacidad de saber que las desgracias siempre llegan en conjuntos de tres. Esta era la segunda la cual le lastimaría tan profundo que le mermaría la claridad de su mente, la tranquilidad de su vida y le arrebataría por algún tiempo el rumbo a seguir – Deja de jugar – dijo no creyendo aquellas palabras tal vez su novio estaba planeando una broma pesada o había bebido demasiado. Pero a veces la vida es cruel, te golpea dónde más te duele para enseñarte una lección.

– Lo siento – fue lo único que menciono el rubio.

– No es gracioso – aferrándose a cualquier otra razón Stark ni siquiera podía llorar.

– Intente detenerme – quizá esa podría ser una justificación válida para sus acciones.

– Mentiroso – dolido el millonario comenzó a faltarle el aire.

– Pero no pude – que patético sonaba Steve hablando de esa manera cuando se llenaba la boca de principios y valores.

– ¿Por qué? – preguntó en voz baja el genio llorando silenciosamente tapándose la seca boca.

– No hay una razón – claro existía, aunque era más difícil para Rogers pensarla que decirla en voz alta sintiendo el peso de sus acciones sobre su conciencia.

– Siempre la hay – quizá un deseo de probar nuevas experiencias, la rutina, el desinterés u otra cosa la cabeza del futurista no daba para más.

– Esta vez no, es el destino que no nos quiere juntos – esa era una respuesta demasiado estúpida incluso para el Capitán.

– ¿Quién es? – el filántropo necesitaba conocer aquella persona para entender en qué había fallado. Un pensamiento incorrecto.

– Es mejor que no lo sepas – así el rubio se evitaba futuros problemas, las cosas solo debían olvidarse.

– ¿Por qué? – volvió a cuestionar sintiendo las lágrimas desbordándose por sus ojos.

– Deja de peguntarme – porque Steve ya tenía suficiente con cargar en su conciencia todas las acciones que cometió.

– Tengo derecho a saber – si lo había lastimado de esa manera a pesar de sus súplicas Tony exigía una maldita razón.

– Déjalo así – y es que la verdad no existía algún fallo en su novio todo en él era perfecto desde su amor hasta su lujuria, el único problema era la ligereza con la que Rogers tomo su relación.

– No puedo – tal vez estaba tomando las cosas muy apecho, tal vez solo tenía que darle igual, soltar una carcajada y seguir, pero no, Stark no era así.

– Es lo mejor – las relaciones tienen sin ciclo pensó el Capitán, aunque nunca incluyo en esas reflexiones el hecho de que ilusionar a una persona era malo.

– Para mí no – admitió el millonario sintiendo que la vida se le derrumbaba. Teniendo tantos planes junto a su pareja para que el final pasará eso estaba furioso.

– Adiós – se despidió el rubio controlando sus lágrimas.

– ¡No te vayas! – desesperado como nunca antes lo estuvo en su vida el genio grito inconscientemente.

– Eres a quien más amo – quizá aquellas palabras podrían sanar un poco a un corazón herido.

– Si me amaras no hubieras hecho eso – pero para los males de amor el tiempo era lo único que tenía el poder de curar hasta el alma.

– No lo entiendes – indignado Steve contesto enojado, aunque tampoco había mucho que comprender.

– ¡Claro que no! – cómo iba el futurista a razonar el hecho de que su amor lo engañó si pensaba que su vida se detendría por la mañana.

– Puedes maldecirme, estarás bien – indiferente Rogers hablo, aquella actitud comenzaba a hartarle porque nadie tenía el derecho de recriminarle su manera de actuar.

– No si no es a tu lado – acaso nada había valido la pena. Que desolador paisaje.

– Lo siento – cobarde así era una parte del Capitán, aunque le costará admitirlo.

Tony nunca en la vida se había preguntado el por qué sucedían ciertas cosas, pero aquella noche imploro a los cielos una respuesta algo que aliviara su corazón y limpiara sus lágrimas que le diera la fuerza además del entendimiento para poder sobrellevar lo que venía lo cual parecía una cruel mentira del día de los inocentes, un karma que le hacía sollozar en silencio conteniendo la amargura en su garganta que deseaba salir arañándolo, lastimándolo, debilitándolo hasta dejarlo dormido. Mañana las aves cantarían de nuevo.


	31. Chapter 31

**Mírenme de regreso aquí después de un año o más, no piensen que deje esto solamente me retrase por culpa del trabajo junto con otras cosas, pero ahora estoy un poco más desahogada, espero me sigan leyendo. Yo por lo mientras terminare mis historias y seguiré con algunas otras ideas, cuídense en esta contingencia y disfruten el capítulo. **

Despertando más temprano de lo que hubiera deseado en realidad Tony recibió un nuevo día que creyó no llegaría. Abrió sus hinchados ojos, miro al techo y se quedó estático rememorando las cosas que habían pasado durante la madrugada entonces el dolor punzante en su cabeza le hizo darse cuenta de que todo era realidad, aunque por un instante con toda la poca energía mental que le quedaba se quiso engañar pensando que aquello era un sueño la realidad le golpeo tan fuerte como nunca antes lográndolo derrumbar de una manera tan lamentable que lloro de nuevo desahogando su roto corazón el cual palpitaba dolorosamente en su pecho recordándole con desgracia que seguía vivo un hecho que para ese momento no le servía de nada sabiendo que la vida tal cual la conocía había desaparecido.

La Torre se encontraba vacía sin Pepper, sin Rhodey y sin Visión algo que era realmente bueno por el momento. Después de algunos instantes Stark logro calmarse y ahora solo se encontraba revisaba su teléfono cambiando de aplicación en aplicación para entretenerse un rato queriendo disipar los miles de pensamientos que atormentaban su mente, pero dicha acción estaba siendo casi imposible de lograr parecía que su cerebro se encargaba de auto sabotearse regalándole pequeños recuerdos que fácil llegaban y fácil se despedían dejándole ligeros temblores que llegaban hasta sus ojos transformándose en lágrimas al rememorar la voz de Steve a través del celular diciendo aquellas palabras que cambiaron el rumbo de todas la cosas con las que una vez soñó – ¿Por qué? – se preguntó teniendo las mejillas mojadas – ¿Qué hice mal? – continuo, sintiendo su garganta cerrarse dolorosamente, gimió un poco odiando la debilidad de su frágil corazón que deseaba a gritos estar cerca del rubio una vez más para oler la colonia a madera que siempre usaba. Hasta ese momento el millonario reconoció que podía ser alguien estúpidamente masoquista lo cual le causaba una amarga risa, después de todo debía sobreponerse sabiendo que por el momento estaba solo.

– Tenemos que hablar – fue el mensaje que recibió de Rogers alrededor del mediodía cuando ni siquiera había comido algo, al parecer su apetito antes exigente ahora era inexistente.

– ¿Sobre qué? – contesto él sintiendo su pulso acelerarse entendiendo que la situación aún no tenía un final escrito, guardándose las tontas esperanzas.

– Sobre nosotros – nadie en aquel momento podía explicar lo que pasaba por la cabeza del Capitán. Entre ellos ya no había algo.

Al genio le costaba mucho contener sus lágrimas a pesar de que no dejo de llorar durante horas y pensó que tal vez ya se encontraba mejor en el instante en que recibió aquellas palabras de su pareja el dolor regreso – ¿Aun existimos? –

– No quiero dejarte – el rubio se sentía perdido, en un momento en el cual vio todo el cambio a su alrededor inconscientemente aquello le hizo querer regresar a su antigua vida con los demás.

– No me hagas esto – rogo el futurista sabiendo de antemano que era débil cuando se trataba de quien aún consideraba su amor. Deseaba decirle tantos insultos que al final no lograba nada.

– No podemos abandonar esto así – dijo Steve sonando algo desesperado por la negativa que su pareja le estaba dando, reconocía que sus acciones no fueron las mejores y era ese motivo que lo orillaba a continuar con la conversación.

– No quiero soltarte – el filántropo comprendía que estaba haciendo mal las cosas, pero a pesar de eso sus sentimientos seguían ahí, vivos, doliéndole.

– Dame tiempo – Rogers arreglaría las cosas a pesar de que fueran difíciles lo trataría para poder tener un final adecuado junto a la persona que le regalo demasiados momentos hermosos. Que estupidez.

– ¿Cuánto? – pregunto Tony nervioso comenzando a idear varios planes en su cabeza con los cuales podría ayudar a quien aún veía como su compañero de vida.

– Tres días – respondió rápidamente el Capitán asegurándose de no tardar más tiempo del debido en aquella llamada, vigilando por debajo de su gorra a la distancia.

– El gobierno me pedirá ir por ti – le advirtió Stark antes de que la situación se saliera de sus manos y ya no existiera vuelta atrás.

– Necesito esta oportunidad – el rubio comprendía la magnitud que sus acciones conllevaban y era ese motivo que lo orillaba a pedir ayuda.

– ¿Para qué? – cuestiono el millonario sintiendo los celos crecer dentro de su estómago apretando sus intestinos al pensar en Bucky. Él lo sabía.

– Para enseñarte que no pienso dejarte – aquello se podría convertir fácilmente en el cuento de "Juan y el Lobo" llegando incluso a tener daños colaterales.

– Conseguiré tiempo – lindas eran las mentiras que salían escurriendo de labia de la boca del mentiroso y que convencían a oídos sordos.

– Sí mi amor – si las palabras tuvieran algún sabor que el cuerpo humano pudiera captar aun a través de un celular esa frase sería tan agridulce para el genio que lograría hacerlo llorar – De acuerdo – finalizo él sabiendo que no llegarían más mensajes por ese día.

Así transcurrieron las horas con el futurista comiendo apenas un plato de cereal para después volver a la cama a acostarse deseando dormir algunas horas extras o toda la tarde, se colocó los audífonos inalámbricos y busco entre sus listas de videos alguno que le distrajera de todo lo que estaba pasando, necesitaba concentrarse en lo que vendría porque Ross no lo dejaría de molestar hasta que Steve estuviera en una cárcel por traicionar a su nación la cual al parecer ahora estaba en su contra. Sin duda la vida de una persona podía cambiar demasiado rápido.

Logrando conciliar inesperadamente el sueño que le fue robado durante la madrugada el filántropo se despertó de su siesta entrada la tarde cuando una pesadilla le hizo abrir los ojos, al parecer aquello sería recurrente. Llorando nuevamente lavo las heridas de su corazón mientras revisaba su celular sin perder tiempo negándose otra vez a la realidad de saber que había sido engañado, se quebró por un pequeño instante al darse cuenta que no tenía ningún mensaje de su pareja. Entonces suspiro pesadamente tanto que el pecho le dolía deshaciéndose de algunos sentimientos momentáneamente, sentir la Torre vacía le comenzaba a agobiar dejándole pensamientos de soledad que lastimaban su corazón.

Cubriendo sus ojos con su antebrazo se mantuvo boca arriba dejando que las lágrimas se derramaran un poco más para después levantarse. Caminando hasta el baño primero descargo su vejiga al llegar al retrete y enseguida se desnudó metiéndose a la tina por primera vez desde que la instalo tiempo atrás con la idea de que los dos pudieran tomar suaves baños al finalizar los días de arduo trabajo. Se acomodó dejando que el agua caliente le cubriera completamente, cerro sus hinchados ojos recargando la cabeza en la orilla de porcelana sintió el dolor físico y emocional presionar su cuerpo como una fuerte gravedad hundiéndole aún más en el agua se desahogó durante unos minutos sollozando amargamente en silencio con miedo de que alguien inexistente le escuchara y le descubriera – lo que menos deseaba en ese momento era ser cuestionado – para después lavarse rápidamente, secarse, humectarse y vestirse con la pijama regresando a la cama donde miro el lado izquierdo del colchón vacío percatándose que el abandono ahora sí se resentía.

Al día siguiente despertó con la cara cubierta por una fina capa de sal, aturdido se levantó con la cabeza doliéndole y los labios secos, fue al baño a lavarse los dientes y el rostro al parecer aquel día sus lágrimas no mojarían sin permiso sus mejillas. No pudo evitar verse al espejo descubriendo unas negras ojeras que sobresalían bastante, enojado respiro pesadamente para en seguida salir del baño y dirigirse a la cocina sin siquiera cambiar su pijama solo llevando consigo su celular.

Nervioso movía su pierna derecha a la vez que desayunaba un plato de yogurt con arándanos esperando algún mensaje de su amor el cual le contara como se encontraba en esa calurosa mañana de verano, en aquel momento su mente comenzó a divagar, tal vez podrían verse en su aniversario, ir al cine o a comer en un lindo restaurante igual a los que iban antes – ¿Desde cuándo no salían? – se preguntó Tony recordando detalladamente sus citas que con el pasar del tiempo disminuyeron quizá si hubiera tomado otra actitud con Rogers este no lo hubiera engañado, pero que más podía haber hecho si siempre estaba a la disposición de su pareja, acaso aquello fue una mala decisión.

Sacándolo de sus tortuosos pensamientos el celular sonó logrando que sus manos comenzaran a sudar – Buenos días cariño – le escribía el Capitán.

– ¿Cómo estás? – comenzando a sentirse tranquilo el millonario cuestionó queriendo saber si su pareja necesitaba algo.

– Me gustaría estar mejor – contesto con sinceridad el rubio desde el otro lado de la pantalla mientras se ajustaba el cinturón de su pantalón.

– Nadie ha preguntado nada – intentando hacer sentir mejor a su amor el genio escribió algunas palabras que tal vez servirían de consuelo.

– Pronto lo harán – reconoció Steve sabiendo de antemano la forma en que trabajaba S.H.I.E.L.D y el gobierno cuando querían conseguir información.

– ¿Qué tal las cosas? – inquirió el futurista intentando obtener algo que le sirviera en caso de tener que mandar alguna ayuda extra.

– Busco una salida – reconoció Rogers terminando de alistarse para poder salir del lugar que le servía como escondite junto a Sam quien a la distancia lo veía cómplice de sus actividades.

– Pronto será nuestro aniversario – cambiando bruscamente el tema de la conversación el filántropo quiso poner de alguna manera tonta a su pareja a prueba.

– Iremos a un hermoso lugar – respondió el Capitán sin siquiera hacer una mueca con su rostro, pero mandando algunos emojis de corazones.

Aquellas palabras que sonaban tan perfectas ya no convencían a Tony totalmente – ¿Cuándo dejo de ser interesante mi compañía? – pregunto aguantando sus lágrimas.

– Nunca – escribió el rubio sintiéndose abrumado por el cuestionamiento tan repentino que lo descoloco un poco. Su amor estaba sufriendo muchas más que él.

– ¿Entonces? – Stark lo había predicho desde antes al darse cuenta que estaba perdiendo el control de sus sentimientos por su compañero y eso le asustaba, pero aun así siguió sin pensar que se rompería en miles de pedazos.

– No puedo darte una explicación – Steve creía que escribiendo aquellas palabras le haría menos daño o tal vez solamente se trataba de su cobardía.

– La necesito – le aclaro el millonario queriendo tener una maldita razón para no continuar preguntándose hora tras hora que había pasado entre los dos.

– Hablaremos cuando nos veamos – faltaba solo un día antes de que se reencontraran así que debían aguantar solo un poco más.

– De acuerdo – dijo el genio sintiéndose desplazado. Entonces cuando paso algo de tiempo sin recibir otro mensaje regreso a su habitación aislándose de los demás repitiendo la misma rutina que el día de ayer.

Sintiéndose igual de enfermo y lastimado opto por tomar todas las colchas de su closet y se cobijó queriendo calmar el frío que nunca antes había sentido, vistiendo inclusive el pijama que Rogers olvido en algún momento en la Torre se durmió deseando que todo acabara pronto.

Eran las nueve de la mañana de otro día, el Sol brillaba calentando todas las calles en Nueva York, pero a pesar de eso el futurista no se despegaba de sus cobijas, afortunado o no vería a su pareja a las tres de la tarde en un café casi a las afueras de la ciudad. Sería una reunión donde hablarían "tranquilamente" sobre su futuro o al menos eso decían los mensajes que un momento atrás acababan de leer por lo que nerviosamente se levantó de su cama para ir primero a desayunar un plato de cereal al mismo tiempo que pensando en cada una de las palabras que le diría al Capitán, sabía que toda esa situación no sería fácil.

Después se apresuró a tomar una ducha de nuevo en la bañera relajando sus músculos de la tensión que había guardado durante esos días, al salir comenzó a arreglarse con un conjunto casual color negro, se perfumo y peino para seguidamente tomar el elevador y bajar al estacionamiento donde eligió su clásico BMW que muchas veces antes le acompaño. Tenía el tiempo necesario para hacer un viaje agradable hasta la ciudad de Yonkers en la cual se encontraba el restaurante Applebee's Grill, un sitio clásico de colores cálidos, luces tenues y con mesas que servían especialmente para las parejas, nada en extravagante salvo que tal vez aquel lugar se convertiría en su último destino.

Cuando por fin se encontraba en frente del establecimiento el filántropo se tomó un instante dentro de su vehículo reflexionando sobre lo que venía a continuación, paso tanto tiempo perdido en sus pensamientos que pudo ver como el rubio llegaba también al restaurante justo a tiempo como siempre esperándolo sobre la acera con su atractivo rostro se veía igual a la última vez que estuvo a su lado – cuando se negó a firmar los tratados – con la diferencia de que en ese instante comenzaba a rodearlo un halo que lo hacía parecer un completo extraño a pesar de que se conocían demasiado bien.

Tony sentía que la garganta le dolía y la cabeza le volvía a pesar por todas las dudas que se aglomeraban nublando su juicio, reconoció que lo mejor para él en ese momento era enfrentarse a las palabras que su pareja le diría así que nervioso bajo del automóvil caminando hasta la entrada del restaurante toco el hombro de Steve para que este se diera cuenta de su presencia y como si fueran solo amigos se saludaron estrechando sus manos para enseguida entrar al lugar donde eligieron cualquier mesa para empezar a hablar.

– ¿Cómo sucedió? – pregunto Stark cuando ya estaban acomodados en las sillas de madera barnizadas mientras veía los azules ojos frente a él.

– No lo sé – respondió Rogers alzando sus hombros a la vez que entrecerraba sus ojos omitiendo la verdad que no tenía la fuerza de decir.

– Al menos pensaste en el daño que causarías – le reclamo el millonario sintiendo que se burlaban de él con aquella estúpida frase.

– Puedo arreglar todo – aunque para el Capitán lo único que importaba en ese momento era poder encontrar una salida pacífica a sus problemas.

– Vas contra el gobierno – reconociendo la magnitud de las repercusiones que tendrían las acciones de su pareja el genio se cruzó de brazos.

– Siempre existe una salida – reflexiono el rubio sin darse por perdido, tenía muchas cosas por que luchar en ese nuevo presente.

Pero antes de que los dos continuaran discutiendo una mesera se acercó a ellos. La mujer de mediana edad con uniforme color azul les cuestiono – ¿Desean ordenar algo? – a la vez que sostenía papel y lápiz entre sus manos.

Ignorando por un momento a la señorita Steve se dirigió a su amor – ¿Ya comiste? – le pregunto queriendo calmar la tensión de ese instante.

– Un plato de cereal – acepto el futurista deslizándose un poco sobre la silla, suspirando tomo el menú entre sus manos, dándole un leve vistazo.

– Dos hamburguesas con queso – pidió Rogers conociendo el gusto de su pareja por aquel alimento tan insano. Algunas cosas nunca cambiarían.

– ¿Y de tomar? – pregunto una vez más la mujer mirando a ambos mientras se acomodaba sus cabellos castaños detrás de su oreja.

– Dos cervezas claras – contesto el filántropo señalando el listado de bebidas.

– Claro, en un momento regreso – dijo la mesera retirándose de la mesa, caminando hasta la cocina la cual estaba de lado derecho.

Por un momento todo quedo en silencio, el restaurante no se encontraba lleno así que el único sonido que viajaba dentro de aquel cuarto era el de los televisores empotrados sobre las paredes blancas – Ya no puedo volver a la Torre – interrumpiendo los pensamientos de su pareja el Capitán alzo la voz.

– Vayamos a un hotel – con la vista perdida en un punto lejano el millonario se acomodó de nuevo en la silla, colocando sus codos sobre la mesa recargo el mentón en sus manos.

– Tony – frunciendo el ceño el rubio regaño a su amor por haber pedido algo tan importuno para la situación de la que eran parte.

– Lo necesito – respondió el genio mirando sin pestañear a los ojos de su pareja. Él necesitaba comprender con esa otra forma que tan difícil seria superar el engaño. Steve por su parte no menciono nada solo giro su cabeza hacia un lado.

– Aquí están sus órdenes – les interrumpió la mujer colocando frente a cada uno los platillos junto con las bebidas, recibiendo un gracias como respuesta se alejó dándoles espacio.

La comida fue tranquila más de lo que quizá los dos esperaban, en silencio terminaron sus alimentos pagando al final en efectivo y dejando algunos billetes de propina ambos se levantaron de la mesa que compartían. Saliendo del restaurante sin tomarse las manos se dirigieron al BMW que codujo Rogers mientras buscaba un hotel de paso donde estarían un par de horas.

– Ahí – ordeno Stark señalando el recinto llamado Ardsley Acres Hotel Court, un motel de al parecer solo dos estrellas.

– ¿Seguro? – inquirió el Capitán dudoso de la decisión de su pareja al querer estar en un lugar tan diferente a los que estaba acostumbrado.

– Sí – respondió el millonario impaciente. Sin más el rubio se estaciono en frente de la fachada de tabique rojo, descendiendo del vehículo se adentró junto a su amor al establecimiento llegando a la recepción donde pidió un cuarto de bajo costo, pagando en efectivo recibió las llaves y ambos caminaron hasta su habitación subiendo las escaleras.

Una vez adentro en la seguridad de aquellas cuatro paredes el genio no perdió ni un momento, besando a su pareja se dirigió a la cama en la cual los dos cayeron desnudándose con movimientos rápidos. Steve quedo tendido sobre el colchón esperando la atención de su amor quien impaciente se había levantado para quitarse los pantalones a la vez que tomaba el lubricante del pequeño tocador que estaba a un lado de ellos. Sin decoro el filántropo regreso a la cama, colocándose de rodillas comenzó a lamer el miembro de su pareja deseando apresuradamente que se irguiera como solía hacerlo en todos los otros encuentros que tuvieron y para gusto del futurista después de unos minutos lo logro, provocando una traviesa sonrisa en su boca se alzó acomodándose sobre su amor mientras se penetraba con los dedos derramando todo el lubricante entre sus nalgas. Aquella penetración le dolería por el ímpetu de querer empezar lo más pronto posible aun así no le importo, solo apretó sus dientes soportando el dolor inicial no dejo que Rogers lo ayudara ni que lo besara únicamente acepto entrelazar su manos con las de su pareja la cual gemía en voz baja observando empecinado la forma en que Tony se movía buscando su propio placer sin importarle tan siquiera un gramo lo demás ni siquiera él – Egoísta – pensó el Capitán llevando sus manos hasta las caderas de su amor quien tenía la cabeza tirada hacia atrás al mismo tiempo que se masturbaba deseando alcanzar el clímax lo más pronto posible.

Sin pensarlo mucho el rubio se levantó sosteniendo a Stark por la cintura para que no cayera en el frio piso del motel – Eres mío – le dijo poniéndose de pie y en seguida colocando a su pareja en posición de cuatro sobre la cama penetrándolo sin reparo, empezando un vaivén rápido que llevo a ambos hasta el conocido orgasmo. Todo había sido tan frio.

Sintiéndose algo agotados ambos se acostaron, cubriéndose con la colchan anaranjada que combinada con la decoración de la habitación Steve acurruco a su amor entre sus brazos cerrando los ojos se disponía a dormitar algunos minutos, pero entonces saliendo por unos momentos de la auto negación el millonario sintió el duro golpe de la realidad – ¿Por qué? – cuestiono sollozando, le temblaba la voz y su lagrimas se escapaban una detrás de la otra cubriéndole toda la cara. Por fin se había roto completamente.

El Capitán no tenía palabras, ver la expresión de dolor sobre la cara de a quien juraba amar le dejo en blanco, él nunca se imaginó el daño que provocaría con sus decisiones – ¿En que falle? – continuo el genio comenzándose a odiarse al creer que no era suficiente.

– Perdóname – fue todo lo que pudo decir el rubio llorando al igual que su pareja, sintiendo la angustia ajena tomo aquel rostro acunándolo entre sus manos.

– Dime – susurro el futurista sabiendo que estaba perdiendo parte de su vida – ¿Qué no te di? ¿Qué me falto? – continuo, desesperado pensando cientos de cosas, queriendo recobrar de alguna manera su estabilidad emocional.

– Nada – respondió Steve reconociendo la devoción que su amor tenia hacia él. Se sentía miserable.

– ¿Entonces? – inquirió nuevamente el filántropo deseando escuchar por primera vez la verdad, una que nunca llego porque su pareja el hombre al que idealizo simplemente no contesto.

– No quiero dejarte – en cambio Rogers desvió el tema besando aquellos labios que tanto le encantaban.

– Yo tampoco – Tony lo sabía aunque se negara a aceptarlo, las cosas no serían iguales, su decisión le pesaría en muchos aspectos, pero su necesidad de tener a aquella persona a lado era más fuerte. Pepper estaría muy molesta.

– Promete que seguiremos juntos – le imploro el Capitán uniendo su frente con la de Stark quien comenzaba a calmarse antes las palabras que le había dicho.

– Te lo juro – incluso aquella esperanza la hacía con todo su corazón, sin dudas, sin arrepentimiento y cegándose a sus sentimientos.

– Gracias mi amor – dijo el rubio sellando sus deseos en un nuevo beso que no llegaría hacer más, ambos estaban tan desgastados que en cuanto dejaron completamente de llorar comenzaron a cerrar sus ojos muertos de cansancio. Quizá en aquel momento las palabras sonaban tan perfectas que al fin de cuentas no importaba nada más después de todo el amor podía vencer todo, aunque por desgracia a ambos se les olvidaba que tener una relación a base de mentiras podría a veces ser un arma de doble filo.


	32. Chapter 32

Algunas horas habían pasado ya cuando Tony despertó, tallándose los ojos con el dorso de sus manos estiro un poco su columna vertebral, al parecer esa pequeña siesta le ayudo a descansar más que todas esas inútiles horas de sueño que tuvo días atrás. Llevando inconscientemente su mano izquierda al otro lado de la cama sintió el frió de las sabanas que fueron abandonadas, solo entonces se dio cuenta que Steve ya no estaba junto a él, la efímera paz que había tenido momentos antes pronto se esfumo dejando la intranquilidad inundar su corazón la cual se transformó nuevamente en llanto – ¿Por qué? – se preguntó, al final aunque no lo quisiera las cosas se desmoronarían poco a poco como la arena que algunos relojes llevaban dentro y que corría de manera lenta, pero continua. No importaba que tanto amor tuviera aun para ofrecer en bandeja de oro nada le salvaría de la abrupta despedida o ¿Es que acaso ya no existía dentro de él algo de orgullo?

No tardo mucho tiempo en bañarse, vestirse y salir de aquel barato hotel, al cabo de algunas horas más Stark ya se encontraba en el estacionamiento de la Torre donde vagamente intento colocar en su rostro una mejor mueca mientras se veía en el espejo retrovisor deseando que Pepper la cual ya se encontraba trabajando no se diera cuenta que ocultaba un corazón roto.

Angustiada de no poder contactar con él durante toda la mañana Potts le recibió con un abrazo cuando lo vio parado frente a su oficina al mismo tiempo que se secaba las lágrimas que volvían rojos sus hermosos ojos, sonrió sin saber completamente la verdad de lo que había pasado entre ellos dos. Aun no necesitaba saberlo.

– Tony, ¿Qué haremos? – pregunto Virginia preocupada por dos simples razones. La primera y más importante era el millonario y la relación que tenía con el rubio. Segundo, los problemas que ya comenzaban a desatarse.

Intentando calmar a la pelirroja el genio llamo a su asistente – Viernes, ¿Tenemos algo? – le cuestiono mientras ambos caminaban hacia el elevador para poder ir al taller.

– La última actualización muestra al señor Wilson en el estacionamiento junto al Capitán – informo la inteligencia artificial mostrando las cintas de vigilancia a las que tenía acceso.

– Visión también está aquí – dijo Potts recordando al pobre androide a quien Wanda detuvo que enfrentarse para poder huir junto a Barton. Ellos dos fueron los esperados daños colaterales.

– La señorita Maximoff ya no está de su lado Jefe – continuo Viernes enseñándole las imágenes de todos los que se habían ido con el Capitán en los últimos tres días que él se mantuvo recluido en su habitación.

– No importa, busquemos nuevos reclutas – respondió el futurista bajando del ascensor junto con Pepper. Dirigiéndose al taller ambos entraron a aquel espacioso lugar caminando hasta estar frente al escritorio, él prendió su precioso equipo de avanzadas computadoras y comenzó a ejecutar un algoritmo previamente programado que le ayudaría a encontrar a la persona que necesitaba.

– Llamare a Rhodey – menciono Virginia marcando desde su celular el número que ya conocía de memoria. Lo que necesitaban en ese momento era ayuda.

– Viernes contacta a Romanoff – de inmediato Tony le ordeno a la inteligencia artificial mientras tomaba uno de sus tantos trajes sastre que tenía guardados por toda la Torre.

– ¿A dónde vas? – pregunto Pepper extrañada de ver como aquel hombre se cambiaba de manera rápida detrás de un biombo color negro.

– Voy por ayuda extra – respondió el millonario acomodándose la corbata a la vez que fruncía las cejas por el incómodo calor que le generaba ese tipo de ropa.

– No te metas en problemas – fue lo único que le pidió Virginia a su ex jefe conociendo la larga lista de inconvenientes que este solía hacer cada que tenía alguna idea.

Stark salió de la Torre y entrando a su BMW manejo hasta Queens donde se encontraba la persona que había estado siguiendo en los últimos meses desde su aparición al público como el Hombre Araña o al menos eso recordaba. La tarea de hallarlo fue demasiado fácil para su asistente gracias a que el adolescente era un tanto despistado cuando se trataba de cambiarse el atuendo así que solo basto una búsqueda por las cámaras de vigilancia de las calles de Queens para lograr reconocer la identidad de aquel superhéroe. Al dar con su rostro Viernes indagó en varias bases de datos tanto públicas como privadas hasta obtener el nombre y la dirección de tan atareado estudiante al cual en ese momento el millonario se disponía a visitar con alguna escusa tonta.

Convencer a Peter Parker fue una misión rápida, claro está que nadie podría resistirse a sus encantos – aunque la ansiedad lo tuviera con un continuo dolor de estómago – así que sin esperar más volvió a la Torre no sin antes decirle al chico que esperara su llamado. Lo que primordialmente necesitaba por el momento era reunir toda la fuerza física y mental para que las cosas salieran de acuerdo a lo deseaba, no quería lastimar a su pareja en combate porque a pesar de todo él lo seguía amando. Sentía aun el menester de estar a su lado, olvidarse del engaño y continuar viviendo la vida que ya tenía planeada, casarse, hacer una familia, retirarse, lo que cualquier persona puede tener en mente. Una casa con una granjita.

– Ya están todos Tony – sacándolo de sus pensamientos la pelirroja le toco el hombro con delicadeza esperando no importunarlo.

– ¿Cómo fue que llegamos a este punto? – reflexiono el genio mientras veía a través de las ventanas la hermosa postal que le regalaba Nueva York ese día.

– Las cosas siempre suceden por algo – intentando calmar la ansiedad que sin duda sufría su amigo Potts le contestó de manera dulce como una madre lo haría con su hijo.

– ¿Y qué es ese algo? – pregunto el millonario con algo de desespero en el tono de su voz, volteando a ver esos ojos azules que tristemente lo observaban.

– Tienes que ser fuerte como siempre lo has sido – incluso para Pepper la situación era difícil y se sentía aun reconociendo que no era de mucha ayuda en ese momento.

– Steve no tenía derecho – confeso el filántropo refiriéndose más a su engaño que al supuesto atentado contra la nación.

– Tal vez existe una gran razón – siendo ajena a los demás problemas que se habían originada por todo esta circunstancia Virginia quiso darle una oportunidad al rubio.

– Quizá – dijo el futurista secando las lágrimas que amenazaban con recorrer sus mejillas – Iré a dormir –continuo, dirigiéndose hacia la entrada de la sala principal donde alguna vez todos se reunieron para celebrar alegremente sus triunfos.

– Descansa – le deseo la pelirroja mientras veía como aquel energético hombre caminaba con pesadez a través de los pasillos de la solitaria Torre. Mañana las cosas por fin tomarían un rumbo.

El aeropuerto sin duda era el mejor lugar para su enfrentamiento, no se encontraba ningún civil alrededor, solo ellos peleando por diferentes motivos unos más personales que otros. Stark no pudo contenerse aunque repaso la cosas una tras otras vez simplemente al ver aquella escena a la distancia donde Rogers se encontraba junto a Bucky, en su mente la fría idea que barajeo desde el comienzo empezó a tener forma y aunque dudó por un segundo de su intuición sin nada que ocultar ahora lo reconoció, aquella persona con la que le engaño su aun pareja era aquel amigo de la infancia el cual siempre lo apoyo durante los años de su juventud.

¿Qué los hacia diferente en realidad? ¿Por qué el Capitán lo había elegido a él sobre todo lo demás? Si viendo desde una perspectiva fría él como pareja nunca le fallo ni siquiera antes de que se unieran en su noviazgo, le fue fiel a pesar de todo incluso de su pasado. Al millonario nunca le importo otra persona, nunca vio a alguien de la misma manera en que veía al rubio, su pareja significaba la vida entera incluso lo había incluido en sus futuros planes los cuales parecían que satisfacían más a Rogers que a él y eso era lo que más dolía, lo que no comprendía. Se suponía que se amaban, juntos al ser personas completas hacían un nuevo mundo que solo ellos entendían perfeccionándolo cada día. Pero al parecer las ideas de utopías son malas, él significaba el mejor ejemplo, volar tan alto como Ícaro le estaba costando caro, al fin y al cabo la mala representación del amor sin importar que comparación tuviera siempre quemaba hasta convertir todo en cenizas.

– Basta de mentiras Steve – dijo el genio con una mezcla de dolor y odio alojada en el corazón la cual solo se incrementaba al pasar los segundos en los que veía a la pareja frente a él.

– Tony él necesita mi ayuda – intento razonar el Capitán mientras extendía sus brazos al frete y abría las palmas de sus manos demostrando que no quería empezar una pelea.

– Crees que eso es suficiente – razono el filántropo. Entonces donde quedaba él entre todos esos sentimientos altruistas acaso desde la perspectiva del rubio valía menos que Bucky.

– ¡Escúchame! – desesperado Steve grito logrando el efecto contrario que quería causar con sus palabras, ahora todos estaban a la defensiva alistando las armas.

Alimentando con más energía los propulsores de sus extremidades el futurista levanto sus brazos apuntando a ambos – Las cosas terminan aquí y ahora – respondió volando hacia ellos.

– Por favor, sabes que te amo – trato de nuevo el Capitán cubriéndose junto a Bucky con su escudo a la vez que veía como los demás comenzaban a luchar.

– ¿Qué concepto de amor tan podrido es ese? – le pregunto Tony casi escupiendo las palabras con todo el dolor que había tenido que soportar durante todo ese tiempo, esperando que al final su pareja lo escogiera a él. Tanto para nada.

– Debo hacer esto, es mi obligación – respondió Rogers aun con el escudo firmemente sujeto sobre su cabeza – Capturarte también es mi obligación – pero Stark no tuvo contemplación y volvió a atacar.

Bucky aprovecho ese momento para huir con Falcon sin saber que eran perseguidos por el hombre araña – Lo siento, no me dejas salida – dijo Steve esperando a que Ant-Man hiciera su trabajo y desactivara por algún momento el traje de IronMan.

Ellos dos habían podido escapar hiriendo a Rhodey en el proceso, una mala elección hecha por Sam quien se desmayó en el pasto cuando Stark lo noqueo, aquello fue suficiente su amigo se encontraba inconsciente entre sus brazos mientras un punzante sonido comenzaba a nacer desde adentro de su oído izquierdo. Al terminar la batalla él personalmente se aseguró de tener a los demás bajo control para que el gobierno los pudiera llevar hasta La Balsa una isla en medio del mar la cual servía como prisión de alto rango donde serían encarcelados. Las cosas habían tomaban un rumbo tan inesperado que a el millonario le parecía todo un sueño que se distorsionaba totalmente de la realidad, por desgracia la situación no era así y aunque él rogó todas las noches sabía que nada cambiaría.

– Despéjame la mente – le dijo a Sam sentándose a su lado antes de que fuera trasladado por el helicóptero junto con los demás hasta el Océano Atlántico. Él era después de todo el mejor amigo de su pareja y seguramente sabía lo que en realidad sucedió, hablaría reconociendo que no tenía nada más que perder.

Wilson le miro sonriendo, sentado en aquella silla con los hombros colgando y la cabeza inclinada a un lado, entonces comenzó a hablar – Al inicio creí que era una equivocación lo que Steve estaba haciendo – dijo levantando las cejas – Salir contigo, tener una relación seria, pensé que terminaría mal para él – reconoció, recordando tal vez las pláticas que tuvo con el rubio.

– Cuando te diste cuenta que me engañaba – el millonario había escuchado alguna vez que la verdad es lo único que les queda a las personas al final de su vida.

– Un día en una misión Sharon nos acompañó – menciono Falcon jugando con las puntas de sus pies – Los dos tomaron un rumbo diferente, buscaban algo, no me quisieron decir – continuo abriendo sus piernas mientras se inclinaba hacia el frente – A los días el Capitán me lo confeso, buscaba a Bucky – sus ojos le miraban directamente sin tapujos diciéndole de manera silenciosa que no mentía – Y había encontrado las migas de pan que necesitaba para volver con él – termino, recargando su espalda sobre aquella incomoda silla.

Por algunos segundos el filántropo se quedó estático para frente a la celda procesando la información que se le ofrecía – ¿Cuánto tiempo? – pregunto con la garganta seca.

– No tengo idea tal vez al principio de este año – quitándole importancia al asunto Sam sacudió la cabeza – Sabes creo que si busco a alguien más es porque tu no lo completabas – tal vez los golpes dolían físicamente, pero el desconsuelo que las palabras provocaban no se podían disipar del corazón y la mente incluso después de algunos días.

– Que puedes saber tu sobre la situación de los demás – respondió Tony apretando su quijada con el odio creciendo dentro de él – Disfruta de tu confinamiento – fue lo único que dijo antes de salir de aquel cuarto. Caminando se dirigió hasta el helicóptero que lo había transportado, donde cuando estuvo en el aire comenzó a llorar, en ese momento nada ayudaba a su corazón tal vez Falcon tenía razón.


	33. Chapter 33

Las noticias no tardaron en esparcirse como el fuego en algún incendio llegando a los oídos de Pepper quien angustiada se encontró con un Tony totalmente desecho quien tenía la mirada perdida y unas horribles ojeras las cuales se notaban de manera exagerada sobre su piel como nunca antes lo había visto. Su instinto le decía que llevaba más peso sobre sus hombros del que imagino así que trato de hablar con él más de una vez queriendo logar al menos obtener algo que le ayudara a comprender la verdadera situación, pero su ex jefe no deseaba conversar con alguien solo se encerró en su habitación sin abrir durante toda esa tarde y hasta la mañana siguiente a pesar de que llamo a su puerta en varias ocasiones.

– No ha querido salir – menciono Virginia mirando hacia el vacío de su oficina mientras tomaba entre sus manos la taza de té verde que Visión le había llevado minutos antes.

– No lo culpo – dijo Natasha quien se encontraba de pie junto a la puerta, apoyada sobre la pared con los brazos cruzados – ¿Cómo esta Rhodey? – pregunto cambiando el tema.

– Lo trasladaron al hospital – respondió la Potts levando su cabeza un poco para poder ver el semblante que tenía la espía en ese instante. Sus ojos la estudiaban – ¿Tiene alguna noticia sobre Steve? – cuestiono queriendo encontrar algún indicio.

– Solo sé que huyo – llevando sus brazos hacia los costados la mujer se golpeó ligeramente los muslos a la vez que se voltea dispuesta a salir de aquel cuarto.

Pepper al ver la situación se levantó de su asiento dejando la taza de cerámica blanca sobre el escritorio – Los perseguías agente Romanoff – le dijo con el ceño fruncido acentuando más sus rasgos, deteniéndose un momento antes de continuar – ¿Y solo escaparon de ti? – la incredulidad se podía leer en todo su rostro.

– Estaba en desventaja – fue la simple respuesta que Natasha pronuncio asombrada por el repentino cambio de actitud que de un momento a otro la CEO de Industrias Stark había tomado.

Potts camino algunos pasos en dirección hacia donde está la espía con los puños cerrados y la quijada apretada – Es la mejor en combate cuerpo a cuerpo – le discutió palabra por palabra.

– Se trataba de dos supe soldados – y contrario a lo que se esperaba, Romanoff encontró una excusa en aquella frase disipando el pesado ambiente.

– Espero me esté diciendo la verdad – sentencio Virginia mirando a los ojos a la otra mujer mientras abría la puerta de su oficina – Iré por Tony – dijo, saliendo del cuarto haciendo sonar sus tacones por todo el pasillo.

Dirigiéndose al elevador bajo un par de pisos hasta llegar de nuevo a la habitación del millonario, entonces se detuvo esperando algunos segundos se dispuso después a tocar la puerta y sin obtener respuesta tomo la decisión de entrar tecleando la clave un recurso que nunca antes se atrevió a usar – ¡Voy a entrar! – elevo su voz antes de adentrarse a la pieza. Primero miro la cama donde no había nadie, después camino al baño suponiendo que quizá el genio se encontrara ahí, pero un ruido la alerto – ¿Que sucede? – pregunto presionando su oreja contra la puerta.

– ¿Eres tu Pepper? – inquirió el filántropo con una voz áspera producto de las arcadas que tuvo un momento atrás.

– Sí, ¿Necesitas ayuda? – dijo ella con su mano sujetando el picaporte – Porque puedo llamar a Visión – pero antes de entrar pensó que era mejor llamar al androide.

– No solo necesito un minuto – contesto el futurista intentando calmar con esto a la pobre mujer que de manera segura tenía la peor cara de preocupación sobre su rostro.

– Entonces me retiro – creyendo que aquello era lo necesario por el momento Potts se dio media vuelta retomando sus pasos.

– ¡No! Quédate ahí no te muevas – grito Tony levantando ligeramente su cara del retrete para después recargar su barbilla sobre este sin importarle lo asqueroso que podía ser.

Virginia solo se detuvo, inmóvil miro el marco de la puerta del baño, suspiró y enseguida comenzó a observando la decoración del cuarto la cual ciertamente no le gustaba ni en lo más mínimo, le faltaba un poco más de iluminación y ventilación, la oscuridad no le hacía ningún bien a una persona que acababa de sufrir un rompimiento tan abrupto. Siguieron pasando los segundos por lo que Potts levemente cansado de sus tacones decidió sentarse en la orilla del cómodo colchón.

– ¿Sigues ahí? – cuestiono Stark cuando no escucho ningún sonido provenir del otro lado a la vez que terminaba de secar su rostro con la toalla de manos.

– Me estoy cansando – replico la pelirroja cruzando las piernas algo que parecía casi imposible por lo ajustado de su falda color rosa palo.

Abriendo por fin la puerta del baño el genio se sentó a un lado de su socia sosteniendo el celular con su izquierda – Listo – dijo humedeciéndose los secos labios con la punta de su lengua.

– No me digas, Ross te hablo – suspirando Potts encorvó un poco su espalda para después colocar sus manos sobre sus rodillas un tanto derrotada.

– Esta enojado y gritando por todos lados – volteando sus ojos en forma de hastió el millonario imagino lo cansado que sería la junta que tendría en unos momentos.

– Te acompañare – sin pensarlo dos veces Pepper se ofreció a hacerle compañía a su ex jefe en tan incómoda odisea, además estaba casi seguro que algunas personas indeseadas seguían rondando por ahí esperando su turno para atacar.

– Es mejor que te quedes en la Torre junto con Happy – pero para el filántropo no era necesario llevar a su amiga a tan extenuante lugar.

Virginia que para ese entonces no había dejado de mirar al hombre junto a ella pudo distinguir entre toda esa palidez el semblante melancólico que se ofrecía antes sus ojos – Sucede algo más ¿Verdad? – dijo, peinando algunos negruzcos cabellos rebeldes con su manos derecha.

– Aun no estoy seguro – acepto el futurista cerrando los ojos sintiendo que aquella caricia maternal le quitaba un poco de dolor a su herido corazón.

– De acuerdo – comprendiendo que aún no era el momento para hablar de ese tema Pepper exclamo con voz calmada – Mantente en comunicación – continuo, dándole a entender que podría contar con ella pasara lo que pasara.

– Cuando regrese hablaremos – prometió Tony levantándose de la cama y caminando hasta la puerta por donde salió casi arrastrando los pies.

– Eso espero – murmuro la pelirroja soportando en sus ojos las lágrimas que amenazaban con desbordarse sin control. En su mente elevo una oración al cielo.

Stark salió apresurado de su habitación dirigiéndose hasta el estacionamiento tomo su Porsche azul marino y manejo apretando el volante entre sus manos, sintiéndose nervioso por la llamada que acababa de recibir mordía su labio inferior mientras conducía un poco rápido tomándose la mitad del tiempo que casi siempre hacia en ese recorrido. Cuando llego al complejo donde seguramente estaban los agentes del gobierno, militares y S.H.I.E.L.D reunidos esperando una clara explicación que saliera de su boca después de la misión fallida se encontró con la última persona a la cual deseaba verle la cara.

– Buenos días señor Stark – viendo a la rubia que se acercaba al elevador el genio pensó que quizá si ella y él se hubieran conocido antes en otras circunstancias no hubiera dudado en coquetearle, lastima.

– Agente Carter – saludo apretando de manera apresurada varias veces el botón del piso a donde se dirigía. Subir los dos en el mismo ascensor no era necesario.

– Debe estar ocupado – pero la agente tenía otros planes en mente así que apresurándose logro entrar al cubículo – No se preocupe, no le quitare mucho tiempo – continuo, presionando discretamente el botón de stop.

– ¿Me secuestrara? – pregunto un poco nervioso el millonario quien se arrinconó en una esquina del elevador preparando en su mano derecha el guante de su traje.

– No planeo arruinar mi carrera – contesto Sharon sonriendo de manera divertida al mismo tiempo que sacudía un poco su cabeza.

– Pero si ya lo hizo, ayudando a Rogers – viendo aquella expresión sobre el rostro de la rubia al filántropo le hirvió la sangre, ¿Acaso de burlaba de él?

– El Capitán me necesitaba – dijo Carter mientras se acomodaba el cabello peinándolo un poco con sus manos hacia atrás, abultándolo, dando la impresión de que tenía más cantidad.

– Claro – comprendiendo la situación Tony movió su cabeza de arriba abajo – Se ha preguntado porque él tenía tanta urgencia por irse – continuo, caminando un par de pasos hacia el centro del elevador quedando a unos escasos centímetros separado de la mujer.

– Usted y los demás lo perseguían – respondió la agente cambiando su expresión recordando quizá todo lo que tuvo que hacer para poder ayudar a Steve.

Sintiendo tal vez un poco de pena por ella Stark resoplo – Ahora entiendo tampoco estaba enterada señorita Sharon – Carter le miro dudosa, al menos él no sería tan cruel como para no decirle la verdad – Steve y Bucky son pareja casi desde al principio de este año – al decir aquella frase en voz alta el genio sintió que parte de una pesada carga se desprendía de sus hombros.

Al recibir la noticia sin un poco de cuidado la rubia se quedó sin palabras – ¿Qué? – pregunto con el desconcierto asomándose por sus ojos transformando su semblante antes seguro a uno demasiado grotesco.

– Le ayudaste a encontrar a su viejo amor – pronuncio el millonario complacido de saber que alguien más llevaría a cuestas el dolor que llevaba experimentando desde hace semanas.

Sharon dolida e incrédula coloco sus manos sobre su estómago aguantando las arcadas que la amenazaban, no dijo ni una palabra por algunos minutos hasta que se recompuso levemente – Ni siquiera siendo el hombre más reconocido en el mundo lograste mantener a tu lado a Steve – exclamo escupiendo las palabras llena de veneno y desilusión.

– Nunca pensé que fueras una mujer tan tonta – el filántropo con tantos años en su haber y teniendo el conocimiento basto de lo que el despecho hace en las personas no le sorprendió aquella frase.

– Debió doler en su orgullo saber que Barnes le dio lo que usted no pudo – lamentablemente y aunque ambos pensaban en cosas diferentes esas palabras tenían razón.

– ¿Estas intentando ofenderme? – aun así el futurista se mantuvo lo más tranquilo que podía, levantando su mentón de manera dominante.

En ese momento a Carter ya no le importaban más las apariencias así que simplemente soltó algunas cuantas cosas más – Por cierto, Rogers y yo también nos acostamos –

– No me sorprende – dijo Tony aceptando el hecho que durante algunos meses pasados se negó como un mantra – Al parecer agente a usted le gusta ser plato de segunda mesa – continuo, caminando algunos pasos hacia el frente queriendo alcanzar los botones del ascensor.

Al observar aquello Sharon lo tomo por la muñeca apretándolo fuertemente – Me tiene sin cuidado – pronuncio con los ojos visiblemente enrojecidos – Para mí eso significa que usted nunca fue suficiente, por eso el Capitán tuvo que salir a buscar a alguien más – que más podía hacer la rubia además de tratar de herir a la ex pareja de su amor imposible.

Al escuchar las estúpidas palabras que salían de la boca de la mujer Stark enfureció jalando su mano de manera brusca se liberó del amarre – ¿Te estas escuchando? – pregunto avanzando hacia delante aprisionando a la agente – Acaso perdiste todo el amor propio – siguió, reconociendo una amargura nacer entre su lengua y su paladar – Necesitas mucho más que esas palabras si es que deseas hacerme sentir mal – pronuncio mientras buscaba con su mano derecha el botón de stop – Mejor deberías pensar en la forma la cual manejas tu vida – apretándolo logro poner el ascensor en marcha de nuevo sin quitarle la vista de encima a la rubia espero hasta que sonó el timbre que le indicaba que había llegado al piso que quería – Tengo la certeza de que Peggy estaría avergonzada – dijo cuándo las puertas se abrieron – Hasta nunca –.

En el momento en que el genio toco el pasillo que le llevaría hasta la sala de juntas sintió dentro de sus entrañas la catarsis al descubrir una verdad a la cual se había cegado tiempo atrás, deseaba llorar, maldecir, golpear. Paso tanto tiempo a lado de una persona quien al final simplemente resulto que no conocía en realidad, ese sentimiento de decepción que nacía desde su corazón solo menguaba su instinto latente de seguir a lado de él, su pareja, ¿Por qué a pesar de todo continuaba llamándolo así?

Sintiendo una horrible opresión sobre la cabeza el millonario escuchaba la voz de Ross a la distancia – Todavía tenemos prófugos a dos – le reclama de nuevo, quien sabe cuántas veces había escuchado aquella frase ya.

– Estoy al tanto de eso general – dijo sobándose el puente de la nariz mientras cerraba sus ojos como si deseara que todos desaparecieran en ese instante, que Steve nunca se hubiera ido, que todo fuera un mal sueño y ambos estuvieran en la cama haciendo el amor.

– Sus esfuerzos fueron insuficientes – ¡Vaya! Ross en verdad podía ser hiriente si lo deseaba, lo bueno era que a él no le importaba.

– Aun puedo detenerlos, tengo a mi equipo a mi lado – queriéndose quitar al general de encima el filántropo soltó sus palabras al aire.

Pero al parecer la vida le estaba cobrando muchas cosas porque no había pasado ningún segundo cuando alguien abrió la boca – Uno que no es de confianza – dijo T'Chala desde el marco de la puerta de cristal.

– Perdona – indignado el futurista se giró sentado aun en su silla observando con disgusto al inesperado invitado, la pequeña pantera.

– La agente Romanoff los dejo escapar – entrando a la oficina el rey se cruzó de brazos esperando tal vez alguna explicación para lo que vivió en el aeropuerto.

– ¿Estás seguro de eso? – pregunto Tony no tan sorprendido como se imaginaba que iba a estarlo al descubrir que una espía lo había traicionado.

– Completamente, yo lo presencie – viendo la expresión seria y un tanto disgustada de T'Chala, IronMan entendió que Natasha siempre supo de los engaños de Steve – Vayan tras ella – les dijo sin más demostrando que no tenía ninguna intención de ayudar a la pelirroja – Lo veré en La Balsa – fue lo último que menciono antes de salir de aquel edificio lo más rápido que podía mientras veía su celular al parecer Rhodey había recobrado la conciencia.

– ¡Es su última oportunidad! – le grito Ross como un ultimátum.

Camino al hospital Stark no dejo de pensar en las palabras que Sharon le había dicho momentos antes tal vez podría tratarse de una broma, un simple arranque de celos o algo parecido, pero por otro lado existía cierto recuerdo que le hacía creer que la rubia decía la verdad, quizá debería empezar a investigar como lo hizo días atrás cuando se dio cuenta que Steve en realidad tuvo una fugaz relación con Bucky en el tiempo en que ambos vivían durante su verdadera época. Al parecer Rogers nunca pudo olvidar aquella relación, entonces porque empezar otra si los recuerdos no le dejaban avanzar.

– ¿Cómo se encuentra? – pregunto el genio quien llego casi corriendo a la habitación donde tenían internado a su amigo para su sorpresa ya se encontraba Natasha ahí.

– Sufrió una grave lesión en su columna vertebral – contesto la agente sin despegar la vista de la ventana por donde vigilaba el trabajo de las enfermeras.

– Eso significa… – quedándose sin palabras el millonario prefirió que la pelirroja le explicara mejor la situación antes de hacer conjeturas.

– No podrá caminar – dijo sin más Romanoff volteando a ver a su compañero quien no emitía ningún ruido ante tal acontecimiento.

– Que continúen con los estudios – después de algunos segundos el filántropo por fin contestó caminando hacia la sala de espera siendo seguido por ella – Tenemos que encontrarlos – continuó, una vez que estuvieron lo más apartados de la gente.

– Déjalos, por el amor que alguna vez le tuviste a Steve – al ver que las cosas aun no acababan Natasha intento convencer al futurista de desistir de la cacería de brujas.

– Yo amaba a un hombre el cual ya no reconozco – pero recordando todo el pasado y uniendo esos sentimientos a los nuevos que se alojaban en su alma Tony no tuvo duda.

– Estas haciendo esto como venganza – sintiéndose que todo terminaría aun peor de lo que ya estaba la pelirroja ataco por el lado emocional del despechado hombre.

– No te confundas agente, una cosa es la relación que tuvimos la cual se desmorono por los engaños de Rogers y otra es mi deber – en esta ocasión no existía un "nosotros".

– Siempre se trata sobre ti, ¿Verdad? – Natasha estaba decepcionada de los dos quienes solo tomaban decisiones equivocadas una tras otras vez.

¡Sí! Todo eso era sobre su dolor, su odio y su decepción ¿Por qué venía ella a decirle que estaba bien o mal? – Ross vendrá por ti, T'Chala se lo dijo – aun así le daría una pequeña ventaja para que huyera con los otros traidores ¡No la necesitaba, no los necesitaba!

– Deberías empezar a comprender todo lo que te rodea, no solo lo que te gusta – Romanoff lo entendía ya había visto antes como las personas se podían convertir en otros cuando no dejaban ir aquello que los lastimaba.

Razonando un poco de alguna manera la pelirroja tenía razón en ocasiones él podía convertirse en alguien egoísta u orgulloso, pero no se atrevería a dañar a quien amaba ese tipo de traiciones son las que peor se pagan porque nadie debe de mentirle a una persona para la cual eres su vida entera.


	34. Chapter 34

El hospital donde se encontraba Rhodey no permitía tener en las habitaciones más de una persona que fuera visita, pero con un pequeño arreglo la jefa de enfermeras se hizo de la vista gorda cuando vio entrar a Tony y a Visión al cuarto del teniente quien estaba sentado sobre su cómoda cama comiendo los alimentos que le habían dejado hace unos minutos.

– Lamento haberlo lastimado señor Rhodes – fue lo primero que dijo el androide una vez que Stark cerró la puerta tras ellos, se sentía culpable aunque hubiera sido un accidente.

– Espero que no se trata de algo intencional – dejando el cuchillo con el cual cortaba su comida a un lado Rhodey miro a Visión con una sonrisa mientras levantaba sus cejas.

– Para nada, yo tenía en la mira a alguien más – el pobre androide en realidad nunca quiso dañar a nadie ni siquiera al equipo del Capitán.

Asintiendo con la cabeza el teniente sabía muy bien a que se refería su compañero – Lo entiendo Visión – estaba cuidando que Wanda no se saliera de control – ¿Por qué estás tan serio amigo? – pregunto de repente cuando se dio cuenta que el genio solo estaba sentado en el sillón reclinable que adornaba su habitación sin emitir ningún ruido, viéndolos.

– Tengo que ir al Océano Atlántico – respondió sobando las palmas de sus manos varias veces como si evaluara la situación en la que se encontraba, pensando en mil posibilidades.

– No te dirán nada – dijo Rhodey borrando la sonrisa de su rostro, dejando a un lado la charola que tenía sus alimentos se volvió a recostar sintiéndose inútil.

– Hay alguien que sí – continuó el futurista levantándose del sillón y caminando algunos pasos hacia la ventana de la habitación que estaba completamente iluminada.

– Puedo acompañarlo señor – sin pensarlo mucho el androide se ofreció más como un apoyo moral que como otra cosa quizá aún no entendía bien las emociones humanas, pero no necesitaba ser un erudito en ello porque ya había sentido el dolor.

– No, tú quédate aquí cuidando de la Torre y de Rhodey – para el filántropo dejar sin ningún cuidado a su familia era un riesgo que no pensaba tomar al fin y al cabo ya no sabía cómo es que reaccionarían los demás al verse completamente atrapados.

El teniente cerro sus ojos sintiendo como una leve punzada comenzaba a nacer desde la coronilla de su cabeza – Solo no hagas nada estúpido – dijo frunciendo el ceño.

– No te prometo nada – pero contrarió a aquella reacción Tony sonrió divertido por los gestos que su amigo hacía. Los momentos de paz le sentaban muy bien.

Aquella noche el futurista durmió tan pronto como su cabeza toco la almohada, el agotamiento físico había sido demasiado aunado a eso su roto corazón no dejaba de punzarle cada vez que alguien mencionaba a Steve, sabía que pronto tendría que decirles a los demás sobre los verdaderos asuntos que desembocaron en la ruptura de su relación – además de los acuerdos –, pero tan siquiera pensar en aquello derribaba todas las barreras que construyó intentando con este calmar un poco el dolor que se sembró en su alma aun así debía hacerlo porque tal vez le traería algo de paz soltar todos esos sentimientos acumulados.

Al día siguiente el filántropo despertó con los ojos hinchados, al parecer había llorado durante la noche sin que se diera cuenta, ahora hasta su psique le traicionaba, aunque no podría enojarse completamente consigo mismo más bien llegaba a ser comprensivo porque recordaba muy bien casi como si fuera una especie de reloj suizo la fecha de ese día, treinta y uno de julio, su aniversario. Tony no tenía ni siquiera las suficientes ganas de llorar por lo que solo se levantó de la cama para después tallarse los ojos aun cansado, pero no importaba tenía que apurarse entre más horas perdiera más se alejaría Rogers.

Llego a La Balsa mientras una furiosa tormenta azotaba las casi siempre tranquilas aguas del mar al parecer las lluvias de julio que caían sobre Nueva York lo seguían hasta ese lugar tan alejado de casa. Stark reconoció la señal de aterrizaje del helipuerto a lo lejos a pesar de la tempestad torrencial que movía bruscamente al helicóptero de su empresa, entonces sin más contratiempos aterrizaron quedando atrapados momentáneamente en aquella prisión. Él sabía dentro de sí mismo que terminaría encontrando otras verdades que no solo corresponderían a la misión que tenía.

El millonario entro caminando apresurado llego a donde estaba Ross y después de mediar algunas palabras con él siguió su ruta hasta las celdas, mirando alrededor reconoció cada uno de los rostros que estaban aprisionados, había pasado tanto tiempo con todos ellos viviendo en la Torre, compartiendo momentos, contando anécdotas, platicando trivialidades que le era difícil tan siquiera verlos a los ojos, el dolor de la traición que sentía por parte de los que alguna vez considero sus amigos quemaba, no tan intensamente como la de Steve, pero también lo hacía.

La sorpresa del genio fue demasiado grande ante las palabras que Falcon le dirigió contándole la verdad sobre los acontecimientos en Viena y Zemo, aunque a pesar de que ciertamente comenzar a pensar en una tregua con Rogers también se preguntó – ¿Porque su pareja no le había contado antes sobre aquellos eventos? – Acaso le estaba ocultando algo más que su engaño.

– Déjalos en paz – la voz de Wanda un poco desesperada se hizo escuchar a los lejos él sabía muy bien a que había regresado y aun peor reconocía que estaba muy cerca de saber la verdad.

– El Capitán me debe una explicación – le discutió el filántropo caminando directamente hacia la puerta de la nueva celda de alta seguridad, ni siquiera podía acercarse demasiado a los barrotes electrificados.

– Él no te debe nada, entiéndelo termino para ustedes – pero la voz que provenía de un lado lo distrajo por un momento, se trataba de Barton quien se veía bastante tranquilo.

– Lo sé, lo único que quiero es poder cerrar esto – aclaro el futurista viendo a ambas personas, una más alterado que otra debía aclarar – Que él se vaya y no regrese de nuevo – continuo, subiendo los hombros en un acto de mentirosa comprensión.

– Entonces da tú el primer paso – esta vez Wanda hablo intentando hacer entrar en razón a Tony o quizá demorando el próximo encuentro.

– Lo estoy haciendo, al atraparlos y encarcelarlos las cosas habrán terminado – dijo el genio mirando directamente a los ojos de la Bruja Escarlata logrando desesperarla al ver que no cambiaba de opinión.

– No lo entiendes – Clint solamente opto por recostarse en su pequeño catre, sabía que tan terco podía ser su ex compañero así que discutir no servía. Más sin en cambio Maximoff estaba realmente preocupada caminando de un lado a otro – Explícamelo – pronuncio Stark llamando la atención de Wanda quien volteo a verlo y sigilosamente movió los labios deletreando algunos palabras.

– Eso no me corresponde – contesto con hartazgo Barton a la vez que ponía sus ojos en blanco fingiendo dormir profundamente.

– No deberías quitarme el tiempo – pero al millonario poco le importa, observo a la Bruja Escarlata un momento más y simplemente se dio la media vuelta listo para irse.

– Tal vez te arrepientas – exclamo Ojo de Halcón sin saber que dentro de la mente del filántropo este ya lo estaba haciendo. Al final hablar sobré algo no es lo mismo que hacerlo.

El camino de regreso fue rápido, el futurista sabia a donde ir y que hacer, aunque eso no significaba que fuera fácil llevarlo a cabo, para ese momento ya no existía algún retorno que valiera la pena, él regresaba con Steve y Bucky arrestados o hacían un trato, después de todo a el filántropo le costaba trabajo imaginar a su todavía pareja encarcelada sin ningún tipo de contacto con el exterior. El corazón le dolía al pensar la forma en que todo se había terminado tantos meses creyendo ciegamente en las palabras de Rogers, eso le llenaba de odio también.

En medio del vuelo y con los miles de pensamientos dentro de su cabeza Tony solo se deshizo del cabestrillo que inmovilizaba su brazo para a continuación colocar su dedo en el armrest activando su armadura Mark XLVI. Pudo haber sido una batalla normal quizá las cosas hubieran marchado bien, unos cuantos gritos, golpes o verdades, una tregua o un seguro de vida, pero la tercera ley de Newton estaba actuando lentamente, aunque con determinación.

La imagen dentro de aquella pantalla eran tan inverosímil para Stark que aún no podía creer en ella – Mis padres – dijo soportando el dolor en su garganta.

– Nunca encontré la manera de decírtelo – Steve tontamente intentaba explicarle al hombre frente suyo como era posible que él supiera tal verdad.

– Mientes – exclamo el genio apretando sus dientes tan fuerte que le dolía la mandíbula – Siempre has tratado de protegerlo – siguió, sintiendo las lágrimas mojar su rostro otra maldita vez.

– Bucky no tiene nada que ver – inútilmente aclaro el Capitán cubriendo con su cuerpo a su amigo quien veía a ambos completamente nervioso. En verdad no había querido hacerlo, pero como solucionar aquello ya a esa altura.

– ¿Alguna vez me amaste? – pregunto el millonario queriéndose aferrar a algo – ¿Alguna vez me hablaste con la verdad? – continuo, teniendo en la mente miles de recuerdos.

– Tony, por favor… – al ver el semblante tan devastado de quien alguna vez fue su pareja el rubio sintió que su corazón se quedaba sin vida.

– ¿Qué? Acaso debo controlarme – y reuniendo más fuerzas de las que creyó alguna vez tener el filántropo se preparó para tacar a ambos aunque eso significaba herir al hombre que amo.

– Trata de olvidar y curarte – dijo Steve vagamente pensando en una manera en como huir.

El futurista siempre pensó que su pareja era un tanto despistada, pero no – Es lo que te repites cada día para no sentirte culpable de tus acciones – caso contrario era un bastardo con suerte.

Rogers esquivo el primer golpe ordenándole a Bucky que se alejara y lanzo su escudo hacia Tony quien se encontraba en el aire – Nunca me perdonaras – le dijo esperando que él los dejara ir.

– ¡Vete a ser el mártir a otro lado! – alzando los dos brazos Stark apunto a ambos hombres antes de lanzarles energía desde sus propulsores, dando en el blanco, haciéndolos volar como muñecas de trapo.

– Espero en algún momento puedas recuperarte – simplemente las palabras no eran el fuerte del Capitán y Barnes se acababa de dar cuenta de ello. Debía callarse y seguir corriendo.

Tony teniendo un mar de emociones dentro de él recorriéndole como luz dentro de un cable de alta tensión se elevó una poco más alto – Cuando este lejos de mí – dijo sintiéndose preparado.

De aquel enfrentamiento el millonario regreso con un recuerdo de su padre, el corazón completamente desecho y una realidad que afrontar. Era de madrugada cuando el quinjet aterrizo en la Torre donde Pepper esperaba impaciente mirando a través de los vidrios del Pent-house, inmediatamente corrió cuando observo a la lejanía que el genio bajaba mientras cojeaba, Virginia espero cualquier cosa menos las palabras que salieron de la boca de su ex jefe quien poco a poco fue contando toda los sucesos que habían pasado entre él y Steve, Con una memoria prodigiosa especifico las fechas y horas.

– Siempre me mintió – menciono en voz baja con los ojos llenos de gruesas lagrimas que resbalaban por su mejillas – Nunca le falle – repetía una tras otra vez gimiendo sonoramente tratando de normalizar su respiración ante los sollozos que hacían temblar su mandíbula – No merecía eso – renegó abrazándose al mismo tiempo que inclinaba su pecho hacia sus muslos mientras permanecía sentado en uno de los tantos sillones que adornaban el lugar – Se burlaron de mi – la furia era tan abrazadora como el dolor tanto que se desbordaba en el tono de su voz cuando apretaba la mandíbula intentando no llorar más.

– Claro que no lo merecías – pronuncio Virginia lamentándose también con las lágrimas navegando en su fino rostro, podía sentir el dolor que rompía al hombre sentado frente a ella – Lo amaste demasiado – continuo recordando todas esas veces en que hablo con el rubio pidiéndole que no lastimara al futurista – Tony las cosas suceden por algo tal vez hubieras sido infeliz a su lado – intentando calmar la angustia que el corazón ajeno sentía Potts recordó las palabras que alguna vez escucho durante su adolescencia "La vida misma te enseña con quién no, con quién sí y con quién nunca" – Te duele y lo seguirá haciendo, pero en este momento solo el tiempo te puede sanar – nunca fue buena para dar consejos a pesar de eso la pelirroja hablaba por experiencia propia – Debes descansar – le dijo tomando las manos ajenas entre las suyas ayudando al filántropo a levantarse del sillón, llevándolo hasta su cuarto en el cual lo apoyo sobre la cama quitándole los zapatos y la ropa le dio el primer pijama que encontró dentro del armario y regalándole un tranquilizante le recostó, cobijándolo por completo espero en la oscuridad a que durmiera profundamente mientras acariciaba su cabeza. Desde ese momento ella misma se encargaría de vetar a Steve de cualquier lado del mundo sin importar lo más pequeño que fuera.


End file.
